All That I've Got - POV Gabe ( TRADUÇÃO)
by even-xf
Summary: All That I've Got sob o ponto de vista de Gabe. Agora vamos saber tudo que se passou nesta mente enigmática. E tudo que ele fez durante o tempo em que deixava Bella sozinha. Recomendo ler -All That I've Got- primeiro pra quem não leu .
1. Chapter 1

**Perfume**

A casa estava abandonada ... e eu tinha sujeira nos meus olhos, eu não sabia o que era mais irritante.

Eu podia ver através de uma grande janela na vasta sala. Parecia deprimente na escuridão da noite. Minha chance de sobreviver, a minha única chance não estava lá .Apesar que era melhor assim, a dor era suportável em comparação com ter de suplicar para o amante dos humanos. Ou pelo menos é o que eu dizia a mim mesmo. Minhas vísceras estavam gritando com a dor da fome desde que eu tinha vindo a tona. O andarilho humano que eu tinha tentado, sem sucesso ter tinha golpeado o lado da minha cabeça com sua bengala, depois de eu ter vacilado no meu ataque contra ele. Embora tivesse sido um desperdício de comida pois eu tinha certeza que ele não seria capaz de caminhar muito depois disso. Não era como se eu pudesse beber o sangue de qualquer maneira, a maldição era muito poderosa. Eu estava em meu próprio inferno pessoal afinal.

E eles ainda estavam vindo para cima de mim ... por que não poderiam me deixar em paz?

Eu tinha viajado por todo o mundo, mesmo entrando dentro dele, ainda assim eles continuam vindo. Não era como se eu tivesse feito algo abominável para merecer isso.

Ok, sim, eu tinha insultado e matado alguns deles, na verdade me diverti muito ao fazer isto ... mas eles não sabem nada sobre o conceito do perdão ?

"Desgraçados", eu murmurei carrancudo para a casa vazia e ao meu reflexo. Um par de olhos negros me encarou, levou um minuto para eu perceber que eles eram meus.

O que eu faço agora? Carlisle Cullen era meu último recurso. Sem ele disponível eu poderia ... eu poderia, o quê ? Morrer? Era muito tarde para isso.

O que exatamente eu tinha esperado ter do homem? Eu só o tinha conhecido há um século atrás, mas eu tinha tido a impressão de que, mesmo assim, ele era diferente. Quando eu tinha descoberto que ele era um amante dos humanos eu não fiquei surpreso, ele era muito brando, muito gentil.

Bondade.

Talvez era isso que eu queria ...

Ooh olhe para mim, eu sou um vampiro sensível. Não é a toa que eu nunca chorei e falei sobre os meus sentimentos com minhas vítimas apavoradas como Carlisle, provavelmente teria feito.

Não havia muito que eu poderia fazer agora. Eu poderia continuar a correr, mas agora seria mais parecido com um engatinhar , eu não tinha força em mim. A caminhada foi uma tarefa ardua, todos os ossos do meu corpo doíam e meus músculos eu sentia como se estivessem sofrendo de atrofia. Mesmo a respiração veio curta e áspera, quando eu tentei. Isto era idiotice, eu já estava morto, imortal. Eu não deveria ter que me preocupar com nada disso. Mas eu sabia que era inevitável, eu não tinha me alimentado em quase um ano. Meu corpo estava secando lentamente de dentro para fora e eu não podia escapar da dor de tudo isso. Não haviam anestésicos para mim, eu não poderia passar fora do choque ... Eu não poderia morrer.

Eu viveria assim para sempre.

Vou deixar eles me apanharem, eu pensei estupidamente quando meus joelhos desistiram e eu tombei no chão, batendo com a cabeça no painel da janela no meu caminho para baixo.

Eu deitei no chão olhando para o céu negro tempestuoso rodando acima de mim e me senti um idiota. Eu era Gabriel, um ancião poderoso da Priam, com séculos de idade e lá estava eu golpeando minha cabeça em um pedaço de madeira. Em poucos meses ou anos eu seria parecido com um estupido humano e os animais mastigariam meu corpo assim que eu perdesse a capacidade de me mover.

Não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira possível para me afundar mais do que isto.

Eu consegui levantar-me lentamente e tomei a decisão de permanecer na casa de Carlisle. Seria melhor do que cavar um outro buraco para me enfiar ou encontrar uma caverna na minha atual condição. Resmungando e segurando na borda da janela para me equilibrar eu soquei o vidro.

"Você pedaço de..." Eu engasguei com a minha respiração.

Ok, era isso, eu era absolutamente patético.

Meu soco não tinha ferido o vidro de forma alguma. As únicas coisas que sofreram a dor tinham sido meus frágeis dedos .

Era como se eu fosse um ser humano mais uma vez. Minha força, minha velocidade, tudo isso tinha acabado. A única coisa que eu não queria era a única que nunca me deixaria: minha imortalidade.

Olhei em volta e encontrei uma pedra que cabia justa na palma da minha mão, mas ainda era pesada o suficiente para causar algum dano

Estilhacei o vidro da janela até que fiz um buraco grande o suficiente para eu rastejar através, finalmente conformado. Eu esperaria por meus perseguidores. Inferno! eu ate deveria lhes dar uma festa de boas vindas quando eles chegassem.

Mesmo se eles não me matassem rápido o suficiente Eu sabia que iria morrer eventualmente. Além disso, usar a pedra tinha sido a última palha, realmente não havia muito do meu ego mais.

Em minhas mãos e joelhos eu consegui entrar para dentro. Eu me arrastei devagar para o canto mais distante da minha entrada artesanal quando as primeiras gotas gordas de chuva começaram a apedrejar o chão.

Na casa vazia apenas com o som da chuva eu fechei meus olhos e fingi que conseguia dormir. Séculos se passaram desde que eu tinha sido capaz de fazer isto. Mesmo o transe que eu tinha conseguido me colocar ,quando eu tinha me enterrado no buraco não tinha sido suficiente. Mas talvez eu não tivesse tentado o bastante. Talvez se eu fechasse os meus olhos escuros apertando-os o suficiente, a própria escuridão deles iria completar a minha ...

Trovões trovejaram , granizo começou a cair e onde quer que ele caia vinha a chuva como uma folha de energia líquida. Era como se os elementos queriam que eu despertasse.

Cada trovão e cada gota de chuva e granizo que caia, tinha sua própria voz que queria ser ouvida. Era como um canto ou um coro, "Você merece isso, você não pode bancar a vítima, você merece isso ..."

Vítima, era isso que eu era?

Todas as escolhas que eu fiz e todas as ações que eu tinha tomado me levaram a isso. Uma vida inteira de erros que eu nunca tinha reconhecido.

Mais uma vez fui obrigado a abrir os olhos e enfrentar a dor do que eu havia me tornado.

Eu sou fraco irmão,era isso que você queria? pensei amargamente.

Eu fechei meus olhos e pude ver Michael claro como o dia, olhando para mim como se eu fosse o seu universo, como se tudo de maravilhoso que acontecia neste mundo estourasse de dentro do meu chapeu .

"Eu tentei segura-lo Gabriel, mas você sempre preferiu segurar o seu rancor em vez ..."

"Por que você não me protegeu disso?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu tentei ... "

"Não duro o suficiente!" Eu rosnei e abri meus olhos. Não havia ninguém comigo, mas isso não importava, eu estava muito longe. Sua memória, sua voz e suas últimas palavras ainda estavam comigo.

"Você apenas se lembra das memórias ruins, e sobre as boas Gabriel? "

Boas lembranças ... quando aquelas tinham acontecido? Talvez eu tivesse dormido através delas ... ha, dormir, eu sou engraçado.

"Eu não posso assumir a culpa por tudo, alguns destes foi sua culpa também. "

"Maldição Michael, cale a boca, cale a boca, isto foi tudo culpa sua , você foi longe demais,"virei o meu rosto para a parede por instinto. Ninguém poderia ver a minha dor, eu não iria deixar. Eu já estava fraco, eu não poderia deixar ninguém tirar mais nada de mim. Sem a minha dor eu percebi que nada seria deixado.

"Você vai me odiar para sempre Gabriel? "

Essas foram suas últimas palavras para mim, mas eu não tinha respondido. Eu tinha virado as costas para ele e nunca disse o que eu realmente queria.

Uma rajada de vento frio vareu a sala com um gemido fantasmagórico através da janela quebrada. Eu podia sentir os arrepios aumentarem por toda a minha pele nua.

Eu estava com frio, eu era imortal e um cadáver ambulante, mas eu ainda estava com frio ... talvez se os rastreadores não tivessem pressa eu poderia aprender como fazer trico e tricotar um bonito sweter.

Eu precisava de um hobby ao invés de falar com alguém que não estava lá .

"Eu nunca quis brigar com você ", eu finalmente admiti para a parede em branco quando eu reprimiu um arrepio. Eu sabia que Michael não estava lá, mas eu nunca lhe tinha dito isto, eu tinha que dizer a alguém. "Eu sempre vou te amar, mas sim, eu odeio sua coragem simplesmente agora."

* * *

Horas na sala se transformaram em dias, que depois transformou-se em semanas. Com meus olhos bem abertos eu contei as horas através do nascer e se por do sol diante de mim.

Agora que eu tinha desistido, a ansiedade da aproximação deles tinha se invertido. Eles estavam sendo muito lentos.

Onde eles estavam? Por que os rastreadores não tinham me encontrado ainda? Era porque eles sabiam que este era o território de Carlisle? Talvez o suave amante de humanos era muito mais respeitado do que eu pensava, mas isso não me ajudava, era apenas um obstáculo agora.

Como eu seria capaz de deixar este mundo imbecil se os rastreadores não chegavam para arrancar a minha cabeça fora?

Mas ainda assim eu esperei pacientemente. Eles viriam eventualmente, eu não sofreria eternamente.

Quando o estranho barulho se aproximou num fim de noite, eu não poderia deixar de me sentir orgulhoso. Os anciões achavam que estavam me castigando, não lhes havia ocorrido que eles seriam realmente os únicos que me libertariam. Eu sempre disse que eles eram idiotas, então eu estava certa o tempo todo.

Vamos, vamos, estou esperando, comece com isto já ...

Houve uma pancada metálica seguida por passos lentos.

Quão bom eram esses rastreadores hoje em dia? No ritmo que esse novo rastreador ia, eu seria capaz de decapita-lo mesmo ainda na minha condição patética. Por um momento eu senti uma pontada de irritação. Como os anciões se atrevem a enviar rastreadores mediocres atrás de mim? Era um insulto pessoal.

O rastreador parou na porta de entrada por um momento, e depois o ouvi entrar com cautela.

Meu corpo tinha há muito tempo chegou a um impasse. Ele não iria se mover se eu não exerceu um grande impacto sobre ele. A angústia da sede tornou-se um grampo no meu corpo como um membro fantasma extra, assim eu era capaz de ignora-la agora que eu estava dentro dela. A dor disto já era um sentimento que eu não conseguia mais lembrar de não sentir.

Então, por que que agora que eu tinha me acostumado com este inferno na terra, que ele poderia ficar pior?

Assim que a porta se abriu a brisa minúscula tinha voado através e trouxe com ela um cheiro tão ... tão ...

Como que algo tão impressionante mesmo na medida de palavra poderia ser tão terrível ao mesmo tempo?

Ele iluminou os meus sentidos a tempo anestesiados no instante de um segundo, e fez cada centímetro do meu corpo tremer como se de um choque elétrico. Por um momento, uma lembrança do que eu costumava ser como eu costumava me sentir, voltou correndo para mim: o poder, força, segurança ... tudo estava lá . Mas, assim como o cheiro tinha despertado a minha auto dormência fez a maldição mais forte.

Este perfume, era como se tivesse vindo para esfregar na minha cara exatamente o que eu não podia mais ter. A sede, juntamente com a dor se intensificou a um ponto insuportável.

Eu estava dividido, eu queria isto apenas para terminar para que eu pudesse morrer no meu cantinho em paz. Mas eu também queria sentir o cheiro, o perfume era tão impressionante, mesmo calmante de sua própria maneira ... Eu queria continuar a inala-lo sempre, que de certa forma me apavorava.

"Eu sei que ..."

Pisquei em choque com a voz suave, percebendo pela primeira vez que o perfume em si não tinha saído do nada, mas de uma pessoa.

Uma garota humana

Um grunhido de frustração ameaçou escapar-me mas eu o mantive de volta. Lá estava eu morrendo de fome e o sangue mais delicioso que eu já tinha encontrado, veio a mim de bom grado e eu não conseguia nem beber.

Ok, eu volto a trás, eu odiava Michael, eu o odiaria para sempre por isso.

"Por favor, não diga isso ... não por piedade ..."

Eu podia ouvir os passos arrastados no corredor eles estavam se aproximando. Logo, o ser humano iria entrar na sala e me veria aqui. Eu seria capaz de toma-la? Seu cheiro era tão inebriante, que me deixou tonto. Eu não poderia imaginar, que a maldita maldição teria a capacidade de me impedir de toma-la. Como alguém poderia parar de tomar dela?

"Eu nunca me importei com isso ..."

Um rosto pálido pairou dentro da sala, mais chocado na verdade. A garota estava segurando um pouco a parede como se ela estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Seu rosto em forma de coração era emoldurado com um cabelo castanho bagunçado e seu par de olhos brilhantes varriam o chão, cheio com a evidência do meu habilidoso trabalho.

A luz da lua cheia fez sua pele pálida exposta brilhar, de forma que parecia que ela era a fonte de onde a luz vinha. Sua boca se abriu em um pequeno ¨o¨ enquanto ela andava na sala.

Eu a queria, eu a queria mais do que eu já quis alguma coisa em todos os meus anos de imortalidade, e havia muitas delas. Minha mente começou a imaginar o gosto do líquido quente na minha boca. Isto quase me levou até a parede.

Ela caminhou para dentro da sala, trazendo uma brisa junto com ela. Cada passo a trazia mais perto de mim. Meus braços duros se arrepiaram com a perspectiva de uma caçada.

E assim quando eu estava prestes a ir para ela, senti isto, a onda de náuseas que apenas a maldição poderia trazer. Foi como o virar de uma moeda, pólos opostos.

Assim como o sangue tinha me seduzido um momento atrás, eu podia sentir a repulsa em cada fibra do meu ser agora. Como um humano doente, minhas náuseas me fizeram recuar, mas foi só o meu corpo, a única coisa que a maldição poderia afetar . Na minha cabeça eu sabia que o cheiro era o ideal, eu sabia que iria morrer para provar este sangue, mas meu corpo dizia o contrário e eu não seria capaz de fazer nada sobre isso.

Fechei os olhos e parei de respirar. Meus dentes cerrados em fúria, por que isso aconteceu comigo? Seria ela um fragmento que a minha imaginação criou para me torturar? Não era o suficiente que o sofrimento era agora normal na minha vida diária, como o oxigênio para um humano, agora este perfume ...

Talvez se eu não o respirar e ignora -la, ele seria muito mais suportável. Certamente que para isto funcionar ela teria de não reparar em mim,o que ela fez.

"Você quebrou a janela?" perguntou ela com sua voz suave.

Nossa, como você chegou a essa conclusão! que criança brilhante! Eu queria explodir, mas o pensamento era contra. Falar exigiria que eu respirasse, ainda mais em torno dela.

"Você está invadindo, eu vou chamar a polícia", disse ela um pouco mais alto.

Estúpida, garota estúpida, o que ela estava fazendo aqui? Minha vida era complicada como era, eu não preciso dela para torna -la pior, com seu cheiro perfeito, sangue perfeito ...

Por um momento fúria percorreu o meu corpo me fazendo quente, eu iria matá -los. Matar todos os anciões senis com complexo de Deus por apenas pensar que poderiam fazer isso comigo, me fazer tão impotente, e sair impune disto.

"Aqui, use isso enquanto eu vou fazer uma chamada", ela começou a chegar mais perto. Cada movimento que ela fez enviou choques de fome e de repulsa para mim. Eu não aguentava mais.

"Vá embora, não fique perto de mim", eu cuspi finalmente virando-me para ela. Ela parou a poucos metros de distância. A pelagem grossa que ela estava segurando para mim caiu no chão em uma palpitação enquanto ela olhou para mim. Eu assisti com interesse individual como sua expressão passou de preocupação, para a surpresa e o medo nú no intervalo de tempo de um segundo.

Não fiquei surpreso quando ela caiu para trás em sua tentativa de fugir de mim, era uma reação que eu estava acontumado a causar. Eu não tinha feito isso acontecer em um bom tempo, fez-me sentir nostálgico. Humanos correndo se contorcendo sempre foi um esporte divertido.

Ela arrastou-se do chão e saiu correndo pela porta. Eu estremeci com o alto estrondo do veículo que ela dirigia. Só depois que eu tinha certeza de que ela estava a uma boa distância de dez milhas eu me permiti respirar ,mas imediatamente me arrependi.

Em algum momento ela havia sangrado. O cheiro dela ainda estava preso na sala, ele me fez salivar e engasgar, ao mesmo tempo. Eu me virei para olhar para o casaco que ela tinha deixado cair e o encarei por um tempo. Ele irradiava com o cheiro. Mesmo depois que o cheiro forte do sangue tinha diminuido o cheiro do casaco permaneceu.

Sem pensar eu cheguei perto dele e o segurei , inalando profundamente. Com um esforço extraordinário consegui ficar em pé , ainda segurando o casaco perto. Era muito pequeno para eu usar, mas tinha mantido o calor dela. Instávelmente atravessei a sala e sai pela porta da frente. A lua lançava seu brilho prateado em tudo, até as árvores pareciam brilhar.

Eu fiquei em silêncio na varanda olhando a escuridão em volta além das árvores, que provavelmente levava para a estrada e me perguntei onde ela tinha ido.

* * *

**Finalmente o primeiro capitulo..YESSS! Desculpem a demora, e que eu estava um pouco focada em Forgotten, mas agora vou ver se consigo conciliar as duas. Comentários são muito bem-vindos... : )**


	2. Bondade

_**Bondade**_

Quando criança, eu seguia Michael em todos os lugares, até mesmo para o banheiro externo. Ele era o que eu queria ser e com quem eu queria passar todo o meu tempo. Meu irmão mais velho era o favorito de todos, um príncipe em sua própria maneira é o que se poderia dizer. Sempre que brincavamos de esconde e ele procurava, ele sempre me encontrava não importava onde eu estivesse escondido. Eu poderia estar dentro de uma rocha e ele ainda assim me acharia, como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, como se fosse a segunda parte de mim caminhando ao redor. Havia uma abundância de Deuses se espancando ao redor à espera de ser adorado, mas Michael era o meu Deus.

Sentado no chão duro, enquanto a chuva ainda caia e sentindo o ar úmido e frio, eu me perguntava porque ele estava demorando tanto. Ele me conhecia melhor do que eu mesmo. Isto acabou se transformando no maior jogo de esconde-esconde de todos, eu queria que ele me encontrasse, eu orava a cada único deus que eu conhecia para que ele se apressasse.

Michael, se apresse. Se eles chegarem aqui primeiro que você ... se você deixar qualquer outro fazer o trabalho sujo, Eu nunca vou te perdoar.

Pelo menos nesta segunda vez, quando ele terminasse com a minha vida eu iria ficar bem com isto.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça contra a parede dura e ajeitei o casaco para que ele cobrisse meus braços. O cheiro que exalava dele tinha finalmente me acalmado. Esperar a chegada dos rastreadores e de Michael já não era tão entediante quanto antes. A pelagem macia concedeu-me uma fonte da paciência, ou talvez fosse o perfume. Depois de horas inalando-o eu ainda não tinha ficado cansado dele, mas eu estava ficando farto de mim mesmo. Era apenas um pedaço grande de tecido ... o que havia de errado comigo? Talvez o meu cérebro, como os músculos, sofria de atrofia.

Lembrei-me de como os grandes olhos da menina ficaram, depois que eu tinha dito a ela para sair. Ela devia ter visto o monstro em meus olhos. Eu esfreguei levemente um dedo sobre as minhas pálpebras fechadas. Meus olhos tinham perdido a cor verdadeira há muito tempo, mas em minha mente não haviam perdas. Não importa como minha pele era pálida e dura ou a nitidez dos meus dentes para provar que eu era um dos mortos-vivos. Meus olhos, que outrora tinham sido um verde humano normal, brilharam com o poder sobrenatural do sangue.

Agora que o sangue foi diminuindo gradualmente, assim fizeram os meus olhos também. Eram apenas poças de tinta preta. Enquanto eu caminhava ao redor da sala com cacos de vidro esmagados debaixo dos meus pés, eu fui até a janela e olhei para o meu reflexo. Vendo meus olhos, eu queria saber se meu interior era negro como eles, como se eu estivesse apodrecendo por dentro.

Quando chegou a manhã e o sol nasceu eu senti o calor dos raios fracos afiados. Eu estendi meus braços em direção da luz esperando o brilho habitual, mas minha pele ficou pálida e maçante, não havia sequer um ligeiro brilho para ser percebido, e não foi só por causa da camada de sujeira que me cobria. Talvez eu estava virando um humano depois de tudo.

O pensamento me deu uma emoção fraca. Eu estava ficando fraco como um humano, lento como um humano,sem brilho como um humano, eu tinha até começado a ser obcecado por um membro do sexo oposto (ou pelo menos o perfume dela) como um ser humano. Se este era o caso e a maldição estava me fazendo regredir, haviam algumas vantagens boas pela perda da imortalidade . Por que eu seria capaz de morrer ... e dormir. Hmm, o sono parecia bom.

Gostaria também de ser fraco, impotente, idiota e um pedaço inútil de carne.

Em minhas condições atuais pensei que era uma melhoria.

Para passar o tempo eu tentei me mover exercitando as articulações que estavam gradualmente endurecidas. No começo eu tentei andar por aí , eu caí . Então eu tentei fazer flexões, eu não podia levantar do chão. Então eu tentei me levantar e caiu para o lado.

No confinamento sombrio da sala eu podia ouvir a gargalhada do fantasma de Michael, a mesma que ele dava quando eu era uma criança, "Você é tão gracioso Gabriel !"

Deitado no chão depois da minha queda eu fiz uma careta para o teto e desejei que Michael já estivesse aqui . Todas estas emoções e lembranças que ele trouxe para fora de mim só me fez sentimental. Quando ele chegasse eu prometi a mim mesmo que iria abraçar ... seu pescoço com as minhas mãos. Gostaria de lhe mostrar o gracioso ...

Embora eu tivesse me movendo como uma criança embriagada, até agora, quando um familiar barulho chegou aos meus ouvidos,eu me sentei num piscar de olhos. Era o veículo da menina, com o terrível motor barulhento, a poucos quilómetros de distância. Com uma força que eu não tinha idéia que eu possuía há alguns minutos atrás, me levantei e fui para a janela da frente em alguns passos largos.

Ela estava perto, o que significava que o cheiro, o sangue ...

Eu respirei profundamente. Sim ... ela estava lá , aproximando-se pela segunda. Ela iria passar e eu seria capaz de senti-lo, pelo menos, mais uma vez. O casaco estava cheio do perfume, mas não era suficiente. A primeira vez que eu tinha cheirado o perfume que vinha a partir da origem: a menina. O cheiro era como a comida, apenas em seu auge quando era quente e fresca. O casaco me deu um pouco do gosto, mas em comparação com a coisa real era branda.

Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me no cheiro enquanto ele se aproximava da faixa de estrada além da clareira. Mais perto ... mais perto, mais quente ... delicioso ...

Perto ... muito perto ...

Meus olhos se abriram e eu dei um passo relutante de volta. Eu estava muito concentrado no meu nariz, eu tinha ignorado os meus ouvidos. Assim como o cheiro, a caminhonete também estava chegando perto demais para o conforto.

Ela não ia passar somente pela estrada principal como eu tinha pensado, ela estava vindo aqui.

Eu me encolhi longe da janela com medo que ela me visse quando ela contornasse a curva, mas eu não conseguia pensar claramente, eu me senti desorientado e confuso. O cheiro era muito intoxicante. Eu podia sentir os meus sentidos pegar fogo com a sua proximidade crescente, meu cérebro, dentro, tudo estava derretendo.

Era um perfume que enlaçava e desestabilizava, como era possível que algo tão trivial como uma garota humana poderia possuir essa forma de perfeição?

O grito penetrante dos breques antigos me fez estremecer e voltar para os meus sentidos.

Ela voltou, por que ela voltou? Ela tinha me visto, o real eu na ultima noite . A parte que era um monstro assassino que tinha sede do sangue dela, eu sei que ela tinha percebido. Por isso que ela saiu correndo apavorada ... mas ela estava de volta.

Será que ela era mentalmente retardada?

O bater da porta da caminhonete disse-me que sim, a menina era de fato muito retardada.

Com a nova força que eu possuía, corri para o meu canto e esperei. Quando eu ouvi a porta sendo aberta eu segurei minha respiração. Eu não seria capaz de pensar ou falar de forma coerente, se eu continuasse cheirando aquele perfume perturbador. Em uma fração de segundos percebi que estava segurando o casaco junto ao meu peito como um cobertor de segurança. Joguei para o lado quando ela surgiu.

No canto do meu olho eu fiz uma rápida analise. Ela era uma menina baixa e magra . Havia até mesmo uma aparência frágil nela, como que se eu soprasse com força suficiente ela voaria como uma folha de outono. Seus longos cabelos estavam penteados para trás de modo que seu rosto estava aberto e claro, muito parecido com seus grandes olhos castanhos. Havia o medo e a curiosidade quando eles finalmente se fixaram em mim;e também outra coisa que não consegui identificar.

Quando ela começou a aproximar-se perguntei o que foi que fez essa menina tão estúpida. Eu me virei para ela e a vi engasgar em estado de choque. Ela chegou a um impasse enquanto eu olhava para ela, mas ela não desistiu, só mordeu o lábio de apreensão.

"Ei, eu estava aqui na noite passada. Deixei meu casaco", disse ela com sua voz suave que quebrou, ocasionalmente, nervosa. Seu olhar e a cabeça ligeiramente voltadas para olhar para o casaco do meu lado. Quando ela fez isso eu tive uma visão clara da nuca dela. Era toda branca, com leve veias azuis, de onde o sangue fluia como um rio. Eu tinha certeza de que a menor incisão de meus dentes faria isso. A pele era tão suave e frágil, como tudo o mais sobre ela.

Não era justo. Eu me senti como uma criança com um buraco em cada dente, enquanto era lhe entregue o mais delicioso doce. Eu poderia comê -lo se eu tentasse, teria apenas que enfrentar a dor torturante em cada mordida.

Talvez se eu a matasse, apenas torcendo-lhe o pescoço num grau extra eu não me aborreceria em respirar dela mais. Eu poderia joga-la em algum lugar longe, onde o cheiro dela nunca me torturaria novamente.

Mas não ... eu não poderia, uma parte do meu cérebro gritou comigo ", sacrilégio!"

Eu não era capaz de toma -la para mim, mas eu senti que se eu a matasse sem beber dela seria um completo desperdício. Centenas de vampiros em países do terceiro mundo estavam morrendo de fome . Eu não podia sair por aí matando alimentos por nada ... bem, não quando cheirava como ela de qualquer maneira.

Eu agarrei o casaco e o atirei para ela, antes que ela se aproximasse mais. Quando eu disse a ela para sair, ela simplesmente olhou fixamente para mim. Por alguma razão eu não podia entender porque a tensão no corpo dela começou a relaxar um pouco. Seus olhos se endureceram quando ela olhou para mim, e quando ela disse cheia de coragem, "Não, eu não vou sair", comecei a me perguntar se ela tinha inalado gases tóxicos ou se talvez ela fosse louca mesmo.

* * *

Sangue Animal

Tinha sido a saida que nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Dizer que me senti como um idiota com a simplicidade de tudo isso, teria sido um eufemismo. Todo esse tempo, este longo tempo de desespero e de uma fome que fazia a morte parecer um passeio no parque, tinha uma solução fácil e repugnantemente óbvia. A maldição tinha sido feito "para manter-me do que eu queria, não do que eu precisava."

Eu queria sangue humano, mas tudo que eu sempre necessitei era o sangue. Não importa de onde ele vinha.

A menina sabia sobre vampiros, o que queriam e precisavam ... e ainda assim ela não tinha medo.

Quando a noite caiu e a escuridão era total, eu percebi que eu perdi a lua. Eu presumi isto quando ela chegou dando o seu brilho fraco. O lado positivo era que as trevas aumentavam os meus sentidos. Fechei os olhos e descansei a cabeça para trás saboreando o fato de que eu não tinha me senti tão bem no ano passado. O sangue de porco que a menina tinha me trazido a uma hora atrás vinha fazendo meu corpo todo formigar, como se acordasse todos os recantos do meu ser. A fome tinha sido reprimida e a dor sufocada, mesmo que apenas por um curto período de tempo.

Eu me levantei e fui até a janela. Minhas pernas ainda estavam arqueadas e lentas, mas elas conseguiram me segurar apenas bem. Não havia vento ou chuva para criar um som , assim tudo o que eu ouvia eram meus pés triturando os cacos de vidro. No escuro, eu ainda podia ver o brilho tênue do buraco quebrado que eu tinha criado na janela.A voz de Michael não veio para mim nesse momento, mas a da menina .

"Você poderia simplesmente ter aberto a porta, você sabe ... ela não estava fechada nem nada. "

"Bem, você não é o gênio dos dias modernos", eu murmurei obscuramente sob a minha respiração enquanto traçava uma ponta afiada.

Foi tão humilhante. Nunca na minha vida ninguém me fez sentir tão estúpido como ela hoje, apenas um pequena garota insignificante que tinha vindo para um passeio e mostrava o quanto ela mais sabia com sua atitude de, "Olhe para mim, olhe para mim. "

O pensamento de ter que agradecer a um ser humano me fez estremecer. Haviam séculos desde a última batida do meu coração. Eu tinha perdido todas as memórias do que eu sentia ao ser humano, psicologicamente em todo o caso. Os hábitos como eles se comportaram e como eles deixavam suas emoções ditar sua própria vida, não faziam sentido para mim.

A quantidade de conhecimento que ela possuía sobre os mortos-vivos foi provavelmente provocada por Carlisle, ela o conhecia. Carlisle estava obviamente muito bom em interagir com os seres humanos desde que ele provavelmente tinha tido essa menina envolvida em torno do seu dedinho, ou talvez tivesse sido o contrário. Com Carlisle você nunca sabia, uma vez que ele gostava de ficar amigo de seu alimento.

Eu não ia cair nessa idiotice só porque a menina tinha um cheiro agradável e ela havia me alimentado ... como um cão. Não, da próxima vez que ela chegasse perto seria a ultima. Gostaria de torcer o pescoço pequeno e palido e simplesmente esquecer isto. Haviam coisas mais importantes que eu deveria me concentrado, como os assassinos que acabariam por vir e me pegar.

* * *

Um dia depois, a porta da frente bateu se abrindo e a menina entrou correndo, com os olhos brilhantes e bochechas quentes vermelhas do frio lá fora. No canto do meu olho eu podia ver que havia outra bolsa marrom em seus braços e um largo sorriso no rosto. Ela disse que ia me dar mais sangue, mas eu não tinha acreditado até agora. Desta vez eu tinha me preparado para a sua repentina aparição, parei minha respiração, logo que eu tinha ouvido o menor ruído a quilômetros de distância de seu veículo.

Para o que eu não estava pronto era para o seu comportamento. Não havia mais medo ou hesitação quando se tratava de se aproximar de mim. Ela simplesmente caminhou para a frente e inclinou-se para colocar dois recipientes de novo na minha frente. Seu movimento rápido fez alguns fios soltos do cabelo dela delicadamente tocar o lado do meu rosto. Levou tudo de mim para não vacilar. A surpresa do toque brusco fez-me sentir a suavidade do estalar de um chicote. Sem saber de seu efeito sobre mim, a menina voltou e sentou-se em cima do casaco abandonado.

"Levante e brilhe, bela adormecida!" ela disse alegremente quando viu que eu não iria me mexer.

Brilhe ... adormecida ... ela estava zombando de mim?

"O sangue ainda é velho, mas eu prometo que será a primeira coisa que vou fazer de manhã e ele vai ser fresco ", ela continuou alegremente: "Há um menino lá que vai continuar a me vender, sem fazer perguntas."

Ela continuou falando sobre os porcos, mas concentrei-me no sangue. O mau cheiro dos centavos oxidados e couves podres fez o meu nariz queimar. Era a personificação do nojo. O sangue que ela havia trazido antes tinha sido um pouco mais suportável. Olhei para os recipientes com dúvida e depois olhei para a menina. Eu não sabia se eu seria capaz de manter o meu reflexo de vomito sob controle neste momento. Por um momento eu imaginei beber, em seguida arremessa-lo todo na menina, humor revoltante . Ela não iria querer voltar depois disso. Eu brinquei com a idéia por um momento, mas depois desisti , os anciões da Priam não perdiam a cabeça assim. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria deixar o ser humano ver-me no meu pior ... bem, ainda pior do que eu estava agora. Gostaria de beber mais tarde, quando ela fosse embora ... porque ela tinha que ir embora, não tinha ?

"Ah, eu trouxe uma coisa!" exclamou a menina com entusiasmo pegando o saco marrom novamente. Inclinei a cabeça um centímetro e a assisti com cautela. Por que ela não ia embora? Eu já tinha começado a perceber que ela falava,um monte. Eu tive uma sensação que se eu de alguma forma a incentivasse respondendo, como eu tinha feito antes ela nunca iria se calar. O pensamento me deu arrepios.

"Eles devem servir", ela disse e levantou para mim ver um par de shorts vermelho, só que eles eram menores ... não eram shorts...

"Boxers", disse ela sorrindo, "Roupa de baixo, assim como eu prometi! Eu também trouxe uma barra de sabão e uma mangueira de casa, esta na caminhonete. Eu posso liga-la no jardim e lava-lo"

Como um cão

Eu esperava sinceramente que a minha boca não estivesse entreaberta, uma mosca poderia voar dentro.

A menina reparou a minha expressão e franziu a testa, mas ignorou meu silêncio horrorizado com a modéstia: "Se você é tímido sobre despir-se , eu posso simplesmente fechar meus olhos que não tem problema."

Timido sobre despir ...

O que ? O que em nome de tudo o que já tinha sido sagrado neste universo, eu tinha feito para merecer isso? E o pior era que ela não parou por ai , não, ela tinha que continuar ...

"Ou é a roupa de baixo?" ela perguntou hesitante, olhando para o artigo horrendo de roupa em seu colo. "Eu sei que o vermelho não ... é bom, mas era tudo que eu poderia encontrar de Charlie, que poderia te servir."

Para adicionar o insulto era usado.

Com meus olhos revirados para o teto eu imaginava morrer,e que a minha alma flutuava do meu corpo. Para cima, para cima e longe ... dela.

"Então ... Acho que você não quer tomar banho hoje?" ela me perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio. Meu desejo de querer estrangulá -la com minhas próprias mãos deve ter sido mostrado pelos meus olhos, porque ela se sentou reta e desviou o olhar quando ela removeu o boxer vermelho dos meus olhos.

Um momento de silêncio glorioso se seguiu em que ela se sentou remexendo ocasionalmente e rufando os dedos sobre os joelhos dela, enquanto ela olhava em volta. Mas parecia que ter a boca fechada era um desafio muito grande, porque ela começou a falar novamente, "Você não é um grande falador hein? Sim, eu também."

Mentirosa, pensei sombriamente.

"Bem, normalmente não", ela colocou como se estivesse lendo minha mente, "eu não tenho sido muito falante ultimamente."

Uh, eu não me importo.

Ela continuou a falar e eu continuei a não ouvir. Eu tinha tomado uma decisão antes, a decisão de tirar a vida dela. O que aconteceu com a minha decisão? Eu acho que eu a tinha jogado pela janela, no momento em que ela tinha prometido trazer-me mais sangue. Eu tive que admitir que o sangue do porco estava fazendo seu efeito através de mim. Não era uma grande melhoria, só um pouco lento, mas com bastante sangue, então talvez ... talvez eu não teria que me entregar. A idéia de deixar os Anciões ganharem esteve comendo o meu ego, como o ácido corrosivo, não muito diferente de um certo par de boxers vermelhos.

Eu precisava dela ... da mesma maneira que os humanos necessitavam de oxigênio. Era verdade que eu tinha me queixado de suas aparições repentinas, mas ela estava disposta a me ajudar, sem qualquer razão. Nenhuma razão afinal ...

Lembrei-me da maneira como seus olhos tinham me olhado pela segunda vez, ela veio e eu percebi que ela acreditava ter uma razão o que fez a minha antipatia por ela crescer um pouco mais.

Ela sentia pena de mim. Havia o medo e a curiosidade, mas também pena, descaradamente nua nos olhos castanhos dela.

"Vá embora", eu finalmente rosnei para ela. Ela saltou assustada, mas um momento depois seus olhos se estreitaram em mim. "Você é muito rude para um vampiro sujo sem-teto."

Afastei-me dela, zangado comigo mesmo por ter falado com ela.

"Você não vai beber o seu sangue?" Ela continuou carrancuda "Será que toda a sujeira encurvou o seu apetite?"

'Você precisa do sangue, você precisa do sangue , você precisa do sangue ', eu cantava para mim mesmo, como seria igual a contar até dez para acalmar a raiva. "Ela não é irritante , não há necessidade de matá -la... ainda. Você precisa do sangue, você precisa do sangue ... "


	3. Masoquismo

**Masoquismo**

Eles estavam vindo.

Não era um fato que eu poderia facilmente provar, mas meu instinto nunca falhou. Agora eu podia sentir a sensação elétrica do pavor circulando através de mim. Exatamente o que eu podia fazer? Correr? Eu estava tão cansado de fazer apenas isso; cansado de ser o idiota, o azarado. Eu era igual a eles, droga!. Melhor em tantas maneiras ... exceto talvez pela modéstia, que nunca tinha sido meu ponto forte.

Este instinto animal em que eu sempre tinha confiado, me fez fazer uma rota final de ação. Tomei uma decisão final para fazer um movimento rápido, se não me precipitasse.

Eu não era forte o suficiente, ainda não.

Eu acho que eu tinha agido como uma criança na maior parte do tempo, mesmo desde o início. Eu tinha me recusado a perdoar Michael, mesmo que ao me negar isto me machucou . Talvez eu fosse apenas um masoquista por natureza ... Eu tinha que provar para mim mesmo que eu era melhor que ele.

Era tudo por orgulho, o orgulho que sempre provou ser a minha ruína. Ele me fazia insensato, me fazia cruzar os meus limites.

_Eu ainda sou forte, mais forte que você , mesmo quando estou meio morto ..._

Este era provavelmente o porque deu estar parando a caminhonete de metal, de colidir com uma árvore usando a pequena quantidade de força que ainda me restava.

Eu apenas tinha que fazer, não é? Eu tinha que ser um idiota e parar a estúpida caminhonete . Eu poderia ter deixado-a seguir seu curso, não, eu deveria ter deixado. Um segundo depois o ruido horrível dos pneus tinha parado, meu estômago se contraiu com o arrependimento. Eu tinha finalmente decidido seguir o meu caminho e isso tinha que acontecer. Eu podia ver o rosto sem cor da garota além do para-brisa molhado. Ela já tinha me visto, não havia como negar isso.

_Idiota, você é um idiota, corra já !_

Mas meu corpo se recusou a obedecer a minha mente. A quantidade desprezível de energia que eu tinha acumulado nos últimos dias, tinha ido numa fração de segundos com o esforço. Com um gosto amargo na minha boca, eu vi quando a menina saiu do carro como se estivesse atordoada.

"Você salvou minha vida ...", murmurou com espanto, ela ligeiramente piscou os olhos brilhantes de uma forma estranha quando ela olhou para mim.

_Muito melodramática_? Eu queria rosnar, mas pensei melhor. O brilho nos olhos dela era desconcertante. Ela deu um passo em minha direção e sem pensar eu dei um passo para trás. O cheiro dela era impressionante, ele me envolvia. Ela estava muito perto e a chuva fria enfatizava o calor que irradiava para fora dela.

"Entre na caminhonete , não vai fazer nenhum bem se você ficar aqui fora com neste tempo", disse ela indo em torno de mim para abrir a porta. O gesto dela encheu o ar com seus movimentos e a minha visão ficou grogue de sua mistura de aroma e calor. Ainda no fundo da minha mente confusa eu entretanto estava indignado, ela estava me ordenando ?

Do nada eu senti a mão quente agarrar meu pulso delicadamente. O clima para um ser humano era horrivelmente frio, então eu sabia que ela não era exteriormente quente, mas ainda assim senti o seu toque em brasa, como se fosse um atiçador abrasador. Sem ser capaz de ajudá -la eu me encolhi longe dela, incapaz de esconder o medo que eu estava sentindo. Quem era ela, o que era ela? Ela era uma garota normal ... não era?

Ela franziu a testa com a minha reação, mas em vez de recuar, como qualquer pessoa razoável normal, ela deu um passo mais perto como se quisesse olhar para o meu rosto mais de perto. Eu segurei minha respiração e dei mais um passo para trás.

"Você está muito nervoso para ser um imortal", afirmou suavemente, mas havia uma certa suavidade em seus olhos: compaixão.

Sem perceber, os pequenos passos que ela tinha tomado em relação a mim me fez ir para perto da porta aberta da caminhonete . Com o pouco de dignidade que eu poderia reunir, endireitei meu corpo inteiro e olhei para ela. Ousada, ela olhou para mim com seus grandes olhos que não perderam o brilho assustador deles. Eu, então, percebi que com aquele brilho nada seria negado a garota . Ela iria conseguir o que queria, por qualquer meio, mesmo que isso significasse empurrar-me para dentro da caminhonete. Os passos extras que ela tinha dado para mim,nos fez ficar a menos de um metro de distancia. Eu não queria sentir o calor que seu frágil corpo humano irradiava, iria tentar-me a respirar ... então tentar-me a mirar para a nuca ...

Não a mate, ainda não, o lado razoável do meu cérebro pediu, você ainda precisa dela ...

A única coisa lógica, mas estúpida, a se fazer para acabar com a proximidade que ela tinha criado era entrar na caminhonete,o que foi o que eu fiz.

"Não se esqueça de colocar o cinto de segurança", disse brilhantemente, batendo a porta fechando-a para mim.

Sim, com certeza, qualquer coisa.

"Você gosta de um algum determinado tipo de música?" ela perguntou quando ela ligou o motor antigo e começou a dirigir com cuidado. A chuva tinha piorado de modo que o limpador de pára-brisas não pareceu estar fornecendo auxílio visual. Ela estendeu a mão para o botão do rádio, mas não parecia haver qualquer sinal porque só a estática pode ser ouvida. "Oh, bem, nós podemos apenas conversar."

Meu estômago se apertou com o termo desagradável.

"Meu nome é Isabella Swan, eu acho que eu nunca disse antes. Não me chame de Isabella, por que, ninguém faz, exceto ..." Por um momento ela piscou, distraída da estrada e me deu um olhar confuso, " Bella está bom, me chame de Bella "

_Bonita..._

A palavra quase escapou dos meus lábios, mas mordi a língua. Bonita era o significado do nome dela. Por alguma razão eu achei que se encaixava. O cheiro ...

"Aqui estamos nós", declarou enquanto ela virava em um caminho de cascalho. Uma casa simples de dois andares, era o que dava pra ver por conta da chuva. As janelas estavam escuras e eu não conseguia ouvir nenhum som, exceto talvez por uma torneira pingando em algum lugar.

"Charlie provavelmente ainda está no trabalho, ele é meu pai", disse ela ao sair da caminhonete .

Teimosamente fiquei onde estava. Eu não tinha colocado o meu cinto e eu não estava prestes a seguir para onde quer que a menina sentia que tivesse que me levar. Ela era perigosa, eu não conseguia identificar exatamente de que maneira ela possuia o perigo, mas ele estava lá . E eu estava com medo ... talvez fosse apenas os seus loucos olhos de menina.

Ela encarou-me com eles em pé na chuva torrencial. Seus longo cabelo estava embaraçado em sua cabeça e caia em longos pingos quase até a cintura. A palidez de sua pele translúcida parecia brilhar estranhamente no tom cinza do dia.

"Você vai ficar ai o dia todo?" ela perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta. Em vez disso, ela bateu a porta e deu a volta para abrir a minha. Eu lutei contra a vontade de me encolher quando ela abriu a porta e ficou como uma estátua, com seus olhos assustadores. Eu poderia dizer que ela não estava muito longe de me agarrar e me puxar junto. "Você não pode apenas ficar no minha caminhonete para sempre."

Eu não poderia imagina-la. Por que ela não podia agir como uma garota normal?E apenas correr de medo para a outra direção?

"Eu vou pegar uma pneumonia por sua causa ", ela me informou com petulância.

_E então você vai morrer_, eu pensei brilhantemente, _oh alegria _...

"Vou contar até três homen vampiro sujo, e se voce não sair então eu vou arrastar você para fora ..." ela deixou a ameaça em aberto, mas eu poderia dizer que ela não estava brincando.

_Homem vampiro sujo ..._

Aquilo quase trouxe um sorriso na minha face, a garota poderia ser tão criativa.

Lentamente, eu saí como ela queria e me afastei para que ela pudesse fechar a porta. Ela olhou para mim e abriu um grande sorriso "Agora, o que foi tão difícil?"

Ela não tinha idéia.

* * *

"As toalhas estão bem ali e vou deixar algumas roupas fora da porta para você ", ela dizia, enquanto eu olhava em volta para o banheiro excessivamente branco. Eu ainda não havia descoberto até agora, como ela conseguiu me levar para dentro da casa, sem falar no banheiro. Enquanto ela balbuciava sobre a forma como a água quente funcionava, eu peguei a primeira vista real de mim desde o ano passado no espelho da parede oposta. Um homem fraco, faminto olhando com olhos mortos olhou fixamente para mim. Meus olhos estavam totalmente escuro, mas a íris parecia normal agora.

Patético

Foi assim que eu parecia, era tudo no que eu havia me tornado.

Não é de admirar que uma garota humana estúpida poderia mandar de mim. O próprio pensamento foi deprimente. A garota continuou a falar por um tempo enquanto eu estava lá afundando na auto-piedade.

"Certo, então, tome seu tempo e não tenha medo de usar a barra inteira de sabão", com isto ela me deu um sorriso brilhante e saiu.

Talvez ela apenas fosse uma deficiente mental, isso explicaria muita coisa. Mas seus comentários sobre como eu estava sujo finalmente fizeram sentido. Olhando no espelho eu podia ver que eu estava pingando da cabeça aos pés com uma fina camada de lama. Eu não tinha reconhecido isto antes, mas era verdade, eu era um homem vampiro sujo.

Depois que ela saiu eu fui capaz de pensar mais claro. Por mim mesmo, ao invés de apenas fazer o que ela queria, eu tomei banho. A água, não importa quão escaldante estava, senti apenas um pouco morna. Como foi que o toque dela não me causou bolhas? Talvez estivesse tudo em minha cabeça. Eu provavelmente estava fazendo tudo mais do que realmente era. Esta menina fazia coisas estranhas comigo. Ela me confundia, me irritava, me surpreendia, me encantava ... todas essas estranhas emoções humanas que estavamos tão propensos a ter.

_O que estou fazendo?_

Uma vez feito, estendi a mão para o corredor e retirei as roupas prometidas. Depois que me troquei eu raciocinei que esta pequena complicação , mais conhecida como a garota, não tinha mais serventia. A garota tinha me servido bastante já. Eu podia andar e correr moderadamente bem. Logo eu seria capaz de tirar sangue dos porcos, eu mesmo, eu não precisava mais dela ... certo?

Com a idéia em mente, eu desci as escadas e segui o cheiro de carne queimada. Ela estava de costas e se virou para mim, mas ela estava olhando pela janela. Eu fiquei surpreso que ela não tinha visto meu reflexo olhando para ela através da janela, mas ela parecia estar numa espécie de transe. Uma leve nuvem de fumaça circulou para cima de qualquer coisa que estava na panela chiando.

Abominavelmente. Ela não pareceu notar ainda, ela só cutucou ele de braços cruzados com uma espátula, sem olhar para ele. Eu podia ver seu reflexo enquanto ela olhava fora.

Ela tinha trocado as suas roupas encharcadas para roupas largas que a faziam parecer menor, infantil nelas.

Eu era um vampiro, ela sabia disto certo? Eu sugava o sangue de inocentes de sua espécie e aconteceu de eu estar sozinho com ela. Por que ela não estava nem remotamente em guarda? Por que ela estava me tratando como se eu fosse normal, como se eu não fosse um monstro para ela?

Minutos se passaram em que o cheiro de queimado aumentou e eu estava de pé , olhando para ela. Mesmo para além do cheiro desagradável que trouxe água aos meu olhos , havia ainda o aroma dela. Fechei os olhos e tentei parar de respirar de modo que minha mente ficasse clara. Qual seria o meu próximo passo? Provavelmente recuperar a força que eu tinha estupidamente perdido. E depois disso?

_Correr_

Eu pisquei e balancei a cabeça, não, não correr. Basta me mover, me mudar para outro lugar ...

Um clique trouxe-me aos meus sentidos quando a menina deu um pequeno xingamento exalando, enquanto olhava para a comida arruinada na panela . Dando um suspiro irritado jogou a espátula para baixo. Quando ela se virou para mim por um momento, tudo o que eu podia ver era os olhos arregalados cheios de medo que eu tinha esperado o tempo todo e um pedaço de carne queimada voar em mim.

"Você me assustou", ela retrucou "Não faça isso!"

Eu dei-lhe um olhar questionador ao que ela respondeu "Ficar atrás de mim como uma estátua, não faça isso. Na próxima vez toque no meu ombro ou algo assim."

Ela deixou o silêncio fluir, provavelmente esperando que eu respondesse "Eu sei que você pode falar, porque você não vai mais fazer isso? "

_Porque você fala o bastante por nós dois ..._

Meu desprezo deve ter sido demonstrado claramente no meu rosto porque sua face pálida corada e seus olhos brilharam da maneira louca que eu tinha visto antes. Por alguma razão, eu já tinha começado a associar esse aspecto com as coisas horríveis que virião. Normalmente porque o olhar significava que ela estava prestes a me ordenar.

"Vá para o meu quarto e fique lá , Charlie pode chegar aqui a qualquer momento", ela ordenou andando e tirando o pedaço arruinado de carne da minha mão. A ponta dos dedos dela tocaram a palma da minha mão e senti o abalo estranho de calor. Eu mascarei saltando por ela e fazendo uma curva acentuada para longe dela.

Fiquei furioso comigo mesmo. Que menino obediente, ela deve ter pensado que eu era ...

Uma vez no segundo andar, eu não estava tão certo quanto a onde ir, mas um sopro pequeno orientou-me em um segundo. Eu cuidadosamente entrei no território do inimigo e fiquei surpreso com o que vi. Era um quarto normal e humano. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu esperava, mas não havia nada de estranho. A cama estava desfeita e bagunçada, a escrivaninha estava desarrumada com papéis espalhados em todos os lugares e havia uma estante cheia de livros. E mais nada. Ele era comum, a única coisa que o tornava especial ou anormal era seu habitante.

Especial e anormal: duas palavras que a descreviam perfeitamente.

* * *

"Se você gosta tanto de física, você se importaria de fazer minha lição de casa?"

Olhei para cima a partir do livro que estava lendo e vi a menina me olhando de cabeça para baixo como ela se colocou em sua cama. Nos últimos dias eu estava aqui, tinha me espantou a forma descontraída que ela poderia ser na minha presença; muito irritante,eu não intimidava de modo algum? Não é?

Batendo o livro o fechando eu o joguei para ela. Ele pousou pesadamente no chão ao lado dela. Ela franziu a testa e suspirou rolando e sentando-se em linha reta, " Eu acho que é um não, eu odeio física".

Minutos depois, ela estava em transe no livro e eu não tinha nada para fazer. Eu havia passado quase um mês sentado como uma estátua na casa fria de Carlisle, mas agora neste quarto abafado, eu não poderia ajudar mas me senti desconfortável na minha quietude. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, me movimentar, qualquer coisa. Era isso ou ficar olhando para ela.

Eu não gostava de física. O conceito deles sempre pareceu sem importância para mim, mas o livro tornou-se muito importante. Ele mantinha os meus olhos ocupados e longe dela.

Ela era interessante para se olhar, para me confortar.

Me fascinava a maneira como ela se sentava lá , movendo os lábios silenciosamente enquanto ela lia para si mesma ou quando ela escovava um longo fio de cabelo que, de alguma forma sempre encontrava o seu caminho para o rosto dela quando ela se inclinava para estudar. Eu achava que o enigma principal era como ela conseguiu parecer tão humana e normal quando na realidade ela era um demônio, um pequeno demônio provavelmente criado apenas para me torturar.

Eu era a vítima aqui.

Contanto que eu permanecesse fraco e sem forças para me alimentar por mim mesmo, ela sempre teria a vantagem.

Em sua forma assustadora, como se estivesse lendo minha mente, ela olhou para cima e perguntou "Você está com sede? Você quer que eu lhe traga um pouco de sangue?"

Antes de que me pudesse ser dada a oportunidade de explicitamente ignora -la, um barulho do corredor distraiu a nós dois.

"Bella, o que foi este barulho agora a pouco?" a voz do homem Charlie soou, perto demais.

Aturdida ela lançou o livro de lado e se levantou da cama. Foi cômico como ela se virou para olhar para a esquerda e direita, de olhos arregalados com a ansiedade. Quando ela viu que eu não estava me movendo, ela assobiou apressadamente "Você tem que se esconder, agora. "

Seu olhar se voltou para a janela e ela correu para abri-la por completo. Ela fez um movimento frenético ate mim. Os passos pesados estavam se aproximando, ele ia chegar aqui em menos de cinco segundos.

"Vai!" murmurou furiosamente, agarrando o meu braço e me empurrando. Ao invés de tê -la continuando a me tocar, eu fiz o que ela queria e facilmente pulei pela janela. Eu cometi o erro de não cair totalmente no chão. Em vez disso eu tinha pensado que seria mais fácil apenas ficar segurando o peitoril pendurado lá . Uma coisa escapou da minha mente, que meu corpo ainda estava fraco, a força assim como a sensibilidade tinha decaido de certa forma ao de um ser humano. Então, enquanto eu estava pendurado lá ociosamente, pensando em quanto tempo eu seria capaz de aguentar sem ficar cansado ... ela bateu com a janela fechando-a.

"Ei pai barulho, que barulho?" ela ofegou de cima. O homem começou a falar com ela, mas eu estava muito ocupado tentando entender o porque dos meus olhos estarem com água , para prestar atenção. Amaldiçoei o fato de que nunca a boca dela parecia permanecer fechada. Ela continuou a tagarelar sobre ser desajeitada, derrubando seus livros, enquanto todos os meus dedos gritavam de dor.

A ela não bastava as humilhações constante, ela tinha que me fazer chorar de dor também.

Finalmente o homem percebeu que os comerciais da TV tinham provavelmente acabado, por isso ele disse um rápido boa noite e saiu. A garota não abriu imediatamente a janela, mas quando ela fez eu tive vontade de rir em alívio, meus dedos estavam latejando.

Eu levantei-me até a janela aberta, pronto para pular de cabeça, só que alguma coisa encontrou minha cabeça no caminho.

"Oh meu Deus!" ofegou mortificada, depois de ter batido com uma lanterna de metal na minha testa. Ela se afastou as pressas,eu entrei , fingindo que minha têmpora direita não estava latejando ao ritmo dos meus dedos.

" Está tão escuro, eu só queria ver onde você tinha ido", explicou ela em uma voz abafada já que estava com as mãos tapando a boca.

Por que eu não a matei? Por que ?

Dor, humilhação, pavor; ela era o pacote completo.

A menina olhou para a arma mortífera que usava como uma lanterna e franziu o cenho. Ela a sacudiu e tentou ligar e desliga-la , nada aconteceu. Distraidamente, ela continuou a falar comigo " Talvez... seria melhor se nos encontrado para você um bom esconderijo", disse ela enquanto ainda inspecionava a lanterna, "Você não cabe debaixo da cama, por isso o armário é a melhor opção para a próxima vez. "

Debaixo da cama e o armário; sim, eu tinha sido reduzido a condição de um mero bicho-papão . Um novo exercício para o ego.

Um instante depois percebi que se eu ficasse no mesmo quarto com ela, eu provavelmente iria acabar jogando-a para fora da janela. A dor em meus dedos e cabeça eram realmente encorajadores. Em vez disso, decidi ir para o armário, melhor do que fora.

Uma vez que a porta se fechou atrás de mim, pisquei para a diferença, era o paraíso. O silêncio e a escuridão ...

Coloquei as roupas e calçados para o lado para me sentar num canto distante. Me permiti respirar o perfume que ela tinha deixado para trás em todas as roupas que ela nunca tinha usado. Minhas narinas foram preenchidas com ele, fazendo-me sentir como se estivesse flutuando no ar. Era tão suave e calmo. Se eu fechasse meus olhos e descanse minha cabeça para trás ... era quase como dormir de verdade.

Quase

Houve um som de batidas e eu fiquei desapontado ao descobrir que sua voz, ainda assim persistia a porta.

"Ei, eu espero que você esteja feliz", ela falou golpeando a porta, "Sua cabeça dura quebrou minha lanterna."

* * *

_**Olá... eu adoro a meiguice do Gabe! rsrsrsrs, quem poderia pensar que ele passou e pensou tantas coisas..**_

_**Comentários são ótimos para o ego...rsrsrs**_


	4. Mudanças

**_Mudanças_**

Isto não estava errado, não é? Ter Tirado uma parte de seu aroma e dando a ela uma pequena quantidade do meu ... era simplesmente brilhante, no sentido tático. Eu seria capaz de fugir sem ter que olhar por cima do meu ombro, pelo menos por algum tempo. Lillian tinha me ensinado o Merge depois de ter decidido tornar-se a figura "maternal", depois que Michael tinha me levado. Ela me ensinou muitas outras coisas, muitas das quais eu tinha ignorado. Lillian tinha realmente tentado a minha cruel tolerância, eu podia ser um monstro mas Lillian dizia: "Saia do caminho, quando eu estiver aqui." O Merge foi uma das poucas coisas que eu tinha conservado em minha mente, principalmente porque ele tinha me encantado em como conseguiamos roubar alguma coisa além da vida. O aroma é único para cada pessoa, como impressões digitais. Ele poderia ser doce ou azedo, até mesmo detestável. Em meus longos anos de vida eu tinha de alguma forma descoberto que os aromas dos seres humanos estavam normalmente relacionados com suas almas. Lillian nunca tinha percebido isso, mas o perfume de uma pessoa era a personalidade da sua alma.  
Eu estava roubando parte da alma dela e tornando-a minha. Por um segundo eu fechei os olhos e imaginei os olhos enlouquecidos de Lillian me incentivando. Os abri sentindo meus punhos apertados e as minhas unhas cravando as palmas das minhas mãos. Por que eu estava questionando a mim mesmo,as minhas ações? Especialmente quando eu não tinha feito isso por séculos ?

_Ela é uma garota humana, nada mais ... Estou pegando parte de sua alma ..._

No fundo da minha mente algo sussurrou "_Você prefere o sangue dela ao invés disso... "_

Mas qual imortal não iria querer? Ela tinha um cheiro delicioso. No entanto, algo óbvio ainda me perturbou, se eu estava tomando parte de sua alma, o que eu estava dando a ela em troca? Parte de mim ... mas qual parte, se não havia sobrado mais nada? O Merge tinha funcionado, ela tinha ficado com algo em troca, eu só não tinha certeza do que.

Eu me afastei do seu corpo adormecido, sentindo uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago. Silenciosamente eu fechei a porta do armário e sentei-me no meu canto escuro, desejando que ela não acordasse. Será que seus olhos brilhantes iriam se parecer mortos como os meus? Ou será que a outra parte da alma dela murcharia com a parte de mim que eu tinha dado?

_Monstro..._

* * *

Eu não sabia o que era mais emocionante, a correria para ser capaz de capturar o alce na meia-corrida ou realmente correr junto com ele. O vigor nas minhas pernas e a força nos meus braços enquanto eu o puxei para baixo, humanos nunca tinham sido tão excitantes. Eles nunca realmente participaram da caçada. Era como um jogo mortal de pega-pega onde eles caiam mortos.

Diversão

Faziam poucas horas desde que ela tinha me liberado. De certa forma, tinha sido um presente. No momento em que ela tinha me levado para a clareira na floresta,eu tinha pensado em acabar com ela lá . Eu não me importei para onde ela estava me levando, ou para que finalidade. A fraqueza que ela criou em mim tinha ido longe demais. Eu tinha decaído tanto quanto eu iria.

Estava me matando quantas vezes eu tinha tomado esta resolução e desistido. Eu era como um molenga.

Quando ela finalmente se virou e apontou o caminho para fora,eu me senti desorientado. Por um momento eu senti eu mesmo dar uma pausa e perguntar_ por que ? Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que você se importa? Quem é você ?_

Depois eu me virei na direção da floresta escura, a sensação de hesitação aumentado. Estava muito escuro, quase me engolindo. Era verdade que eu tinha residido no armário escuro da garota por um longo tempo, mas a escuridão se transformou em uma espécie de paraíso. Especialmente desde que o cheiro dela me cobria como um cobertor. Se eu andasse nas sombras das árvores altas, não haveria escuridão confortável, apenas o desconhecido. Eu estava farto do desconhecido.

A voz de Michael tinha soado para fora da folhagem espessa, _"Os seres humanos são apenas os navios da vida, pois eles não servem a outro propósito além de nos manter acima deles."_

Em teoria, isso significaria que a menina tinha sido o meu navio, a única a manter-me acima com sua vida. O sangue dela teria sido o que eu deveria ter tido... sua vida é que deveria ter me sustentado. Eu pensei nisso por um segundo, enquanto olhava para a escuridão.

Mesmo assim eu dei um passo para dentro da escuridão, e depois outro e mais outro ...

Eu não parei ou me virei. Ela permaneceu ali, viva com os seus olhos tristes e rosto pálido.

_Espero que você tenha uma boa vida ..._

Depois de vários alces arrojados, eu percebi que meus saltos estavam um pouco mais altos, meus sentidos mais nítidos, quase os mesmos que antes. Eu esfreguei levemente meus dedos sobre minhas pálpebras fechadas. Será que meus olhos eram os mesmos de antes, a mesma cor que todos diziam que tirava o fôlego? _Os olhos são as janelas da alma ... _quem tinha dito isso? Algum filósofo idiota em algum momento, provavelmente. Eu não me importava, parecia um monte de porcaria. A força do meu corpo era quase a mesma de antes. Um ano inteiro tinha passado desde que eu tinha me senti tão bem. Não admira que Carlisle havia sobrevivido como tinha até agora. Sangue animal era insosso, mas ele definitivamente fazia o truque.

Depois que os olhos negros do animal tornaram-se opacos, eu o deixei cair no chão com um baque. As folhas mortas dos pinheiros pularam com o seu cheiro afiado. Pela primeira vez notei outros cheiros ao meu redor. Cheirava muito forte, o cheiro de samambaias e pinheiros. Após um momento de pé , senti o curso do sangue através de mim, eu não poderia evitar, mas me pergunto, _E agora?_

Isso era definitivamente a questão. O silêncio era intenso em meus tímpanos quando eu parei no meio de uma clareira e olhei ao redor. Sem sons, sem vida, todas as formas de vida inteligente tinham provavelmente corrido daqui, enquanto eu estava ocupado me alimentando. Não havia ninguém e nada ao redor de mim vivo, tirando as árvores ... sempre tinha sido assim. Depois que Michael tinha me dado a imortalidade , eu tinha de repente ficado rodeado de morte e decadência. Nada com o coração batendo nunca durou ao redor de mim, principalmente porque ele foi morto antes de mim ou eu o matava. Era um ciclo vicioso de perda.

Isto nunca tinha me incomodado antes, mas eu estava sozinho na clareira com nada além das altas árvores. Fiquei olhando para o alce caído ,para o pescoço grosso em um ângulo estranho, os olhos olhando para o nada, ele já não fazia barulho, não percorria ar através de seus pulmões ou o coração bombeava sangue. Emerand e os outros tinham sempre pensado em si mesmos como deuses, deuses que poderiam dar e tirar a vida. Isto nunca tinha feito sentido realmente, para eles acharem que "davam" a vida, era sempre tomar, tomar, tomar ...

Uma pequena brisa soprou na clareira, fazendo com que as folhas acima finalmente chocalhassem com vida, mas o ar me fez sentir o meu perfume novo e melhorado apenas o suficiente para me lembrar do que eu tinha feito. Eu tinha roubado algo que nunca tinha sido meu legitimamente.

Tomar, tomar, tomar isso é tudo que eu fazia também. Eu não era melhor do que eles.

Eu fiquei imóvel, lá no meio da clareira com minha vítima aos meus pés. Eu estava vivo durante séculos, décadas se passaram por mim, eu tinha perdido toda esta experiência da solidão durante a fome, mas ela estava aqui agora neste momento, em pé na clareira com nada e ninguém eu realmente a senti. Era um espesso sentimento que englobou cada parte de mim, como um grosso melado. Isso me fez sentir como se eu estivesse afundando em mim mesmo. Isto era a solidão?

Eu nunca tinha me incomodado com isso, eu sempre quis estar sozinho. Então, o que tornava isto tão diferente agora?

_Eles estão vindo, corra ..._

A parte inteligente da minha cabeça era muito chata, mas certa na maior parte. Eu tinha que fugir, enquanto eu podia, especialmente agora que a garota seria a minha substituta .O tempo era perfeito. Com os meus sentidos recém afiados eu poderia dizer que os rastreadores ainda estavam longe. Se eu me mantivesse nutrido assim eu seria provavelmente capaz de lutar com eles, mesmo se acontecesse deles me pegarem, o que eles não conseguiriam.

Sim, eu sou realmente bom.

Lentamente,em um ritmo humano eu fiz a minha saída da clareira na densa vegetação. Inconscientemente, eu virei para olhar por cima do meu ombro para o alce abandonado. Seus olhos ainda estavam em branco e sem vida me encarando.

A sensação de estar sendo envolvido aumentou subitamente. Poderia ser isso realmente o que a solidão fazia sentir? Tinha sido há muito tempo, eu não conseguia me lembrar. Eu não conseguia lembrar exatamente o que se sentia ao se ser humano. As altas árvores pareciam curvar-se tentando me enterrar. Não havia mais luz ou ar, apenas a morte e a decadência com os olhos vagos.

_Apenas corra _...

Então foi o que eu fiz

* * *

Mais uma noite, isso era tudo que eu precisava. Não mais do que isso, apenas mais uma noite.

Apenas uma última noite, eu prometi a mim mesmo determinado. Isso era tudo que eu queria , depois que eu tinha saido de floresta. Era um desejo muito forte para ignorar. Não de fugir ou correr, apenas voltar para o quarto normal, com sua luz suave e cheiro quente.

Eu não conseguia entender por que eu tinha me deixado voltar. Não fazia sentido prático. A menina era o meu bode expiatório, então por isto eu não poderia dizer que eu tinha voltado para mata-la, eu precisava dela viva. Também não havia utilidade para ela desde que eu já não precisava de sua ajuda para me alimentar ou me proteger. Talvez isto era o sentimento novo ou a estranha sensação de adormecer que me atraia. Descanso era o que eu precisava.

A maior parte da noite tinha passado quando o sobrado simples ficou visível para mim. Eu tinha andado normalmente, de alguma forma não senti vontade de correr em alta velocidade. Eu estava com medo que a minha nova resistência adquirida diminuiria se eu o fizesse. Chegando debaixo da janela da garota eu me perguntei como eu iria entrar novamente. Ela iria fazer perguntas. Talvez houvesse fita adesiva em algum lugar da casa. Eu era forte o suficiente para cala-la agora. Eu dobrei meus joelhos só minimamente e pulei mirando o parapeito da janela, mas eu ainda pulei alto o suficiente para pousar no telhado. Eu xinguei baixo e me equilibrei pra baixo das calhas , na soleira. Eu me equilibrei no parapeito estreito e olhei para dentro. Eu pude ver a garota dormindo na cama se virando um pouco por causa de um sonho ruim. A geada que se formou por causa do frio na vidraça da janela me impediu de ver claramente, mas a brancura da sua pele fez o seu rosto brilhar como um fantasma. Havia uma carranca formada em sua testa frágil. Lentamente, quase com delicadeza eu tentei abrir a janela , sem força. Eu não tinha certeza da força normal necessária para se abrir uma janela .

Eu tentei empurra -la alguns centímetros, mas o metal e a madeira velha rangiram ligeiramente. Eu congelei me sentindo contrariado . Meu objetivo geral para esta noite era ir ficar em seu armário sem ser notado e partir sem ser notado pela maioria. Isso não iria funcionar se eu continuasse a fazer barulhos estúpidos como um mero ladrão. Pela segunda vez eu tentei diminuir a minha força e abri a janela, sério o quão difícil pode ser?

Outras polegadas, outro rangido, droga ...

"Edward?"

Eu congelei no lugar, e me virei para ver se ela tinha acordado, mas não, ela só se virou durante seu sono.

"Edward, por favor, fique comigo ... Não me deixe, por favor... "

Fiquei de boca aberta, ela me queria?

_Seu nome não é Edward idiota_, minha cabeça me lembrou.

O incomodo cresceu, um segundo depois eu esqueci que estava em uma borda de quatro polegadas e perdi o equilíbrio. Intacto caí no chão com cuidado e olhei para a janela preta. Eu estava confuso, essa não era ela. Essa não era a garota que chamava a si mesmo de Bella. Não a própria que eu conhecia de qualquer maneira. A menina dormindo na cama tinha soado tão deplorável e triste. Não era nada como a garota que eu tinha conhecido nas últimas semanas. Por alguma razão, não parecia racional para alguém como ela suplicar. "Alguém como ela ', o que isso significa?

Alguém tão mal e intrigante, alguém que sorria ou fazia cara feia para mim pela menor coisa ...

Mais uma vez eu pulei e me estabeleci na borda. Eu ia abrir a droga da janela, mesmo que eu tivesse que fazê -lo centímetro por centímetro. Eu não estava no parapeito por mais de um minuto antes dela começar a falar em seu sono novamente.

"Apenas fique, Edward ..."

Uma vez mais, o tom de súplica chegou a voz dela, patético. Para quem ela estava suplicando afinal? O único motivo racional que eu teria pensado para alguém suplicar em sua vida,seria quando ele estivesse prestes a morrer ... então eu acho que eles deveriam implorar pela vida. Se eu tivesse um centavo por cada pessoa que implorou para mim eu teria tido uma vasta colecão de porcos-cofrinhos.

"Pare Ed"

"Ok, cale-se já ", eu murmurei abrindo a janela rapidamente com um estrondo. O som alto ressoou no silêncio da noite. Vários pássaros que estavam dormindo se agitaram e um guaxinim ao lado da casa saiu correndo para a protecão da floresta. A garota deu um salto ofegante, seus olhos encheram-se de choque quando eu entrei. Eu me sentia irritado com ela, ou era comigo mesmo? Ela me permitiu ver uma parte vulnerável dela que teria sido melhor não ver. Eu preferia a carne exposta simples de sua nuca, muito obrigado.

"Eu não pude medir a minha força", eu disse depois que ela parecia que não iria fechar a boca do choque que eu lhe tinha dado. Mesmo que houvesse vestígios de confusão ainda em seu rosto, seus olhos se iluminaram com alguma coisa. Era um sorriso, alívio, alegria? Ou talvez todo o sangue de animal que eu tinha bebido me fez delirar e eu estava vendo coisas ... ou talvez a garota era simplesmente estúpida quando ela acordava.

"Bella, você está bem?"

Eu podia sentir as vibrações de luz dos passos pesados se aproximando. Por um momento eu me perguntei o que o pai faria vendo um genuino vampiro no quarto de sua filha, em sua casa ... Era uma coisa tentadora para tentar descobrir, mas de repente seus olhos se arregalaram com o pánico, e eu sabia que ela não queria nada disso .Que maneira de arruinar a minha garota divertida. Fiquei me lembrando que esta seria a ultima noite e ai seria o fim disto. A última vez que eu iria andar obedientemente para seu armário. Ela era a criptonita para o meu ego.

Depois que eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, encostei-me na parede do fundo e deixei-me deslizar para baixo. Embora sua voz e de seu pai estavam zumbindo lá fora eu fui capaz de ignora -los. Isto era o descanso, conforto, alívio ... Eu precisava disso, eu queria isto mais do que eu queria sangue.O que era um dia ou dois? Eu estava ficando bom na arte de ignorar a garota. Não seria completamente intolerável permanecer até o último minuto. Se os rastreadores de recompensa chegassem eu iria ser rápido e forte o suficiente para sair antes que eles sequer piscassem. A garota ainda permaneceria como um bode expiatório que poderia me dar tempo suficiente para ir embora. Uma história curta valia isso ... ou pelo menos era o que eu estava pensando antes da porta se abrir ao acaso.

Não havia como fugir disso, então eu respirei fundo e saí, mesmo que isto fosse a última coisa que eu queria. Será que esta garota não conhecia outras pessoas que gostavam de dormir, bem, sim eu não era capaz de dormir por mim mesmo , mas era perto o suficiente. Não era como se eu a acordava sempre que eu me sentia assim. Desta vez era diferente, claro. Porque ... porque eu odiava o fato de que ela falava enquanto dormia. E se tivessemos que partilhar o mesmo quarto, ela tinha que ser respeitosa o suficiente para não me irritar com a fala lamentável a noite. Além disso, o nome Edward era estúpido, quem chamaria seu filho de Edward? Era um nome idiota, se você me perguntasse.

"Você não esta mais com sede", disse ela.

Devo destacar que esta garota tinha um dom prodigioso para declarar o óbvio? Sua intuição, juntamente com a criatividade aparentemente não conhecia limites, isto nunca deixou de me surpreender.

"Você conseguiu alguns ursos irritados, eu ouvi dizer que são os melhores."

Era em momentos como este, quando eu queria saber sinceramente de que planeta ela vinha. Que ser humano normal, na realidade falaria sobre o jantar de um vampiro tão casualmente, ainda mais se ele tinha sido irritável ou não? Talvez isso fosse um jogo que ela gostava de jogar para parecer durona. Sim ... talvez por dentro, ela estava tremendo de medo com a minha presença. Um rápido olhar para ela sentada de pernas cruzadas em sua cama, olhando para mim intensamente me disse que não, ela na verdade não tinha nem um pouco de medo. Droga,o que ela pensava que eu era, de qualquer maneira? Um urso de pelúcia fofinho? Ela tinha que me dar um pouco de crédito aqui, eu era o sanguessuga morto-vivo, afinal de contas.

"Não, mas eu tive vários alces", disse eu maliciosamente.

"Isso é bom", disse ela sorrindo para mim me encorajando. Se eu tivesse cinco anos, ela estaria acariciando a cabeça e me dizendo que pequeno menino corajoso que eu era.

"Você voltou".

Afirmando o óbvio mais uma vez, talvez ela falou porque ela gostava de ouvir o som de sua voz. Isso definitivamente iria explicar por que ela abria a boca em noventa e cinco por cento do tempo.

"Eu voltei", eu respondi pensando que dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. Depois de um segundo eu percebi que a razão pela qual ela se manteve olhando para mim,era porque ela queria uma explicação para o meu regresso. De alguma forma, eu percebi que a explicação, _'Oh, eu só queria ficar no seu armário com cheiro agradável por um tempo mesmo que eu sou um vampiro forte, grande ancião que poderia fazer o que ele quisesse. Eu apenas escolhi ficar no seu armário, pois ele é confortável, "_ não iria funcionar com ela, ou para mim nesse caso. Por um lado porque me fez soar como um homem assustador com um fetiche e por outro que iria leva -la a perceber que eu realmente gostava de estar aqui. Era algo que eu tinha aos poucos começado a perceber por mim mesmo, eu não preciso que ela o saiba também, e isso era embaraçoso. No passar de inúmeros anos eu tinha vivido na melhor das mansões, hotéis, vilas, castelos, que você poderia nomear, possuído alguns também. Eu nunca tinha gostado de nenhum deles . No entanto, o armário não era meu, era dela e eu queria ficar nele. Eu não estava prestes a sair e admitir isso para ela, eu teria preferido morrer ... se eu ainda pudesse, isto .

"Da próxima vez apenas bata ou algo assim, o mergulho do pássaro não vai funcionar com Charlie duas vezes."

Eu esperava que meu rosto estivesse impassível quando eu respondi. O comentário sobre a ave tinha me confundido.Pássaro? Que pássaro? do que ela estava falando? E também , "da próxima vez", haveria uma próxima vez, hun?

Sim, acho que haveria.

Quando ela se afastou de mim eu notei que, apesar do pequeno sorriso nos lábios e olhar brilhante nos olhos dela, ainda havia o cansaço no rosto. Seu perfil mostrou-me o vincado de linhas em sua testa. De testa franzida? Chorando? Haviam pequenas sombras roxas debaixo dos olhos da falta de sono que contrastava asperamente com a brancura completa do rosto.

Edward era o nome do homem que a fazia chorar e falar em seu sono. Talvez eu iria matá-lo para ela. Então, ela não teria nenhum motivo para falar como ela teve na noite passada e eu não seria incomodado por ela no meio da noite novamente. Ela não teria ninguém para chamar mais.

_Meu nome não é Edward._

"Se você tem a necessidade de me chamar de qualquer coisa, meu nome é Gabriel."

Eu mordi a ponta da minha língua fortemente, mas as palavras estavam fora e eu não podia pega-las de volta.

* * *

Um ou dois dias se transformaram em quase um mês. Eu não sabia o que estava errado comigo. Era como se eu não tivesse o bom senso. Meu cheiro foi plenamente integrado ao redor . Distantes estavam os dias quando que eu poderia ter deixado qualquer vestígio de mim, que poderia desaparecer em alguns dias. Assim, o Merge estava funcionando melhor do que eu esperava. Meu perfume não conseguiu distorcer o dela. Eu ainda poderia cheira-la claramente; o meu apenas persistia e confundia somente para complementar. No começo eu achei estranho, mas depois eu racionalizei que provavelmente era apenas mais uma de suas qualidades estranhas para conseguir algo de mim ,transformando isto em algo remotamente bom. Eu, por exemplo, fiquei impressionado. Ela também tinha colocado na cabeça que iria me chamar de Gabe. Gabe, ugh, não era mesmo um nome adequado. Soava quase como baby ... eu não era um bebe . Tinha sido um erro colossal dizer-lhe o meu nome, porque agora ela poderia fazer com ele o que ela desejasse. Como rasga-lo desmontando-o e o desfiar em pedaços, apenas para me mortificar. Um tempo depois eu comecei a desejar que ela continuasse me chamando de Fabio.

Edward e Fábio, nomes estúpidos para idiotas estúpidos; Gabe era aceitável.

Quase três semanas depois no meu confinamento de boa vontade, houve um baque forte do outro lado da porta fechada. Segurando minha respiração eu abri a porta silenciosamente e olhei para fora. Havia uma cadeira tombada no meio do quarto, a menina estava deitada em sua cama desajeitadamente, com o que parecia ser uma lâmpada queimada erguida em uma de suas mãos. Havia um olhar de triunfo no seu rosto. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão feliz por trocar uma lâmpada. Olhando para sua posição sobre a cama e a cadeira caída, achei que ela estava feliz que ela provavelmente tinha conseguido sobreviver. Não se poderia viver com Bella Swan por mais de um dia e não perceber que ela era uma aula de desastre. Eu estava rindo suavemente quando o pai Charlie veio correndo lá de baixo, eu tenho um vislumbre de seu rosto preocupado, antes de fechar a porta sem fazer barulho.

"Ah, Bella, o que eu disse a você sobre deixar outros objetos no chão, você sempre acaba caindo", ele estava dizendo meio soando irritado meio divertido.

"Minha lâmpada queimou, tive que troca-la", disse ela em seu tom habitual borbulhante "Olha pai, eu não consegui quebra -la!"

Então era por isso que ela estava tão feliz afinal; que ela tinha conseguido salvar a lâmpada.

"O que é esse som?"

"Que som?"

"O som como se alguém estivesse rindo."

"Ninguém está rindo", disse a garota quando eu contrai a minha boca. Que estava certo, ninguém estava rindo. Anciões da Priam não riem,gargalham.

"Bella você está escondendo garotos desconhecidos em seu armário?" seu pai perguntou brincando. Mesmo através da porta de madeira eu podia ouvir o coração da garota dar um pequeno salto.

"Não, claro que não", foi sua resposta ofegante. Revirei os olhos, ela realmente não sabia mentir, não é ?

O pai Charlie deu um suspiro sorrindo e o ouvi andar mais para perto. Houve uma batida na porta, "Ei senhor, saia do armário da minha filha."

"Papai!" Bella protestou ansiosamente. Olhei para a porta disposto para que ela permanecesse fechada. Se não o que eu faria, matá -lo?

"Oh, Bella, eu estou brincando", riu o homem afastando-se da porta, "Mas se há um garoto em seu armário diga que ele é bem-vindo para ficar para jantar. "

Com isso, ele saiu, eu podia ouvir sua risada estrondosa todo o caminho até a sala de estar abaixo de nós. Em um movimento fluido levantei-me e estourei fora do armário. A garota ainda estava em sua cama, olhando para a porta do quarto fechada com uma boca aberta. "Então, eu entendi que seu pai é muito liberal em você ter" garotos "no seu quarto ", eu disse tentando distraí -la,no caso dela querer me perguntar se eu tinha realmente rido.

"Não, ele não é ", disse ela franzindo a testa ", mas ele ficaria contente se ele te encontrasse no meu armário."

Ele era ou ele não era, qual dos dois? Eu não entendi isto. Os tempos tinham mudado tão drasticamente no ano que eu tinha me escondido? Será que os pais agora dão jantar para homens estranhos escondidos nos quartos de suas meninas?

Abri a boca, mas vi de repente a face dela voltada para abaixo para a lâmpada enegrecida no seu colo, como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar. Ok, talvez melhor não saber.

"Você não ia querer que ele me encontrasse",Eu a lembrei sombriamente.

O rosto dela transformou-se num piscar de olhos, mostrando-me que não haviam lágrimas, mas ela ainda parecia triste, "Você iria matá -lo Gabe? Você realmente mataria o meu pai?"

Meus lábios se moveram, mas no último segundo eu segurei todas as palavras reais de sairem. Em vez dei-lhe um aceno agudo e recuei para o interior do meu esconderijo. No canto eu me agachei abraçando meus joelhos, tentando decifrar o que exatamente estava acontecendo comigo. Eu tinha que sair daqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu estava mudando e eu não tinha notado isso. Normalmente eu diria exatamente o que estava em minha mente, eu nunca tinha tido qualquer problema em ser rude. Foi por isso que eu tinha me calado. Em vez de dizer "sim". Eu sabia que estava prestes a dizer 'não' sem pensar nisso, porque era o que eu sentia na verdade, eu não ia matar o homem. Não hoje ou amanhã , não mais do que eu poderia matá-la se eu tivesse a chance. Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Quando eu tinha me transformado em um homem morto-vivo tão bondoso? Ou talvez eu estava começando a ficar preguiçoso, que era uma explicação muito mais plausível. O retiro agradável tinha me transformado num sedentário.

Isto não era aceitável! pensei sombriamente olhando para minhas mãos,enquanto eu as flexionava na frente do meu rosto. Essas mãos foram feitas para matar, elas não tinham outro propósito. O que eu faria com elas, comigo mesmo? Uma pequena batida no chão quebrou minha linha de pensamento.

"Hey Gabe," sua voz suave chegou através timidamente. Eu queria ser capaz de rosnar, lhe dizer para não me irritar e parar de falar comigo. Mas eu não podia, eu não queria.

"O quê ?"

" Era você que estava rindo agora?"

Eu encarei a porta, _Não, claro que eu não estava rindo. Você não ri. Eu não tenho senso de humor._

"Vá embora, Bella", eu suspirei depois de um tempo. A ouvi rir baixinho, mas ela foi embora descendo para preparar o jantar.

Este era o último dia. Não poderia haver mais disto,seja lá o que for que isto era. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu estava mudando e eu não gostei disto.

* * *

**_Adorei saber que o Gabe sentiu ciúmes dela, era isso o que era, não é? rsrsrsrs_**


	5. Posse

_**Posse**_

Tinha sido uma péssima idéia ter deixado a casa da garota sem ter pego um casaco. Agora onde quer que eu fosse os humanos fracos me davam olhares engraçados, porque eu ao contrário deles não estava incomodado pelo tempo. Acho que era um pouco estranho, para um humano estar apenas com uma camisa quando havia neve no chão e a temperatura estava perto de congelar. Fiquei exposto como um dedo polegar ferido. Isto não importava, tudo que eu precisava era de distância da cidade esquecida de Forks . Tanto quanto eu precisava de distância de Bella. A última lembrança que eu tinha dela era ela mirando sua mochila de livros na minha cabeça. Para ser honesto, eu não tinha idéia que ela estava se trocando. Quem diria que a garota que prendia vampiros em seu armário tinha qualquer senso de pudor?. Assim que eu tinha percebido que o rastreador não estava muito distante eu saí da casa da garota. Eu tinha decidido parar de esperar pela ameaça que vinha para mim. Eu definitivamente não iria fugir. Eu iria caça-los antes que eles conseguissem me caçar primeiro. Eles queriam brincar comigo? eu não vejo porque eu não poderia brincar com eles também. Enquanto eu caminhava pelas ruas semi-lotadas, com a cabeça inclinada para baixo para evitar contato com os olhos, eu me perguntava quando o rastreador iria notar a minha presença.

Eu poderia dizer que ele tinha estado aqui por mais de uma semana. Por que ele apenas já não fez a sua jogada ? Ele era, provavelmente, inexperiente ou simplesmente estúpido. Eu não me importava, tudo que eu queria era que os jogos começassem. Alces eram divertidos, mas uma simples desavença com outro imortal, era dez vezes melhor. E eu também precisava disso para ver se eu ainda era, possivelmente, o mesmo Gabriel que eu costumava ser;eu tinha passado por muitas mudanças . Minha habilidade de luta era algo que eu precisava intacto, se eu pretendia sobreviver as próximas atrações.

Depois do meio-dia a temperatura caiu ainda mais e a neve começou a cair, o ambiente lotado que eu estava andando lentamente tornou-se vazio. Os seres humanos corriam como baratas para chegar ao calor de suas pequenas casas. Eu tinha utilizado a multidão como uma capa, mas quando ela começou a se desfazer eu sabia que meu tempo de ocioso tinha acabado. Assim como eu tinha me destacado dos seres humanos com a minha camisa fina, gostaria de destacar para o rastreador o meu cheiro óbvio. Este era ainda mais forte pelo fato de estar misturado com o de Bella. Qual imortal no seu juízo perfeito iria ignorar a iguaria que o cheiro dela prometia? Senti o cheiro delicioso, ele era de primeira.

Eu andei passando por um beco, uma rua vazia ... onde eu deveria esperar pelo meu carrasco? Eu escolhi um telhado, você nunca poderia errar com um telhado, quanto mais alto melhor. E eu seria capaz de vê -lo chegando ou senti-lo mais rápido, pelo menos. Eu o tinha levado longe de Forks depois que ele estava perto o suficiente de entrar nos limites da cidade. Eu não tinha idéia por que eu havia me incomodado, eu seria capaz de lutar com ele tão bem como ele seria. O sol foi totalmente encoberto pelas nuvens e a ventania de inverno soprou a nevesca de flocos de neve na minha face, mas eu os tirei impaciente. Sentei-me no parapeito e esperei, minha impaciência fez crescer a minha raiva. Se ele não andasse logo, eu iria prolongar a sua morte um pouco mais, apenas para que ele pudesse experimentar como era esperar por um período muito longo como eu. Isso iria ensina -lo ...

Onde ele estava ? Ele esteve a alguns passos atrás de mim o tempo todo. Pelo menos eu tinha pensado que estava em todo caso. Com o crescimento da nevasca a neve começou a girar em torno de mim, eu mantive minha posição no topo do edifício e tentei sentir o rastreador idiota. Onde poderia o meu pequeno aspirante a captor estar? Os Minutos passaram lentamente, mas certamente apenas como a minha impaciência, e se eu me permitisse admitir, eu me sentia um pouco desconfortável também. Assim que eu havia deixado Forks eu sabia que o rastreador estava atrás de mim, até agora eu havia deixado ele estar perto de meus calcanhares. E agora ... ele não estava, simples assim. Algo estava errado, e isto estava bem na minha cara. Isto era mínimo, mas existia. O cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço estava arrepiado, eu estava esquecendo de alguma coisa. Ele não estava aqui, e se...

"Maldição", eu sussurrei olhando para o turbilhão de flocos de neves vindo na minha face. Claro que estava bem na frente da minha cara, isto estava me batendo pacientemente, como um tapa. O vento culminante tinha começado a ganhar forças durante a tarde vindo do noroeste, a partir de Forks. Ele havia trazido junto com ele o cheiro de Bella/meu cheiro com ele.

_Era isto o que você queria, certo? Uma saída, agora você a tem . Isto é perfeito ..._

Achei que a voz da racionalidade no fundo da minha mente estava certa, mas minhas pernas não eram racionais, tal como o resto do meu corpo.

_Pare de correr, porque você está correndo?_

"Porque eu posso não chegar lá a tempo."

* * *

Eu tinha começado a correr tão rápido quanto a minha atual força permitiria.

Se eu tivesse começando a ficar com sede ou as minhas pernas começassem a ficarem fracas, eu não teria notado. O rastro havia sido dividido, eu tinha feito um trabalho muito bom nele. Agora eu estava são e salvo, ninguém estava atrás de mim, como eu havia planejado, exatamente como eu queria. Mas agora, como o idiota que eu era, eu estava correndo em sua direção.

Era fim de tarde quando a paisagem familiar da pequena cidade morta se tornou visivel. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da neve chegando no ar misturado com o cheiro picante de pinheiros, como eu podia sentir um cheiro doentiamente doce, que não tinha estado aqui antes deu ter saído. O rastreador estava aqui, como eu tinha pensado que estaria. Meu plano brilhante tinha funcionado melhor do que eu esperava. Eu poderia estar longe agora, em uma ilha quente e agradável se eu não tivesse o cérebro danificado, como eu sabia que possivelmente tinha agora. Era possível que em meus longos anos de imortalidade meu senso comum tinha morrido, ou simplesmente desmoronado ... como um cookie. Eu estendi meus sentidos o mais longe possível e automaticamente o cheiro de Bella misturado com o meu próprio bateu no meu nariz. Era bem vindo depois do odor sujo do rastreador. Eu ampliei a minha audição, mas o som instável de sua caminhonete não estava em nenhum lugar para ser ouvido , talvez ela ainda estava na escola ou em casa já . Não importava, eu não tinha vindo por ela, apenas para o rastreador. Eu não poderia deixar um trabalho inacabado, afinal de contas... foi por isso que eu tinha retornado depois de tudo, certo? Para terminar algo e talvez enviar uma mensagem.

Não para salva-la, nunca para salva-la. Eu não era tão débil ainda, pelo menos eu esperava que não.

Eu não tinha vindo por ela, mas depois que as minhas pernas pararam a minha respiração irregular me disse que eu estava exausto, olhei para cima e vi a casa discreta de dois andares que pairava acima de mim. Suas janelas vazias e negras brilhavam e o silêncio dentro dela emanava como um batimento cardíaco.

Por um segundo eu senti a confusão golpear a minha cabeça vazia de pensamentos, me deixando imóvel no meio do gramado como um idiota.

O pânico momentâneo me fez dar um passo para trás e examinar o ambiente rapidamente. Por que eu estava aqui? Por que ela não estava aqui? O senso comum teria me enviado diretamente para o rastreador, mas eu estava aqui. Deve ter sido todo aquele sangue de porco , fez-me doente da cabeça.

Lentamente, ainda totalmente no controle de meus sentidos, eu fiz meu caminho pela floresta, de onde o cheiro do rastreador vinha. Ele pairava no ar como uma fita grossa levando até ele. Ele não estava longe, e pela maneira como ele estava se afastando de mim,em um ritmo normal, percebi que ele não tinha se dado conta que eu estava bem atrás dele.

Certo, então eu tinha retornado. Foi bom, mas realmente era melhor. Eu seria capaz de tirar informações do rastreador. Como quantos outros ainda estavam atrás de mim, como o quão longe estava a Priam, e assim por diante. Eu tinha feito a coisa certa em voltar, o meu bom senso estava funcionando afinal de contas. Estava ainda dois passos à frente, pelo que parecia.

Não demorou muito para eu chegar perto o suficiente para mata-lo, a menos de algumas centenas de metros. Alces eram superestimados em relação a isso. Eu podia sentir a emoção se misturar com o meu sangue morto-vivo, quando ele se tornou visivel. Eu estava me aproximando dele lentamente pela lateral. Ele estava falando, mas eu não me incomodei em ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. Gostaria de fazê-lo ter um pouco de diversão. Seu aroma morto encheu meu nariz, quase me fazendo engasgar. Um passo, depois outro, isto iria acabar logo ... ou não.

Um estalo forte encheu o silêncio da floresta, e ecoou por toda parte. Minha respiração ficou ofegante, ele estava vindo?

Não ... Ele estava lá parado . Ele realmente não tinha me percebido ainda? passos silenciosos e cuidadosos foram dados antes que eu chegasse, até que eu a vi.

Ela estava lá , de pé e sozinha com flocos de neve pousados em seu cabelo escuro. Multicoloridas páginas brilhantes flutuavam na cena e folhas de pinheiro caiam como chuva de verão.

Assim que o meu sangue tinha se agitado,suas ações aumentaram através das minhas veias. Era como se ele estivesse se movendo em alta velocidade e chegando a um fim sem precedentes. Isto me pegou de surpresa e me deixou sem fôlego. Eu estava muito atrasado?

Eles estavam separados por uma pequena distância, mas ele continuou se aproximando com um olhar de fome e raiva em seu rosto, mas isso não era novo era?

Foi no rosto dela que me concentrei , parecia passiva, quase triste. Isso estava fora do lugar,a Bella que conversou, a Bella que riu,a Bella que ficou irritada (comigo principalmente). Ela deveria estar com medo, chorando por sua vida, implorando para ser autorizada a viver. Mas não ... ela era corajosa e teimosa, que era por isso que ela não iria implorar. Ainda assim, ela parecia que estava desistindo, renunciando à morte. Como poderia alguém tão repugnantemente bem-humorada querer morrer?

Foi por isso que eu não a reconheci? Esta era a Bella verdadeira ? O que eu perdi?

_" Charlie...quero dizer meu pai,ele é o chefe de polícia. Ele gosta de seu trabalho, eu acho ... e pesca. Eu costumava ir com ele mas depois eu cresci, e eu também não parava de cair na lagoa e espantava os peixes ... "_

Bella: sentada no meio da sala de estar sombria na casa de Carlisle. O vidro quebrado parecia como um corpo brilhante refletindo a água ao redor dela. Quando ela começou a falar sobre isto, eu em algum momento a imaginei caindo e se afogando nele. Har, har, muito ruim que isso nunca aconteceu.

_" O ensino médio é ótimo, você já foi? Ah, isso é uma pergunta estúpida, você parece muito velho para isto. Existia ensino médio quando você -você sabe, respirava? Ou você é daqueles tempos em que os homens eram cavalheiros e realmente pareciam meio frescos quando dançavam? Quero dizer, não me interprete mal. Nos tempo de Jane Austen as garotas pareciam muito graciosas dançando, mas então os homens pulavam e rodopiavam também ... "_

Eu queria dizer-lhe para se calar, mesmo até atirá -la pela janela. Teria sido monumental, um tumor fora da minha vida. Mas então ela iria mudar o tópico, outra vez ... e outra vez. E seu rosto se iluminava e ela iria em frente. Mas os olhos dela eram geralmente largos, curiosos, e tristes.

Ela estava sempre triste, sempre.

Com o rastreador avançando mais, ela fechou os olhos e eu vi ela relaxar os ombros, seus lábios se abriram ligeiramente, como uma preparação para ir dormir.

_" Uau, você realmente sabe como encarar, bom dia para você também. Eu tenho que pegar minhas botas de chuva ... não as jogue em mim! Hey Gabe, agora que tenho a sua atenção posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? " _Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado no armário lotado e eu tive que me encolher longe de seu calor,_ "Você não se sente sozinho aqui no escuro? Você não tem que ficar aqui o tempo todo, você sabe. Eu não me importaria da sua estóica companhia ... "_

Eu não era estóico, apenas emocionalmente desafiador. Bem, não, isso não era verdade. Alguns caras estavam em contato com seu lado feminino, eu estava bem familiarizado com a minha raiva. E sim, eu estava furioso neste momento.

O rastreador tinha provado ser muito inútil e lento, assim como eu tinha pensado. Depois quando eu tinha me movido e agarrado seu pescoço com as minhas mãos nuas o sangue voltou a correr. Por um momento eu poderia fingir que eu estava quente-fervendo, ou o quanto a minha raiva permitiria. Era verdade, eu estava furioso. Ele tinha se tornado parte da conspiração. Por causa dele eu tinha conhecido uma outra parte da garota que teria sido melhor não conhecer. Eu nunca quis perceber que tudo o que ela fazia ou dizia, não importa quão grande o sorriso, era uma espécie de máscara. Eu me sentia enganado. Eu não a conhecia, eu nunca tinha. A idéia de que ela era uma estúpida garota humana normal não tinha sido descartada. Agora eu estava perdido. Ela não era normal, talvez estúpida, mas não normal.

O que eu poderia fazer agora? O que havia para se fazer? Era confuso e eu não sabia o que eu queria com essa situação. Talvez era minha culpa , se eu não tivesse voltado então eu não a teria visto novamente. A confusão de não saber exatamente por que eu me importava que eu não a conhecia o suficiente era algo que eu poderia ter vivido bem, sem...Muito confuso, hun ?

Havia também uma parte de mim que sabia que eu estava com raiva por um motivo completamente diferente. Ele tinha sinceramente acreditado que poderia chegar, beber dela até seca-la e fugir depois disto? Ele começou a babar, era nojento, ele era nojento. Babando por um pedaço de carne, como um cão. Os olhos sedentos de sangue olharam para mim, esbugalhados para fora com a pressão que eu exercia sobre ele. Seus dedos finos flutuava em torno de meu aperto, sem saber como solta-lo. Havia uma profunda satisfação em tudo isso. Todas as frustrações foram desaparecendo e as perguntas que eu tinha pensado que eu queria respostas foram desaparecendo da minha mente.

Ela cheirava como a mim não ? Era um senso comum de que ela não era eu e não era imortal. O idiota deve ter percebido que havia uma razão para isso ... e sim, ok, ele provavelmente não poderia ter adivinhado que eu poderia mesclar os aromas, mas ainda assim. Meu perfume nela teria-o feito automaticamente recuar. Em termos simples e regras dos imortais: ela pertencia a mim.

É claro, que eu não a queria . Era apenas uma cortesia comum como Imortal. Só porque eu não a tinha ligada ao meu quadril, não significava que eu não poderia considera-la minha humana, que eu não considerava. Ter humanos como animais de estimação era muito bom, para fofos como Carlisle . Mas a regra não dita ainda estava lá e o rastreador a havia quebrado, quase tão descaradamente como ele tinha quebrado a espinha dorsal do livro dela. Meu orgulho de Ancião tinha sido ferido. Cabeças iam rolar ...

"Gabe, pare com isso! Pare com isso!" Uma onda de calor suave agarrou meu braço, quase me fazendo ofegar em voz alta. Era um contraste tão acentuado das gotas geladas dos flocos que ainda caiam. Eu me virei para o lado e lá estava ela, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos grandes que pareciam tão triste a pouco. Agora, eles estavam cheios de choque e... medo. Por um segundo isto me fez querer recuar, ela tinha medo de mim? Imediatamente eu a odiei um pouco mais.

Como ela ousava olhar para mim assim? O rastreador estava a ponto de mata-la, ele não estava? Por que ela não teve medo dele então?

Era injusto.

_Não olhe para mim desse jeito ..._

"Gabe?"

Peguei a mochila e a entreguei a ela, desejando mais do que nunca que eu nunca tive retornado. Depois que ela partiu correndo eu me virei para o patético rastreador tossindo de quatro aos meus pés.

"Era uma coisa muito estúpida o que você estava prestes a fazer", me agachei e o cutuquei até que ele estava olhando para mim como uma coruja do chão .

Sua mão esquelitica estava massageado sua traquéia e ele teve a decência de zombar de mim do chão "E o que poderia ter sido?"

"Você estava prestes a matá -la", eu o lembrei "Isso me deixou realmente louco."

"E você não está louco já ?" , ele perguntou, mas o seu sorriso vacilou um pouco. "Além disso, ela nada mais é do que uma humana."

"Sim, ela nada mais é do que uma humana", eu concordei pegando sua garganta mais uma vez. Ele se esforçou e se contorceu, houve ainda uns bons dois ou três chutes destinados abaixo mas ele estava muito fraco. "Mas ela é a minha humana. "

Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam com o brilho de lágrimas e medo, isso me fez ficar aborrecido. Eu já tinha visto muitos pares de olhos, tal como o dele dirigidos a mim. Eu o deixei cair para um segundo tempo, mas desta vez ele aprendeu e recuou imediatamente.

"Eu não sabia que ela era sua", disse ele para aplacar dando cautelosos passos para trás. "Não me mate, por favor."

"Você sabia e muito bem," eu cuspi ficando mais irritado a cada minuto. "E por que não te matar? Você estava morto no momento que o pensamento de ter algo que era meu bateu nessa sua cabeça vazia ".

"Eu não tinha idéia que você mantinha uma garota, eu não sabia!" respondeu com voz estridente quase chorando.

"Isso realmente é muito ruim, você estava começando a crescer perante a mim durante esses breves segundos, até que eu percebi que você estava olhando para ela como um alimento."

Foi neste momento, quando o seu baixo QI finalmente conseguiu compreender que eu iria mata-lo. Ele gritou e saiu correndo, eu quase ri alto. Ele gritou como uma garota.

"É sua culpa," Eu falei e comecei a caminhar atrás dele, "Nós poderíamos ter sido os melhores amigos."

* * *

Parecia que o meu tempo tinha finalmente acabado, nada mais de armário para mim. Bella tinha feito muitas perguntas e eu tinha sido um grande de um idiota para continuar respondendo. Eu deveria apenas ter mantido minha boca fechada. Nada de bom jamais veio para mim quando eu falava com as pessoas, especialmente as meninas excessivamente temperamentais como Bella. Eu podia vê -la ser tornar o estererotipo da esposa irritante em alguns anos. Se o marido dela alguma vez me pedisse para por fim a vida dele e ao tormento, eu ficaria feliz em fazê -lo. Tudo para fugir dela valia a pena.

Eu devo admitir que eu amei o armário, eu não me importaria de viver lá por uma década ou duas. Mas eu tinha que deixá -lo agora, minha suposta 'uma' noite acabou. Era hora de seguir em frente.

Lenta e silenciosa eu abri a porta do armário. As nuvens de neve tinham desaparecido e uma meia lua colocou no quarto um brilho de luz suave. Eu tinha esperado até que Bella dormisse. Tinha levado um tempo, os acontecimentos de hoje a mantiveram superexcitada, mas finalmente ela cedeu. Eu queria sair antes do amanhecer, sem ela saber. Talvez, apenas talvez, quando ela acordasse e abrisse o armário para encontrar ninguém lá, ela pensaria que tudo isto tinha sido um sonho. Não era como se ela tivesse alguma coisa para se lembrar de mim, com exceção de alguns artigos de roupa em falta.

As placas rangiam não importa o quão devagar e com cuidado eu as pressionava. Chupei minha respiração entre os meus dentes quando ela começou a se mexer e virar, mas só durou um minuto. No entanto, parecia que ela sabia. Seu rosto se virou em direção da janela com a lua brilhando sobre ele. Ela parecia ser um farol de luz fantasmagórica. Mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fechados, eu sentia como se a qualquer momento eles iriam abrir e ela começaria a gritar comigo.

Estendi a mão para o trinco da janela, o tempo todo olhando cautelosamente em seu rosto adormecido. Esta Bella adormecida era uma das minha favorita. Ela não falava, pelo menos não mais. Com a minha mão no trinco gostaria de saber se quando ela acordasse ela realmente iria pensar que eu tinha apenas sido parte de um sonho absurdo. Era provável que ela ia ignorar isso tudo como um pesadelo .

A idéia de repente me picou por algum motivo. Por que ela tinha a chance de esquecer tudo sobre mim através de uma lacuna no sonho quando eu não tinha nada? Não era como se eu tivesse a opção de fechar meus olhos e pensar que ela tinha sido um fragmento da minha imaginação. Também era desleal que ela só tinha mais algumas décadas de vida e eu tinha a eternidade para me lembrar dela. A lembrança dela seria como um tique-taque chato no meu ouvido. Tal como todas as outras coisas sobre Bella, isto era ridículo e injusto.

Eu andei para a frente e ajoelhei-me do lado da cama. Com um dedo eu cutuquei sua bochecha, ela estava morna. Imaginei que para ela meu toque teria sido como um cubo de gelo cutucando seu rosto, mas ela não deu nenhum sinal de isto a tinha incomodado. Lentamente, eu coloquei o resto da ponta dos meus dedos na lateral do rosto dela, mas nada. Não tremeu de frio ou uma carranca de desconforto . De baixo dos meus dedos eu pude sentir novamente esse choque de calor e suavidade. A sensação derivada dela tinha mudado, já não era mais uma experiência perturbadora. Talvez isto só precisasse de tempo e prática, para me acostumar com o calor repentino debaixo da fina camada de pele macia que ela tinha ... da mesma forma que levaria tempo e prática para desliga-la, mas que iria exigir paciência também.

Eu tirei dedo por dedo de distância, e me apoiei lentamente nela.

"Eu odeio que eu te conheci", eu informei a ela suavemente, mas nem mesmo isso a fez se mexer a acordando. Caminhando de volta ao armário eu me sentei num canto, derrotado mais uma vez. Mas não, eu me recusei a sofrer uma derrota. Este era apenas um protesto silencioso contra a injustiça no mundo. Eu gostaria de partir, mas eu gostaria de dizer a ela. Ela teria que viver sabendo que eu era real e estava lá fora, no mundo, assim como eu teria que saber para o resto da minha vida eterna, que havia uma garota humana afetuosa lá fora,que eu não tinha vergonha de chamar de minha.

* * *

_**Vocês já se apaixonaram por um personagem? Eu sou apaixonada pelo Gabe, como não ama-lo? rsrsrsrrs**_

_**Que bom que você resolveu comentar Ane! tava sentindo falta de seus reviews longos... que eu adoro...**_


	6. Doença

**_Doença_**

Eu já estava cansado da neve. Depois que ela caia na minha face ela não derretia,apenas ficava lá. Algumas vezes ela endurecia no lugar. Se eu ficava parado por um longo tempo quando eu movia o meu rosto, ela se parecia como uma máscara de gelo. Que era o caso neste momento. Eu estava sentado no telhado de um supermercado fechado enquanto um espesso manto de neve caia preguiçosamente. O cheiro rançoso de comida podre e de carne ainda estava no ar, mesmo que o lugar não estivesse funcionando há algum tempo.

O tempo estava passando muito devagar e a minha paciência foi diminuindo. Reis sábios tinham a liberdade para serem pacientes, eu tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que esperar.

"Você me decepcionou, eu estou aqui por uns bons cinco minutos," Eu rosnei petulantemente quando uma sombra fluiu rapidamente atrás de mim.

"Desculpe, eu esqueci de arrumar o meu relógio. Eu estou uma hora atrasado não estou ?"

"Eu não sei, não era como este encontro foi planejado, não é ?" Eu rosnei enfurecido me virando. Minha primeira impressão do rastreador era que ele tinha sido transformado muito jovem. Ele parecia ser mais jovem do que Bella com o cabelo preto delgado, uma pele pálida e óculos de aro preto enquadrando seus olhos cor de sangue. Ele estava realmente dando corda no seu relógio enquanto ele estava a poucos metros de mim.

"Em que fuso horário estamos? Você sabe?"ele perguntou olhando para mim. Os óculos juntamente com o olhar indagando em sua cara, o fazia parecer mais esperto do que ele provavelmente era. E eu digo "provavelmente" porque ele estava aqui em cima, no telhado de um prédio comigo afinal. Você não conseguiria ser mais estúpido do que isso.

"Como que eu vou saber?"

Ele deu um pequeno encolher de ombros e continuou a mexer em seu relógio de pulso marrom. Senti meu rosto se contorcer de raiva,o que ele estava fazendo ? "Então, onde esta o seu parceiro?" Eu finalmente perguntei de pé na minha borda no caso dele sentir o desejo de me empurrar para fora em algum momento. Ser jogado de cabeça do telhado não me faria mal algum, mas eu ficaria um pouco machucado. Eu odiava as contusões e cortes .

"Nós nos separamos", ele finalmente desistiu do relógio e virou-se para olhar para mim. De repente, ele sorriu largamente, "Eu disse a ele que o seu perfume estava em movimento, mas ele não acreditou em mim. Ele continuou dizendo que você estava no mesmo local. Eu sabia que você era mais inteligente que isto".

"Claro que eu sou", respondi secamente, tentando calcular quando ele iria fazer seu primeiro movimento. "Então, seu parceiro foi para Forks?"

O garoto empurrou os óculos no nariz e em seguida enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, " Eu acho. Forks,é assim como o lugar é chamado? Joyce disse que você não havia se mudado de lá por um longo tempo, disse que você não poderia vê-lo chegar. "

"Mas você sabia que era melhor, não é criança?" Perguntei me sentindo bastante divertido. Esses rastreadores de hoje em dia ...

"Eu sou uma criança não mais do que você é um homem Gabriel", o menino respondeu suavemente. "Não me trate como uma."

Eu segurei um comentário, mas deixei pra lá, decidindo brincar com ele "Então, o seu parceiro perdeu a chance de alguma glória, não foi?"

O garoto balançou a cabeça lentamente, franzido a testa, "Eu ainda não entendo como você conseguiu dividir o seu rastro. Suponho que seja algo que só os mais velhos podem fazer, estou certo?"

Dividir a rastro ...

A face de Bella corada e enfurecida quando ela jogou sua bolsa escolar em mim, voltou à minha mente. Isso era o que o chamado Joyce estaria enfrentando depois que ele chegasse em Forks, eu realmente tinha pena dele.

"Você deveria estar feliz que fui eu que encontrei você primeiro , não Joyce," o menino disse dando um passo hesitante até mim.

"Sério e por que isso?" Perguntei olhando para a sua abordagem desastrada com desgosto, ele estava brincando?

"Joyce é apenas um sádico. Se você não fizer muita confusão eu vou te matar rapidamente. Não há necessidade de você sofrer mais Ancião Gabriel."

Ele não devia ter piscado, era o erro número um nos livros: não pisquem meninos e meninas,isto faz com que vocês morram. Os óculos que ele já não precisava mais, foram talvez o que tinha feito o meu ataque menos previsível, mas até que lhe dei muito crédito. Ele era apenas um garoto preguiçoso.

O som de seu pescoço quebrando na minha mão ou o baque do corpo ao atingir o chão eu tinha perdido, quando eu dei um passo para trás a partir da borda. Por um momento fiquei furioso comigo mesmo. Eu deveria ter feito isso durar mais tempo. Eu deveria ter torturado o idiota, por que eu o matei tão rápido? Não houve nenhuma graça nisso. Ele tinha me irritado, com o seu óculos que o faziam parecer nerd , sua atitude de superioridade ... seu estúpido companheiro Joyce.

_Joyce é apenas um sádico._

Bem, isso não era surpresa. Apenas vampiros sádicos com muito tempo livre se tornavam rastreadores de recompensa. Não era a recompensa que eles cobiçavam, mas o prazer da caçada, o desafio. Eu tinha sido um rastreador em algum momento no início do meu nascimento. Depois de eu ter conseguido controlar a sede que eu fui capaz de descobrir que inútil desperdício de tempo que era. Depois que me mudei para coisas maiores e melhores, como guerras civis. Aquelas eram tão divertidas, era tudo sobre o trabalho em equipe.

O que eu faria agora? Continuar indo para o norte até chegar ao Pólo Norte, e provar alguns pinguins saboroso. Não era como se eles seriam capazes de voar para longe. Ou eu poderia me dirigir para o sul, talvez me isolar em uma pequena ilha úmida Eu saltei rapidamente para o chão e fui para o corpo morto visível no meio da calçada do prédio. Felizmente, ninguém estava perto para ouvir o barulho da pancada. O óculo estava quebrado e retorcido à margem da estrada vazia. Eu suspirei cansativamente, uma coisas era me divertir, outra era limpar a bagunça depois. Eu era muito preguiçoso para esse tipo de coisa. Bastante entediado eu chutei o corpo imóvel para o lado. Eu calculei mal o angulo do chute de modo que o corpo voou batendo a cabeça na esquina do edifício. Isto fez um estalo alto e fez o corpo girar no ar. Eu me encolhi e depois olhei para a direita e esquerda, ninguém tinha visto isso, certo?

Rapidamente eu fiz a minha fuga, com a cabeça curvada contra olhares curiosos que podiam aparecer no meu caminho. Um vento rápido com uma mistura de neve e chuva havia começado, ele chicoteou meu cabelo ao redor do meu rosto quando eu corri. Aos poucos, minha mente começou a vagar por conta própria . Assim que entrei na cidade, com pessoas andando por toda parte nas ruas, eu me tornei um pouco imprudente por andar depressa demais. Eu quase bati o meu ombro em um dos passantes, mas me dei conta bem na hora. No ritmo que eu estava indo, eu teria enviado a pessoa voando para um poste de luz nas proximidades. Havia algo de errado comigo desde que eu tinha deixado Forks a poucos dias.

Cinco dias, 14 horas e quarenta minutos para ser exato. Não que eu estivesse contando nem nada.

Com o passar do tempo comecei a perceber que era cada vez mais difícil manter uma mente clara. Eu sentia isto nos momentos mais estranhos. Tal como com o rastreador, por exemplo. A coisa toda tinha sido por um triz. Ele havia chego perto demais, antes que eu tinha conseguido finalmente me dar conta. Foi ridículo, ele era um bebê , e ele tinha chego tão perto ... Eu estava perdendo meu toque? Talvez meus neurônios estavam sobrecarregados depois de ter passado muito tempo ouvindo a tagarelice de Bella, e precisavam de tempo para se recuperar.

A mistura de neve e chuva só parou para ser substituída por uma chuva torrencial. As pessoas em volta começaram a se apressar a minha volta, cobrindo suas cabeças com seus casacos ou jornais. Depois de um tempo eu simplesmente parei no meio da calçada enquanto todo mundo passava e corria a minha volta. Eu podia ouvir o distante som de carros, pessoas conversando, rindo ou gritando. Mas eu só estava ouvindo, não escutando. Minha mente estava cambaleando com os pensamentos que eu não podia identificar, pois eles não eram lógicos. Havia também uma espécie de corrida passando por minhas veias, adrenalina? Isto me fez sentir apreensivo, era como se eu tivesse muita energia reprimida que eu tinha que usar. Fechando os olhos eu tentei parar os pensamentos que corriam e obter controle sobre mim mesmo, mas era impossível. O que havia de errado comigo?

_Talvez eu esteja ficando doente_ , pensei sombriamente andando na rua de novo, mas minha mente não me deixava em paz. Existiam lampejos de pensamentos e imagens, mas eu não poderia decifrar uma única. Tentando parar de pensar,em tudo "esvaziando a mente", a técnica foi inútil. A sensação no meu peito era muito estranha, como se houvesse alguém de pé sobre ele. Irritado eu desisti depois de um tempo e me sentei na beira da calçada. Levei um segundo para perceber que eu tinha colocado a minha cabeça para baixo, entre as minhas pernas e comecei a respirar fundo. Instantaneamente eu fiquei chateado comigo mesmo, era uma coisa muito humana para se fazer.

Não havia nenhuma pausa para os meus pensamentos, eles eram borrões de teias coloridas, o que significava tudo isso? Por que eu sentia meu peito tão apertado?

_Você está preocupado _, uma pequena voz no fundo da minha mente conseguiu tornar-se clara através da confusão.

"Não, eu não estou," eu respondi irritado.

Alguns homens, recém-saído do trabalho com suas pastas sobre as suas cabeças passaram atrás de mim e fizeram cara feia .

"Drogado", um deles murmurou com desdém baixinho, o outro deu uma fungada de desprezo. Ignorei-os e dei um suspiro agitado. Talvez o sangue dos animais que eu tinha bebido havia me afetado de alguma forma ... mas não, eu estava morto, não havia nada em mim que poderia ser afetado, não é?

Mas algo estava errado, errado na minha cabeça,no meu peito. Eu o esfreguei com a fraca esperança de aliviar a pressão, mas isso não ajudou.

Isto era Bella. Droga, aquela garota estúpida.

Os pensamentos sobre ela, as memórias sobre ela, o som de sua voz, isto estava tudo misturado dentro da minha cabeça. Depois que eu tinha percebido isso, minha mente começou a desacelerar. Ela conseguiu entrar em mim de alguma forma. Eu penso, ouço e cheirou como Bella. Mesmo com centenas de quilômetros nos separando, ela ainda estava muito presente, me deixando louco como sempre.

Mas logo a minha cabeça seria o único lugar que ela vai estar , pensei sombriamente. Isto era uma doença, a culpa e ansiedade que ela produzia em mim. Eu não estava acostumado a essas emoções, elas nem de longe eram uma sensação normal e racional, para elas serem de um humano. Eu tinha que corrigir isso de alguma forma, pôr um fim a isto. Eu queria me sentir mais uma vez como um humano se sentia, como ele se importava?. Isso era um enorme NÃO. Pela segunda vez, eu senti como se precisasse de Carlisle para me ajudar. Ele sabia o que era tudo isso , não sabia? Ele saberia como lidar com isto e outros enfeites. Então pensando bem ele não estava em nenhum lugar próximo, como eu poderia dizer. Eu teria que lidar com isso como eu fosse capaz.

Levantando-me lentamente, eu me perguntava quando foi que tudo isto aconteceu comigo. Eu não merecia ser caçado por vampiros sem vida, ou me preocupar com uma garota que tinha me batido na cabeça com uma lanterna. Mas eu tinha de me contentar com o que eu tinha e lidar com ... até que eu encontrasse alguém que pudesse consertar a minha cabeça e extrair todo o veneno de Bella.

Eu tinha que pensar positivo. Quando o mundo lhe dava limões, você só tinha que espreme-los nas feridas abertas de todos os seus inimigos, afinal de contas.

* * *

Era uma espécie de ansiedade, a coisa em meu peito. Será que ela está inteira ... ou em muitos pedaços? A possibilidade produziu um gosto ruim na minha boca. Eu realmente me importava se essa humana se machucasse. Era culpa ou gratidão?. Um longo tempo tinha passado desde que eu tinha sentido qualquer coisa a alguém que não envolvesse irritação ou raiva. A gratidão era de certa forma uma novidade para mim, assim como a ansiedade. Qualquer tipo de sentimento positivo era muito estranho para mim. Bella passou a ser boa em produzir uma boa quantidade deles em mim. Não admira que eu não gostava muito dela.

"_ Por que você não sorri ou fala mais Gabriel? Eu matei cada parte de você ? _" a voz de Michael ecoou como as vibrações vindas de um gongo. _"Eu feri você?_ Eu me arrepiei com suas palavras, já fazia muito tempo. As memória fantasmas do início sempre permaneceram. Era verdade que eu não conseguia lembrar de nada sobre minha vida passada, quando eu ainda estava vivo. Eu não conseguia lembrar do meu pai ou minha mãe . Nem mesmo da minha mulher. Porque com 26 anos eu tinha que ter tido uma esposa, certo? Talvez uma criança bem ... era tudo um borrão. Tudo o que tinha ficado na minha cabeça tinha sido Michael. As muitas memórias, comecei a guarda-las após o meu nascimento para a imortalidade, que giravam em torno da Priam, tudo para satisfazer a minha sede. Não era nenhuma surpresa que eu nunca tinha sorrido ou falado como ele queria . Nunca houve nenhuma razão real para fazer essas coisas. Não havia ninguém por perto que valesse a pena falar, não era como se os velhotes fossem grandes faladores. Eles eram como as pessoas no comando de alguma coisa, eles poderiam se sentar e olhar para suas mãos esqueléticas se entretendo por horas. Michael era diferente deles, ele poderia realmente ter uma conversa com você. Mas o meu eterno rancor ficou forte e me fez recorrer ao silêncio sempre que ele estava ao redor. Então, não havia conversa eloquente na familia Priam para mim.

Quanto a sorrir ... nunca havia nada de particularmente engraçado, para começar.A estranha coisa sobre viver centenas de anos: depois de um tempo você percebe que a vida não é toda essa diversão. Bem, exceto no ano passado. Eu tinha feito definitivamente a vida emocionante para mim, não tinha? Eu tinha matado um suposto poderoso ancião e coloquei os seus amigos do peito contra mim. Eu suspeitava que eles não haviam realmente se importado que ele tinha morrido, mas eu tinha lhes dado uma desculpa perfeita para fazer uma caça ás bruxas em alguém: eu. Eles estavam entediados e agora eu era a forma perfeita de entretenimento. Pelo menos um de nós se divertia com a caçada interminável, e não era eu. Isto ia bem a alguns meses atrás, pelo menos eu fui capaz de lidar sendo o único a ser caçado, mas agora ... Bella ...

Algo me dizia que esse sentimento de desconforto não iria embora tão cedo. Por alguma razão os meus a muito adormecidos sentimentos humanos estavam começando a ressurgir. E agora graças a sempre maravilhosa, desajeitada,idiota garota, eu estava agora ... como isto era chamado?... culpado, grato, preocupado ? Era isso o que se chamavam, os sentimentos no meu peito? Eles faziam a minha cabeça focar em uma única idéia: a morte de Bella ... que seria minha culpa. Minhas pernas se moviam mais rápido do que a minha cabeça por isso, enquanto eu pensava este meu corpo já estava fazendo o seu caminho para Forks pela segunda vez.

O que eu ia fazer?

Matar o rastreador de recompensa, isto era óbvio. Então o que mais? Eu iria partir, é claro ... então voltar se a minha consciência decidisse vir a tona novamente. Enquanto eu corria bati em uma árvore com o meu ombro, que fez um manto de neve cair em cima de mim, mas eu não parei. O golpe tinha me feito bem, eu realmente senti como se estivesse quebrando cada árvore no meu caminho. Eu não tinha certeza se eu quis fazer isso porque eu tinha muita frustração reprimida e não havia nenhum travesseiro para que eu gritasse o usando, ou porque estavam apenas no meu caminho. A idéia de ser tarde demais era insuportável e eu não sabia porquê . O mundo seria um lugar melhor sem Bella, certo?

Eu sempre poderia remover o Merge, o que seria a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer,Com a recém-descoberta culpa surgida em mim, este brilhante plano de fusão do meu cheiro com o dela tinha se revelado um fracasso total. Parecia que isto acabaria me dando cabelos brancos afinal.

O por do sol estava acontecendo no momento em que cheguei na casa de Bella. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do rastreador no ar, que fez a minha pele formigar. Então eu estava atrasado demais?

A porta da frente não estava lá ... porque que a porta da frente não estava lá ? Por um segundo o fato não fazia sentido na minha cabeça. Corri para dentro de casa para encontra -la em desordem. O cheiro repugnante do rastreador era forte no ar. Minha boca secou e eu podia ouvir uma estranha batida em meus ouvidos quando eu fiz meu caminho através dos escombros.

_" Você sente falta de seres humanos? por isso que você não fala mais Gabriel? Você está tão deprimido ..._ ' Sempre era assim; com Michael surgindo com algo ridículo. Só as vezes, ele viria a ter razão ... mas os momentos eram raros.

Através da depriminte obscuridade da sala eu me arrastei até alcançar o sofá virado para cima. Sentei-me pesadamente sobre a borda. Por alguma razão eu me sentia como se tivesse falhado. Era como se ela estivesse contando comigo e eu a tinha decepcionado. Era ridículo ...

Isso me fez sentir mal.

Um repentino estalar acima de mim fez a minha cabeça curvada se erguer. Eu havia ignorado anteriormente mas havia um barulho alto em cima da minha cabeça. As batidas nos meus ouvidos conseguiram esconde-lo desde que eu tinha chego. Haviam pontos intermédios de silêncio seguidos por explosivos estrondos.

Ele ainda estava aqui?

Idiota

Subindo as escadas, refleti sobre as muitas maneiras que eu poderia mata -lo. Havia a quebra clássica do pescoço, ou eu poderia queima-lo enquanto ele tentava se desculpar. Todos os covardes se desculpavam no final.

Quando cheguei, o barulho foi ficando mais alto e percebi que ele estava vindo do quarto de Bella. Isso me fez congelar no meu caminho. E se ela estivesse lá , já morta? Um girar forte de náusea passou por mim e eu fui incapaz de me parar, ao dar um passo para trás inconsciente. Eu já tinha visto muitos corpos, muitos era uma atenuação. Um cadáver de uma garota morta não seria novidade.

No entanto, eu seria um idiota se eu continuasse me enganando, insistindo que ela era apenas uma garota, ela tinha deixado de ser apenas uma garota há muito tempo. Ela era Bella.

Com vergonha da minha reação eu corri para o quarto, quando o abajur veio voando na minha cabeça. Eu o peguei , mas meus sentimentos estavam um pouco feridos. Será que eu não poderia chegar a lugares sem que as pessoas jogassem coisas na minha cabeça? Era um pouco rude. Mas eu tinha que admitir que abajures eram melhores, do que nos tempos de forcados e flechas. Coisas pontiagudas sempre eram as piores para se arrancar.

Quando eu entrei no quarto destruído, vi Bella no meio, viva e bastante louca pela aparência dela. Os fios de cabelo estavam grudados ao rosto e pude ver que ela estava chorando. Havia um olhar de raiva e desespero nos olhos dela e eu não pude evitar, mas recuei. Eu examinei a bagunça, mas tudo o que foi quebrado a rodeava, será que tinha sido ela que destruiu a casa?

"Você fez isso?" Perguntei-lhe tentando esconder o espanto da minha voz. Suponho que a minha pergunta tinha sido muito gentil em comparação com a real que eu queria fazer:_"Você está tendo um colapso nervoso?"_

Bella finalmente tinha mostrado sua verdadeira face. Apenas como eu sempre tinha suspeitado que ela fosse capaz. Eu sempre tinha visto o brilho da loucura nos seus olhos à espera de entrar em erupção. Eram sempre os pequenos que ficavam loucos no final das contas. Talvez sendo tão baixa e mais próxima do chão, reduzia o suprimento de oxigênio dela ... eu tinha vontade de perguntar a ela sobre isso, mas uma pequena voz da razão na minha cabeça me disse para ficar de boca fechada.

"Alguns ... não todos eles", ela murmurou vermelha. A corrida de sangue para o seu rosto intensificou o seu cheiro Eu cerrei meus dentes em uma tentativa de me manter no controle. Tinha sido um erro vir em jejum. A sede estava lentamente ganhando de mim.

A fim de manter uma aparência de controle, cheirei o ar e tentei preencher minhas narinas com o aroma sufocante que o rastreador tinha deixado para trás.

"Alguém esteve aqui", eu disse inutilmente.

"Uau, verdade, o que no mundo te deu essa idéia Sherlock?"

O sarcasmo, eu tinha viajado de um país totalmente diferente para vir salva-la novamente e ela estava me retribuindo com o sarcasmo ...

"Eu quis dizer que alguém como eu", eu respondi tentando me lembrar que eu estava preocupada com ela ainda estar viva. Se eu a matasse agora por causa da pura irritação iria contra o objetivo da minha volta por completo.

Eu andei ao redor para ver o dano, mas era muito complicado. Onde a bagunça do rastreador terminava e onde a de Bella começa? Eu abri minha boca para lhe perguntar se o rastreador a tinha visto, mas sua boca já estava se movendo na velocidade da luz fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas, o que me fez querer tomar alguns passos para trás. No começo eu fui capaz de lhe dar respostas racionais, mas depois vieram as questões que me fizeram cerrar os dentes. Por que eu voltei? Eu tinha vergonha de admitir isto até mesmo para mim. O rastro se dividiu, bem eu não ia contar a verdade para ela. Especialmente que eu tinha planejado isto. Quero dizer ... Eu poderia dizer a ela. Não era nada para mim se ela se sentisse irritada, ou traída, ou possivelmente ferida.

"Por que seu rastro foi dividido em dois?"

Eu poderia dizer a ela e acabar logo com isso. Ela provavelmente jogaria objetos em mim, mas não seria como se ela pudesse fazer nada sobre isso. Eu não iria reverter o Merge, eu ainda precisava dela para fazer a minha fuga perfeita ...

Pois bem, até eu achei que era completamente ridículo. Eu a tinha deixado com tempo perfeito. Bella estava no lugar pronta para recepcionar o rastreador em meu lugar, mas eu tinha retornado. Não uma única vez, por duas vezes . Eu definitivamente estava doente da cabeça, os parafusos dela estavam quebrados ou ficaram soltos. Isso ou a minha consciência humana tinha renascido, como que terrível isso soou.

"Eu não sei se os Cullens já te disseram, mas você tem um cheiro muito óbvio e desagradável¨, ouvi a mentira descarada sair da minha boca.

"Floral", disse ela franzindo a testa "O que há de errado com isso?"

Então, eles tinham lhe dito ... excelente. Ela sabia que ela cheirava bem e agora eu tive que dizer que seu cheiro era repugnante. Por alguma razão, isso fez o meu interior se contorcer . Foi uma mentira desnecessária. Eu não achava o cheiro dela repulsivo, era o oposto. Mas a mentira crescia, como uma grande bolha. Palavras derramadas faziam uma bagunça horrível. Os aromas tinham magicamente se misturados e eu tinha tentado inverter os acontecimentos ... sim, certo. Eu sentia como se o meu interior fosse feito de madeira, mas meu nariz não estava ficando maior.

"Então o que devo fazer? Preciso tomar um banho também? Queimo tudo o que você já tocou? Como faço para me livrar dele?" perguntou desesperadamente.

"Nada disso vai funcionar", eu respondi me sentindo um pouco presunçoso interiormente. Então, ela queria se livrar de mim agora ? Muito ruim para ela.

Por alguma razão, as palavras dela me incomodaram. Queimar tudo o que eu tinha tocado? Como um insulto.

"Somente o tempo o fará desaparecer", eu terminei. Este era o fim da mentira, chega. Pelo menos eu esperava que sim.

"Tempo? quanto tempo, gênio? Tempo suficiente para mais vampiros sedentos de sangue virem e me confundirem com você e matarem Charlie?"

Qual era a altura de Bella? Ela era uma coisa pequena, na verdade. Com sua pele pálida e olhos grandes ela não representava nenhuma ameaça real para seres humanos .

Observe como isto é apenas para seres humanos , ela me assustava tolamente com os olhos abrasadores e punhos fechados. Uma bonequinha de fúria que era o que ela era.

"Quem sabe, talvez mais", eu cometi o erro de dizer. Eu estremeci ao ouvi-la respirar fortemente pelo nariz, antes dela se ajoelhar para pegar o abajur. A próxima coisa que eu sabia e que objetos de vários tamanhos estavam voando em direção da minha cabeça .Da minha maneira tentei argumentar com ela. Eu disse a ela que era culpa dela, que realmente era. Isto era culpa dela. Se ela tivesse me deixado em paz,nós não teriamos terminado neste quarto destroçado com os livros e lâmpadas sendo jogados em mim. Infelizmente, parecia que a minha falta de tato humano acabou tornando as coisas piores. Ela começou a chorar novamente.

"Agora, Charlie está em perigo e ... e eu cheiro como um vampiro", disse ela, finalmente deixando os braços cairem pesadamente a seu lado. Eu queria dar um suspiro de alívio, mas o último comentário me fez dar uma punhalada na nova e irritante culpa.

"Eu não cheiro tão mal quanto você ", eu menti e mordi a língua. O mesmo cheiro ...

Isto era apenas um dilema ético, certo? Ela salvou minha vida (bem, guarde isso) e eu tinha maldosamente a usado, e por me recusar a retirar o Merge eu ainda estava. Eu tinha que tira-lo,isto era o que eu deveria fazer. Então tudo poderia voltar a ser simples. A vida faria sentido novamente.

Exceto que eu não poderia fazê -lo. Não importa como muita culpa atormentasse a minha cabeça, eu não poderia remover o que nos ligava. Bella estaria melhor sem essa conexão secreta. Eu estava seguro sobre esse aspecto. Mas e quanto a mim, eu ficaria em melhor situação? Eu era um monstro egoísta , mas ... era complicado, cada maldita coisa era complicada.

Enquanto eu estava com minha luta emocional uma mudança tinha ocorrido em Bella. Esta menina era definitivamente bipolar. Esta nova mudança era mais assustadora do que seu surto psicótico. Seus olhos tinham obtido um brilho maníaco neles.

De repente ela se levantou e correu para fora do quarto me fazendo estremecer surpreso. Eu podia ouvir ela fazendo um barulho dentro do quarto de seu pai. Quando ela voltou, ela estava carregando um mochila vazia, seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos estavam definitivamente acessos, com as idéias malucas que flutuavam dentro de sua cabeça.

"O que você está fazendo agora?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente. Ela tinha começado a se mover frenéticamente sobre o quarto jogando artigos aleatórios de roupa na mochila. Por um segundo eu tive a idéia maluca de que ela estava limpando a bagunça.

"Eu vou sair daqui", respondeu ela sem fôlego mantendo seu ritmo tornado.

"Você está sendo ridícula", eu respondi sem entender. Parecia que a pobre Bella tinha perdido toda a sanidade dela completamente. Era uma coisa triste, ela era tão jovem.

"Não, não ridícula, rastreadores estão vindo para cá, então eu tenho que me desviar deles, certo?¨

_O Quê?...Não sua idiota ..._

¨Você pode voltar para Ontario ou onde quer que os vampiros vão nas férias. Vou seguir no sentido oposto, eles vão deixar Forks. Charlie ficara seguro.¨

_O quê ?_

Ela estava saindo por conta própria? Eu fiquei de boca aberta a encarando imóvel com horror , enquanto ela continuou a se mover. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, quando tinha tudo saido de controle? Agora ela estava partindo, e pelo estabelecer teimoso de sua boca eu percebi que ela não mudaria de idéia sobre isto.

"Você não é nada, apenas uma menina frágil", eu disse me sentindo incomodo e impotente diante a extravagância dela, mas eu tinha que tentar alguma coisa. Instilar medo nela parecia ser uma boa maneira para começar. "Como diabos você vai sobreviver?"

"Eu ja fui rastreada antes. Não ocorreu tão bem, mas eu ainda estou aqui não estou?¨disse ela, sorrindo tristemente para mim brevemente sobre seu ombro.

Quanto mais tempo eu passava com Bella, mais intrigante ela se tornava. Ela era uma garota aparentemente normal, que vivia sozinha com seu pai e tinha conhecido e feito amizade com Carlisle. Ah, e ela estava obcecada por um idiota chamado Edward, mas isso era irrelevante. Agora parecia que ela tinha sido "rastreada antes" e que não tinha ido "tão bem". Esta menina ia ser a minha morte, figurativamente.

"O que quer dizer que não ocorreu tão bem?"

Ela simplesmente se recusou a dizer-me mais e se afastou. Eu me senti como se ela tivesse jogado um balde cheio de água fervente na minha cara e eu não iria reagir a isto. Ela jogou a mochila completa por cima do ombro e saiu correndo da sala, mas eu sabia que dessa vez ela não voltaria.

"Isto vai acabar bem Gabe", ela continuou enquanto ela descia as escadas, "Assim que o seu aroma desaparecer de mim voltarei. Tudo vai acabar bem."

Sua garantias me fizeram sentir pior do que nunca. Gostaria de saber se ela realmente sabia o que estava prestes a enfrentar ou se ela era apenas inconsciente. Não importava quão rápida ou longe que ela conseguisse correr, eles iriam pega -la e matá -la. Não haveria volta para ela.

"Como que você vai saber quando o meu cheiro desaparecer de você ?Seu nariz não é bom, você nunca seria capaz de dizer," Eu tentei argumentar com ela sentindo como se eu estivesse puxando as cordas. Minhas mãos coçavam para detê -la, mas meu novo sentimento de alerta estava fazendo tudo muito confuso, ele fez a minha cabeça girar. Isto era definitivamente como ser um humano mais uma vez. Primeiro as emoções e agora os desconfortos físicos criados por elas.

Havia também o óbvio: se ela estivesse fora no grande mundo se deslocando sobre ele,eu não teria um lugar concreto para voltar, se eu soubesse que algo estava vindo para pega-la. Eu seria incapaz de protegê -la.

Era irracional, tanto quanto estar preocupado com ela, mas eu queria protegê-la. Eu nunca quis proteger nada na minha vida, talvez quando eu estava vivo, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar dessa parte. Agora que eu queria, a impossibilidade de fazê -lo era irritante.

_A culpa é sua, basta remover o Merge. Isto vai resolver tudo _.

Eu fiz uma carranca para a voz da razão na minha cabeça. Ela estava começando a soar tão parecida com a de Michael.

"Assim que os rastreadores pararem de vir atrás de mim, seria um indício", foi o seu raciocínio brilhante.

"Você não vai sobreviver ao primeiro rastreador sua idiota", eu bati com raiva tirando-lhe a bolsa. Eu tinha que faze-la ficar de alguma forma. Mas quando eu olhei para seus olhos castanhos minhas mãos relaxaram e permiti que ela tomasse o mochila de volta. A única maneira que eu sabia como fazer com que as pessoas fizessem o que eu queria era pelo uso da força. Só que assim como eu sabia que meu coração não batia, eu sabia que não seria capaz de me fazer bater nela.

Existia outra maneira de fazê -la parar, mas era como ir contra a mim mesmo para fazer isto: suplicar. Como muitas outras coisas eu pensava que isto definia os outros como sendo fracos, como querer proteger alguém, como o ato de implorar por algo. Eu nunca tinha feito isso e nunca faria isso.

"Não faça isso Bella, você está sendo estúpida", isto não constitui uma suplica, observe como não houve um 'por favor' envolvido.

"Eu não me importo se eu vou sobreviver ou não", ela me disse com sinceridade. Ela olhou para mim, sem sorrir e eu desejei que eu tivesse comigo uma corrente para acorrenta-la ao pé de sua cama. "Eu não pertenço aqui Gabe, agora eu tenho um motivo para ir, uma boa razão. Estou mantendo Charlie vivo."

_Desfaça o Merge, desfaça o Merge _...

Era um cântico que não cessava. Era uma boa idéia,a melhor. Eu tinha que fazê -lo, isto acabaria com tudo. O problema dos rastreadores, Bella sendo ferida, a minha conexão com ela, isto acabaria com tudo.

_Eu quero ... o que eu quero_? eu me perguntei, sabendo que minha natureza egoísta era mais forte do que o meu novo eu benevolente. Minhas necessidades sempre vinham primeiro do que de qualquer outra pessoa, que era apenas a forma como isto era.

_Eu quero ... quero matar os Anciões... fazer Bella ficar ... protege-la ... manter o cheiro dela .. ficar no armário dela para sempre._

Eu queria muitas coisas pelo que parecia. Muitos das quais de alguma forma envolviam ela. Eu sabia que estava sendo teimoso sobre elas, manter o perfume dela era uma das coisas idiotas. Isto prolongaria o problema, mas era a única coisa que eu me recusava a desistir. O armário já estava perdido, eu não seria capaz de voltar para ele. Matar os Anciões era óbvio, eu só precisava de tempo. Quanto a faze-la ficar eu sabia que era ilusão. Sua obstinação não conhecia limites. Ela me fazia lembrar de alguém, eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar de quem.

Protege-la era a única coisa que eu realmente tinha controle. Na forma mais agradável que eu fui capaz ,eu disse a ela que iria protegê -la. Eu iria protegê -la, porque eu queria. E porque fazer o contrário significaria que eu teria de lidar com a doença. Eu era imortal pelo amor de Deus. Estar morto tinha suas vantagens, como nunca estar doente, por exemplo. Eu não queria me sentir desse jeito nunca mais. Se ela estivesse em algum lugar neste mundo longe de mim com os assassinos atrás dela, eu sabia que ia ser demais. Ela me fazia sentir mais do que eu tinha nos séculos passados. Não era algo que eu particularmente gostei, mas eu lembrei de minhas reações passado, quando eu pensava que era tarde demais. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa , eu não tinha certeza sobre os detalhes, mas eu me importava. Importava se ela não estava inteira, falando no ouvido de alguém em algum lugar no mundo.

Na realidade isto era tudo sobre mim. Eu sabia que estava sendo completamente egoísta, embora possa ter parecido ao contrário para ela ou a mais alguém. Ela podia acreditar que eu estava retribuindo. Agora era a minha vez de mantê -la viva, mas não por causa de algum tipo de equìvoco nobre sobre eu me tornando seu cavaleiro no cavalo branco. Eu não era uma boa pessoa. Ela sabia disso eu sabia disso. Matava-me ter que fingir.

Quando eu a joguei sobre o meu ombro com ela se contorcendo eu não pude evitar, mas me senti primitivo. Como um homem das cavernas batendo na fêmea com uma clava gigante e arrastando-a para fora. Ela não tinha nada a dizer sobre o assunto.

Eu corri tão lento quanto eu ousei sem bater a cabeça de Bella em qualquer pinheiro que eu passei. Embora ela tivesse se contorcido no inicio , depois de um tempo parecia que ela tinha desistido ou desmaiado. Preocupei-me que na posição que eu a estava carregando muito sangue estivesse fluindo para o cérebro dela, Deus sabia que ela não precisava de mais dificuldades nessa área. Encontrei um bom lugar na margem de um riacho congelado, eu deixei a mochila dela cair inutilmente no chão e deixei Bella deslizar do meu aperto tão sem graça. Ela caiu no chão macio com um baque abafado e apenas ficou lá como se estivesse em um sono profundo. Revirei os olhos com a lufada branca e macia de ar que sai de sua boca a todo momento, ou ela foi capaz de me abandonar no momento mais difícil e tinha conseguido adormecer ou ela estava morta. Como ela não tinha acordado depois de ser atirada para baixo como um saco de batatas achei que era o último.

"O que vou fazer com você ?" Perguntei para o corpo imóvel. Teria sido bom se ela acordasse e me desse uma resposta. Então, pelo menos um de nós saberia o que era para ser feito. Eu sei que poderia parecer como se eu tivesse o controle de tudo em minhas mãos, mas quando as palavras saíram da minha boca "Eu vou mantê -la viva" e assim por diante, eu sabia que eu não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer isso acontecer.

"Eu poderia simplesmente deixar você aqui", eu continuei e agachei-me ao lado dela. Delicadamente, como eu tinha feito a uma semana atrás eu cutuquei seu rosto com meu dedo. Seus lábios se separaram: um anjo perfeito. Sim, certo

Levantei-me e quando eu senti a minha boca seca, mais uma vez eu pisei longe dela.

_Deixe-a , vá embora..._

"Ok", eu respirei de volta e antes que eu pudesse saber a razão, deixei a voz na minha cabeça ditar o meu próprio corpo.

_Deixe-a, vá embora.._

Sozinha perto do riacho congelado, foi onde eu a deixei.

* * *

As vozes eram confusas, ou um pouco macias ou mais graves que variavam com a quantidade de pânico. As ordens estavam sendo gritadas para frente e para trás, e as pessoas corriam em todas as direções para segui-las. O cenário caótico tinha uma espessa atmosfera que era enfatizado pela aparência sinistra em cada rosto que passava.O brilho azul e as luzes vermelhas acrescentavam um toque de insanidade para a cena, como o branco dos feixes de luzes das lanternas que faziam isto parecer com se o mundo estivesse se movimentando rápido.

Eu queria sair do confinamentos das árvores mas tudo; as pessoas, a agitação delas, as luzes, tudo isso me fez hesitar. De certa forma eu tinha sido o responsável por tudo isso.

Através da multidão de pessoas correndo as pressas, olhei para a pessoa no meio de tudo isso. Foi em torno dele que todos gravitavam e em seguida corriam. Ele era como um imã esquisito.

"Charlie, onde você precisa de nós?"

"Vão para o noroeste. Os amigos dela da escola estão indo para o nordeste com Thomas os liderando."

"Charlie, você acha que devemos circular o perímetro de novo? Talvez tenhamos perdido alguma coisa."

"Faça qualquer coisa que você acha que possa ajudar."

"Você não acha que quem quer que fez isso, possa estar na estrada com ela Charlie?" alguém perguntou.

"Não", ele respondeu como se esta não fosse a primeira vez que alguém tinha perguntado, "Não haviam marcas de pneus, quem a levou deve ter ido para a floresta."

Demorou um pouco até que a frente da casa de Bella lentamente foi se esvaziando e Charlie foi deixado sozinho. Eu vi quando as pessoas finalmente se afastaram, a função de Charlie o tornava o ator principal no controle da direção deles. Um homem perplexo foi deixado para trás quase andando em círculos . Obriguei-me a ir em direção de sua linha de visão. Ele parou e enquadrou os ombros.

"Eu vim", comecei mas parei abruptamente. Percebi que até agora, como em tudo, eu estava indo no escuro.

"Será que Floyd o mandou aqui? A ultima equipe de busca foi em direção do riacho", ele me olhou com um olhar que nunca vacilou, mas os seus olhos, tão parecidos com os de Bella, estavam úmidos e injetados de sangue. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo ele iria aguentar antes de desmoronar completamente.

Depois que ele viu que eu não estava respondendo, ele franziu a testa e estendeu uma lanterna para mim.

"Você veio aqui para ajudar a encontrar a minha menina, não veio?"

Eu cerrei meus dentes, quando a doença cresceu em meu interior como um redemoinho estonteante. Estava ficando mais fácil de distinguir o que era "sentimento". Neste caso como eu estava diante do homem, que estava provavelmente se esforçando bastante para não chorar, a culpa me consumia bruscamente.

"Eu vim para ajudar", eu balancei a cabeça rigidamente aceitando a lanterna. Olhei para ela e a peguei silenciosamente.

"Se você se apressar você pode alcançar os outros que estão indo em direção ao riacho", ele disse vazio começando a se virar.

"Espere", eu falei sem pensar.

Ele se virou, seu olhar vítreo se tornou um pouco mais focado e nítido. Eu percebi que tinha falado mais ordenado do que eu esperava. Acho que eu tinha que ser gentil. O homem era como uma bomba-relógio emocional, tira-lo do sério seria a última coisa que eu queria. Por uma coisa: eu não tinha qualquer lenço comigo.

"Do que você precisa?"

"Se eu encontrar Bella, o que você quer que eu faça?" Eu apertei a lanterna muito firme e ela rachou enquanto eu a segurava, "Eu não sei o que fazer."

Senti-me patético. Era humilhante me sentir perdido assim, e de uma certa maneira não era justo que eu lhe perguntasse afinal.

_Eu preciso saber o que fazer com sua filha, agora que eu estou levando-a para longe de você... porque eu não posso deixa -la aqui. Porque eu sou um monstro egoísta e quero manter o que é meu por direito._

"Se você encontrar Bella", Charlie disse numa voz com som estrangulado, "Cuide dela e a vigie, você está me ouvindo? A Protega até eu chegar ."

Eu balancei a cabeça paralizado e assisti quando ele se virou mais uma vez e como um homem cego caminhou até a margem das árvores. Fiquei sozinho junto a antiga caminhonete dela, com sirenes e luzes piscando ao redor. Eu deixei a lanterna quebrada cair e deixei o espetáculo para trás de mim. Era uma bagunça,que eu não podia e não iria limpar,Foi engraçado, mas eu nunca tinha me incomodado antes como desumano eu poderia ser diariamente. Os olhos lacrimejantes de Charlie eram os olhos de Bella.

A culpa pesava, mas eu ainda consegui chegar antes do grupo de busca que ia em direcão ao riacho. Bella estava exatamente onde eu a tinha deixado, com as mesmas lufadas saindo dela delicadamente. Eu a levantei, minha cabeça ainda pesando minhas opções.

Cuidar, vigiar e proteger ... mais ou menos o que eu tinha prometido a ela. Eu queria fazer todas essas coisas, mas eu ainda nem sabia por que ou o mais importante: como.

Depois que o meu ritmo tinha colocado uma grande distância entre Charlie e eu, dei um suspiro de alívio. De certa forma eu me sentia como um menino que tinha conseguido furtar um brinquedo novo, sem ter sido apanhado. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era manter o meu brinquedo inteiro. Isto poderia ser um problema.

Eu faria o que ele havia ordenado que eu fizesse. Por uma única razão; ficar em pé diante dele, vê-lo no seu pior eu tinha sentido ... isto deveria ser a maldição da família Swan. Preocupação, gratidão, e agora pena. O que eles me fariam sentir a seguir, euforia? Em breve um número suficiente de pessoas me trariam bebes para que eu os beija-se. Era nojento.

Eu segurei Bella tão perto e apertado como eu ousei. Sua pele exposta estava fria, mesmo ao meu toque e seu rosto estava pálido. Aparentemente, não era bom deixar humanos desmaiados no frio por um longo tempo, quem sabe?

Eu caminhei o mais rápido que pude para longe de sua casa e das pessoas que se preocupavam com ela. Um sentimento mórbido de triunfo superou qualquer culpa que surgiu. Eu tinha o que eu queria.

O estranho era não saber por que eu queria para começar.

Talvez houvesse muito veneno de Bella em mim. Não admira que eu fiquei doente com tanta frequência. O que eu faria comigo? O que eu faria com ela?


	7. Agridoce

**_Agridoce_**

Havia um vermelho brilhante cobrindo os meus olhos quando a luz patética da lâmpada do corredor morribundo caiu sobre minhas pálpebras fechadas. Com meus olhos fechados assim eu poderia imaginar estar em um mundo agridoce, onde a luz contínua era da cor do sangue e o único som eram as batidas rítmicas do coração de Bella por trás da porta fechada ... e o unico oxigênio disponível era o com cheiro de Bella. A medida que o sol se levantou lentamente através da janela no fim do corredor eu abri meus olhos e lutei para ignorar os sentimentos de nojo que eu tinha de mim mesmo. Um mundo cheio de Bella? Sério? O que teria isso de tão grandioso?

A sede deve estar secando o sangue do meu cérebro também.

Sim, era sempre a sede. De dentro do quarto sujo a respiração de Bella estava vindo lenta e uniforme. Eu estava ciente de que agora eu tinha que vir com um plano infalivel para proteger a minha carga humana indesejada . Uma fraca idéia havia se formado na minha cabeça, mas a fim de fazer o que quer que fosse, eu não acho que ter que arrastar Bella junto iria ajudar. Não havia realmente nenhuma boa ocasião quando eu podia leva -la, agora que eu pensava sobre isso.Não somente porque ela seria um obstáculo ainda mais junto com a minha sede, mas ela não parecia ser o tipo de se comportar em público ... então, pensando bem, nem eu.

Eu não conseguia pensar em como agir sobre isto. E se eu apenas partisse? Ou talvez ir no quarto e deixar que ela saiba?Todo este sentimento humano era incompreensível . Não era como se eu fosse insensível ... não muito. Pela milionésima vez eu me arrependi de trazê-la comigo. Tinha sido idiotice, eu não tinha pensado no final das contas . Agora eu estava preso a ela.

_Você pode deixa -la aqui,_ a voz irritante da razão na minha cabeça de repente apareceu, _simplesmente saia e não volte, simples assim._

A pequena quantidade de barulho na noite da cidade vibrava em meus ouvidos. Como foi que as pessoas ainda estavam acordadas a esta hora da madrugada? Eles estavam abrindo mão de suas capacidades concedidas de sono. Eu me inclinei na parede e olhei para o teto rachado, com marcas cinzas de água suja. Ter ficado escondido, literalmente, a quase um ano não era uma boa maneira de aumentar a renda. Eu nunca tinha pensado muito em dinheiro, provavelmente porque eu sempre tive isso. A Priam nunca se preocupou com isto e sempre haviam ligações, mas nunca me preocupei em descobrir as razões por trás delas. Agora eu tinha Bella para me preocupar. O fato de que eu não tinha um centavo no meu nome tornava as coisas ainda piores. Os seres humanos tinham que ser alimentados também, certo? Do que, exatamente? Ela também precisava de roupas novas, pelo menos para disfarçar seu cheiro óbvio. Misturado com o meu era mais do que suficiente, não precisavamos de concentra-lo, especialmente agora que os rastreadores estariam atrás de nós dois.

Eu me perguntava o que aconteceria agora. Um súbito ranger na cama me fez pular. Eu estava muito perdido dentro da minha mente para perceber que ela tinha acordado. Não fazia muito tempo que tínhamos chego, depois que eu a tinha levado para quarto, Bella desmoronou. Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém chorar como ela tinha naquele momento. Ela sentou na cama abraçando as pernas e chorou pelo que parecia a eternidade. A coisa mais estranha sobre a coisa toda foi que eu não senti nojo dela como eu normalmente teria. Ao invés disso eu senti medo ... Eu...medo.

Sim, eu sei. Ridículo, não é?

Talvez eu a tivesse quebrado no meio do caminho e era por isto que ela estava tão barulhenta. A situação era demais para mim aguentar. O que eu tinha que fazer? Disser a ela para calar a boca? Bater em sua cabeça para tira-la de sua miséria? O que ? No final eu fiquei com minha mais forte habilidade: a distância. Eu sempre fui bom nisso. Era uma habilidade que eu planejava aprimora-la a perfeição.

Eu tinha fechado a porta atrás de mim, mas os soluços não pareciam ter ficado menos barulhentos. Havia realmente uma parte de mim que queria fazer algo que não envolvia silencia-la por minha causa ou simplesmente ignora -la. Suponho que era o lado que, eventualmente, acabou me fazendo apoiar na parede ao lado da porta deslizando até o chão. Sentei-me no chão do corredor imundo e fiquei escutando ela chorar até dormir. Os seres humanos eram muito complicados para o meu gosto.

"Talvez você queira que eu vá lá e lhe diga que vai ficar tudo bem?" Eu tinha perguntado sarcasticamente para porta fechada. O barulho da cidade foi a única resposta, juntamente com o sopro suave de sua respiração dormindo. Eu olhei para o teto mofado, "Bem, isso é muito ruim, eu não vou."

Horas se passaram e a cidade começou a acordar e o sol iluminou as escuras rachaduras. Levantei-me antes que os raios que vinham a partir da janela me tocassem. Meu casaco grosso me cobria por inteiro, mas eu não gostei do brilho da minha pele, mesmo o pequeno pedaço de carne nua exposta das minhas mãos. A escuridão estava dentro e fora de mim, era quem eu era. Não havia como esconder ou fingir. Eu suspirei e olhei para a porta fechada. Era um novo dia, eu tinha que começar a me mexer.

Deixei a porta fechada e me dirigi para o corredor. Agora o barulhento e vivo hotel encardido parecia estar no momento em que tudo começava a se acalmar. Bem na hora quando eu cheguei ao último patamar da escada, ouvi o ranger da cama que Bella estava deitada. Sem perceber o meu corpo tinha feito um involuntário vacilo e eu tinha me encontrado a meio caminho de voltar no corredor antes que eu conseguisse me parar. O rangido tinha parado em uma fração de segundos, ela não precisava de mim.

Tinha que haver alguma distância. Eu tinha que criar alguma distância, eu tinha passado a noite inteira sentado perto da porta pulando já no meio do caminho sempre que ela se virava em seu sono. Era patético, eu era patético. Distância seria a minha salvação.

Em velocidade humana normal desci dois degraus de cada vez. Uma vez do lado de fora o vendaval congelado da manhã fez o meu cabelo voar de volta em minha boca. Eu o retirei irritado. A idéia passageira de arrancar os fios irritantes passou rapidamente pela minha mente. Quando tinha sido a última vez que eu tinha cortado meu cabelo? Eu ainda tinha, provavelmente um coração batendo então.

Minha aparência nunca tinha me preocupado ou me pareceu ser algo que valesse a pena me incomodar. Então, enquanto o cabelo não estivesse voando em minha boca, ele não me aborrecia. Pela primeira vez notei as pessoas que me viam na rua, a aparência delas era muito escura para mim me precocupar. Talvez eu estava possivelmente imaginando, mas muitas pessoas, quase todas na rua, me davam uma segunda olhada. Eu era tão estranho assim? Bem ... eu estava caminhando o mais próximo das paredes das lojas possivel, a fim de evitar o contato direto com a luz do sol, com as minhas mãos no meu bolso e minha cabeça curvada para baixo. Achei que de certa forma, eu estava sendo estranho. Depois de um momento os olhares continuos que eu nunca tinha me preocupado em perceber, começaram a irritar. Será que ninguém nunca tinha ouviu falar que encarar era rude? Eu parecia tão desprezível para pessoas ficarem boquiabertas?

Em um cruzamento parei abruptamente e me perguntei como eu iria atravessar a rua sem me expor a luz solar. Me virando para olhar, eu quase rosnei com a surpresa. Meu coração que não batia quase foi revivido por uma fração de segundos. Por um momento eu imaginei que o meu sangue congelando e morto corria em toda a extensão das minhas veias.

"Você veio para mim?" Eu queria perguntar, mas as palavras ficaram pressas em algum lugar no fundo do meu peito. Meus olhos ardiam na imagem entalhada olhando para mim, o rosto pálido, os olhos escuros brilhantes ...

_Por que você demorou tanto? Michael ..._

Michael ficou de pé distante com um pequeno sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, tanta coisa que eu queria fazer. Eu estava feliz?, eu estava triste? Eu dei um passo a frente e assim ele o fez. Pisquei e assim ele o fez.

Meu reflexo na janela da loja denunciou uma ponta de decepção quando o pequeno sorriso desapareceu. O verde nos meus olhos tinha escurecido bastante, o suficiente para me fazer acreditar que Michael tinha estado lá . Que ele finalmente tinha chego depois de todo esse tempo. O rosto muito pálido e a cortina de cabelos longos me enquadrando ... era um rosto estranho. Será que Bella via o que todos os outros na rua viam? Ela via o reflexo na janela ... ela via Michael também?

Afastei-me revoltado e decidi atravessar a rua rapidamente, sem me importar se eu fosse visto ou não. Eu estava ruindo. Haviam coisas dentro de mim que estavam mudando a um ritmo que eu não podia parar, com efeitos que eu não podia desfazer. As mudanças estavam me debilitando e se eu me deixasse admitir,era um pouco assustador também. E ainda assim ... excitante, a mudança nunca tinha sido uma parte da minha vida. Não antes de eu ter ido embora e matar o criador de Michael de qualquer maneira. Novas coisas aconteciam agora, nem todas necessariamente ruins. Se você não contar os rastreadores irritantes, minha incapacidade de beber o sangue adequado e um pequeno tique-taque incômodo no meu ouvido chamada Bella. Diferente daquela vida fácil.

Enquanto eu caminhava pelas ruas me revezando nas esquinas ao acaso, deixei meus sentidos assumirem. Não havia mais tempo para distrações. Já fazia um tempo, mas eu podia sentir a nova abordagem dos rastreadores como cobras deslizando. Haviam três neste momento, antes os rastreadores sempre tinham vindo para mim um de cada vez. Quando eles vinham de dois de uma vez se dividiam e vinham para mim separadamente. Estes novos rastreadores não demostravam quaisquer sinais que se dividiriam em breve. Eles viriam para mim em conjunto. Eu estava confiante o suficiente para saber que eu poderia ser capaz de me defender contra três rastreadores prontos para me matar. Tendo Bella para proteger e minha sede em crescimento era que estava dificultando para mim. Se eu estivesse fraco eu só teria força para lidar com um, enquanto os outros se divertiriam com Bella.

De repente um súbito desejo de parar por um momento e talvez cavar outro buraco em algum lugar longe, me bateu. Se eu pudesse, então tudo isso já não seria um incômodo. Especialmente ter que proteger Bella, acima de tudo. Se eu tivesse ficado no meu buraco isso nunca estaria acontecendo. Ela nunca teria me encontrado ou por algum motivo imprevisto, teria o desejo louco de me ajudar. A culpa estava me comendo lentamente, era o que me impedia de ir embora, como eu gostaria. Esta nova descoberta de uma consciência também foi uma das coisas ruins que veio com a mudança em mim. Se tivesse um botão "Não se importe" em mim eu poderia pressiona-lo para que a culpa fosse embora, eu o teria pressionado a muito tempo. Era parte da razão pela qual eu não tinha saido para ir me alimentar, porque eu sabia que os rastreadores estavam se aproximando. Teria sido fácil para mim apenas ir em frente e recebe-los, mas então isso significaria deixar Bella sozinha. Eu não tinha certeza de como era proteger outra pessoa de um provável assassinato, mas eu estava quase certo de que deixa-la sozinha para se defender por si não era o caminho correto para seguir.

Uma vida sem Bella,era o que eu precisava. Caso contrário, eu ficaria louco em breve. Tinha que haver algo que poderia ser feito, alguma coisa. Eu não podia continuar a viver assim. Tinha quase chegado ao ponto onde eu queria jogar a menina para fora de uma janela muito alta.

A manhã passou rapidamente enquanto eu vasculhava a área e as pessoas. Não foi até que o sol estava se tornando fraco que eu percebi que estava tudo tranquilo e que não havia nenhum propósito real para isto. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa, eu só não sabia exatamente o quê . Todo o propósito era colocar alguma distância entre mim e a garota e ao mesmo tempo vigiar os rastreadores. Eu tinha ficado sentado na porta a noite toda . Tinha que haver algo de errado comigo, algo que definitivamente precisava ser consertado. Irritante, minha vida era uma grande bolha de irritação.

Rapidamente me mudei da protecão do toldo da calçada para uma cabine de ônibus coberta. Estava quase vazia, exceto por um homem sentado num canto mais longe e escuro. Eu fiz uma careta, e me assentei no meio onde o ângulo do sol só chegava até o topo dos meus joelhos. Eu podia sentir o calor do sol passando através do tecido das minhas calças. Fechei os olhos e vi o mundo de sangue vermelho novamente por detrás de minhas pálpebras, mas desta vez ele estava cheio com o som de uma cidade viva e o forte cheiro de cerejas negras.

"Tem sido muito divertido te seguir Ancião", disse o homem sentando no canto virando todo o seu corpo para me encarar. Os olhos marrom entediados brilhavam , como água turva em um rosto angular marrom escuro. Suas bochechas estavam bem definidas que lhe dava uma aparência sofisticada, mas fazia todo o seu rosto aparecer afundado se você olhasse por mais um momento. Seu corpo era magro e curvado, apenas para mascarar o fato de que ele tinha mais de dois metros de altura.

Suspirei e olhei para longe ,antes que eu começasse a perceber como seu rosto poderia tornar-se esquelético sob um exame minucioso. Eu conhecia o rosto frio de cor, não havia sentido em continuar a olhar. O cheiro perceptível dele de cerejas negras era um que estava gravado na minha mente desde que eu o havia encontrado a algumas décadas atrás.

"Você me decepcionou Perttu," eu respondi, inclinando-me para trás no banco e esticando as pernas. "Eu pensei que vocês três viriam atrás de mim de uma só vez, e então você tinha que vir e estragar tudo, como é chato."

Perttu sorriu largamente, com os olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente, "Ah, por favor não me chame de chato, Ancião. Espontâneo, por outro lado ..."

"Você não é espontâneo. Você não é nada, só um capanga dispensável,isso é tudo o que você sempre foi e sempre sera", eu disse agradavelmente, "Então me diga, qual a razão para fazer você estar aqui fora com este tempo?"  
Para dar crédito ao cara, ele nunca vacilou na sua expressão suave, mas seus olhos se tornaram levemente vagos.

"Você certamente se tornou muito mais sociável Ancião. Uma década atrás, você teria perfurado o meu peito com a mão, se eu tivesse tentado falar com você de volta ..."

"Ah sim, o peito", eu virei para ele sarcástico, "A próposito,como vai o buraco ?"

Seu sorriso se alargou e ele bateu no peito levemente, " Ainda se fechamento. Quem diria que ter uma mão espetada direto levaria tanto tempo para fechar?"

"Eu não, isso é certo", respondi alegremente.

"Claro que não", ele respondeu secamente.

Eu me virei para olhar para frente. As pessoas passavam e davam as costas indo adiante, mas ninguém parava para esperar o ônibus. Talvez fossem os mecanismos internos que permitiam a sobrevivência dos seres humanos que passavam, sabendo que dois leões famintos estavam sentados placidamente,a espera de uma refeição.

"Ambos sabemos que eu não tenho paciência para socializar Perttu, o que você quer?" Eu finalmente murmurei olhando para uma mulher que estava passando com um saco cheio de tangerinas, o cheiro citrico era tão forte que fez o meu nariz se contorcer.

"Estou neste momento a serviços dos gêmeos. Eles me mandaram na frente para lhe fazer uma proposta."

Ele continuou a falar, mas meus ouvidos automaticamente se desligaram quando o cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço se levantou. Estaria ele mentindo?

"Os gêmeos não são rastreadores" Eu bati cortando tudo que ele iria dizer. "Eles são Anciões , não iriam gastar seu tempo perseguindo bandidos."

Perttu fechou a boca com um estalo, mas seus olhos brilharam ainda mais e puxou um sorriso nos cantos da boca, Você está com medo agora? , sua expressão perguntava.

"Parece que a Priam ofereceu-lhes algo em troca para caçar você também", ele se levantou do canto e esticou o corpo esguio, ainda na proteção das sombras. Eu lutei contra o impulso de me levantar, ou olhar para ele. "Eu não sei exatamente o que era, mas eles concordaram imediatamente.¨

" A coisa é Ancião ... eles estão dispostos a deixa -lo ir."

Obriguei-me a segurar uma risada, O Ancião Gabriel não ri em voz alta na frente de ninguém, nem mesmo quando zombava de alguém. Eu tinha uma imagem a zelar como o estóico mal humorado, afinal.

"Deixar-me ir? Bem, eles são tão caridosos, eles têm bebido de monges budistas de novo?"

"Oh, você sabe como são os gêmeos, não conseguem resistir a um homem em um robe, especialmente os de laranja", Perttu respondeu alegremente, "Mas você já deveria saber que os gêmeos nunca fariam algo para outro Ancião ."

Eu balancei a cabeça sombriamente sabendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Com os gêmeos, havia sempre um preço a pagar. E as vezes as apostas poderiam ser muito altas.

"Eles estão dispostos a deixa -lo ir, e em troca você tem que entregar a garota", Perttu disse encostado na parede de metal da cabine , "E Claro que sei sobre ela", continuou ele, pegando a surpresa passageira nos meus olhos que eu não consegui conter.

"Seu perfumes estão misturados, mas eles ainda são perceptiveis para eles. Eles sabem disto a muito tempo Ela é bastante coisa, não é?" Ele estreitou seus olhos quando eu continuei a permanecer em silêncio, "Seja qual for o caso, se você quiser escapar deste lugar com vida, você tem que entrega -la. Suponho que uma citação direta a partir deles seria:" Pare de querer tudo, seu bastardo egoista ".

"São as palavras deles, não minhas", ele falou de repente, segurando as mãos protetoramente sobre seu peito.

Os raios de sol se estendiam por toda a minha perna, mas de repente eles tinham perdido todo o calor. Afastei-me dele apenas no caso de alguma emoção piscar em meu rosto, me traindo.

" É surpreendente que você não tomou dela ainda, você a está guardando para uma ocasião especial?"

A pergunta me distraiu momentaneamente. Então ele não sabia sobre a proibição ... o que provavelmente significa que os gêmeos também não.

" É dificil de acreditar que um ancião como você iria se incomodar em manter um animal de estimação", Perttu continuou, "Acho que viver esse tempo todo deve tornar a vida muito chata. Não é preciso muito tempo, até termos que criar algum novo tipo de emoção em nossas vidas para faze-la valer a pena de viver. "

Levantei-me mais depressa do que ele poderia reagir e o apertei contra a parede fina. A força do meu aperto fez ranger a cabine inclinando-a para o lado, "Você é muito sábio, por que você não corre para alguma floresta para meditar e se perder?"

O sorriso de Perttu desbotou, mas ele olhou para mim suavemente enquanto eu o empurrava contra a parede, ainda cobrindo o peito com as mãos, "Você não está pensando cuidadosamente Ancião... Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que você não tem se alimentado, você está fraco . Você pode definitivamente me matar agora, mas seria um grande esforço, não seria? Eu não vejo por que você ainda hesita?. Sua vida seria mais fácil se você apenas entregasse a menina. Fosse embora para onde você quisesse, sem ninguém no seu rastro, por um tempo de qualquer maneira. "

Ele deve ter visto alguma coisa no meu rosto que o pôs a vontade, desde que ele me empurrou delicadamente. Eu deixei cair minhas mãos dele lentamente e dei um passo para trás.

"Ter humanos como animais de estimação pode ficar incômodo depois de um tempo. Você pode não achar isso, mas eles acabam drenando a sua autonomia, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ao Invés de ser divertido, acaba comprometendo você . Isso não é uma maneira de viver", disse ele alisando os amassados que eu tinha criado em seu cardigan cinza claro.

Eu queria rosnar para ele por continuar a sua pregação, dizer a ele que vampiros não deviam vestir cardigan ... mas a minha língua ficou momentaneamente presa no céu da minha boca.

Ele estava certo, eu sabia que ele estava certo. Perttu sempre foi um capanga contratado, não porque ele tinha o poder de ter o trabalho feito, mas porque ele tinha um cérebro funcionando para as coisas. Você ficaria surpreso com a forma como muitos Anciões corriam sem a menor idéia de como amarrar seus sapatos.

"Os gêmeos não querem tratar diretamente com você .É imperativo que a Priam não descubra que de bom grado eles deixaram você escapar. Eu poderia arranjar um local neutro para pegar a menina, ou se você der a sua palavra, poderíamos ir busca -la no hotel que você a deixou "

Eles eram espertos e poderosos, eu tinha que admitir isso. Dois Anciões contra um, e adicionar um capanga ósseo para a equação, não era bom. Por um segundo eu senti um estranho salto em minhas entranhas, eu demorei um instante para perceber que era pánico o que eu estava sentindo. Eles estavam se aproximando de mim, vindo de todos os lados ...

" É a sua melhor opção agora Ancião," Perttu falou em vantagem, com um tom macio o suficiente para evitar a fronteira da insistência.

_É sua melhor opção ... a única saída, a solução para todos os problemas,_ desta vez foi minha voz interior da razão, que interrompeu. Era isto a solução? Eu estava me virando do avesso desde que tudo isso tinha começado. Bella tinha feito tudo um milhão de vezes pior. Tirando-a fora do quadro iria fazer tudo melhor. Eu não teria mais responsabilidades indevidas e eu seria capaz de fazer como eu queria. Gostaria de ser livre ... e ainda assim

"Eu não sei", eu respondi honestamente, voltando ao meu lugar e sentando novamente.  
Os olhos de Perttu se arregalaram. ¨Ancião,isto é o bom senso! a sua vida, ou dela, ou realmente se você pensar racionalmente seria bom para ambos , porque depois que eles pegarem você pode ter certeza de que eles vão pega-la também ".

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio e continuei a observar o tráfego passante. Ele estava certo, eu sabia que ele estava certo. Este era o bom senso afinal, mas ...

"Você precisa de tempo para pensar?" Perttu perguntou, tentando manter seu tom rancoroso ao mínimo, "Talvez um dia?"

Os últimos meses passaram diante dos meus olhos e vi novamente Bella entrando pela porta dos Cullen naquela noite solitária. Como Perttu eu segurei minha mão no meu peito e imaginei todas as coisas que ela tinha mudado em mim através desse tempo. Uma garota humana, era tudo o que ela era e ainda assim ela conseguiu tanto ...

Inclinei-me e fechei os olhos contra a luz do sol, o mundo vermelho me tragou, "Não, está tudo bem. Eu posso lhe dar uma resposta agora."

* * *

Quando entrei no hotel surrado dois homens estavam no saguão conversando em voz alta,vozes irritantes. Um deles de barba e baixo estava segurando um saco de papel marrom, o cheiro disto me pareceu familiar.

"Isso é comestível? Perguntei-lhe, fazendo com que ambos olhassem para mim, suas bocas ficaram abertas em um pequeno ö¨ .

"S-Sim é o meu jantar", ele gaguejou dando um passo para trás.

Eu balancei a cabeça e estendi a minha mão, "É muito agradável da sua parte por oferecê -lo para mim."

Ambos se viraram um para o outro com as mesmas expressões confusas. Levou um momento, antes que o outro homem que tinha cabelo vermelho e pele branca pastosa, nervosamente socar seu amigo no braço, que depois ofereceu o saco automaticamente.

"Aproveite a minha, quero dizer a sua comida senhor ...", disse ele afastando-se ainda mais depois que peguei o saco.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me virei para subir a escada barulhenta até o terceiro andar. Eu podia ouvi-los começar a falar novamente em tons mais baixos.

"Aquele homem era assustador ..."

"Eu sei, eu pensei que ele iria tirar um pedaço de você."

"Sim ... ele tinha os olhos assustadores, como se ele pudesse me matar."

Uau. E eu aqui pensando que tinha sido educado o suficiente,até mesmo amigável. Talvez as minhas habilidades com as pessoas ainda necessitavam de alguma pratica.

Depois que eu cheguei na porta eu toquei a maçaneta, mas parei. Por um segundo a imagem de uma Bella enfurecida passou na minha mente. E se ela estivesse com raiva? Havia alguma coisa lá dentro que ela poderia atirar em mim com bordas afiadas?

O rangido repentino de molas veio alto em meus ouvidos e eu cerrei os dentes. Ela estava acordada e andando se o som oco no chão de madeira fosse uma pista. Eu a tinha levado para longe de sua casa, com toda convicção também. Ela chorava como se tivesse passando por torturas terríveis só por estar no quarto. Sem mencionar o fato de que ela já tinha uma péssima postura. Se você juntasse tudo isso dava em uma situação que ninguém em seu juízo perfeito iria entrar. Suspirei profundamente e deixei-me ir.

Bella estava na janela com o rosto colado ao vidro. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça todo despenteado, assim como suas roupas. Pelo menos ela não estava chorando mais.

"Feche as cortinas", eu disse , enquanto me perguntei se ela iria enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Depois de um tempo eu olhei rapidamente para ela e vi que ela permanecia calma. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio interior. Parecia que ela não teria um ataque tão cedo. Era uma coisa muito boa, eu não acho que qualquer parte rasgada da mobilia no quarto poderia sobreviver a isto. Seus olhos estavam sobre a cadeira e depois para mim, ela parecia a beira do colapso. Ocorreu-me que ela provavelmente estava pensando em me bater com ela quando eu não estivesse olhando.

"Um homem lá embaixo me disse que isso é comestível", eu murmurei dando-lhe o saco, "Eu não poderia saber."

"Então agora você é o único a me alimentar?" , perguntou ela. Um sinal de agradecimento; retribuindo, eu queria dizer, mas mantive minha boca fechada. Eu tinha consciência de quanto esforço isto tinha levado dela, para cuidar de mim, como ela tinha. O sangue, mesmo de porco, não era assim tão fácil de se encontrar se você fosse humano. E ela não se queixo por isso tudo . Bem, não em voz alta e não a mim de qualquer maneira.

Eu examinei o quarto com cuidado e consegui manter o olhar de nojo no meu rosto. Quem realmente viveria em tal buraco de rato? Eu fui olhar pela janela para os homens desabrigados abaixo de nós. Isto era muito ruim para ser verdade.

"É incrível que esse lugar realmente tem eletricidade", disse ela por trás de mim.

_É inacreditável que ainda está de pé_ , eu queria acrescentar, mas mantive minha boca fechada. Era incrível o quanto eu precisava me esforçar para permanecer em silêncio ao redor dela. Antes ignorar sua tagarelice inútil tinha sido tão fácil para mim como respirar. Agora, quando ela falava eu sempre me sentia impelido a responder ou acrescentar algo, caso contrário eu iria ficar preocupado com o silêncio que se seguia. Me fazia ansioso, como se eu não falasse dessa vez ela finalmente desistiria de mim e não falaria mais nada. Quando ela começou a fazer perguntas sobre os rastreadores, permiti-me responder, mesmo que eu estava mentindo através de meus dentes para a maioria de suas perguntas.

Foi quando ela deu a volta a sentou-se perto de mim, que minha mente ficou ligeiramente abafada, era muito perto, eu podia sentir o calor do seu sangue circulando irradiando de seu corpo com um calor suave e seu cheiro era tão espesso que eu tinha que me forçar a parar de inalar para não parecer um idiota. Seus olhos castanhos examinadores estavam me perfurando, ameaçando romper minhas mentiras.

Não foi até que ela perguntou sobre seu pai que eu hesitei. Eu tinha cavado um buraco para mim mesmo, permitindo que ela continuasse com o tema, e não ajudava que ela estava tão perto. No final, eu não aguentava mais e tive que me levantar para clarear a minha mente.

Porque Bella sempre tinha a necessidade de invadir minha bolha? A garota e eu logo teriamos de ter uma conversa séria sobre o espaço pessoal. Mas vendo como ela podia ser lenta, eu me perguntava se ela ia mesmo entender. Talvez eu usaria fantoches de mão para ilustrar, ou talvez apenas uma pedra seria o suficiente.

Eu: aqui

Você (lançando a pedra bem longe): lá

Eu fui capaz de considerar isso, até que seus olhos começaram a ficar caidos. Eu suspirei de alívio quando ela desligou as luzes e se deitou na cama.

"Foi um dia tão longo", ela murmurou olhando para o teto. "Eu devo parecer como o inferno."

"Você não parece diferente para mim", dei de ombros sentado no chão, de costas para a parede.

**"**Isso não é uma coisa muito delicada de se dizer", queixou-se na escuridão.

"Oh, ambos sabemos que eu sou um cara sensível," Eu falei lentamente.

Aparentemente, a minha resposta não foi agradável uma vez que ela sentou-se novamente ," Gabe eu acho que ajudaria se você fosse mais sociavel. Iria ajudá -lo a crescer como pessoa, você sabe."

"Eu estou morto Bella, eu diria que meu tempo de crescimento passou há muito tempo. "

"Ainda assim, se você fosse mais agradável quem sabe as pessoas realmente gostem de você ."

Eu suprimi o meu gemido imaturo, quando ela se levantou da cama e fez seu caminho através da escuridão para se sentar ao meu lado novamente. Bolha! Ela estava invadindo minha maldita bolha . Por que ela não entendia? Eu parei de respirar e tentei ignorá -la. Eu acho que se eu disesse a ela que eu era um milhão de vezes mais sociável do que antes, ela nunca teria acreditado em mim.

"Se você simplesmente parasse de olhar para as pessoas, como se você quisesse empala-las então talvez ..." Mesmo no escuro, eu podia ver seu sorriso largo. Olhei para ela espantado. Como foi que não a muito tempo atrás, ela tinha estado chorando como se o mundo estava chegando ao fim, e agora ela estava tão feliz? Eu não entendia as emoções humanas, ou como elas trabalhavam. Ou talvez fossem apenas as dela. Ela tinha algum defeito ...

Estendi a mão, agarrando-a pelos ombros e a sacudi de modo que sua cabeça balançou para trás e para frente. Eu fiz uma careta para ela, quando ela me encarou em confusão com a cabeça inclinada totalmente para o lado.

"Eu suponho que tinha um propósito?" perguntou ela se afastando, mas não recuando. Bem como você pode ver, nem mesmo os maltratos assustava ela,o demônio para longe.

"Você não chacoalhou", expliquei começando a me sentir estúpido, **"**coisas quebradas chacoalham ... quando elas estão, sabe...quebradas".

"Gabe", disse ela ajoelhando em ambos os joelhos, curvando-se para obter uma melhor visão da minha face: "Você é um idiota."

"Isto, deve ser por estar perto de você por tanto tempo"**, **eu murmurei apressadamente, longe dos olhos curiosos. Como um cachorro ela foi rapidamente para o chão sujo retomando seu lugar ao meu lado. Eu dei-lhe um olhar fulminante e ela concordou com um sorriso inocente, era irritante. "Você não tem que ir dormir agora?" Eu estalei irritado, **"**Seu doce Edward vai sentir sua falta, se você não for."

Tinha sido o nome que fez o truque no espaço de um segundo. Depois que ele tinha saido da minha boca, que eu soube que era a coisa errada a se dizer. Na minha cabeça eu fiz uma nota mental: Edward...ruim.

A face de Bella tinha caido e ela se encolheu, como se eu tivesse feito um movimento para bater nela. Os olhos arregalados,os mesmos que antes estavam acesos com humor, se tornaram mortos em uma fração de segundos, "O que você quer dizer? ... Eu...o chamei enquanto dormia?"

Mesmo o som estrangulado da sua voz parecia morto. Então eu acho que eu tinha descoberto como desligar Bella: Edward, quem no inferno era ele?. Aparentemente, o tema era tabu, desde que ela abraçou suas pernas contra o peito e ficou quieta, olhando para o chão. Olhei para longe, de repente desejando que a minha boca não fosse tão grande, ou que ela não fosse tão chata, então talvez eu não a teria aberto para começar. O tempo passou e um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu, ou talvez fosse apenas estranho para mim, desde que Bella parecia que estava fora, pensando em um milhão de outras coisas que não incluia este quarto comigo.

Eu queria voltar atrás, eu queria dizer que sentia muito por tê -lo feito para começar. Mas eu não fiz, porque isso simplesmente não era quem eu era. Eu não me desculpo e eu nunca voltei atrás em nada. Depois de um tempo me levantei e fui até a janela para olhar para o beco. Os homens desabrigados haviam desaparecido e tudo o que restava eram sombras negras, que dançavam ,sempre que uma tempestade de vento chegava. Eu olhei e vi meu reflexo nas vidraças sujas.

"Bella", eu a chamei sobre o meu ombro, estudando meu reflexo enquanto falava.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela finalmente se levantou e veio ao meu lado. Ela olhou para fora também, provavelmente pensando que eu tinha visto alguma coisa.

"Por que as pessoas olham pra mim? Você sabe?" Perguntei olhando para o reflexo de seu rosto. O seu reflexo olhou para mim, seus olhos ainda não estavam de volta ao normal, mas tinham um olhar de curiosidade neles.

"O que você quer dizer?

"Quero dizer ... quando as pessoas olham para mim, o que elas vêem? O que as faz continuar olhando?"

O reflexo de Bella olhou momentaneamente surpreso, mas algo na minha face, deve ter garantido a ela que eu estava falando sério.

"Elas olham pra você , porque você é bonito Gabe", disse ela baixinho. Fiquei surpreso quando seu rosto ficou triste, e seus olhos se voltaram para evitar os meus. "Quando elas olham para você , você tira o fôlego delas."

Olhei para longe de seu reflexo para o meu, e tentei lembrar de todas as expressões, de todas as pessoas que me encararam na rua. Haviam muitas delas ..

Virei-me para Bella e puxei-a suavemente pela cintura. Ela não pronunciou sequer uma palavra para reclamar, quando eu a levei de volta para a cama e a empurrei nela. Ela olhou para minha face quieta, quando me elevei sobre ela, mas eu tive que desviar o olhar, sentindo-me descontente.

"Eu tenho coisas para fazer, vá dormir", eu disse olhando brevemente para o rosto pálido e me virei para ir embora. Consegui evitar de bater a porta atrás de mim, quando eu saí . Uma vez no hall fui para a janela no final do corredor, sentindo a frustração tomar conta do meu peito com uma pressão sufocante.

Então eu era lindo! Eu tirava o folego deles, hein? O Gabriel do espelho olhou com desgosto para mim. Era uma imagem tão distorcida.

N_ão era eu que eles viam, não é_? Eu queria voltar e sacudi-la um pouco mais. _Eu não sou bonito. Quem você está vendo?_

Lentamente, desci as escadas, ouvindo o patético rangido da madeira morta abaixo dos meus pés. As pessoas estavam chegando e saindo pelas portas do hotel. Isso me fez pensar em baratas, que só saiam no escuro de qualquer jeito. Eu não via nenhuma diferença entre elas e os humanos. Uma vez fora o barulho da cidade cobriu meus ouvidos com zumbidos sem sentido provenientes de todas as direções. Como tudo na vida, isto era chato. Eu encontrei-me novamente ansiando por aquele buraco, com a terra macia cobrindo-me e abafando todo o som do mundo exterior.

Era impossível me costumar ao ruído aqui fora. O velho ¨Eu¨ não teria nenhuma dificuldade em fazê -lo, o velho ¨Eu¨ nunca teria ficado irritado pelo fato de uma garota humana não me ver corretamente. Eu não sabia quem eu era, ou no que eu estava me tornando. O que eu sabia era que eu queria que isso parasse. Eu queria ser capaz de estar no controle de minhas ações novamente.

Então desta vez eu fechei os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo e tentei alcançar profundamente dentro de mim o lugar onde parte do antigo ¨Eu¨ ainda estava intacto, exatamente como eu havia feito antes, quando eu tinha dado a Perttu sua resposta. Após um momento o mundo ficou quieto e eu podia sentir uma libertação e domínio. Isso foi o que eu queria, eu queria o meu velho ¨Eu¨ de volta.

O velho ¨Eu¨, o meu verdadeiro ¨Eu¨, o que não se desculpa ou se arrepende. Então eu fui em frente e deixei a escuridão da noite me conduzir.

_" Eu não quero a quero, eles podem leva-la. "_

Minha decisão final esvoaçava em torno de mim como as sombras dançando na brisa, mas eu continuei em frente, deixando-a ficar para trás.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Olá! bem é somente uma satisfação para as leitoras que ainda acompanham a fic, eu não desisti dela não, e que tinha tão poucos reviews que pensei que ninguém tava lendo, e fiquei um pouco desanimada..., pois é uma história que dá muito trabalho de traduzir, pois a escritora usa palavras difíceis e os capítulos são longoooosssss... Mas vou continuar sim, podem ter certeza. Eu adoro o Gabe!_**

**_beijos para todas_**

**_Even_**


	9. Mudo

**_Mudo_**

Eu me mantinha andando sem um propósito. Tudo apenas para que eu tivesse uma distância de Bella. Eu estava com medo que estar muito perto dela a deixasse ver como eu estava me sentindo estranho. Eu caminhava , as vezes algumas horas de cada vez, mas desta vez eu tinha um objetivo. Depois de um tempo de caminhada me deparei com uma loja de roupas usadas. Depois que o culminar de centenas de aromas de pessoas atingiu o meu nariz eu cambaleei para trás. Embora a sede me tinha enfraquecido nos últimos dias o aroma tinha sido potente o suficiente para mim para sentir sua força. Cada aroma era único e não se misturava um com o outro. Haviam muitos juntos, era como uma multidão de pessoas gritando seu nome para mim,Aromas eram egoístas e fortes, e queriam ser notados, eles queriam ser únicos. Essa era uma das razões que fazia Bella tão intrigante para mim. Seria definitivamente perceptível, seria o mais forte no local,se houvesse uma unica camiseta dela aqui. E ele era definitivamente raro, mas não porque ele se destacava por si só e se fazia notar acima dos outros. Ele era excepcional porque te rodeava ,te aceitando. Foi por isso que eu tinha conseguido fazer o Merge tão bem. Normalmente eu teria que manter a fusão dos nossos aromas em dias alternados, mas o perfume de Bella aceitou o meu. Ele prontamente entregou a sua individualidade, abraçando o meu e nos tornamos um. Não havia nada no mundo parecido com isso. Ou semelhante a ela.

"Posso ajuda-lo?"

Virei a partir dos corredores de roupas esmagadoramente fedorentas,para olhar uma mulher magra e pálida com olhos escuros afiados. Ao contrário das pessoas normais, ou o que eu supunha ser normal de qualquer forma, essa mulher me olhou de cima para baixo me avaliando de forma aberta, seus olhos tornando-se gradualmente ranzinzas.

"Você está procurando algo em particular?", ela perguntou secamente.

"Eu estou procurando algo para uma garota", eu respondi movendo preguiçosamente as roupas nos cabides. Todas pareciam as mesmas, era uma surpresa que eu pudesse me vestir após todo esse tempo. Calças, camisas, sapatos se necessários; não havia muita necessidade de pensar nisso no processo. Haviam também as roupas de baixo ... Bella tornou uma prioridade me fornecer com estas necessidades. Foi humilhante, especialmente quando ela me perguntou se elas serviram ou se eu as estava usando para começar. Humilhante era um eufemismo. Eu era um vampiro, mas eu tinha sido homem uma vez. Havia um forte resíduo de dignidade deixado. Bella geralmente sempre sabia onde dói mais. A pior parte foi que eu só pude ficar lá, pega-las e usa -las. Era isso ou bater nela até transforma-la em pasta, algo que estranhamente eu não sentia vontade de fazer hoje em dia.

"Talvez um vestido?" , ela perguntou tirando um artigo aleatório de roupa de um cabide, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Era um vestido longo, preto.

"Bom o suficiente."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça brevemente e começou a caminhar para o caixa, então eu percebi que meus bolsos estavam vazios.

"Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro", eu anunciei sem rodeios.

A mulher virou-se lentamente e focalizou os olhos ranzinzas de volta mim, "E o que você quer que eu faça sobre isso?"

"O dê para mim," eu simplesmente respondi. Ela tinha feito uma pergunta e eu tinha respondido, honestamente, não havia muito o que dizer. Só que o olhar da mulher, de repente se tornou frio e ela se virou com um passo decidido.

"Ah, você vem aqui todo os alto e eminente. Você acha que só porque você é um homem bonito eu iria cair morta de amor aos seus pés e fazer o que você quiser?"

Seus olhos eram intensos quando ela se aproximou, iguais os de Bella. Isso me fez dar um passo atrás, quase. "É sempre a mesma coisa com vocês, homens. Vocês pensam que são tão especiais apenas por causa da aparência."

"Você acha que eu sou bonito?", Eu perguntei de repente, irritado, "O que aconteceu com o bom e velho atraente?"

"Ah, então agora você está pescando elogios?", ela retrucou, com os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados .

"Eu não pesco", eu respondi friamente, tirando o vestido das mãos dela ," e eu não gosto de ser chamado de bonito."

Os gritos da mulher para os policiais morreram em um segundo depois que eu sai correndo, fora de vista a uma quadra da loja. Eu não tinha paciência ou tempo para lidar com isso. Eu precisava do vestido por isso eu o peguei emprestado. Certo, eu provavelmente jamais o devolveria, mas roubar não era algo que eu fazia. Eu queria apenas levar o que eu quisesse. Havia uma diferença ... de qualquer maneira na minha cabeça, e o que importava. Mesmo assim, não tirava o fato de que eu tinha acabado de roubar. Uma parte secreta de mim inclinou a cabeça com vergonha.

Havia uma parte ainda maior que fez me encolher ao sentir o vestido em minhas mãos. Eu tive que parar na loja mais próxima e conseguir uma sacola para enfiá-lo dentro, Eu não queria vê-lo, tocá-lo. A própria idéia fez-me sentir fisicamente doente. Isso já fazia algum tempo. Qualquer coisa que envolvia Bella era como um soco para o estômago.

Como os furtos, isto parecia uma vergonha secreta interior. O pensamento de tratá-la como um pedaço suculento de fruta que poderia ser arremessado não parecia certo. Principalmente porque eu sabia que isso era totalmente minha culpa. Eu poderia ter removido o Merge e deixado Forks. Os rastreadores não teriam olhado para ela ou a cheirado duas vezes. Eu a tinha trazido para um depósito de lixo, que chamava a si mesmo de hotel, e a forcei a permanecer lá com medo pela própria vida. Agora que os gêmeos se ofereceram para tira-la das minhas costas eu agarrei a oportunidade, se não de bom grado, então racionalmente. Era a coisa inteligente a se fazer. Bella era humana, ela iria morrer de qualquer forma. Por que não agora? Pelo menos ela não teria que passar as dores do envelhecimento. Ouvi dizer que era uma grande coisa entre as mulheres humanas. Eu, por outro lado, não iria morrer afinal. E, apesar disso, eu não sabia pelo que eu queria continuar a viver.

* * *

Havia muitas coisas que eu queria, ou pelo menos eu pensava que eu queria. Talvez essas necessidades humanas básicas foram perdidas com o interminável passar do tempo. Ter uma existência baseada unicamente no ódio estava lentamente me fazendo muito amargo. Morrer faria muitas pessoas felizes, que por sua vez faria-me infeliz. A simples idéia de alguns anciões se vangloriando sobre o meu cadáver,me fizera estremecer e me virar em minha sepultura , que eu ainda não tinha. Não, eu vivia por eles, não por mim. Era uma existência idiota, mas que me fazia um pouquinho mais feliz de qualquer maneira.

A respiração de Bella estava saindo em suspiros rasos, enquanto ela caminhava pela calçada quase vazia. O vestido preto que a mulher tinha entregue a mim era muito grande para Bella, e aparentemente muito feio. Eu tinha que admitir, ele parecia que estava prestes a brotar asas e voar. Exceto que isso significaria, possivelmente, que eu teria que tirar meus olhos dela.

Eu me perguntava se ela estava mesmo ciente, de quão doloroso a batida rápida do seu coração era para os meus ouvidos. Não, a forma como seus olhos estavam arregalados e brilhantes como bolas de gude me deixando saber que o medo não estava em sua mente, talvez apenas a parte instintiva do cérebro dela fazia seu corpo reagir exageradamente, mas ela foi decidida e focada. Como de costume, ela era diferente de qualquer humano que já conheci.

O plano era deixá-la em um ponto neutro de escolha dos gêmeos. Eu estava entregando Bella, sem que ela soubesse e deixando-a. Minha cabeça realmente doía com a facilidade com que tudo iria acontecer. Bella me obedeceu sem perguntar e eu a levaria a sua morte, pura e simples. Eu teria, então, mais tempo e liberdade em minhas mãos para fazer o que eu quisesse. Isto surpreendente parecia como um tipo de traição da minha parte. No máximo, eu devia a garota a verdade. Mas, dizer a ela casualmente: "Ei, Bella, estou cansado de fugir e eu sinceramente não quero morrer, por isso vou te dar de presente a alguns rapazes Anciões que você realmente vai gostar," não parecia ser o caminho racional a seguir.

Segui furtivamente pelas sombras tão próximo a ela quanto me atrevi. Os gêmeos estavam esperando que eu a mandasse sozinha. Só que Bella pensava que eu estaria atrás dela a cada passo do caminho. No começo eu tinha mentido para ela, alegado que eu estaria a seu lado. Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção real de estar, mas por alguma razão, logo que ela tinha se dirigido para fora, eu estava bem atrás dela, observando.

Eu era um masoquista? Sim-não ... talvez.

Será que eu realmente queria vê-la sendo massacrada por esses idiotas? claro, eu não me importava.

O triturar ocasional das pedras sob seus pés ralava os meus nervos. Eles eram como um som do cronometro, numa contagem regressiva. Talvez não fosse tão irritante para mim tanto quanto me deixava ansioso. Um passo, dois passos, três ; um relógio estava marcando em algum lugar os minutos. Olhando atentamente para os seus passos em movimento eu falhei ao prestar atenção aos meus.

"Por que você está seguindo a garota?", Perttu perguntou casualmente, chegando ao meu lado. Ele me assustou e me deixou furioso, principalmente comigo mesmo. Eu estava morrendo de fome a ponto de que mesmo Bella tinha notado. Ela estava bem na minha cara neste momento, mas ainda assim, eu estava fraco e faminto, que meus reflexos estavam comprometidos.

"Eu estou indo só para ver algumas ações," Eu menti, parando morto no meu caminho. Bella estava a uns bons três quarteirões de distância do ponto de encontro.

_Eu não estou atrás de você , garota idiota_, pensei sombriamente vendo-a ficar cada vez mais longe a cada passo, _Pare,apenas pare_.

"Oh, eu vejo, você simplesmente não quer que os gêmeos tenham toda a diversão, é isso?" Perttu perguntou sarcástico.

"Alguma coisa assim", eu parei encarando as costas dela,querendo que ela tropeçasse e torcesse o tornozelo, quebrando uma perna; a dois quarteirões para chegar.

"Vá embora Gabriel," Perttu disse suavemente enquanto pisava calmamente diante da minha linha de visão ", antes que os gêmeos decidam que você cheira tão saboroso."

Eu não me movi, eu não respire, eu só fiquei ali e desejando ver através dele, ela ainda estava lá?

"O que ela fez com você Ancião?", Perttu de repente perguntou em um tom abafado. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir que eu tinha sido infectado com uma doença nojenta,ficando mais longe quando tomou meio passo para longe de mim. Talvez o meu novo estado de espírito era contagiante.

"Eu não sei", respondi com cautela. Ele havia se movido levemente, eu podia ver agora, uma quadra e meia para chegar. "Ela não é normal, os Cullens a conheciam, ela provavelmente fez amizade com eles."

"Os Cullens seriam amigo de um governante a pé se pudessem," Perttu zombou, "Aqueles traidores não merecem o status que eles carregam."

"Você sabe onde eles estão?" Perguntei o empurrando para o lado a tempo de ver Bella entrar no açougue. O cheiro rançoso podre de sangue morto a fez engasgar e ela se foi. Se eu tivesse um batimento cardíaco ele teria pulado.

"Da última vez eu ouvi que eles estavam em Praga, salvando ovelhas e piralhos de overdose", Perttu respondeu olhando para mim enquanto endireitava o casaco, livre do meu toque. "O que foi Gabriel, você está prestes a ir se juntar aos covardes idiotas? Você amoleceu-gentil Gabe ? "

A fome e a fraqueza me faziam ficar um vampiro um pouco irritado, ele deveria saber disto,Senti o pescoço de Perttu surpreendentemente fino na minha mão, mas eu não me preocupei em poupá-lo por um momento, assim eu o agarrei apertado e senti o estalo frágil.

"Não me chame de Gabe," eu murmurei sem me preocupar em vê -lo cair.

Eu podia ouvir o coração de Bella a toda velocidade.

* * *

Eu nem mesmo sei como isso aconteceu. Seria clichê dizer que tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, mas isto realmente aconteceu. Em um momento eu estava segurando André e Daniel de fazer de Bella um suculento filé humano, no seguinte, eu tinha juntado forças com eles. Ela era tão frágil, tão pequena, e sua pele sua única proteção, era incrivelmente fina. O corte que ela teve quando nós a empurramos poderia ter sido pequeno, mas aos nossos olhos era monumental.

O lado animalesco de mim tinha tomando conta. O odor esmagador súbito do sangue de Bella encheu meu nariz, boca e peito. Ele estava em mim, ao meu redor. Por uma fração de segundos que pareceu durar por tanto tempo quanto a minha vida inteira, eu imaginei a sensação de ter sua força de vida fluindo através de mim, saciando a sede que fazia da minha vida um inferno. Seu gosto era doce como seu cheiro prometia? Meu corpo se preparava para matar, e em algum lugar no meu cérebro a imagem dos olhos com medo de Bella estavam sendo registrados,mas eu ainda queria. Os gêmeos se prepararam ao meu lado e um sentimento fugaz de irritação tomou conta de mim.

Será que essa ralé realmente achava que eu iria compartilha-la com eles?, Eu realmente tinha considerado fazer isto para começar? Nós três sabiamos que era um tipo de humano que só aparecia em poucas décadas.

Eu não iria compartilha-la.

Isto tinha sido decidido desde o momento em que ela tinha caminhado para mim na primeira noite, eu tinha acabado me transformando no que? Covarde? Era realmente o Ban que me impedia de tê-la, ou foram as minhas próprias fraquezas e deficiências. Embora seus olhos castanhos se tornassem mais amplos ainda com incredulidade e pânico, isto somente fez o caçador em mim tornar-se mais imprudente e animado.

"Gabe?", ela sussurrou e nos cantos confinados da minha sanidade perdida, eu encontrei uma centelha de reconhecimento. Eu conhecia a presa com os olhos assustados, eles eram tão castanhos, tão profundos, e eu sabia que eles tinham confiança só em mim.

Talvez a razão que eu tinha reagido da maneira que eu tinha, primeiro protegendo-a, então desejando matá -la eu mesmo, e, finalmente tomando os golpes dolorosos destinados para ela com um sentimento de satisfação saciada, foram apenas para mostrar o quanto dela mesma tornou-se enraizado em mim. Toda decisão na minha vida, nova e transformada, tinha a ver com ela. Isso me fez pensar e me fez sentir todo um espectro de emoções que eu tinha pensado estar muito longe e sem sentido, como vergonha e remorso. E embora eu dizia estar zangado com o mundo, eu nunca tinha estado tão furioso quanto me tornei então. Eu estava prestes a drena-la até secar, e eles estavam prestes a me ajudar. Era verdade que eles não tinham me obrigando de qualquer maneira, mas era muito improdutivo bater em si mesmo, especialmente se você já tinha dois sacos de pancada prontos.

Então, depois de arremessar Bella para fora da porta, como um saco de batatas, eu estava livre para me comportar como eu queria, e revendo se fosse realmente para pensar nisso, a culpa era dela que eu tinha me tornado tão bipolar. Ela era como um parasita que causava mudanças em todas as direções, depois que você entrava em contato direto. Eu nunca me importei com qualquer coisa, inclusive filhotes morrendo e as crianças orfãs em países do terceiro mundo, para de boa vontade tomar conta dela. Eu tinha oficialmente ficado louco, porque isto estava em toda parte. Eu a odiava, não eu não a odiava, eu queria matá -la, e neste caso eu estava prestes a morrer para protegê -la. Fale sobre indo e voltando. Era de se admirar que eu ainda não estava clinicamente insano.

"Você disse que ela era nossa", Andre gemeu, parecendo anunciar. Ou era Daniel? Eu nunca poderia dizer qual era qual.

"Eu acho que os excluídos são realmente os elos mais fracos, eu pensava que talvez você fosse uma exceção", o outro murmurou olhando amargamente a porta que foi fechada depois que Bella a bateu alguns segundos antes. Como o par de gêmeos siameses que eram, ambos se viraram para me encarar ao mesmo tempo. Era divertido ... e um pouco assustador. Eles se moveram juntos, mesmo que aconteceu que um se moveu para a esquerda e outro direita, era como um espelho.

"A Príam poderia nos dar um preço justo para isso, eu não posso acreditar que quase passamos por cima deles", disse um deles vindo lentamente a partir da direita.

"Sim, se você sorrir alegre o suficiente eles podem te dar duas estrelas de ouro em vez de uma," eu murmurei dando um passo para trás para me firmar. Quando eles atacassem eu estaria preparado.

Para ser justo os gêmeos se colocaram em uma luta nobre, eu fiquei um pouco orgulhoso deles. Não foi até que eu tinha minhas mãos em volta do pescoço deles, quando eles começaram a perceber que estava além da pequena briga que eles tinham primeiro considerado, "diversão". Aos olhos deles, como eram idênticos, eu havia me tornado o que eles nunca se preocuparam em reconhecer no reflexo dos olhos de suas vítimas: um monstro que só via sangue. Eu sempre fui consciente das minhas necessidades, da necessidade habitual de matar, mas isto tinha vindo como algo natural, desnecessária de qualquer tipo de cerimônia.É claro que brincar com a comida poderia ser divertido de vez em quando, mas décadas fazendo isto o tornava monótono depois de um tempo.

Levou um tempo, mas de repente eu pude apreciar isto novamente; o respirar deles em pânico, o abaulamento dos seus olhos ou o movimento inútil dos membros, tudo para tentar fugir. Era inútil, porque quanto mais eles perdiam o controle, mais eu ganhava deles. Eu não podia beber o sangue deles, mas eu certamente poderia desfrutar de vê-lo jorar.

Quem era esse Gabriel tão cheio de raiva e alegria de matar?, Tinhamos nos encontramos antes?, Talvez ele tivesse sido meu sósia do passado, quando a idéia de matar ainda me atraia.

"G-Gabe-uh", o ultimo gêmeo de pé gaguejou um momento antes que eu consegui quebrar a sua caixa torácica com minhas duas mãos. O forte estalo dos ossos parecia ao mesmo tempo fluido e grotesco. Tinha sido muito mais cruel do que eu tinha feito a seu irmão. Parecia um filme vermelho de assassinato e luxúria se tornando muito mais potente com o passar do tempo.

"Não me chame de Gabe", eu finalmente disse, soltando-o em cima de seu irmão. Minha voz soou áspera e oca para os meus ouvidos. Havia um formigamento em minhas mãos, rosto e peito; em todo lugar onde o sangue deles havia caído. A queimação no meu cérebro me manteve alerta e um pouco eufórico. Eu me lembrava disso, já fazia muito tempo, mas tinha sido um retorno doce. Era uma onda de emoções confusas, onde fúria e felicidade eram a mesma coisa. Eu me encontrei olhando ao redor procurando por mais, olhei em volta em busca de movimento;qualquer coisa me satisfaria: outro ancião, um passante desavisado- um gato. Qualquer coisa. Eu só queria matar novamente. Talvez tivesse sucesso em afogar uma voz irritante na minha cabeça, sussurrando que alguém estava esperando por mim em algum lugar.

Isso não importava, eu tinha que me alimentar, e eu tinha que matar, porque me senti tão bem. Poderia tornar-se a minha razão de viver. Eu poderia finalmente ter uma.

_Ela está esperando_, eu pensei de forma aleatória e me senti extremamente desorientado. O pensamento parecia desencadear algo que de repente me segurou. Por um momento a sala pareceu se inclinar e eu pensei que meus pés deixaram o chão. Haviam cores ao meu redor como um caleidoscópio, principalmente tons diferentes de raiva vermelha. Meu peito se contraiu com o odor de sangue fresco, o que tinha me trazido água na boca um minuto antes, de repente, me fez vomitar. Fez-me sentir tão bem, eu não queria que a sensação se fosse. Tinha sido uma espécie de regresso ao lar, onde eu sabia claramente quem e o que eu era. Tentei segura -lo, mas foi surpreendentemente passageiro. Passei a mão sobre meu rosto e senti um tremor passar por ele. Era como uma desintoxicação gradual que me deixou sem fôlego e pernas arqueadas.

Mesmo que eu quisesse deitar no chão frio e sentir o mundo girar abaixo de mim, a minha cabeça me dizia que em algum lugar lá fora, alguém estava a espera, provavelmente chorando e com medo; alguém com grande confiança nos olhos castanhos.

_Me desculpe_, eu pensei de repente me sentindo esgotado e exausto, _eu acho que eu me esqueci de você por um momento._

Se não fosse pelo fato de que ela pudesse voltar para mim, eu nunca teria me movido. Eu teria permanecido de pé nesse local, procurando a sensação que já estava deslizando mais rápido do que água. A mera idéia de Bella voltar e ver o que eu tinha feito, era o suficiente para realmente fazer-me olhar para os corpos imóveis dos meus inimigos com pesar. Havia sangue no chão e nas paredes; poças ao redor dos corpos. Se ela visse isso, se ela percebesse no que eu havia me tornado ...

Tinha sido gradual, como tudo mais, mas eu finalmente percebi que realmente me importava com o que ela pensava ou sentia. Eu me importava se ela estava viva e eu me importava se ela chorava. Eu me importava com ela no geral. Tinha sido parcialmente culpa dela do porque o massacre dos gêmeos ser possível desta forma. Eu queria protegê-la, mas ao longo do caminho meu motivo tinha sido perdido e eu tinha sido arrastado para o estado enlouquecido que uma matança poderia trazer. Ela me fez desnecessariamente perigoso e implacável, mais do que o habitual, de qualquer maneira.

Fiquei feliz que eu poderia culpar alguém.

Quando eu empurrei a porta e entrei no mundo dos vivos, recebi um tapa nítido no rosto através de uma rajada de vento frio. O simbolismo não foi perdido para mim. Eu não pertenço aqui e eu sabia isso, mas eu já tinha encontrado o cheiro persistente e decidi segui-lo. Eu estava me forçando a este mundo que não me queria. Gostaria de recuar e pedir misericórdia cavando um buraco para mim, uma forma patética e triste de ir. Eu tinha feito isso já e não tinha me saído tão bem. Só desta vez, eu queria o perdão para andar neste mundo e ser parte dele. Por mais ridículo que seja, eu queria ser validado como mais do que apenas um grande assassino.

Era pura loucura e eu não entendia nem um pouco quando Bella finalmente se tornou visível,como seu rosto se iluminou como uma lâmpada. Havia esse grande sorriso no rosto dela,e eu soube que tinha razão ao pensar que ela teria voltado por mim. A idiota ...

Quando ela começou a correr, por um momento louco pensei que ela fosse saltar e me abraçar. Pensamento estranho, hein? Ninguém em sã consciência faria isso, ir até um monstro que não apenas a tinha raptada, mas tinha quase a engolida inteira, e depois abraça-lo. Não só abraçar, mas também, então acredite tinha uma necessidade de se desculpar.

Mas aconteceu; ela pulou e eu quase dei um grito afeminado surpreso ao sentir os braços finos dela em volta de mim de repente. Ela chorou e pediu desculpas, pelo que exatamente eu não tinha tanta certeza. O que eu sabia era que seu corpo leve girava com o cheiro dela e o meu: o Merge. Ela estava tão feliz de me ver e algo dentro de mim, provavelmente a droga crescente da consciência (se eu pudesse estrangulá-la, eu faria) me atormentou impiedosamente. Eu queria abraça-la, mas eu também queria atira-la para o Pólo Norte, em algum lugar muito distante. De preferência em algum lugar que ela iria congelar em um iceberg e nunca seria capaz de me incomodar de novo.

"Bella", eu disse, tentando afastá-la com gentileza o suficiente, me impedindo de empurrá-la muito duramente.

_Pare de me tocar_ , eu queria lamentar,_ você gostaria que seu alimento viesse ronronando para você implorando para ser acariciado?_

"Seu sangue ainda está fresco," eu menti por entre os dentes. Seus olhos castanhos se abriram com ligeiro pânico mas isto desapareceu, apenas para ser substituído por diversão.

"Oh yeah, desculpe", ela se afastou.

"Da próxima vez que você pular em mim assim, me avise," eu tentei dizer duramente mas saiu soando cansado. Este dia tinha sido do cão.

"Você parece horrível", ela disse alegremente.

"Sim, e você é a rainha da beleza", eu bati de volta, de repente sentindo como isso fosse de alguma forma uma batalha que eu estava perdendo. Eu tinha vindo a perceber que essa era uma parte normal do meu tempo com Bella. Era uma batalha verbal de dar e receber para nós dois que nunca parou. No início, tinha me irritado o inferno. Era como se ela me vencesse toda vez que ela tivesse a última palavra, de alguma forma,Foi por isso que eu tinha quebrado meu silêncio constante e comecei a falar livremente com ela. Agora isto só parecia natural, em uma maneira irritante. Se era infantil eu não me importava. A sua maneira, era redentor, eu falava, ela escutava e respondia. Minhas palavras não estavam sendo em vão.

"Nós estamos bem, não há necessidade disso," eu ouvi Bella dizer, e eu percebi que eu tinha me desligado. Wow, grande técnica de vampiro ... era de se admirar que eu tinha sobrevivido por tanto tempo.

"Você tem certeza, talvez eu poderia chamar seus pais?", um homem velho estava dizendo. Ele estendeu a mão e a tocou. Foi o suficiente para os nossos três perfumes se juntarem e me irritou. Três realmente era uma multidão.

Havia pessoas se aglomerando em torno de nós, todos com o mesmo olhar compassivo de um tipo estranho. Eles estavam dispostos a ajudar Bella. Eu podia ver que seu estado espancado os tornou afetuosos e confusos, até mesmo protetores.

Haviam outras pessoas muito mais capazes do que eu para tomar conta dela. Era uma realidade que eu estava bem ciente, mas o toque possessivo do homem me fez de repente insuportavelmente inseguro em vista de todos esses nojentos estranhos generosos.

"Ela disse que não há necessidade, vamos Bella."

Era difícil tentar manter a minha força sobre ela instável, para que minha mão não esmagasse a dela. Eu podia sentir meu corpo lentamente soltar a adrenalina que tinha ganhado ao matar. Eu tinha que levá-la para algum lugar seguro antes que eu pudesse ir e me alimentar adequadamente. Caso contrário eu não seria capaz de proteger ninguém, nem mesmo eu.

"Estou feliz que você está vivo Gabe", ela disse, com voz fraca e de repente eu sabia que ela estava desaparecendo. Suas palavras fizeram meu interior murchar em um segundo frenético. Será que era realmente certo me virar para ela e fingir que nada em mim tinha sido quebrado, que estava bem continuar como estávamos? Dizer a ela que o sentimento era mútuo teria sido verdade, mas como sinônimo enganador. Eu não estava vivo.

"Bom para você ", eu me forcei a dizer e notei seus olhos sonolentos. Cheguei nela numa fração de segundos antes que ela finalmente desmaiou. Ela tinha durado tanto tempo, definitivamente impressionante.

Haviam palavras que eu tinha segurado, principalmente porque eu sabia que eram inúteis dize-las. Além de pedir para que ela me perdoasse, havia um pedido egoísta que estava pendurado na ponta da minha língua. Era algo que eu não merecia, ou mesmo tinha o direito de perguntar.

"Posso ficar com você ?", Perguntei-lhe com voz rouca, sentindo meu peito apertar. Os olhos dela nem sequer vibraram, então eu sabia que eu estava bem. Não haveria resposta.

As palavras poderiam permanecer não ditas.

* * *

Se minha alma tivesse sido um objeto, ela teria sido um vaso de vidro preto, quebrado em milhares de cacos minúsculos. Juntei todos os cacos e os coloquei para fora para Bella ver nessa noite. Em uma forma de dizer, "Olha como eu estou danificado. Você vai se cortar, se me tocar ou tentar me consertar."

Minha brilhante nova consciência, finalmente me fez decidir que tínhamos chego a uma bifurcação na estrada. Eu poderia continuar mentindo para ela e fazê-la me seguir cegamente, ou eu poderia simplesmente dizer a verdade me poupando o trabalho de empurrá-la para longe de bom grado. Eu tentei não poupar nenhuma verdade, dizendo-lhe quem eu realmente era, e do que eu era capaz. De uma forma que eu queria que ela percebesse por ela mesma,o estado que eu tinha deixado os gêmeos. Eu matei cada um deles, sem remorso ou segundo pensamento. Que foi por si mesmo um bilhete de ida para o buraco de carne derretida-que eu sabia que era o inferno. Por que ela se recusava a ver isso? Eu sabia que ela alegava saber, mas será que ela realmente sabia? Se ela estava completamente ciente, então por que ela não estava se encolhendo de medo longe de mim no escuro e correndo por sua vida?

Ela não entendia, havia um ponto cego onde eu estava, na minha opinião. Por esta razão tudo o que eu poderia imaginar era que ela tinha, de alguma forma se afeiçoado a mim. Estranho.

Mesmo na escuridão, eu podia ver os olhos arregalados olhando através de mim. A verdade que eu tinha finalmente soltado era um elefante rosa no quarto, mas talvez Bella e eu estivéssemos vivendo em dimensões diferentes, porque o quarto dela era, provavelmente, cheio de chiclete e arco-íris. Aposto que se ela visse o elefante cor de rosa ela acharia que era parte da decoração. Eu não entendo porque tudo tinha que ser tão fácil para ela, tão simplesmente feliz.

_" Ah você é um assassino, sério? Você poderia me sufocar com um travesseiro durante o meu sono? Oh Gabe, você é um bobo ._ " Eu realmente acreditava que era assim como sua mente trabalhava.

Depois de um tempo eu sabia que era inútil. As palavras saindo da minha boca não a fariam correr. Pelo contrário: sua mão tinha-se enrolado confortavelmente com a minha.

Contato humano era uma coisa assustadora. O senti frágil e quente, como uma chama que você estivesse segurando, mas que se apagaria a qualquer momento. O pânico de segurá -la vinha do conhecimento que você poderia fazer a mais pequena coisa para fazê-la se apagar, mas você estava completamente impotente para mantê-la sempre viva. Esta era a vida humana.

"Você está muito quente", eu disse surpreso mas para mim mesmo. Eu já a tinha tocado várias vezes, mas nunca por tanto tempo. Eu estava petrificado e alegre ao mesmo tempo.

"Essa é a coisa mais bonita que você já disse para mim", ela riu. Seu ligeiro movimento me fez tocar em uma veia pulsando em sua mão fina. Na minha mente imaginei uma cintilante chama dançante que pulsava. Mesmo que nesta noite eu tenha revelado meus segredos na sua totalidade,o que tinha realmente sido um desperdício, pelo menos eu tinha conseguido isso. Eu estava grato que ela era tola e disposta o suficiente para ficar aqui comigo, segurando minha mão morta. Mas eu também estava com medo.

Fechei os olhos tentando segurar a respiração,nem mesmo puxei minha mão e me forcei a ficar completamente imóvel. Eu estava pisando em vidro. Eu estava com medo de que se eu me movesse, mesmo um pouco, eu iria fazê-la sangrar.

* * *

Procurei pela a garota durante a noite inteira. Era como se eu estivesse em um transe que não iria enfraquecer. Eu era um homem em uma missão. Eu tinha que encontrá -la, ela estava aqui fora em algum lugar. Eu sabia que ela era a resposta a todos os meus problemas. Todos os dilemas que eu tinha, bem não todos, mas alguns iriam desaparecer. Ela era a chave.

O céu estava numa tonalidade mais escura de lilás quando eu finalmente a vi. Ela estava saindo de um táxi com dois idosos, na frente de um hotel. Seu riso ecoou no silêncio da noite, mas ela o abafou com a mão. Eu podia ver as malas sendo retiradas e os dois companheiros sairam em uma marcha cansada que a idade exigida. A garota ficou para trás para pagar o motorista e supervisionar o carregador.

Eu podia sentir o calor da luz solar chegando, mas isso tinha que ser feito.

Fui para a frente e parei diante das portas giratórias do hotel. O carregador tinha ido na frente e ninguém estava olhando para trás. Não tinha ninguém nos arredores também. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram com terror no último minuto, mas eles piscaram se fechando e ela caiu em meus braços. E ainda assim ninguém viu. Eu realmente era um monstro dissimulado.

Seu passaporte não foi tão difícil de encontrar, ela havia colocado no bolso interno do casaco pesado para fácil acesso e segurança. Eu gentilmente a coloquei no concreto frio e corri. Eu estava a umas boas milhas de distância, até que eu consegui ouvir o barulho de gritos das pessoas alarmadas com a visão de seu corpo inconsciente. Camille Williams iria viver, ela tinha acabado de ser azarada o suficiente para se parecer um pouco com Bella. Haviam certos benefícios, claro. Seu rosto era redondo e seus olhos não eram tão grandes como os de Bella, mas teria que servir. Senti seu passaporte extremamente sólido na minha mão. Segurei-o firmemente, muito firmemente, mas eu sabia que não iria desaparecer, assim como minhas mentiras.

Pensei na face feliz de Bella quando eu lhe dissesse que eu a estava levando para os Cullens. Isto só serviu para me dar uma mistura de emoções. Esta era a única solução segura que eu consegui pensar. Se Bella, como a cabeça-dura que era, ainda se recusava a ver vampiros adequadamente como deveriam ser, então talvez eu apenas tivesse que ceder e permiti-la fantasiar. Somente eu sabia que não era o certo para ela colocar todos esses conceitos errados . Eu seria o único no final desapontado.

Por um tempo eu vaguei pela cidade sabendo que eu estava divagando, mas realmente isto não importa. Eu tinha que me segurar nesta convicção, nesta decisão que eu tinha tomado quando ela tinha adormecido e continuava a respirar e inspirar inocentemente. Ela realmente confiava em mim e eu tinha sido seu único inimigo o tempo todo. Eu não podia mais fazer isso. Era errado, e o que era pior: eu sabia disso. Eu continuei agarrado a ela, talvez porque eu precisava de uma áncora, mas eu tinha que parar de fazer tudo pensando em mim. Era hora de deixar ir e ir cavar outro buraco.

Depois que a manhã tinha chego obriguei-me a voltar. No hotel as minhas pernas se tornaram mais pesadas a cada passo. Eu não queria ir, mas, eventualmente eu me vi diante da porta do nosso encostei sobre ela e coloquei minha testa febril na madeira fria. Uma vez lá dentro eu sabia que ia ser o fim. Eu tinha que entregá -la para os Cullens, aqueles bichinhas sugadores de animais. Vomito.

Era um delicado equilíbrio que tinha sido derrubado. De um lado, era a mão quente de Bella, do outro lado era a minha fria matadora. Quem você acha que ganhou?

Mesmo assim, eu ainda queria perguntar. Basta ser egoísta mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que a resposta não importava mais. Então eu fiz isso de novo, na minha cabeça antes de entrar. Eu fechei os olhos por um momento e vi Bella ontem a noite segurando a minha mão com a escuridão novamente; Bella sorriu e disse que sim.

Por agora, para alguém como eu, era mais do que suficiente. As fantasias eram mais fáceis de lidar, porque elas não sangravam. Mas eu podia ouvir Bella se movendo dentro e eu sabia que esta resposta imaginária no meu mundo imaginário era uma simulação patética do que a coisa real poderia ser. Eu não merecia coisas realmente palpáveis .

Abri os olhos e a porta. Eu pertencia a um buraco, e não a um mundo de fantasias.

Ela não era minha para ficar com ela.

* * *

**_Gente demoro, mas saiu! desculpem pela demora, para quem não sabe eu estou grávida, então a paciência para ficar muito tempo na frente do pc está sendo quase zero, doi tudo...rsrsrsr_**

**_Não posso prometer que o outro cap. vai ser logo, pois ele é muitttoooooo longo, mas vou me esforçar. ; )_**


	10. Boiando

**Boiando**

Ninguém pode realmente me culpar pelo que aconteceu em Praga. Admito, eu poderia ter lidado melhor com a situação, mas me culpar ... Bem, na realidade tenho oficialmente fugido das pessoas que apontam o dedo. Bella sempre foi uma escolha segura, mas desta vez eu exagerei um pouco. Ou pelo menos eu sentia que as minhas ações foram muito extremas, e isso quer dizer algo.

Eu sou um ser perfeito, afinal de contas.

Tudo começou numa bonita manhã em que estávamos seguindo o nosso caminho. Eu quase empurrei Bella com força brusca para dentro do avião, e ignorei as lágrimas de crocodilo dela enquanto a aeromoça lhe passava um saco de amendoins. Talvez seu acesso de mau humor antes do vôo tinha sido um real pedido de ajuda. Se foi, então eu não entendi. Eu realmente não entendia. Eu tentei o meu melhor para acomoda-la, mas o choramingo dela era difícil de compreender. Eu também tentei ser bastante delicado, eu dei a ela o meu travesseiro para que ela pudesse dormir durante o voo ... ou eu queria tira-lo das minhas mãos para que eu não a sufocasse com ele. De qualquer maneira, eu me comportei melhor do que o habitual, mas ela estava tão presa com seu mau humor até para começar a apreciar quão bondoso eu estava me comportando.

"Eu não gosto de frio", ela murmurou enquanto saíamos do avião.

"Eu vou te comprar um sweater." Eu murmurei de volta entre dentes, conduzindo-a pelo cotovelo para sairmos da aeronave. Havia uma multidão de pessoas vindo para cá e para lá . Eu podia ver Bella olha-las, possivelmente pensando que ela poderia perdesse de mim entre elas.

"Nem pense nisso", eu a adverti por entre dentes, "Eu vou te comprar uma coleira, se você tentar."

Felizmente ela levou a ameaça a sério, porque ela parou de lutar e calou a vez do lado de fora pude ver a escuridão pesada que aumentava, mesmo que ainda era muito cedo. Os táxis estavam enfileirados na calçada,a espera de passageiros em potencial. Eu conduzi Bella a um e praticamente a joguei dentro entrando atrás dela, e bati a porta atrás de mim. O motorista olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, mas eu apenas desviei o olhar. Seus sentimentos feridos era a menor das minhas preocupações. Algo estava errado comigo.

Minhas mãos tremiam e meus braços pareciam muito duros. Eu podia sentir a minha atenção vagando, mesmo que não houvesse qualquer pensamento coerente na minha cabeça, e me senti muito nervoso. Não havia nenhum rastreador atrás de nós, ou nenhum que eu pudesse sentir no momento. Bella estava ao meu lado, não estava morta ou pior, chorando. Meus sentidos estavam parecendo mais elevados do que o normal e eu podia ouvir meu coração bater aceleradamente junto com minhas mãos trêmulas. Eu apertei minhas mãos em punhos apertados e tentei esconde-las ao meu lado. Eu não precisava que Bella visse que eu estava me sentindo tão inseguro. Já o meu coração era como um tambor, tão alto e agudo aos meus ouvidos ...

Eu pisquei e olhei para o meu reflexo na janela escura.

_Eu estou morto ._..

Olhei para a reflexo de Bella através do vidro e franzi a testa. Não era o meu coração quente batendo que eu estava ouvindo,era o dela. Era o seu pânico aumentando, não o meu. Eu não tinha certeza se era o reflexo, mas ela estava parecendo mais pálida do que de costume. Suas mãos estavam apertadas nervosamente em seu colo como as minhas, só que ela não estava tentando esconde-las.

Eu queria perguntar o que estava errado, talvez ela tinha mentido para mim e ela não era realmente uma amiga para os Cullens, mas uma inimiga, e ela estava com medo, só que eu não pensei por um segundo que era esse o caso. Os Cullens eram aberrações-Bella era uma aberração: esquisitos como eles só poderiam gravitar em torno um do outro. Para ela e o motorista os minutos passavam em silêncio, mas para mim eles eram uma tortura. Eu podia ouvir cada surto de medo, cada pequeno suspiro conformado que vinha dela. Fiquei ainda mais desconfortável do que antes. Eu ainda não conseguia conter as minhas mãos e eu não sabia porquê .

Os sentimentos de Bella estavam sendo passados para mim?. Normalmente eu teria sido capaz de ignorar seus batimentos cardíacos e má atitude, mas ela estava de alguma forma causando o meu mau-estar?

Eu queria que ela falasse comigo, inferno, eu queria que o motorista falasse comigo. Qualquer um seria bom, apenas para quebrar o silêncio .

"_ Então, você esta gostando de Praga_? ", Eu estava prestes a perguntar, mas mordi a língua. Eu era um Ancião e Anciões não iniciam conversa fiada. A estrada era tão trepidante e irregular que ficamos nos colidindo um no outro, o que a fazia vacilar por alguma razão. Depois que isso acontecia, ela se pressionava profundamente para o canto de seu assento,até que outro movimento brusco a empurrava de volta. Foi nesse exato momento em que percebi que ela estava com raiva de mim.

Engraçado, você teria achado que seu constante olhar penetrante através dos olhos marejados teria me dado uma pista, mas não deu... por que ela estava tão chateada, e porque comigo o pobre velhinho?. Eu tinha feito de tudo para mante-la feliz e segura. Onde estava a gratidão infinita e submissão gentil,que eu justamente merecia? Eu tinha saudades do velho grupo de jovens trabalhadores que eu tinha uma vez tido controle: eles nunca faziam biquinho para mim.

Mesmo antes do táxi vir a parar completamente eu já estava puxando Bella para fora do veiculo. Ela tinha parado de lutar agora e seu corpo havia ficado duro como uma tábua no seu lugar. Eu me virei para ela e vi seus olhos arregalados e brilhantes com medo, mas esperançosos. Desviei o olhar e continuei a arrasta-la. O que ela estava pensando? Ela tinha estado irritada e rebelde, não tinha? Por que ela estava de repente tão esperançosa agora? Isto fazia o meu interior se contorcer . Eu não conseguia entender por que ela estava sendo tão emocional por causa dos Cullens ...

O hotel exótico que eu tinha escolhido, ficou evidente e sombrio na escuridão crescente. Eu poderia tê-la levado imediatamente para os Cullens, mas de alguma forma isso parecia uma idéia melhor. Eu estava sendo educado, ninguém apreciava visitas no final do dia, certo? E sim, só eram cinco da tarde, mas Bella estava provavelmente sofrendo com o fuso horário. Eu estava pensando nela. Não era como se eu quisesse mante-la comigo até o último momento. Realmente não era. Eu só gostava de ir para novos lugares e conhecer novas pessoas: eu sou social assim.

"Um quarto por favor", eu disse a mulher atrás do balcão e lhe entreguei o dinheiro sem que ela pedisse. As pessoas no aeroporto tinham sido muito úteis para mim.

Se eu fosse capaz de corar, minha vergonha estaria sendo exibida para todo mundo ver. Bella não sabia até que extremos fui para mantê-la vestida, alimentada e com um teto sobre sua cabeça. Eu tinha ido além do furto de pequenos bolsos. Meus pais honestos e antepassados estavam provavelmente se revirando em suas sepulturas.

"Eu pensei que nós estávamos indo para os Cullens," Bella sussurrou,se balançando sobre seus pés atrás de mim. Havia um toque de esperança em sua voz que me pegou de surpresa tanto quanto o olhar que os olhos dela tinham. Recusei-me a olhar para ela. Eu estava confuso, ela não queria estar aqui ... ela não queria estar com eles, ou pelo menos era isso que ela tinha estado insistindo o tempo inteiro. E se ela tivesse mentido? Ela não queria me deixar ... ela tinha estado chateada por isso, certo?

"Eu não sei onde eles estão," Eu menti e senti uma onda repentina de culpa. Isso foi surpreendente na melhor das hipóteses;eu sempre menti e nunca me importei na maioria das vezes, mas mentir para ela de repente parecia errado.

Eu me lembrei do tempo em que minhas entranhas pareciam pesadas como chumbo, cada vez que eu mentia para Michael. Tinha sido há algum tempo atrás, de volta ao tempo em que ele ainda era uma forte influência sobre mim. Bella agora tinha um pouco deste poder, e isto me irritou um bocado que eu tinha sido fraco o suficiente para dar isto a ela.

Haviam tantas luzes diferentes para este espectro. Eu estava zangado com ela por querer de repente me deixar, zangado comigo mesmo por estar zangado em primeiro lugar, e apenas frustrado que eu não não sabia como manipular a situação para conseguir o que eu queria. Muito confuso.

Enquanto eu subia a escada instável com carpete sujo,eu me segurei para não correr em velocidade máxima para longe dela. Se ela visse meu rosto e os olhos ela iria perceber o quanto eu não queria que ela fosse? Eu era um idiota por estar tão dividido. Tinha sido tão mais fácil ignora-la chorar.

"O que quer dizer que você não sabe?", ela perguntou correndo as escadas atrás de mim. Fiquei impressionado com o quão rápido ela correu sem se ferir, normalmente ela teria enroscado um pé com o outro. Que tinha realmente acontecido no aeroporto, só que na escada rolante . Eu nunca descobri exatamente como ela conseguiu. Num momento ela estava parada no degrau em movimento abaixo de mim, e no próximo ela tinha de alguma forma acabado estatelada nas escadas mais baixas. Eu tive que levanta-la antes que a maquina comesse o seu cabelo. Em uma escala de 1 a 10 na escala de idiotice aquilo atingiu a escala 20, como que você cai nesses degraus?Sendo que tudo o que você tinha que fazer era ficar parado .

"Quer dizer, eu não sei", eu murmurei de volta enquanto entravamos no quarto. O cheiro de mofo do quarto atingiu o meu rosto em cheio como uma rajada fedorenta de vento . Era nojento. Caminhei até a janela para ver a vista da rua. Quando eles tinham trocado as cortinas antigas com babados do seculo dezessete? Eu passei os dedos no material de camurça desbotado carmesim e por algum motivo me lembrei de uma pequena vila em Florença. Apenas as cortinas eram novas e cheiravam bem,como seu proprietário.

Tinha sido uma mulher humana. Ela tinha estado ao meu lado naquele momento também. Olhei para a cortina e me perguntei se isso era um tipo de coisa sensorial do cérebro, que de repente desencadeou memórias do passado. Memórias de seculos atrás ... era estranho, eu nunca me lembrava das minhas vítimas, mas eu conseguia me lembrar desta mulher com olhos de mel tristes e cabelos negros que pareciam como a seda quente quando eu o tocava. Era incrível como eu poderia de repente lembrar disso, e por um segundo não era o perfume floral de Bella misturado com o meu que eu cheirava, mas um doce como resina da mulher de cabelos escuros .

Tinha sido há muito tempo atrás, eu não podia sequer lembrar seu rosto inteiro ou nome. Ela me amava, mas não tinha sido a unica,muitas mulheres humanas tinham me amado. O amor não era o tipo de coisa que eu teria tomado as dores de cultivar. Principalmente porque eu simplesmente fazia o que era necessário para que elas fossem voluntariamente comigo para um canto escuro. Se elas começavam com as suas estranhas fantasias, eu as satisfazia até que estivéssemos sozinhos o tempo suficiente para eu drená-las.

Eu me virei para Bella e por um momento, minha memória interagiu com a realidade, mas não durou muito. Bella nunca iria olhar para mim da maneira que a mulher tinha na época ... ou pedir-me para ficar como a mulher tinha. "Praga é um lugar grande, tudo que eu sabia era que eles estavam aqui."

"Bem, você poderia ter me dito que você não sabia para começar!", Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados com desanimo, ela lutava para mascarar a raiva ... raiva de mim.

A sensação do peso de culpa em meu interior diminui um pouco,enquanto a minha raiva aumentava. De repente, senti satisfação de ter mentido para ela. A idéia de enrola-la em plástico bolha e manda-la para as Ilhas Virgens,para mantê-la longe dos Cullens passou pela minha cabeça.

"Pare de encarar,é rude," ela retrucou acidamente, que me fez perceber que eu tinha estado fora do ar por muito tempo, debatendo se ela valia a pena pagar pelo transporte prioritário.

"Eu pensei que você não quisesse ir até Carlisle, mas agora você quer?", Eu finalmente me forcei a perguntar.

"Sim,quero dizer não, eu não quero!" ,ela jorrou afobada. Uma inundação de sangue correu para seu rosto quando ela corou e desviou o olhar de mim.

"Você quer ou você não quer, decidasse!", Eu rosnei.

"Eu não quero!Eu quero deixar este lugar! Eu não quero ver os Cullens! Eu não quero ser protegida!Eu apenas quero ir embora!", ela gritou com raiva e lágrimas rolando até o tapete empoeirado abaixo. Eu queria acreditar que ela não estava mentindo, mas eu simplesmente não a entendia, eu nunca a entendi. A maneira como sua mente sempre trabalhou estava além de mim. Era por isso que eu sentia que nunca poderia engana-la, como eu tinha feito com todas aquelas mulheres do passado, eu só não sabia como ela iria reagir. Como agora: ela quer ir embora ou não?

Acho que eramos parecidos afinal, Bella e eu. Nenhum de nós sabia o que realmente queria.

No meu caso eu sabia, mas meus desejos eram muito complicados: eu queria deixa-la segura, mas eu não queria que ela me quisesse. Eu estava sendo egoísta? Sim?

Bem, no meu caso era permissível: Eu sou perfeito, todas as mulheres do passado poderiam atestar isso.

"Isso é muito ruim, mas eu não ligo para o que você quer", eu menti, decidido a ser prático sobre o assunto. "Leva-la aos Cullens é a única maneira de você se manter viva."

Eu mesmo tinha trazido isso a tona, dando-lhe uma saída. No começo, parecia a forma mais racional e perfeita de lidar completamente com isso. Se fosse assim tão simples e direto por que eu estava aqui gritando mentiras para ela quando eu poderia te-la levado a eles imediatamente?. Era o meu maior medo, que ela veria através de mim e perceberia quão fraco ela estava me fazendo. Minhas crescentes emoções estavam tomando o controle de mim. Isto era tudo tão novo. Eu não estava acostumado a ficar perturbado quando uma desajeitada, menina da boca grande queria me deixar,mas pensando bem, eu não sabia o que outros fariam.

"Os Cullens não vão querer me proteger, não adianta."

O rosto de Bella ficou pálido, e a garota que eu vi pela primeira vez entrar na casa dos Cullens há muito tempo atrás naquela dolorosa noite tomou seu lugar, triste e solitária. Percebi que ela estava realmente mentindo para mim, tinha ficado evidente com suas respostas idiotas, mas eu pude finalmente falar.

Quando eu perguntei a ela sobre seu relacionamento nebuloso com os Cullens. Doia para ela falar sobre eles, doeu meu orgulho observar. Com Bella eu poderia me importar ou não, a mistura de ambos estava me deixando bipolar.

"Eles apenas partiram, nada aconteceu. Eu só não quero ir até eles, você não pode entender isso?", ela estava dizendo.

Cuidar era complicado, e eu obviamente não podia ficar com ela. Ela não iria querer isso e eu não iria força-la, assim eu deixe as mentiras voarem para fora da minha boca,como se o meu crescente ressentimento seria coberto com a minha praticidade, "Não, mas como eu disse, não importa. Você ainda vai ficar com eles. Eu não quero você comigo."

A mulher dos olhos tristes ... na minha lembrança esquecida tinha sido a única para mim, não por causa de sua beleza ou sangue sedutor. Naquela época eu tinha brincado com ela até o fim, mas foi só agora que eu me lembrei de como vazios seus olhos tinham se tornado ,depois que eu disse a ela que estaria deixando a cidade sem ela (que era porque eu estava prestes a matá-la, mas ela não sabia disso).

Era como se tudo o que a iluminava a partir do interior houvesse morrido. Fez-me triste pensar nisso agora, embora eu não tivesse tido a capacidade de sentir empatia por ela na época. Agora olhando para Bella parecia um dejavu, seus olhos castanhos normalmente iluminados com algum tipo de emoção viva, de repente se apagaram. Isto fez a minha boca secar ligeiramente em pânico e dei um passo em direção a ela, o que exatamente eu tinha dito? E como eu poderia começar a voltar a trás?

"Você é um monstro sem coração, você sabe disso? Não é a toa que você está sozinho," de repente ela cuspiu, me pegando de surpresa. Seus olhos não estavam mais vazios, mas irados. Ela estava possuída, "Mesmo que você não quisesse ficar sozinho, tenho certeza que ninguém iria querer ficar com você !"

Whoa ...

Ok, deixe-me dizer outra vez-whoa.

O passo que eu tinha tomado a frente eu queria voltar a trás. Era como se ela tivesse me dado um tapa no rosto, sem mover uma polegada. Tudo o que ela tinha dito era clichê quando aplicado a mim. No entanto, parecia tão novo e picou saindo de sua boca. Isso me fez pensar se era verdade. Quer dizer, eu sabia que era, só era uma surpresa desagradável descobrir que ela sentia o mesmo.

"A mesma coisa pode ser dita sobre você garota, você é insuportável", minha boca se moveu automaticamente antes que eu pudesse detê -la.

Era o mecanismo de instintivo de defesa falando. Acho que era um sinônimo para o meu orgulho.

"Bem, eu posso ser insuportável, mas pelo menos eu não sou amarga até os ossos", ela respondeu acidamente.

"Mesmo eu sendo amargo, melhor do que ser uma pirralha egoísta."

_Cale-se, cale-se, cale-se_! Minhas vozes internas da razão, a má e a boa,me avisavam.

"Eu não sou egoísta!"

O que estava acontecendo? Por que estamos brigando? Isso não era como o nosso usual toma lá da cá, que eu tinha ficado acostumado. De alguma forma, todas as minhas mentiras não poderiam ser interrompidas, principalmente porque tudo o que ela estava dizendo eu senti como se fosse uma punhalada afiada.

Em uma fração de segundos eu pude finalmente recordar a mulher de face bonita de muito tempo atrás,quando eu me aproximei dela no final. Ela não tinha me olhado mais com os olhos vazios, apenas deu uma risada sem graça antes que eu a mordesse.

_O próprio demônio poderia me consolar se ele visse como triste você está me fazendo_ ...

Essas tinham sido suas ultimas palavras, e de uma forma um demônio a estava segurando, mas eu a tinha lançado de lado depois que a ultima gota havia caído. Naquela época eu tinha achado irônico, agora me fez melancolico. Este sentimento repugnante que me fazia sentir não maior que uma ervilha, era o amor? Eu não entendi o que era tão grande sobre ele. Tudo que fazia era me deixar irritado e impotente. Já era o suficiente, eu não podia permitir-me me importar, ou de alguma forma amar uma simples garota humana.

Eu andei para a frente até que eu a havia encostado contra a parede. Ela era uma humana,minha presa. Desde o início foi tudo que ela tinha sido. Isto tinha de parar; eu tinha que por um ponto final nisto. Eu inalei profundamente e me inclinei para frente para dar uma olhada em sua jugular. Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu nem sequer tenho que beber dela, de modo que o Ban não seria capaz de me parar. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me inclinar para baixo e dar uma mordida, apenas uma. Ouvi a sua respiração grossa contra os meus ouvidos e cometi o erro de olhar para seu rosto. Pavor puro parecia irradiar dela. Isso me fez hesitar por um nanosegundo, mas eu não me deixei parar completamente. Eu me convenci de que o terror era bom, ajudava. Ela estava encenando sua parte da vítima com medo esplendidamente. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era encenar a minha.

"Você é egoísta, tudo que você pensa é sobre o que você quer, o que você precisa ", ouvi-me começar. Encontrando uma manobra decidi cavar mais fundo, "Você diz que se importa com seu pai? Se você realmente se importasse, você nunca teria me deixado chegar tão perto quanto eu cheguei. Você fez tudo isso para você , estamos nesta situação por causa de você e os seus caminhos idiotas.

"Agora eu estou aqui, em uma cidade nojenta que eu odeio apenas para mantê-la viva e ainda assim nao é o suficiente para você ", minha voz soou distante aos meus ouvidos e seu rosto empalideceu, o rosto pelo qual eu havia me afeiçoado a maioria das vezes sorrindo, ficou sem energia e vazio. Minhas entranhas estavam começando a esfriar e eu sabia que estava perdendo a minha energia. Eu bati na parede atrás dela para trazer-me de volta. Isto tinha de ser feito . A vida que eu tinha criado para Bella e mim nestes últimos meses tinha sido... diferente, não desagradável, mas estava causando muitas complicações . Eu me importava com ela, mas era como uma pantera querer estar perto de uma pequena pomba. Era muito estranho, não dava certo. Se a verdade fosse dita, eu odiava o jeito que eu ficava a sua volta, fraco e distraido. Suas lágrimas me faziam sentir mais tirano do que com todas as mulheres do passado com seus corações partidos tinham.

"Estou cansado disso", eu finalmente me forcei a dizer, "Eu apenas desprezo o seu tipo: faz-me doente."

Quando ela me empurrou eu estava longe de estar preparado. Bella nunca tinha usado força contra mim de forma alguma, a não ser para jogar objetos pesados em mim. Mesmo assim, ela nunca tinha agido como ela agiu, parecendo realmente como se ela quisesse me esmurrar.

_Eu não a tinha feito me temer,_ percebi de repente, o meu corpo congelou no lugar.

Eu a tinha feito me odiar.

De alguma forma, os dois não pareciam ser o mesmo para mim. Um deles era pior que o outro. Mais uma vez a confusão tomou conta de mim e os meus desejos implodiram dentro de mim. Eu queria que ela tivesse medo de mim, o que faria mais fácil mata-la ... mas eu não queria que ela me odiasse. Eu nunca pensei que fosse possível Bella me odiar. Seus olhos brilhantes eram muito sinceros, especialmente quando eles olhavam para mim. Era evidente que eu tinha sua despreocupada afeição.

_Você não pode ataca-la sem merecer seu ódio_, o lado sábio do meu cérebro sussurrou para mim._ Você é realmente um idiota, por que você nunca presta atenção em mim? Se você tivesse teria fechado sua maldita boca desde o início ..._

Eu lutei para silenciar meus pensamentos. Eles não eram muito úteis. Bella estava gritando comigo mais uma vez, mas eu tinha me perdido em meus pensamentos,ficando fora do ar outra vez.

"... E isso o que você quer, certo?", ela terminou, respirando com dificuldade. Eu me senti perplexo, o que ela tinha dito? Ela queria que eu concordasse com alguma coisa.

_Ela é uma mulhe_r, minha cabeça começou de novo, _apenas diga o que ela quer ouvir ._..

"Certo ...", Eu concordei com um mau pressentimento. De alguma forma eu senti que a minha voz da razão era sábia sobre muitas coisas, mas lidar com mulheres não era uma delas. Um único olhar de Bella me disse que eu tinha metido os pés pelas mãos novamente.

"Quer saber ? Deixe-me ser altruísta uma vez e ser a unica a te deixar em paz.É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo, você não terá que me ver de novo! ", ela parecia como se estivesse prestes a começar a chorar novamente, mas eu nunca descobri desde que ela saiu pela porta em uma corrida e a fechou com um estrondo.

"Espere", eu disse a porta estupidamente, sentindo como se eu tivesse acabado de perder algo importante, "O que aconteceu?"

* * *

_Ela se foi ... ela partiu ... ela correu para bem longe_, a voz inútil na minha cabeça saltou. Fazia quase uma hora e eu continuava pasmo para a porta fechada, sentado na cadeira velha e fragil. Eu tinha feito isso, eu tinha finalmente me livrado dela de alguma forma. Sem mais problemas e confusões, sem mais sentimentos indesejados. Ainda não estava claro como isso tinha acontecido, mas não havia nenhuma razão para questionar, certo? O que foi feito não pode ser desfeito.

Eu me inclinei para a frente e cobri o rosto com as mãos. Mesmo assim,eu me sentia ... eu ainda sentia. Eu tinha pensado que com sua partida eu iria recuperar meu eu estóico de volta. Mas não era para ser, aconteceu exatamente o oposto. Haviam novos sentimentos que explodiam em mim como dolorosas supernovas . Eu não estava preparado para lidar com eles, especialmente porque eu não conseguia me lembrar quando no passado eu tinha me sentido assim.

Eu me sentia triste . A partida de Bella me deixou miserável e solitário . Incrivelmente solitário ... Assim como um cachorro abandonado. Eu, Gabriel, tinha sido transformado em um cachorro ganindo.

"Onde foi parar a minha dignidade?", Eu gemi em minhas mãos. Tinha que haver um buraco em algum lugar neste vasto mundo, profundo o suficiente para eu me esquecer de mim mesmo dentro

"Eu queria isso", disse a mim mesmo, olhando para o quarto vazio. "Eu queria isso ... o tempo todo eu queria alguma paz e sossego ..."

Seu cheiro persistente misturado com o meu, zombou das minhas palavras e os sons abafados do hotel interromperam minha imensa solidão.

"O demônio me abraçaria também, se me visse agora", eu murmurei pateticamente, afundando para trás na cadeira. Agora não era o momento de experimentar a depressão, eu tinha que fazer planos. Eu poderia deixar a cidade esta noite e colocar uma maior distância entre os rastreadores que estavam a caminho e eu. Mas mesmo agora, a idéia de correr parecia muito tediosa. Parecia não haver importância mais. Por que correr? Se eles acabariam me alcançando, eles sempre alcançavam. Eu supunha que a única razão que me mantinha tão motivado antes foi porque ... eu era muito ressentido. A idéia de viver por rancor tinha sido o que me conduzia. Então Bella chegou com o seu sangue de porco nojento , e me fez desenvolver coisas desagradáveis,como sentimentos . Protegê-la tornou-se a prioridade para me manter vivo.

Talvez ... eu estava apenas sendo teimoso. Eu não queria aceitar a idéia de que eu tinha ... eu tinha ... começado a "amar" uma garota humana. A mera idéia era repulsiva, e eu tive que coloca-la de lado, porque eu não podia lidar com isso. Eu não conseguia me lembrar se eu já tinha amado uma mulher antes. Em algum momento da minha vida humana eu devo ter tido uma esposa, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar.

" Eu estou indo para ir atrás dela, não estou? ', Eu pensei com cautela, suspirando conformado e ficando em pé . Fui até as cortinas e as empurrei as abrindo, liberando uma nuvem de poeira mofada. Abrindo a janela antiga, eu deixei a brisa fresca da noite filtrar meus pensamentos aquecidos. O ar me trouxe a capacidade de aceitar e acalmou os meus novos sentimentos . Ele também despertou minha raiva e senso de alerta.

Parecia que eu não era mais o unico imortal na cidade para caçar hoje a noite. O cheiro de outros vampiros fez minha narinas inflarem. Quantos existem? Cinco? Seis, talvez? Eu tinha ficado muito ocupado deprimido como um namorado recém abandonado que nem me lembrei que Bella poderia estar em perigo.

Sim ... como tudo isso era recém.

Inclinei-me para fora da vidraça, e olhei para o chão abaixo. Se era para saltar e ir atrás dela ... seria agora. Não haveria mais volta, não mais reclamando sobre a confusão que eu tinha entrado. Esta seria a ação final e personificação da estupidez da minha parte. Desistindo do meu velho eu, minha solidão e construindo uma nova vida onde as coisas como sentimentos e ter uma garota conseguindo minhas roupas de baixo,estavam bem.

Eu pulei porque não havia ninguém por perto que pudesse me dizer que era a coisa errada a se fazer ... e também porque eu ia fazer de qualquer maneira.

* * *

Eu era um homem em uma missão, eu era um homem com um objetivo em vista ... eu era um homem sem uma pista.

Sério, eu tinha de alguma forma perdido o perfume de Bella. Eu continuei recebendo um sopro dele no ar, mas veio a dar num beco sem saída, depois que eu iria descobrir que era apenas o meu próprio perfume sendo jogado de volta para mim pela brisa da noite. A idéia do Merge de repente pareceu ser a ideia mais tola. Que idiota tinha pensado nisso?

Eu corri em ziguezagues através dos edifícios antigos sem descanso. Era como se as ruas muito estreitas a tivessem engolido-a. Havia um gosto amargo em minha língua. Comecei a me perguntar se era este o gosto do desespero. Mais de uma hora tinha se passado, eu não tinha me movido rápido o suficiente. Desci correndo uma rua deserta e de repente pude senti-la. Não apenas cheirar o nosso perfume misturado, embora eu definitivamente poderia pegar um pequeno traço, mas eu podia sentir sua presença. Era como se eu estivesse em um quarto escuro e ela estava dormindo em algum lugar por perto.

"Bella?", Chamei olhando para todos os cantos escuros e buracos que ela poderia estar ocupando, "Saia Bella, eu não estou com disposição para brincar de esconde-esconde com você ."

O silêncio foi a minha única companheira.

"Uh, eu não estou com raiva ou qualquer outra coisa", eu acrescentei sem jeito, lembrando que ela não era uma grande fã da minha atitude. "Eu me sinto muito carinhoso e ... outras coisas, por isso não vou estrangular você hoje."

Nenhuma resposta, isto fez o meu sentimento de alívio derreter deixando um sabor desagradável na minha boca novamente. Então, ela não estava aqui afinal.

Era verdade que a rua não parecia diferente das outras, mas Bella tinha estado definitivamente aqui, em algum momento. Inclinei-me sobre a calçada, toquei o concreto e fingi que ainda havia calor onde ela tinha estado antes. Culpa me atormentou, ela tinha ficado esperando que eu chegasse e a levasse de volta? Ou talvez ela estivesse feliz em se livrar de mim ... ela tinha saído do quarto por uma razão. Se fosse esse o caso, eu ainda não tinha idéia de qual era.

Mesmo assim, finalmente ficou claro que ela não tinha ficado aqui por muito tempo. Era como um fantasma que Bella tinha deixado para trás para me insultar. Ok, então eu era lento para me recuperar mentalmente. Eu nunca tinha passado por nada disso, eu não poderia apenas ter uma pausa? Eu segui pela rua deserta, esperando que o cheiro dela se tornaria mais forte quanto mais longe eu fosse, mas não era para ser. A calçada parecia ter um delicado aroma de sua presença. Eu me mantive vagando sem um objetivo claro, exceto talvez em busca de um pequeno raio de esperança. Os outros vampiros estavam aqui, movendo-se sozinhos ou em grupo. Seus movimentos eram pausados, como se estivessem parados em uma unica área, não correndo animados para matar. Que me levou a acreditar que tinham estado aqui antes de nossa chegada, ou não tinham consciência da minha presença ainda.

De qualquer maneira, eu não queria correr nenhum risco. Bella não tinha meios de se proteger. Eu andei até chegar a uma rua ligeiramente movimentada. Haviam pessoas de pé em grupos ou sozinhas, usando capuzes e expressões faciais duvidosas.

Uma mulher apareceu do nada pelo meu cotovelo, trazendo ao meu progresso uma parada indesejada

"Hallo Hubscher Junge. Was sind Sie ganz allein tuend?"_**( Olá rapaz bonito. O que você está fazendo sozinho),**_ela chegou pelo o meu braço e uniu o dela com o meu. Seus olhos cinzentos se destacavam através da maquiagem preta e forte nos olhos. Sua boca estava muito vermelha também ... eu me perguntei porque Bella nunca usou maquiagem. Não que ela precisasse, ela estava bem sem ela. A mulher se aproximou e seu sangue quente fez-me tonto por um segundo, "Sie mit mir M chten heute Abend spielen?"**_(Você quer brincar comigo esta noite?)_**

Eu suspirei e delicadamente tirei ela de cima de mim. Meu alemão estava enferrujado, mas eu ainda podia pegar a essência disto. Olhei desconfiado para a rua movimentada. Bella estava em algum lugar, provavelmente pronta para ser sugada, e eu tinha vindo parar no meio da zona de prostituição. Eu realmente não tinha senso de direção.

Tinha sido um erro ir para um lugar muito movimentado. Não somente porque as centenas de aromas estavam me desorientando, mas aparentemente, eu também parecia ser um bom cliente em potencial, haviam outras mulheres agora se juntando com a de olhos cinzentos. Todas tinham um olhar predatário não diferente de um rastreador de recompensas. Eu sentia uma sensação de frio com um mau pressentimento por toda parte. As mulheres eram assustadoras em grupos.

"Eu estou procurando alguém", eu disse a elas com a boca seca, e lutei contra o impulso de dar um passo para trás , como eu queria. "Talvez vocês a tenham visto? Ela é baixa ... tem cabelos e olhos escuros ... viram?"

_Você é um Ancião forte, capaz e rápido;_ a minha voz da razão de repente sussurrou para mim, _Neste tipo de situação ... você corre, corre para bem longe._

Sem esperar por uma resposta me virei e sai . Elas me chamaram, mas eu me recusei a olhar para trás. "Wartezeit! Bleiben spielen und Sie uns mit!" **_(Espere! fique e brinque conosco)_**

Eu odiava Praga.

Era uma cidade mórbida, suja e fria, com muitas mulheres estranhas. Eu não podia andar na rua em um ritmo normal, sem ficar parado em algum momento, eu apenas não entendia isso. Eu tinha "estrangeiro" carimbado na minha testa? Ou talvez fosse a minha altura ...

Eu não conseguia encontrar a presença de Bella novamente, não importa o quanto eu circulasse entre os edifícios. Eu estava tentando a duas horas agora sem encontrar uma única pista. Era ridículo. O Merge voltou-se contra mim no pior momento possível.

Bella! Saia, eu sinto muito por ferir seus sentimentos e gritar com você !

Eu senti como se meu grito estivesse enchendo o silêncio da noite e perturbando a ordem das coisas. O fato de que eu estava gritando por um humano não me chateava. Eu tinha feito a minha escolha saltando pela janela. O que tinha acontecido, tudo, desde de tê-la conhecido até tê-la perdido de novo, não poderia ser desfeito. As palavras que tinhamos falado um para o outro tinham sido tão feias, e meu orgulho tinha conseguido o melhor de mim. Eu a tinha feito chorar e disse a ela que a odiava. Assassinatos em massa que eu tinha cometido no meu passado não pareciam tão atrozes como as mentiras que tinham jorrado de mim. Se eu implorasse para que ela me perdoe, talvez eu seria capaz de ficar com ela. Brigariamos novamente e ela continuaria sendo muito irritante , mas isso não importava. Eu prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais contar mentiras dolorosas a ela novamente. Eu nunca iria fazê-la chorar de novo se eu pudesse encontra-la.

Foi um processo frenético. Meu pânico crescente tornou as pessoas nas ruas e cantos escuros muito mais ameaçadores do que o habitual. Ela ainda estava aqui fora, viva. Ela tinha que estar.

Bella! Me desculpe, Bella pare de se esconder você pode estar em perigo de verdade! Por favor ...

Por que ela não voltava ou pelo menos me respondia? Ela tinha de saber como eu estava triste pelo fato de que eu estava gritando em todos os lugares como um louco. No meu ritmo acelerado bati contra um homem e ele saiu voando para o chão com um olhar chocado de dor. Pessoas a minha volta pararam quando o homem se ajoelhou de quatro.

Eu instintivamente recuei, temendo ser encurralado. Os rostos das pessoas nadavam diante de mim e seus olhos acusadores se viraram ao mesmo tempo. Eu andei rapidamente para o outro lado. Eu sabia que tinha que encontra-la agora. Este mundo, tão cheio de seres humanos frágeis, era aterrorizante sem ela.

Eu rumei para outra rua vazia. Eu não sabia se ficava feliz com a falta de pessoas, ou decepcionado pela falta de Bella.

Droga Bella, eu disse me desculpe, não disse? Apareça! Volte!

O silêncio não foi interrompido por ela ou por mim.

Percebi então que as palavras não saiam da minha boca, nem que eu estava falando em voz alta. Eu estava gritando com ela com o meu coração, não me admira que ela não podia me ouvir.

_Você realmente é um idiota_ ...

Antes que eu pudesse iniciar uma discussão sem sentido comigo mesmo,eu senti um vampiro vindo em minha direção em grande velocidade. Fiquei imóvel e esperei com expectativa. Talvez ele já havia percebido Bella também. Ele me diria ... se ele não falasse eu poderia aliviar um pouco o stress de qualquer maneira. Esperei por um segundo até que percebi que o vampiro tinha tomado um caminho diferente e não iria me interceptar. Decidi que seria divertido se eu corresse atrás dele. Não durou muito. O vampiro não era tão rápido. Quando eu finalmente o alcancei e o puxei para trás o grito estridente de repente me disse que o vampiro era uma mulher ... ou gritou como uma garota.

"Sinto muito ok? eu estou partindo, eu apenas tinha que encontrar um amigo", era uma mulher, dizendo em Inglês quando a puxei para mim pelos cabelos.

"Isso é bom, os amigos são muito importantes," Eu admiti ironicamente a puxando para me encarar. Ela era quase tão alta quanto eu, mas ela se curvou estremecendo quando eu agarrei seus cabelos mais apertado.

"Sim, eu estou feliz que você concorda", ela dizia desesperadamente, sem perceber o meu tom de voz, "Foi por isso que eu fiquei mais um tempo, mas vou partir de verdade."

Eu estava prestes a fazer pela primeira vez na vida um ato de bondade e deixa-la ir, até que um cheiro estranho me pegou.

"Pare! Sinto muito!" ela gritou de dor quando eu a joguei contra o chão de paralelepípedos, com tanta força que eu podia ouvir o estalar das pedras.

Ela estava prestes a se levantar, mas eu a chutei. Quando se tratava de imortais o sexo não importava. Eu tinha aprendido da maneira mais difícil, na minha vida longa, que as mulheres tendiam a ser as lutadoras mais fortes e astutas. Excesso de confiança com mulheres só levava a uma luta perdida ... e por alguma razão também de ser deixado empalado com um objeto pontiagudo de algum tipo.

"O que você fez com Bella?" Perguntei me inclinando na direção dela. Os olhos dela tentaram se focar em mim,enquanto eu a sacudia rudemente novamente, "O que você fez com ela?"

"Para quem?".Ela tossiu, lutando para fugir para longe de mim no chão.

"Não me faça de bobo", agarrei-lhe a perna e a arrastei para mim até que seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu. "Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela em suas mãos."

Finalmente, depois de olhar confusamente para baixo para as palmas das mãos,ela abriu a boca em um pequeno o. Ela virou para mim e franziu a testa, "A garota com o vestido feio? Ela me disse que seu nome era Gabriel."

Eu lutei para manter uma expressão composta, por que ela mentiu assim?

" Eu sou Gabriel e eu ao contrário dela, posso rasga-la em pedacinhos e joga-los no ***Rio Moldava**, portanto basta apenas responder minhas perguntas e manter seus comentários sobre suas roupas para si mesmo. "

_**(*Rio Moldava-É o rio de maior extensão da República Checa, percorrendo um total de 435 km. Passa pela cidade de Praga.)**_

"Espere, você é Gabriel? Eu estou aqui para captura -lo!" ,ela deixou escapar.

Quando ela mordeu os lábios, senti um sorriso sem graça no meu rosto, "Então você é uma rastreadora?"

"Não!", ela ergueu as palmas para cima como se eu fosse prende-la, o movimento agitou o cheiro de Bella no ar. "Eu não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa. Só que era dinheiro fácil, sabe? Não é nada pessoal."

" Você a matou?", Obriguei-me a perguntar,já pensando em um milhão de maneiras que eu poderia lentamente matar a mulher.

Ela balançou a cabeça veementemente fazendo os fios de cabelo soltos bater no rosto dela, "eu não tive tempo depois que eles chegaram ."

Levantei-me, levando-a facilmente comigo, "Haviam outros?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, "A menina estava viva quando a deixei," ela murmurou, enquanto batia a sujeira fora de suas calças, e continuou despreocupadamente, " Mas ela pode não estar mais, haviam três deles."

"Em qual direção?", Perguntei rangendo os dentes, quando ela começou a desembaraçar o cabelo bagunçado com os dedos. Ela olhou para mim por um segundo, surpresa que eu ainda estava lá .

"Siga em frente, um ou dois quilômetros", apontou despreocupadamente para a rua atrás dela.

Eu mal a ouvi gritar de dor e raiva ou o desmoronar da parede do edifício, quando eu a golpei para o lado. Este tinha sido seu dia de sorte, eu estava com muita pressa para lidar com ela. Havia também todas as emoções reprimidas de ter sido encurralado por mulheres durante todo o dia. Não era como se eu gostasse de machucar as mulheres ... pelo contrário, eu as respeitava tanto que eu normalmente corria para o outro lado. Elas eram criaturas assustadoras que eu nunca pude entender. No entanto, mesmo se ela não tivesse feito nada, havia a intenção de matar Bella não dita.

Nunca duas milhas pareceram tão longas. Parecia que o meu ritmo era igual de uma lesma,enquanto a minha ansiedade crescia para me retardar ainda mais. Eu estava muito atrasado? Existiam um milhão de erros da minha parte. Apenas mais uma chance, uma única; eu não precisaria de outra. Eu não iria dizer mais que ela era estúpida, eu apenas pensaria. Nunca mais eu iria comprar vestidos feios para ela, ou força-la a agir como presa para os outros ou para mim. Eu iria protege-la, certificando-me que ela não chorasse ou gritasse comigo. Claro, isso significava que algum trabalho tinha que ser feito com a atitude dela também.

Quando eu finalmente pude inalar uma respiração completa do cheiro de Bella, pude ver seu pequeno vulto distante,e finalmente ganhei o controle dos meus sentidos ... quando vi os três vampiros pairando sobre ela eu o perdi de novo.

Haviam três deles. Um pequeno, um médio e um grande próximos dela: os três ursos.

Eu caçava ursos;eles eram os meus favoritos.

Eu parei bruscamente temendo que se eu chegasse perto demais, que eles a teriam como alvo imediatamente. Bella se virou para mim e eu estremeci ao vê-la. O vestido estava sujo, o cabelo era um emaranhado e eu poderia dizer pela palidez do rosto dela que ela estava com algum tipo de dor. Então, eu tinha chego tarde até certo ponto, mas não era algo que eu não pudesse dar um jeito.

"Você quer vir?", o maior deles veio para a frente com um sorriso estúpido estampado em seu rosto grande, "Então venha ".

Fazia um tempo desde que eu tinha lutado com três de uma vez. Fiquei imaginando o quanto de dano que eu poderia fazer e mante-los ocupados, para que nenhum deles fosse atrás de Bella. Para tornar as coisas mais difíceis, o grande e o médio estavam diante de Bella a escondendo de mim. Antes que eu pudesse reagir Bella chegou para mim.

Garota estúpida.

Minha boca secou no decorrer de um nanosegundo. Cada movimento que ela fazia era um novo cabelo branco na minha cabeça. Quando ela segurou a camisa do troll eu estava perto de gritar como uma garota de medo. Talvez o tamanho grande compensava sua falta de reflexos, porque ele não reagiu imediatamente. Ele ficou provavelmente tão chocado quanto eu, que essa garota estranha e maltrapilha estava sendo tão estúpida .

Olhei para o rosto pálido e quase hesitei em ir até ela. Havia um alívio claro e felicidade em seus olhos, misturado com todo o pânico que ela estava experimentando. Algo me disse que ela não estava feliz com a perspectiva de se tornar a refeição principal. Outra razão era talvez porque ela estava feliz em me ver.

Como daquela vez com os gêmeos, ela estava feliz demais em me ver. Eu sei...estranho.

Quando ela quase caiu eu a peguei e a puxei para mim. Seu corpo, embora ela estivesse tremendo, era morno e macio em meus braços. Eu já a tinha carregado quando ela desmaiou e a maltratado algumas vezes, mas eu nunca a abracei. Era a primeira vez ...

Era a minha primeira vez dando um abraço, ok? Embaraçoso, eu sei. Não só porque era apenas da minha parte, mas porque não durou mais de três segundos. Foi decepcionante e irritante. O vampiro médio decidiu acabar com ele e perturbou o nosso lindo reencontro. Imbecil.

Dado mais três ou quatro segundos e ela poderia ter me abraçado de volta. Se a verdade fosse dita, haviamos passado por muito, Bella e eu. Parecia que um trem tinha passado sobre ela, e o próprio ato de sentir estava cobrando um alto preço em mim, mais do que eu tinha pensado. Nós dois precisavamos de um abraço.

O vampiro era fraco e leve, eu fui capaz de detê-lo com uma mão e tentei manter Bella em pé com a outra. Os outros dois começaram a entrar em pânico, mas estranhamente eles não atacaram.

"Pare com isso! Edward!", o pequeno gritou, e estranhamente eu parei. O nome me deteve enquanto eu estudava o rosto do sujeito, e quando Bella disse fracamente, "Pare com isso Gabe," Eu senti como se estivesse ligando os pontos de alguma forma. Eu soltei o homem, e ao vez de ir para a minha jugular como qualquer imortal convencido teria, ele recuou.

"Gabe, estes são os Cullens, não foram eles que me machucaram", Bella me disse as pressas, mas não fiquei surpreso. O vampiro médio ... ele era Edward?

"_ Edward, por favor, fique comigo ... não me deixe, por favor ..._ " Lembrei-me da noite de muito tempo atrás, quando ela tinha chamado por ele miseravelmente. Naquela época eu tinha pensado em matá-lo para ela. Ele a tinha deixado triste por algum motivo, isto fez a bile subir na minha garganta. Ela ficaria chateada se eu o matasse agora? Eu olhei para o seu rosto pálido e traços perfeitos. Ele era um garoto bonito. Bella tinha um gosto horrível para homens.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?", o grande perguntou dando um passo a frente, parecendo decepcionado que não houve luta.

O garoto bonito me deu um olhar demorado, e de repente senti uma pressão estranha no meu crânio, antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele desviou o olhar para ela, "Quem é ele?"

Olhei para Bella que, simultaneamente, olhou para mim. Sua mão estava enrolada no meu casaco, por algum motivo o pânico não tinha deixado seus olhos, o que era estranho, uma vez que ambos sabíamos que não havia mais ameaça. Isso me lembrou de quão estranho ela tinha agido o tempo todo em nosso caminho até aqui, como se temesse o encontro inevitável com seus amigos do peito. Por que ela estava em pânico era a questão. Até eu tive que admitir que eles estavam preocupados com ela. Percebi agora que eles a estavam protegendo quando eu cheguei. Apesar disso Bella queria que eu a tirasse daqui. O que eu poderia dizer pela ampliação de seus olhos e o puxar de seus lábios, era o mesmo olhar que ela tinha sempre que ela estava na escola ... não que eu a tivesse visto na escola, nem nada.

Não foi como se eu a tivesse seguido durante o dia em algumas ocasiões quando ainda estávamos em Forks. Eu estava honestamente curioso sobre a educação pública para a juventude de hoje em dia. O analfabetismo é uma epidemia que aumentava afinal.

Suspirando eu puxei meu casaco de suas mãos para tira-lo. Seu tremor estava piorando a cada minuto, ela tinha ficado assim o tempo todo? Me aterrorizava pensar o que ela faria se descobrisse que eu tinha feito um tour em torno da zona de prostituição, enquanto ela tinha sido arremessada no chão. Que era provavelmente o caso pela aparência de seu vestido sujo e rasgado.

"Estes são os Cullens? Pensei que seriam menos patéticos", eu disse a ela os colocando para baixo. Isto era um absurdo. O cabelo da pequena era ridiculamente grande; rastreadores seriam capazes de detecta-la a cinco quilômetros de distância. O do meio ... bem, ele só me irritava por algum motivo, com o rosto simétrico e cabelo perfeito, e o grande parecia que o ato de usar uma colher seria como uma cirurgia no cérebro para ele. Eu realmente tinha vindo a considerar deixando-la com esses idiotas? Eles não seriam capazes de cuidar dela corretamente, não era como se eu fosse capaz de qualquer maneira.

O grande com o rosto contorcido arreganhou os dentes para mim, seus olhos e músculos salientes, aparentemente o meu comentário não tinha ido bem. O médio colocou a mão sobre ele, mas seus olhos tinham o mesmo desprezo quando ele olhou para mim.

Pareciam um par de macacos desconfiados.

"Gabe, você não pode manter os seus comentários para si mesmo?", Bella virou-se para mim num sussurro . Soou como se ela fosse mais velha do que era, e eu estava feliz que ela não estava me dando o tratamento do silêncio pela nossa briga anterior, mas que era provavelmente por causa da experiência de quase-morte que a fez esquecer. O medo era uma coisa engraçada.

Ela começou a agarrar a minha camisa cada vez mais apertado e percebi que seu calor interno estava lentamente a deixando. O brilho que os seus olhos tinham ganhado quando eu cheguei estava diminuindo, e sendo substituído por um olhar aborrecido que servia apenas para mascarar a dor que ela provavelmente estava sentindo.

"Por que, você acha que eu feri seus sentimentos?", Perguntei a ela. Sua carranca não era tão pronunciada, então eu desprendi a mão que ela segurava e puxei seu braço o extendendo. Dei-lhe um olhar para cima e para baixo até que ela corou, mas notei que ela estava segurando uma de suas mãos como se fosse um bebe .

"Estes são Emmett e Edward, eu sou Sable", a pequena vampira de cabelos encaracolados me disse em um tom tenso educado, apontando para os macacos com raiva. Ela veio para a frente, mas depois que coloquei Bella atrás de mim ela fez uma pausa, entendendo que eu ainda os considerava uma ameaça. Senti outro cutucão atrás de mim e me virei para ver Bella parecendo fraca e bastante verde. Algo me disse que agora não era o momento para tirar sarro dela ... mas ela parecia um pedaço de brócolis ... toda verde, com seu cabelo comprido bagunçado .

Mas eu tinha que me monitorar o quanto eu zombaria dela agora. Se eu a deixasse com raiva de novo, ela poderia decidir fugir de novo ... ou chorar ... ou vomitar em mim, nenhum dos que eu achei remotamente engraçado . Seu rosto, que tinha se iluminado em me ver, tornou-se úmido e pálido.

"Quem fez isso com você ?", era o que eu queria perguntar, mas o Cullen médio foi mais rápido.

"Foi a vampira que estava aqui antes, mas ela fugiu assim que percebeu que vocês vinham", ela respondeu suavemente. Sua voz era recatada e fraca, muito não-Bella, notei que ela tinha olhado para o chão, logo que ele tinha falado com ela.

"Ela parece estar com dor", a fêmea de repente disse, enquanto se atrevia a dar alguns passos mais perto, "Eu acho que seu pulso está quebrado."

"Você tem um talento especial para afirmar o óbvio", eu murmurei secamente. Bella não disse uma palavra sobre o meu comentário, mas seu olhar fulminante foi o suficiente, "O quê ? Eu a estava elogiando ".

Inclinei-me e gentilmente peguei o braço que ela estava segurando. Ela estremeceu ligeiramente, mas não soltou nenhum som, mesmo que seu pulso estivesse se tornando cada vez mais roxo. Tão lentamente quanto eu possivelmente poderia o cobri com minhas mãos frias, esperando que ajudaria um pouco. "Fica melhor?"

Ela assentiu mordendo o lábio inferior, lágrimas surgindo de novo.

"Eu encontrei a vampira no meu caminho para cá, mas eu não a matei," eu disse a ela, "Você quer que eu volte e faça a feia menina monstro ir embora?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, perdendo o tom sarcástico na minha voz.

"Não, apenas fique comigo, ok?", ela disse densamente enquanto rangia os dentes. Bem, tanto para o meu sarcasmo.

"Nós temos que leva-la a um hospital para trata-la," Edward, finalmente, veio para a frente colocando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros dela como se fosse puxa-la de mim. Eu não ousei puxa-la para perto de mim, temendo machuca -la ainda mais. Foi Bella que agiu primeiro novamente,andando mais perto de mim e se encolhendo longe do seu toque. Eu vi o olhar magoado passageiro cruzar seu rosto, mas ele o mascarou se voltando para os outros dois.

"Sable vá na frente e diga a Carlisle que estamos a caminho. Emmett e eu estaremos bem atrás de você com Bella."

A menina assentiu e saiu em um redemoinho caótico de cachos. O macaco grande, finalmente, veio para a frente até que estávamos a poucos metros de distância e tentou parecer mais alto, embora tivéssemos a mesma altura. Ele levantou os dois braços e em vez de bater no peito, como eu pensei que ele estava prestes a fazer, simplesmente os direcionou para Bella, "Venha Bella, eu vou carrega-la para a clínica."

Quando os olhos de Edward ficaram afiados percebi que o macaco não estava se oferecendo como uma alternativa para mim, mas para o garoto bonito. Isso estava ficando interessante. Havia um mistério aqui ...

A não ser que realmente não era. Um mistério, eu quero dizer. Eu já sabia. Não havia necessidade para qualquer pessoa soletrar para mim. Este clima sério entre o garoto angelical e perfeito, e Bella ... eu conhecia desde que eu a tinha ouvido chamar por ele em seu sono. Eu só não tinha os detalhes, mas eu não queria ou precisava deles. Era mais do que suficiente para que eu quisesse tocar fogo no seu cabelo bonito e vê-lo correndo com ele.

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de carrega-la e andar ao mesmo tempo. Você não me parece um multitarefa com a sua força", Eu lhe disse friamente. Antes que o BFG-big furious gigant-**_(grande gigante furioso)_**pudesse fazer algo, Edward colocou uma mão o contendo novamente.

"Tudo bem, você a leva", ele me disse calmamente, "Vamos mostrar o caminho."

Eu balancei a cabeça e soltei a mão de Bella. Ela se abraçou e me deixou levanta-la. Eu tentei ser tão lento quanto eu poderia no caso dela ter se machucado em alguma outra parte do corpo que eu não estava ciente. Eles começaram a correr pela rua, mas antes que eu os seguisse Bella colocou a mão no meu peito como se quisesse me segurar.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu disse no hotel", disse ela olhando para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de pedir desculpas também. Meu orgulho ainda era muito grande, eu precisava dar passos de bebe com a minha crescente consciência . "Gabe, eu sei que você disse que queria deixar este lugar, mas você poderia ficar comigo um pouquinho mais?"

"Estou aqui agora, não estou?" , Eu a respondi rudemente e comecei a correr. Por causa do vento rápido, ela virou o rosto para o canto do meu braço e não disse mais nada.

Só um pouquinho? Quanto era um pouquinho para ela? Até chegar na clínica? Até Carlisle trata-la? Até que ela decidisse que ela não se importava com o rapaz que usava muito produto para cabelo em volta dela?

Seja qual for, não era a minha função reclamar. Ela queria que eu ficasse com ela, ela havia dito por ela mesma. Mesmo que fosse por apenas um minuto, uma hora, ou um dia, eu queria ficar também.

* * *

**_Olá!...finalmente consegui terminar este capítulo_**

**_Aconteceu tanta coisa, a Anne que perguntou pelo meu BB; ele está ótimo! grande e gordo...rsrsrs, obrigado, Tive duas emoções extremas: o nascimento do meu filho e infelizmente a morte da minha mãe...por isto demorei tanto para atualizar_**

**_Mas eu voltei e tô tentando traduzir nas minhas horas vagas, pois é uma coisa que eu adoro! e uma válvula de escape também_**

**_Vou tentar postar o outro logo, vou tentar...rsrsrs beijos_**


	11. Indesejado

**Indesejado**

Quando finalmente chegamos a clínica Bella estava dormindo em meus braços. Os dois Cullens me olhavam com cautela, como se de repente eu "Oops" a derrubaria no chão como uma batata quente.

"Talvez você devesse esperar aqui fora", Edward disse ficando entre mim e a porta . O grande estava ao lado dele flexionando seus músculos. Eu não estava impressionado. "Você parece se importar com o bem-estar de Bella, vamos cuidar dela a partir de agora."

Ele veio com cautela até mim e estendeu os braços. Olhei para ele e para o seu rosto perfeito com sua expressão perfeitamente honesta.

E o chutei na canela.

Foi um golpe perfeito, se eu pudesse eu mesmo dizer. Viu? Eu tinha os meus momentos de perfeição também.

Se tinha sido infantil da mim parte? Bem, eu gostava de pensar que tinha sido mais como um tipo de tática de guerrilha. A culpa era dele por ficar tão perto ... agindo como um tolo pomposo. Por alguma razão ele continuava me empurrando para sair. Estava começando a se tornar irritante.

Ele estremeceu e se curvou ligeiramente, enquanto ao mesmo tempo colocava a mão contendo o palhaço gigante.

"Enquanto Bella me quiser aqui não vou estar indo a lugar nenhum," Eu lhes disse suavemente, para que minha voz não a acordasse. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ela não seria muito grata por eu ter chutado seu príncipe encantado. Exceto que era injusto, era eu quem a estava carregando, certo? Eu queria ser um príncipe também.

" Emmett está tudo bem," ele finalmente disse se endireitando movendo-se para o lado, gesticulando para que eu entrasse. Ele foi tão galante e nobre, se eu fosse uma mulher eu estaria tendo um chilique.

Desmaiando.

Mesmo assim, me irritou como ele estava sendo complacente. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar-lhe se ele tinha dois cronômetros com Bella:Cinderela ou Branca de Neve, a fêmea que se apresentou como Sable saiu da clínica e segurou a porta aberta para eu entrar.

"Carlisle estava ocupado com os pacientes, por isto ele não sabe que estamos aqui ainda", ela disse a Edward, ela se virou para mim e apontou para uma enfermeira segurando uma prancheta, "Eles estão vindo dar uma olhada nela, enquanto Carlisle está ocupado."

Eu balancei a cabeça silenciosamente e segui a enfermeira a um pequeno quarto que cheirava fortemente como antisséptico. Todos nós enrugamos nossos narizes com nojo, com exceção da enfermeira que fez um gesto para que eu colocasse Bella na cama que ficava no meio do quarto. Quando eu a coloquei para baixo, ela acordou e agarrou minha camisa, me puxando para ela. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e assustados. Um sentimento de satisfação egoísta caiu sobre mim. Ela estava com medo,então ela ainda precisava de mim com ela. Apenas um pouquinho mais ...

"Eu ainda estou aqui, está tudo bem", eu lhe assegurei e a empurrei suavemente de volta na cama. Seus olhos suavizaram, mas seu rosto empalideceu, logo que viu os Cullens bem atrás de mim. Bem ... era realmente o príncipe que ela estava vendo, e não os outros.

"O que aconteceu com você, garota?", a enfermeira perguntou lentamente, com um sotaque alemão ao pegar o estetoscópio e olhar o estado critico de Bella . "Quem fez isso com você ?"

Ironicamente, não foi para mim que a enfermeira voltou seus olhos fuzilantes , mas para os Cullens, que se encolheram quase imperceptívelmente.

"Não somos uma gangue, Senhora Ong," o pedregulho falante, disse em um tom cansado, como se isso fosse algo que ele tinha dito mais de uma vez. "Nós estávamos lutando luta livre, não brigando desta vez."

Ela estalou a língua e deu-lhes um último olhar desdenhoso antes de voltar para Bella. Eu decidi que eu gostava dessa mulher, até que ela olhou para mim e disse suavemente para si mesma, "Ein anderer Hubscher Junge ..."(Outro garoto bonito)

Qual era as das mulheres de Praga se referindo a mim como um garoto? Tive certeza que ela tinha me chamando assim em algum momento, assim como as outras mulheres. Era ridículo, eu tinha centenas de anos. Onde estava o respeito?

"Querida, solte a mão do seu namorado um pouquinho", ela falou para Bella e gesticulou para o medidor de pressão sanguínea, "Eu vou tirar a pressão do seu braço não machucado."

Houve uma pequena pausa em que Bella considerou deixar ir a minha mão. Na verdade, eu não tinha notado sua mão na minha até então, talvez porque eu tinha estado muito preocupado pensando se Carlisle iria me chutar para fora, logo que me visse.

"Ele é mais velho que você , ja?", a enfermeira continuou num tom de bate-papo, enquanto envolvia o punho, "Seus pais estão bem com isso? me casei com o meu Gustav quando eu tinha dezesseis e ele vinte e dois, mas aqueles eram outros tempos."

Ela se virou para mim e me deu um olhar avaliador, não muito diferente de todas as outras mulheres que eu tinha encontrado hoje. Bella nunca olhou para mim dessa maneira, o que me deixou contente. A garota já era louca o suficiente.

"Os tempos realmente são diferentes", eu concordei agradavelmente, "Se você terminar de forma rápida e calar a boca, eu poderia considerar convida-la para o casamento em vez de joga-la para fora da janela."

Aparentemente, ela realmente queria testemunhar o nosso matrimônio porque ela calou a boca depois disso. Mulher simpática, eu tinha certeza que ela estava nos desejando felicidades do fundo do seu coração apavorado.

"Se você ameaçar os convidados antes do casamento não ganharemos bons presentes", Bella disse-me com naturalidade, pegando minha mão novamente e a apertou até que os nós dos dedos dela ficaram brancos. Que (e o fato de que ela tinha levado meu insulto sarcástico como uma piada, em vez de me repreender) me disse que ela estava com muita dor. Eu queria segurar sua mão mais apertado para dar apoio, mas ela era tão frágil. Eu não desejava adicionar mais dor, tudo que eu podia fazer por ela agora era deixá-la me agarrar.

Foi então que senti uma pressão estranha no meu crânio, como se a gravidade viesse mais forte para baixo precisamente no meu cérebro. Não houve dor causada a partir disto, mas era desconfortável, como sendo empurrado para debaixo d'gua. Depois de um momento me lembrei que não tinha sido a primeira vez que isso tinha acontecido depois de chegar em Praga. Eu agitei minha cabeça rapidamente e a sensação foi embora. Eu me perguntei cautelosamente se Anciões ficavam doente. Se assim for, era uma coisa boa que eu estava em uma clínica. Eu poderia ter uma doença física. Eu só tinha lido em livros e assistido em filmes sobre esse tipo de coisa, então eu não estava disposto a baixar minhas calças e tossir. Havia uma quantidade mínima de dignidade que eu era capaz de perder em um mês. Com a ajuda de Bella, eu tinha alcançado rapidamente minha cota mensal.

"Eu vou ver o que está atrasando Carlisle,"o príncipe encantado disse com uma voz tensa. Olhei para cima, e fiquei ligeiramente surpreso ao vê-lo olhando para mim com visivel desagrado ao contrário do que tinha antes. Irradiava dele em ondas grossas. Este foi um novo desenvolvimento encantador.

Encantador,príncipe encantado, entendeu? Eu não sei por que as pessoas não entendem as minhas piadas. Eu sou hilário.

"Por que de repente seu humor mudou?", Perguntei-lhe agradavelmente, "Você tem sido muito útil para nós. Vou convidá-lo para o casamento."

Meu sorriso de satisfação foi o suficiente para quebrar a compostura do garoto bonito. Ele passou de boneco amável para besta rangindo os dentes no espaço de um segundo. Foi a vez do cabeça de músculos colocar a mão para conte-lo.

"Eu irei trazer Esme imediatamente," o cabeça de músculo estava dizendo para Bella enquanto meio-puxava meio-arrastava o boneco Ken irritado, " Sable mantenha um olho nele, enquanto Edward vai chamar Carlisle."

Eu acenei um tchau para eles. Eles eram tão bons garotos.

Olhei para Bella e fiquei aliviado que ela estava com muita dor para dar atenção a curta conversa que acabara de acontecer. Tenho certeza que minha moral era questionável, especialmente se eu estava feliz que ela estava com dor de modo que eu não iria tomar um grito, mas eu estava agradecido mesmo assim.

Antes que eles tivessem virado no corredor do longo hall eu ainda consegui ouvi-lo dizer para o outro, "Edward, você não pode se descontrolar desse jeito na frente de Bella, se componha."

"Então, você é americana, ja?", a mulher continuou um pouco sem jeito,o que não me deixou ouvir o que o outro respondeu. Eu olhei para ela novamente e ela fechou a boca .

Bella estava respirando com dificuldade pelo nariz e seus olhos estavam fechados com lágrimas se formando nas bordas. Sua pele estava retornando de volta ao verde e o brilho de suor tomava conta de todo o seu rosto. Coloquei minha mão fria suavemente em sua testa e ela abriu os olhos surpresa. Ela olhou para mim com olhos que gritavam de dor, mas não inteiramente mascarando o porque deles realmente estarem chorando para mim, _'Ele se foi, porque ele foi embora?_ "

"Quando diabos Carlisle vai vir?",Voltei-me com raiva para a vampira de cabelos encaracolados, querendo desviar o olhar de Bella. A garota pulou surpresa, mas conseguiu se segurar no chão.

"Ele estará aqui em breve", ela respondeu sem rodeios.

Um bom tempo se passou e eu me perguntava quão fraco esses Cullens incompetentes eram. Eu estava quase certo de que na velocidade que eles faziam as coisas, Bella poderia ser capaz de vence-los. Eu nunca tinha sido o tipo paciente. Isto estava me matando, principalmente porque Bella estava parecendo cada vez pior e eu não prosperava bem sob pressão. O que eu deveria fazer se ela de repente ficasse doente? Empurra-la para a pia, para que ela não fosse vomitar em cima de mim? Ou simplesmente joga-la dentro do almoxarifado que eu tinha visto no corredor? Eu queria ajudar; eu só não tinha ideia de como.

Finalmente eu os senti se aproximando e uma gradual sensação de mau presságio se estabeleceu. Já fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha visto Carlisle pela última vez . Tinhamos nos conhecido quando ele estava vivendo com os Volturis. Michael e eu tínhamos ido a uma visita inesperada ao clã.

Os Volturis, para nós, era um grupo de vampiros egoísta que pensavam que sua idade lhes dava o direito de criar regras para todos. A Priam era supremamente composta pelos mais velhos, mas a idéia de criar regras e fazer os outros as seguirem era um conceito muito chato. Assim, todos nós permanecemos em termos agradáveis para ganho pessoal. Os Volturis queriam se sentir como se tivessem o poder sobre todo o tipo de vampiro. A Priam os satisfazia, principalmente porque eles faziam um bom trabalho checando os mais jovens, para que nossa espécie não fosse exposta. Eles faziam o trabalho sujo para nós, e enquanto eles sabiam quem realmente detinha o poder, tudo bem em deixá-los usar as roupas de seus pais e fingir que serviam.

Quando Carlisle e eu nos encontramos ... vamos apenas dizer que não tinha sido tão diferente do garoto bonito e eu. Ele conseguiu permanecer honrado e valente até que eu tinha conseguido apertar os botões certos. Foi um bom toma lá da cá; Carlisle não era um homem fraco, e eu gostava de zombar dele.

Eu gostava de pensar com carinho naqueles tempos. Pessoas de ambos os clãs gostavam de pensar que eu tinha sido a razão pela qual Carlisle deixou os Volturis para ir ao Novo Mundo. Ele tinha sido incapaz de estar junto a mim, chegando ao ponto que teve que colocar um oceano inteiro entre nós. Embora a ideia fosse lisonjeira, eu sabia que não tinha sido o caso. Carlisle não tinha medo diretamente de mim , ele só temia o que eu era capaz de fazer contra os outros, e ele tinha dito isso na minha cara. Ele sempre ficou indignado com o fato de que eu era tão "sem remorsos" sempre que lidava com minha presa. No início, isto tinha sido tolice para mim. Por que eu me sentiria mal em matar humanos, e por que um fresco, uma piada de imortal achava que tinha o direito de olhar acima de mim ? Especialmente quando Michael e os idosos Volturis, para quem ele trabalhava, não eram melhores. Não fazia sentido, ele não fazia sentido.

Quando tivemos um confronto sobre isso, ele me contou que a razão pela qual ele estava tão irritado comigo foi porque eu tinha "potencial", o que diabos isso significava? Tinha me deixado confuso e mais furioso do que antes. Depois que ele saiu em seu bonito barco, usando sapatos com as fivelas mais brilhantes que eu já tinha visto, eu secretamente dei um suspiro de alívio.

Eu respeitava o fresco,o que quer dizer algo, mas ele de alguma forma me deixava nervoso.

Quando ele entrou pela porta nossos olhos se encontraram. Foi um reencontro dramático. Ele não tinha se esquecido de mim, o mesmo velho censurar e o medo em seus olhos ainda estavam lá , só para mim. Era o mesmo olhar de anos atrás. Isso me fez sentir como se eu tivesse pessoalmente o deixado para baixo em algum ponto, que era ridículo.

"Bella", ele correu para seu lado, ignorando-me como um parente que ele preferia não estar conectado. Fiquei ofendido que ele não prestou atenção a mim, em alguma forma cósmica do mundo éramos como irmãos. "Quando Edward me disse que você estava aqui, eu não pode acreditar."

Ele começou a examina-la com cuidado e não pude deixar de ficar impressionado. Ele era um imortal, mas não havia sinais que demostrasse que ele achava o calor dela irresistível ou o sangue seco em seu braço sedutor. Não havia Ban nele e ele ainda estava tão composto. Depois de ter ficado tanto tempo com Bella e sofrendo como sedutor seu sangue era,eu não pude evitar de respeitar seus modos.

A mão de Bella me soltou para escovar uma mecha de cabelo rebelde de seu rosto. A conexão de seu nervosismo repentino com a chegada do garoto no quarto não foi perdida por mim. Ele me lançou um olhar frio e isso me incomodou pela primeira vez. Quem ele pensava que era? Eu poderia vencê-lo com uma só mão, e por um segundo eu estava tentado.

Foi bom pensar, que eu era o único em quem Bella confiava . Especialmente quando um médico incompetente a estava machucando. Durante o exame Carlisle levantou o braço dela e Bella gritou de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha ouvido ela gritar antes. Estabeleceu meus dentes na borda e fez o meu instinto matador subir e gritar alto. Se eu não tivesse notado o olhar astuto nos olhos de Carlisle, eu o teria atacado sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele me olhou inocentemente e se virou para Bella, dizendo aos outros, " Está tudo bem", o que me fez perceber que os macacos tinham ficado alertas pela minha atitude. Eles eram como cães animados para a caça, mas depois de um olhar de Carlisle, gruniam e voltavam a ser covardes. Heh, cães.

Carlisle continuou com o exame, possivelmente sabendo que eu estava furioso. O bastardo tinha me testando. Eu apenas sabia disso. Houve um flash passageiro de triunfo em seu rosto antes dele continuar a me ignorar novamente. Isso me fez sentir como se ele tivesse me superado em alguma coisa. Ele tinha ferido Bella de propósito, mas eu não tinha idéia do porquê .

"Antes do raio-x no seu pulso, eu tenho que recolocar o seu ombro no lugar", disse ele, colocando a mão reconfortante sobre seu ombro.

Eu agarrei a mão de Bella antes que ela pudesse pegar a minha. Na realidade, nós estavamos tendo o pior dia possível. Tínhamos chegado a um novo país e desde lá tínhamos brigado, nos separados, e nos reecontrado. Eu sabia que a hora para a nossa separação final estava próxima. Me desconcertou pensar sobre isso. Mesmo que ela me pediu para ficar com ela, eu não pude evitar de me perguntar quando ela me mandaria embora. Peguei a mão dela voluntariamente, porque eu queria conforta-la, mas eu também queria ganhar pontos. Acho que foi uma tentativa desesperada da minha parte.

"Devemos sair?", a garota Sable perguntou em um sussurro abafado. Como se respondendo Bella apertou minha mão com mais força. Parecia que eu não estaria me movendo tão cedo. Ela baixou a cabeça e se inclinou para mim, até que ela pudesse enterrar o rosto no cantinho do meu braço. Eu me perguntei se ela achava que enquanto ela não visse Carlisle isso a faria não sentir. Com um movimento fluido que só poderia ter sido possível a partir de anos de experiência, Carlisle puxou o braço de Bella e o *pop* oco que ricocheteou nas paredes foi o único som feito, enquanto todos nós seguravamos nossa respiração. Eu tive que dar o braço a torcer a ela, nem mesmo um chiado de dor tinha saído dela. Ela desmaiou sem fazer barulho. O único sinal que tivemos de sua grande dor foi o cheiro de sangue fresco no ar.

Eu a empurrei para trás suavemente na cama e me debrucei sobre o rosto suado e pálido. Eu podia ver pontos fracos de sangue se formando no canto de seu lábio inferior. Ela tinha se impedido de chorar mordendo-o. Garota estúpida,ela tinha se esquecido de quem estava no quarto com ela?

"Não ouse sequer tentar."

Aconteceu enquanto eu ajeitava uma mecha persistente de cabelo no rosto dela. Num momento eu estava do seu lado, e no próximo eu estava sendo empurrado contra a parede. A força do impulso me pegou de surpresa. Tudo que eu podia fazer era piscar preguiçosamente enquanto o garoto bonito, que respirava pesadamente no meu rosto,tentava me estrangular contra a parede, empurrando o braço inteiro no meu pescoço.

"Eu não sei que tipo de relação você tem com Bella, mas não pense por um momento que o sangue dela está para ser tomado", disse ele, tudo isso com uma voz muito profunda e ameaçadora. Ele estava tão perto e eu podia ver seus olhos furiosos, que estalavam como de um hamster louco . Eu supus que era para ser intimidante. Antes que eu pudesse afastá-lo Carlisle se aproximou e o puxou para longe.

"Este não é o momento ou lugar para isto Edward. Gabriel não tinha qualquer intenção de machuca-la", disse ele em um tom pacificador, enquanto o empurrava para o outro lado do quarto.

"Por que eu iria querer drenar minha futura noiva?", Perguntei-lhe escandalizado. "Isso é muito contra-produtivo Além disso, eu sou um cavalheiro: Eu gostaria de esperar até a lua de mel."

"Edward!",Carlisle se atirou agarrando o príncipe pelas costas o forçando de volta, depois dele ter tentado vir até mim novamente. "Ele está apenas tentando provocá -lo, se controle. Se você não puder fazer isso eu vou pedir-lhe para sair."

Edward congelou e se virou com raiva para Carlisle, "Por que você me chutaria para fora? Ele é o perigoso, devemos mantê-lo afastado de Bella. "

Eu estava realmente impressionado com as habilidades de dedução rápida do príncipe. Com apenas comentários sarcástico e algumas piadas sobre seu ciúme óbvio,ele tinha deduzido que eu era "perigoso". Ou talvez fosse porque ele não gostava de mim.

Ele virou-se para mim e eu encontrei o olhar furioso de frente. Instantaneamente a pressão na minha cabeça voltou. Foi mais potente do que antes, quase ao ponto de realmente me causar dor. Pisquei e tentei limpar a minha cabeça, o que foi aquilo? Quando finalmente eu me voltei para eles o príncipe bicudo tinha se afastado de mim para Carlisle.

"Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo", Carlisle disse para o quarto em geral, dando a todos um olhar severo, que comandou a obediência. "Esta é uma situação que nenhum de nós esperava, e Gabriel é necessário para explicar o que está acontecendo."

Ele se virou para Edward enquanto dizia as ultimas palavras, dando-lhe um olhar significativo. O menino olhou para ele de mau humor, e por um tempo não quebraram o contato visual, como se estivessem tentando passar mensagens sem palavras através de seus olhares. Achei muito divertido, eram como crianças brincando para ver quem piscava primeiro. Eu queria brincar também.

No final se tornou demais para Carlisle porque ele deu um suspiro irritado e se afastou dele. Ele pegou o gráfico de Bella e começou a escrever furiosamente sobre ele, quando ele terminou, olhou e disse secamente: "Precisamos entender o que está acontecendo Edward. Gabriel fica. Se isso incomoda tanto você diga a Bella para pedir-lhe para sair. Ela parece ser a unica que o quer tanto aqui. "

Com isso ele saiu do quarto para o posto de enfermagem, onde podemos ouvi-lo dando instruções em alemão.

Era difícil manter o meu rosto em branco quando eu estava tendo um grande desejo de sorrir. Carlisle tinha insinuado que ninguém mais me queria aqui, e embora meu coração se partiu com o pensamento, era também verdade que Bella me queria com ela. Ela tinha desmaiado, mas sua mão ainda estava segurando a minha com força. Era como se seu subconsciente quisesse ter certeza que eu não fosse me mexer. Eu não pude evitar mas Carlisle naquele momento, tinha deixado o garoto bonito parecendo que tinha acabado de ser socado no rosto.

Já disse uma vez, posso dizer duas: Bella tem um gosto horrível para homens.

* * *

Debrucei-me contra a parede me perguntando quanto tempo Bella levaria . Ainda irritado que não tinham me permitido ir com ela para tirar o raio-x. Se havia alguém capaz de se machucar por apenas estar imóvel,esse alguém era Bella. E sim ela estava inconsciente, mas era Bella . Sua simples presença instilava uma lesão física .

"Quem é você ? Por que você trouxe Bella aqui?", O príncipe apareceu do nada pelo meu ombro. Eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele de . Fez-me sentir humilhado. Um cara que tinha o mau habito de saltar ao redor como um demente** *jack-in-the-box** com gel no cabelo tinha acabado de me superar. "Eu deixei passar porque até agora ela parece confiar em você , mas foi você quem a raptou?"

**_***Aquele brinquedo em forma de caixa que de repente salta um palhaço de dentro._**

"Xôo mosca, não me incomode," Eu rosnei, sentindo nojo de mim mesmo.

"Ela estava segura em Forks", ele sussurrou ficando mais perto bem na minha frente, me forçando a me inclinar para trás na parede. "Eu não acho que você saiba o que você acabou fazendo."

E de repente eu percebi que ele estava certo. Me irritava admitir isso, mas sempre houve a sensação incomoda no fundo da minha mente me perguntando se isso era a coisa certa a se fazer. Eu supunha que era a fraca voz do raciocínio altruísta, bem, bem lá no fundo. Este era o lado que me dava arrepios de medo sempre que eu podia ouvi-lo admitir descaradamente que amava Bella. Você não iria me pegar fazendo isso tão cedo, mas estava sempre lá , sussurrando para mim deixá-la em paz para sua própria segurança.

"Sim ... e eu estou seguro em assumir que você não tem idéia do que eu fiz ", eu disse, o empurrando o suficiente para tira-lo do meu rosto," Onde você estava, garoto? Você estava secretamente vivendo na árvore fora da janela de Bella ? Você esteve lá o tempo todo, você viu tudo o que aconteceu? Você deve ter visto se você parece ser tão entendido sobre o assunto então,o que é uma surpresa porque eu não sei uma única coisa sobre você , Bella nunca mencionou que ela conhecia qualquer idiota pálido de olhos meigos. "

Era mais do que eu já tinha falado com outra pessoa que não fosse Bella, pelo menos por um longo tempo. As palavras fluiram em um discurso amargo. Eu estava jogando minha raiva em cima dele, e eu não me importava se era justo ou não. Mesmo assim, eu assisti intrigado como cada palavra acida saindo da minha boca atingiu uma marca. Não foi como se eu soubesse que minhas palavras o afetariam, mas aparentemente elas afetaram. Seu rosto normalmente pálido se tornou cinzento e ele tomou um passo extra para longe de mim. Ele fechou a boca em uma linha afiada e ficou parado olhando para mim. Bem ... pelo menos ele tinha se calado ... e parou de ficar tão perto. Eu poderia dizer que ele era uma espécie de pessoa sentimental, como Bella. Pessoas como os dois sempre se sentiam compelidos a quebrar minha bolha pessoal.

Carlisle voltou com uma prancheta na mão e uma mulher ao seu lado, o grande brutamontes estava grudado bem atrás deles. A mulher era pequena e bonita, por algum motivo ela parecia realmente amável. Eu instantaneamente não gostei dela.

"Gabriel, esta é a minha esposa Esme," Carlisle disse apontando para a mulher. Ela olhou para mim com olhos do tipo que me incomodavam. Eu abri minha boca e vi Carlisle atirar um olhar duro que me mandou me comportar.

"É muito bom conhece-la senhora,eu não ouvi absolutamente nada sobre você ", eu murmurei, tentando diminuir o sarcasmo encaixado.

Ela sorriu benignamente para mim, pois ela sabia que eu estava tentando o meu melhor para não ser rude. Ugh, pessoas legais, eu não as entendia.

"Carlisle me contou tudo sobre você ", ela disse agradavelmente, "e pelo que eu ouvi você e Bella são amigos, certo?"

Carlisle gesticulou para que voltássemos para o quarto e eu andei mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa. Senti que se eu continuasse falando com ela que eu iria acabar falando muito educadamente.

Quando entramos Bella já estava de volta na cama e um homem estava colocando gesso no braço dela enquanto ela dormia.

"Nós aplicamos um sedativo para que ela pudesse descansar um pouco," Carlisle explicou. Silenciosamente ficamos todos em nossos lugares, enquanto o homem continuou. Demorou um pouco,deixando assim um silêncio bastante desconfortável. O homem que atendia Bella olhou para cima várias vezes. Aparentemente, estávamos deixando-o desconfortável apenas por respirar por cima do seu ombro.

"Você já terminou?", Eu rosnei, irritado com seus movimentos precisos, que pareciam lentos, "Você gosta de toca-la tanto assim? Acabe logo com isto"

O homem deu-me um olhar vazio e apenas disse suavemente, "Ich kann kein Englisch,"(_Eu não falo inglês)_ antes de curvar-se ao seu trabalho novamente.

"Ele não sabe Inglês, Gabriel," Esme me disse em voz baixa.

"Yeah-ok, eu entendi", eu murmurei aborrecido. Eu me senti como uma criança petulante sendo gentilmente repreendida. Esta mulher Esme estava começando a me atingir sem sequer tentar. Eu tinha que dar parabéns a Carlisle por escolher uma esposa tão irritante quanto ele.

Depois de um tempo o homem acabou e nós olhamos um para os outros com expectativa, depois que a porta se fechou atrás dele. Ficamos assim por um tempo até que nos demos conta que Bella ainda estava nocauteada. Tornou-se claro para nós naquele momento que nada iria realmente acontecer sem ela acordar. Foi estranho como nós trocavamos olhares em branco enquanto Bella roncava adiante. E agora?

"Mesmo que Bella ainda está dormindo você poderia começar a nos dizer o que está acontecendo Gabriel", Carlisle disse baixinho, eventualmente, para que Bella não fosse perturbada.

"Eu poderia, mas eu não vou", eu disse sem rodeios e cutuquei Bella na testa, "Acorde! Você sabe que eu não sou bom em situações sociais."

Eles sibilaram para mim, e Esme veio para a frente para puxar os lençóis sobre dela, atirando-me um olhar repreendor, "Precisamos saber por que ela se machucou como ela fez, por isso, basta responder: por que ela está aqui?"

"Por que ela está aqui?", Repeti vagamente.

"Isso é o que todos nós gostaríamos de saber", o brutamontes disse com os dentes cerrados.

Felizmente eu fui salvo de responder pois Bella finalmente acordou. Ela abriu os olhos meio grogue e começou a subir lentamente, parecendo uma daquelas cobras hipnotizadas saindo de uma cesta.

Carlisle se aproximou e tentou empurra-la de volta dizendo-lhe para descansar, mas ela era muito teimosa e levantou. Demorou um pouco para ela se orientar novamente, mas uma vez que ela fez as coisas não melhoraram. O silêncio persistiu e eu fiquei entediado. Bella e eu conversavamos mais do que isso; eles não conhecem o conceito da conversa fiada?

Depois de um momento pude sentir a pressão na minha cabeça retornando. Foi ficando cada vez pior. Meus olhos estavam começando a lacrimejar e minhas têmporas começaram a latejar. Olhei para cima e encontrei o brilho intenso do gigante chamado Emmett. Seus olhos pareciam estar tentando me matar apenas pelo olhar. Eu olhei de volta para ele, e uma leve suspeita começou a se formar. Eu me perguntei se ele era de alguma forma a razão da minha crescente dor de cabeça . Imortais, ocasionalmente, tinham poderes. Talvez as pessoas irritantes também.

"Então ... então onde está Alice?", Bella finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Sua voz soou rachada e fraca, "E Jasper?"

"Os dois viajaram", a senhora repugnantemente agradável respondeu, mas não preciso ser um gênio para perceber o seu tom de repente tenso.

Os olhos do gigante ficaram mais feroz, se isso fosse possível. "Eles foram para Forks, porque Alice teve uma visão de Forks indo a loucura pensando que você foi sequestrada", disse ele amargamente, e eu quase desviei o olhar.

Era isso, eu finalmente tinha sido pego. Eu era um sequestrador internacional.

"O que aconteceu Bella? Por que de repente você esta aqui, será que ... que você nos seguiu?", Esme perguntou-lhe baixinho e no canto do meu olho eu vi Bella se encolher. O longo tempo que eu e ela estivemos juntos tinha-me deixado a par de como ela reagiria. Esta questão era um soco no estômago e eu sabia disso porque eu finalmente percebi por que ela tinha ficado tão chateada sobre a vinda para começar. Esta pergunta resumia em muito a razão da hesitação dela. Eu podia sentir a mortificação saindo fora dela em torrentes, e sabia que a culpa era minha. Eu a trouxe aqui, sem nunca ter perguntado por que ela não queria vir.

"Não, ela não queria vir. Existem rastreadores caçadores de recompensa atrás de nós e eu pensei que ela estaria mais segura com vocês ", eu me virei para Carlisle, e como com Bella, eu também poderia dizer como ele estava se sentindo, só eu não sabia particularmente por que . Seus olhos traíram a presunção. Porque ele estava tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, eu não tinha vontade de saber. A pressão estava nublando minha visão.

"Rastreadores caçadores de recompensa?", o boneco Ken respirou fundo voltando-se para mim, e ele olhou com raiva para mim quando eu disse isto. Havia algo escondido por detrás de seu olhar furioso. Havia algo que parecia querer se espreitar profundamente dentro de mim, como se quisesse perfurar o meu âmago e roubar meu interior. Era ele, ele vinha tentando desde o início entrar na minha cabeça e tirar de lá o que fosse que ele precisava. Isto instilou em mim um fraco senso de medo em relação a ele. Ele era um ladrão psíquico. Se eu desistisse, havia a possibilidade de que ele seria capaz de entrar dentro de mim. Eu o tinha subestimado.

"Acho que estamos perdendo uma grande parte da história," Eu ouvi Carlisle dizer. Desviei o olhar de Edward e percebi que a conversa estava acontecendo, sem eu notar. A nova descoberta do poder do garoto pegajoso tinha me deixado abalado. Eu não sabia como proceder.

"Não há muito o que dizer," eu me ouvi dizer claramente, desejando que todos eles iriam deixar pra lá pelo menos por um momento, "Estamos apenas sendo seguidos, ponto final."

"Só isso?",Edward perguntou e eu tive que me forçar a olhar para ele. A pressão estava crescendo de forma constante, estava se tornando mais difícil mantê-la. Eu sabia agora que minha teimosia natural tinha sido a única coisa que me protegeu o tempo todo. Ele era persistente sobre obter a minha mente. O que aconteceria se ele conseguisse isso? Todos os meus segredos seriam expostos para o mundo ver, para ele ver. A própria idéia era aterrorizante.

"Só isso", retruquei inutilmente. Estava começando a ser demais. Meu cérebro estava começando a se parecer como um segundo coração, batendo incansavelmente acima de meus olhos.

"Bella, por favor, nos dê uma explicação", a mulher disse enquanto acariciava o gesso de Bella. Eu estava muito concentrado em olhar para a água-viva assassina para responder por ela. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele percebeu que ele estava finalmente tendo algo de mim. Esta era uma batalha, ele estava ganhado de mim, eu não poderia aguentar mais.

"Pare com isso,é irritante como o inferno,fique fora de mim", eu rosnei, sentindo como se eu tivesse começado a correr pelo quarto agitando uma pequena bandeira branca. Michael, juntamente com os meus antepassados mortos teriam se envergonhado. Felizmente minha explosão da derrota o tirou fora de sua missão suja. Ele piscou e a pressão foi embora bem rápido.

"Você não vai conseguir nada, então pare de tentar", eu disse, com vergonha do fato de que eu estava recorrendo a uma ameaça vazia. Se mais um minuto tivesse se passado ele teria minha mente, tudo de mim.

"Gabriel é um velho conhecido meu," Carlisle disse com cautela e eles trocaram um daqueles olhares significativos que eu tinha visto antes.

O menino podia ler a mente de Carlisle. Como que eu não tinha percebido isso antes? Eles tinham tido uma conversa debaixo do meu nariz todo esse tempo. "Ele é muito mais velho do que eu, Edward."

A fêmea com o cabelo fora do controle se adiantou e pegou sua mão, perguntando se ele não podia ler meus pensamentos. Edward se virou para mim e eu o vi olhar de lado para Bella, sondando sua expressão.

Eu o odiava.

Eu odiava tudo sobre ele e qualquer coisa relacionada a ele. Eu queria lutar até que ele sangrasse, até que eu tivesse quebrado todos os ossos do seu corpo em dois pedaços. Eu não tinha sido muito consciente do fato de que Bella estava apaixonada pelo idiota. Tinha sido irrelevante a um certo ponto, mas lá estava ele, ferindo-a tão descaradamente. Ele tinha deixado a menina pegar a sua mão direita na frente de Bella. Não houve nenhum movimento de sua parte para acabar com essa demonstração pública de afeto,o que ele estava pensando? Será que ele ainda tinha um cérebro?

Bella se virou para mim e eu podia ver a dor em seus olhos. Eu não sabia o que fazer, se eu o matasse assim do nada Carlisle pode decidir não olhar por ela. Era muito inconveniente.

"Ele não consegue ler a minha também", Bella disse-me baixinho. No começo eu não sabia do que ela estava falando. Eu observei os Cullens trocarem olhares sombrios e darem a Bella um olhar solidário. Eu queria gritar para eles que ela não tinha**_ *síndrome de Estocolm_**o, ela apenas gostava de mim mais do que eles. Só que eu não sabia que era um fato. Eu sentia como se fosse apenas a babá temporária. Minha presença tinha uma fronteira supérflua.

**_***é um estado psicológico particular desenvolvido por algumas pessoas que são vítimas de sequestro. A síndrome desenvolve a partir de tentativas da vítima de se identificar com seu captor ou de conquistar a simpatia do sequestrador._**

"Esta é uma situação muito complicada Bella," Carlisle continuou em sua pomposa,maneira semelhante de Edward , "Nós precisamos de uma explicação, você sabe disso, não sabe ?"

Bella baixou a cabeça e ela parecia murchar diante de seus olhares curiosos.

Isso não era bom. Eu não sabia como corrigir isto. Agarra-la e fugir com ela de novo parecia uma boa ideia exatamente agora. Eu era todo ação. O que eu queria e não gostava eu lidava com a força. Bella era toda sobre falar. Ela falava e falava até que eu não poderia aguentar mais e as coisas eram feitas do jeito dela. Era muito esperto da parte dela.

Nós éramos muito diferentes, não eramos? Ela era a nuvem branca macia no céu que se assemelhava a animais de circo, e eu era a tempestade negra que trazia tufões. Ela era gentil ... eu não era. Por que eu queria ficar ao seu lado? Inveja, talvez. Talvez ela tivesse tantas qualidades boas que eu as queria para mim?

Não, não era isso; ser gentil, ou falar sem parar não era algo que eu queria que fizesse parte do meu caráter. Eu acho que eu simplesmente gostava desses tipos de coisas, quando elas vinham dela. Que fazia o meu dilema pior. Eu era como uma sanguessuga que insistentemente se agarrava a ela, sugando tudo de bom que me agradasse.

Gostaria de saber se seria bom se eu fosse um pouco mais parecido como ela. Se valia a pena tentar.

"Tudo bem, mas não agora, deixe-a descansar", eu disse pacificamente, com uma pitada de súplica. Meu novo tom impressionou até a mim. Se eu usasse as palavras, como ela, talvez eu não precisasse usar um punho para conseguir o que eu queria.

Enquanto eu estava tendo uma epifania sobre como era fácil se falar suavemente com os outros, a pedra falante ordenou: "Então você nos diz o que aconteceu",

"Mas isso exige que eu fale e você ouça e entenda. O que requer um cérebro, você tem certeza que tem isso cabeça de músculo?", Fechei a boca e mordi a ponta da minha língua. Wow, tinha durado pouco.

Bella era incrível, ela fazia os diálogos com as pessoas parecerem tão fácil.

* * *

Eu era um elástico.

Puxado e esticado em todas as direções, eu estava surpreso que eu não tivesse arrebentado ainda. Olhei para fora da janela, apenas para me distrair. Estávamos na casa de Carlisle e eles finalmente conseguiram separar Bella e eu, nos colocando em quartos diferentes. Com seu gesso e rosto abatido, eu não poderia encontrar algo em meu coração para realmente reclamar. Ela precisava de distância de mim. Dos ossos quebrados para os hematomas azuis que iriam cobrir seu corpo amanhã, eu era a causa.

Eu estava batendo os dedos no batente da janela. Levei um minuto para perceber que eu estava acompanhando o batimento cardíaco de Bella. Os quartos estavam apenas um na frente do outro, e eu era sempre muito perspicaz para as coisas que se tratavam dela,então eu vinha fazendo isso inconscientemente. Lembrei-me do modo como seu coração tinha batido durante a vinda para cá. A lembrança dele ainda me fazia estremecer. O ritmo instável tinha alarmado os Cullens também. Tinha sido uma viagem muito desconfortável para todos, especialmente para mim. Ela tinha segurado minha mão e eu poderia realmente sentir o pulsar do seu coração através de nosso toque. Não havia nada que eu fosse capaz de fazer por ela. A história da minha vida.

Houve um rangido fraco e eu parei o meu rufar para ouvir com atenção. Bella estava se movendo em seu quarto. Eu a ouvi abrir a porta dela e vir para a minha. Senti me congelar ou mumificar. Mesmo quando ela entrou, fechou a porta atrás dela e subiu silenciosamente na cama, eu não pude me mover. O bater de seu coração encheu o quarto, mas era o ritmo suave que eu já tinha me habituado. Olhei para ela através do reflexo da janela enquanto ela cuidadosamente se ajeitava na cama. Eu queria dizer a ela o quanto eu tinha tentado, pelo menos por um minuto,em ser um bom vampiro e conversar em vez de lutar. Eu sabia que ela teria sorrido e dito que os segundos preciosos da minha fracassada intenção foram perfeitos. Exceto, talvez, que teria me matado. Eu não era perfeito, e era hipocrisia da minha parte tentar. Eu tinha que deixar isso para imortais que se preocupavam com o seu penteado, como Edward e Carlisle Cullen faziam.

Eu só tinha mais algum tempo restante com ela. Que iria acabar logo-logo que os Cullens fossem preenchidos com os detalhes e decidissem que eu não era mais necessário para vigi-la.

Seria uma mudança irreversível quando ela descobrisse o que eu tinha feito. Em poucas palavras, eu havia arruinado sua vida. Bella com raiva de mim ... Bella jogando coisas em mim ... Bella me odiando ... Bella olhando para mim com os olhos em branco, que mostravam como eu estava morto para ela ...

Era difícil avaliar a extensão da ruína total que eu deixaria atrás de mim. Eu estava com tanto medo que ela descobrisse, eu não sabia se havia alguma maneira possível que eu pudesse impedir que isso acontecesse. Foi por isso que Edward colocava medo em mim. Ele tinha o poder de ver como eu a tinha usado. Seja lá o que for que ele tinha feito para ela, poderia se comparar com os danos que eu causava a cada minuto que eu mantinha o Merge?

Sua respiração pareceu se estabilizar ultrapassando as batidas de seu coração, a casa estava silenciosa e calma. Eu suspirei e olhei para ela através da janela. Era impossível formular uma escala de um a dez e ver o quão louca ela ficaria comigo. Seria uma raiva que ficaria saciada após a explicação, ou seria o tipo onde as palavras não eram necessárias, para que ela me deixasse saber que ela nunca queria me ver de novo?

Não importava,provavelmente aconteceria amanhã . Haviam algumas horas até então.

Caminhei e apaguei a luz. Seu rosto estava calmo, e apesar dos pequenos cortes em sua face, ela parecia contente, como sempre estava. Só mais um pouco até que tudo isso fosse quebrado ...

Nos velhos tempos, eu teria ido para o armário, ou ficado de fora do quarto enquanto ela dormia, mas o tempo era um bem precioso hoje. Eu sentei ao lado dela no chão e fechei os olhos. O calor, cheiro e som vindos dela eram coisas que eu sentiria falta. Assim que o sol nascesse, os Cullens gostariam de algumas respostas. Eu já podia ouvir Carlisle me dizendo que eu não era nada além de uma carga ao lado dela. Os outros o apoiariam e o ajudariam a me empurrar para fora da porta. Esme poderia fazer a gentileza de acenar.

"Eu não gosto deles", eu murmurei amargamente, abraçando meus joelhos no meu peito.

"Eu não estou surpresa", a voz suave de Bella encheu o quarto. Fiquei surpreso, ela ainda estava acordada. Sua respiração tinha sido tão regular.

"Mas ... eles vão te proteger. Eles se preocupam com você ", eu sussurrei de volta, sentindo-me mais relutante do que aliviado. Teria sido ótimo se tivéssemos chego aqui e os Cullens tivessem acabado por serem completamente inúteis. Não haveria nenhuma perspectiva de separação no horizonte.

"Eles são boas pessoas", disse ela, que resumiu por que eles me incomodavam tanto. Eles definitivamente eram bons, eles se preocupavam com ela, e apesar de sua mediocridade eu poderia dizer que sabiam como lutar. Para não mencionar sua estranha aversão ao sangue humano. Tornava mais fácil confiar neles.

Era muito mais fácil desistir do que continuar lutando, "Eu posso finalmente deixa-la."

Eu realmente era um covarde encolhido na sujeira,inteiramente desprezível neste mundo . Tinham havido opções no inicio. Eu poderia ter partido, fácil assim. A minha vida era feita de arrependimentos e muitas más escolhas . Minha vida sem fim.

Houve um ranger na cama e senti o toque suave de Bella quando ela puxou meu cabelo. Foi um pouco estranho. Apesar do gesto habitual de angústia e medo que a fizeram pegar a minha mão ou lançar seus braços em volta de mim, ela nunca tinha me tocado de bom grado. Bem, ela estava meio dormindo, então eu acho que não contava.

"Você não vai sem me dizer, você vai Gabe?", ela perguntou, e sua respiração fraca atingiu a minha nuca. Seu toque e sua necessidade de encerramento comigo ... porque a vida era tão difícil?

_Se você soubesse o que eu fiz ,_ pensei sombriamente, _ você gostaria que eu fosse em um instante_.

_Não importa o que eu faço, tudo sai errado._

Eu queria curvar minha cabeça com vergonha, mas ela segurava o meu cabelo me impedindo isso. Na realidade, ela queria que eu lhe prometesse um adeus final, mas eu não sabia se eu tinha isto em mim. Para olhar para ela com uma cara séria e partir ... sem que ela pudesse saber o que eu tinha feito a ela com o Merge. Será que eu realmente quero passar por isso?

Não. Ia terminar matando os pedaços minúsculos da humanidade que estavam flutuando em minhas veias mortas. Mas isso era o que ela queria, uma despedida levemente sentimental. O que ela faria se eu lhe disse que eu não queria ir? Que eu queria ficar aqui e tê-la puxando o meu cabelo todas as noites?

Doce ilusão, foi tudo o que me veio na cabeça.

Eu tinha que dar o que ela queria, porque a realização dos meus desejos pessoais nunca faziam bem a ninguém, inclusive a mim.

"Eu vou te dizer", eu murmurei, e suspirei me odiando.

"Apenas solte o meu cabelo", eu acrescentei, infeliz que isso não se tornaria uma rotina. Era estranho como ela estava me tocando? Eu era cem vezes mais velho que ela. Havia uma coisa como estupro em Praga?

"Prometa", ela ordenou com sua voz grogue meio adormecida. Bella só poderia ser mandona apenas estando semiconsciente.

"Eu prometo Bella, agora vá dormir", eu disse, lamentando cada sílaba que saiu da minha boca. Uma promessa feita sempre corria o risco de ser quebrada.

Por que os meus pais me colocaram no mundo? Por que ? Se soubessem como desequilibrado socialmente e furioso eu me tornaria em uma base diária, eles teriam decidido ter Michael como filho único. Só que eu não poderia realmente desejar para qualquer pai ter Michael como seu único filho. Eu o teria jogado em um rio, se ele tivesse sido meu.

Bella puxou meu cabelo de novo, e eu considerei chamar Carlisle para seda-la, "E agora?"

"Gabe, você acha que...", ela começou com a voz fraca de sono, "que aquela garota com o cabelo vermelho, Sable...ela é bonita?

"Você acha ela bonita?" ela terminou ainda puxando meu cabelo.

Pergunta aleatória.

Por um segundo eu me esqueci completamente de quem ela estava falando. Então me lembrei vagamente da garota de cabelos encaracolados que tinha pego a mão de Edward. Isto estava, provavelmente, ainda na mente de Bella.

Esse era um território perigoso. Este era o tipo de situação que nenhum homem com uma desvantagem emocional como eu, gostaria de entrar. Honestamente, eu não conseguia lembrar de como a garota, Sable, parecia. Não tinha passado pela minha cabeça que Bella se preocuparia com esses pequenos detalhes. Então, novamente, eu nunca tinha testemunhado como estranha ela ficava quando estava apaixonada por alguém.

"O sangue de vampiro em si e a única coisa que destaca sua beleza", comecei, percebendo como estranho eu estava sendo. "Se ela fosse humana, ela pareceria uma garota normal."

Claro, eu estava mentindo através de meus dentes. Eu só não tinha visto a garota, ela poderia ser linda, por tudo que eu podia lembrar. Neste caso, eu simplesmente fui junto com a situação e cruzei os dedos que Bella iria adormecer.

"Como eu," ela continuou, e eu estremeci. Garotas e seus comentários bobos ... qual a resposta para isso?

_Sim Bella, você parece uma garota normal , mas não tem consciência sobre isso_, assim ficaria bom?

Eu, pessoalmente, não penso dessa maneira, talvez por isso a honestidade era a melhor política, ás vezes, "Você não é normal Bella", eu respondi, apavorado que ela iria pegar as minhas palavras e chegar a novas perguntas,"Agora vá dormir . "

Ela adormeceu com a mão segurando uma mecha do meu cabelo. Mesmo durante o sono ela não me permitia me mover, como antes. Eu esperava que fosse seu subconsciente agindo sobre o fato de que ela me queria junto dela em todos os momentos.

Tão gentilmente quanto pude, puxei meu cabelo de sua mão e me levantei. Meus movimentos foram ainda mais fluidos e rápidos. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo isto duraria. Eu teria que ir me alimentar em algum momento, mas isso significaria deixa-la. Tudo o que tinha que ser feito significava deixar seu lado.

A mansão em silêncio me irritou, pelo menos os hotéis que tínhamos estado tinham um sinais de vida neles. Era muito estranho estar com outros imortais que eram tão silenciosos e fluidos como você . Eu me perguntei quanto tempo levaria para eles descobrirem que Bella e eu estávamos juntos novamente. Não muito tempo, provavelmente. Se eles vierem eu não tenho autoridade para dizer-lhes para saírem, ou para reivindicar Bella como minha.

Fiquei olhando para ela e vi a maneira como gentilmente seu peito descia enquanto ela respirava. Ela logo se esqueceria de mim. Gostaria de me tornar a vaga lembrança do "daquele cara imortal que me levou de casa" para ela. Para mim ela era ... ela seria, para sempre ...

A garota humana: nada mais e nada menos. Se eu tivesse sorte, era isso que ela se tornaria,eventualmente.

Eu me inclinei para a frente e estudei os arranhões que ela tinha obtido no queixo e nas bochechas.

_Acabou Bella_ , eu queria dizer em voz alta, _ Nada mais de medo constante para você _ .

Definitivamente não era difícil falhar em tudo; passou a ser a minha especialidade. Eu estava cansado de ser tão bom nisso. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu poderia manter essa jogada de odiar tudo ao meu redor. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil, especialmente porque eu teria dado meu braço direito para permanecer onde estava por mais um século ou dois.

Foi um movimento reflexo da minha parte, ou talvez eu só sabia que seria agora ou nunca, mas eu me inclinei mais para baixo e beijei os lábios dela tão suavemente quanto eu poderia. Era o único gesto humano que eu poderia dar somente a ela. Eu poderia rir, chorar, berrar e gritar minhas emoções em outras pessoas, mas isso era só para ela. Nossas faces estavam incrivelmente perto e eu podia ver linhas tênues de riso, no canto dos olhos. Ela sorria tanto quando nós estavamos juntos por algum motivo. Eu tinha ajudado a forjar essas linhas em seu rosto? Haveria uma impressão duradoura para mostrar que eu tinha feito mais do que apenas fazê-la chorar?

Eu dei um passo para trás e olhei para sua imperturbável expressão enquanto ela dormia, eu não era um príncipe afinal, ela não acordaria e magicamente se declararia e viveríamos felizes para sempre.

Eu era um ladrão. Eu tinha roubado um beijo esta noite, e ela nunca saberia. Era bom, não iria ajudar. Isso acabaria se tornando uma das centenas de lembranças dolorosas que eu teria uma vida inteira para esquecer. Eu afundei no chão e sentei ao lado dela, mais uma vez, desejando que o sol nunca nascesse.

* * *

**_OLá! Eu já disse que ammoooo muito o Gabe? pelo jeito eu e a Anne...rsrsr. E as outras leitoras? não sejam tímidas meninas, gostaria muito de ler suas declaracões,*oops* reviews. ; )_**

**_ A BlackwingerGabriel é uma excelente escritora, desenvolveu um personagem muito bom, pena que ela deu um tempo na história, tem só mais dois capítulos._**

**_Agora novidades: vou começar a traduzir outra fic; ¨Full Circle¨ da WinterC, alguém conhece? recebi a autorização da autora a algumas semanas. Então por favor fiquem de olho no meu profile, estou quase no final do primeiro capítulo._**


	12. Estrelas

**_Estrelas_**

Havia uma hora ainda antes do amanhecer, quando ele chegou. Tinha levado mais tempo do que eu esperava, mas quando ele de repente se materializou perto da janela no canto do quarto eu não fiquei surpreso. A cortina balançou levemente pela janela estar aberta, mas nenhum som tinha sido feito. Sua agilidade e discrição foram impressionantes, mas eu mantive os elogios para mais tarde e me levantei. Eu me virei para olhar para Bella, que dormia profundamente murmurando ocasionalmente uma ou duas palavras. Ele então apontou para mim e na direção da janela com um breve aceno de cabeça,antes de saltar ele mesmo para fora . Eu não queria deixá-la, mas não tinha escolha. Isto era para mim.

* * *

Carlisle parou depois que corremos vários quilômetros dentro da extensa floresta. Se ele se virasse e cortasse minha cabeça para mais tarde me enterrar ao lado de um carvalho, ninguém iria me encontrar, especialmente Bella. Eu não era estupido, mas eu estava ciente de que a minha opinião sobre qualquer assunto havia desaparecido assim que os Cullens tinham me deixado entrar em sua casa. Eu não ia ser um hóspede rude e começar uma briga só porque Carlisle não me deixou escolher o lugar para ter a nossa conversa.

Ele se virou abruptamente e olhou-me friamente.

"Antes de você começar a dizer como é ótimo me ver, posso dizer como você parece bem? Conviver com os humanos te fez bem . Você perdeu peso?", minha voz soou cuidadosamente seca para os meus ouvidos, mas eu estava de guarda constante. Eu posicionei meu corpo em uma posição firme no caso dele decidir me atacar inesperadamente. Carlisle poderia ser muito mais jovem, mas seria negligencia da minha parte subestima-lo.

"Eu não vou mentir para você , _Gabe_ , "ele começou astutamente," Esta situação eu não poderia ter imaginado nem em meus sonhos mais loucos. Você está protegendo um humano. Onde eu estava quando o inferno congelou? "

"Eu não o culpo por não perceber,aqui é muito frio ", respondi irritado.

"Pare com o papo furado Gabriel ", ele retrucou acaloradamente, "Eu posso dizer que este é apenas o começo de um sério problema ."

"Bem, não realmente, vem acontecendo há algum tempo"

"Um problema para mim e minha família", Carlisle esclareceu. Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas percebi que não tinha resposta para isso. Um século atrás, eu provavelmente teria uma dúzia de retruques que poderiam fazê-lo estremecer visivelmente, mas agora uma parte de mim se sentia envergonhada por coloca-lo na posição que eu o tinha deixado vindo com Bella. Ele e sua família estavam em perigo no momento em que abriram as portas da clínica para nós.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele esperava por uma resposta e eu esperava que ele me poupasse de pedir desculpas. Finalmente, ele fechou os olhos e contorceu o rosto, como se ele estivesse juntando sua paciência restante.

"Gabriel, você mudou?"

Eu estava preparado para responder, mas a questão que esperava era: _Por que vocês estão aqui?_,Essa eu definitivamente não esperava.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei lentamente,me perguntando se era uma pegadinha.

"Eu estou te dando um tempo", ele disse claramente, "Amanhã você pode explicar a sua situação com Bella, mas agora você tem que me dizer a verdade sobre isto ou eu não posso deixa-lo na minha casa. Você mudou? "

Minha boca se abriu e fechou, principalmente porque eu estava sem palavras. Se eu tinha mudado? Sim, eu definitivamente tinha;em primeiro lugar eu já não tinha a graduação de Ancião no círculo interno dos imortais. O Ban estava carimbado descaradamente na minha testa, e eu estava sendo caçado pela minha espécie. Eu tinha ido de rei à mendigo. Isso era uma grande mudança, mas eu sabia que não era o que ele queria de mim. O Gabriel que ele conhecia era insolente e cruel. O Gabriel que ele conhecia nunca tocaria em um humano com uma mão carinhosa, exceto para quebrar seu pescoço. Mais importante, o Gabriel que ele conhecia teria andado sob o sol nascente, em vez de admitir que possuía estas deficiências de caráter.

"Eu mudei", eu disse finalmente com minha voz estalando, "Você está feliz? Eu sou um idiota despreocupado como você agora. Talvez você possa me ensinar a usar um cateter, e eu poderia me tornar uma de suas enfermeiras e curar o mundo com beijos. "

Ele sorriu com o meu sarcasmo, mas sua expressão finalmente suavizou , "Você precisa mais do que beijos para corrigir esse mundo."

Antes que eu pudesse apontar que eu não estava falando serio, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e soltou os ombros: uma posição de relaxamento, de confiança. Ele confiou que eu não fosse atacá -lo.

"Se você está me dizendo a verdade sobre isso", começou ele, "então você não terá nenhum problema para me prometer uma coisa."

Meus antigos sentidos oportunistas surgiram das cinzas e gritaram para mim dizer não automaticamente, mas eles eram muito fracos contra essa nova coisa chamada consciência.

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei cuidadosamente, olhando para ele com desconfiança. Além de minha consciência, eu temia que ele se recusaria a proteger Bella, se eu não atendesse o seu pedido.

"Eu não sei se Bella lhe falou sobre Edward," ele começou, mas parou para avaliar a minha reação. Eu mantive meu rosto cuidadosamente em branco e permaneci em silêncio, assim ele não teve escolha senão continuar. "A razão pela qual deixamos Forks era porque Edward não podia suportar a idéia de que um de nós, um de nossa espécie, ferisse Bella ... e então para um chegar na cidade com ela a reboque depois do enorme esforço que custou a ele, e a nós deixa-la, definitivamente faz as emoções muito fortes. Ele vai fazer isso mais difícil para você , assim como os outros. Principalmente porque aos olhos dele você está colocando ela em perigo apenas por estar perto dela, para não mencionar o fato de que vocês dois parecem um pouco próximos.¨

"Amanhã simplesmente explique porque você está aqui, nada mais. Eu sei como você pode ser, por favor, não torne isso mais difícil para ele."

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?", Perguntei acidamente.

"Acho que o que estou tentando dizer e que: ele a ama Gabriel." Carlisle finalmente declarou a queima-roupa, " e ela o ama. Começar uma briga por motivos banais, como você está acostumado a fazer, só vai machucar as pessoas."

Eu não poderia dizer exatamente, mas havia uma nova emoção se formando. Era ira? Indignação? Magoa?

"Assim, a única razão pela qual você me trouxe aqui foi para prometer-lhe que eu não brigaria com o seu garoto premiado, é isso?", Eu perguntei através dos dentes cerrados. Ele apenas permaneceu tranquilamente com sua expressão suave, quase piedosa. Ele me deixou com raiva o suficiente para os meus punhos se fecharem involuntariamente. Ele era tão presunçoso.

"Sim ... isso está correto. Por favor, jogue limpo com os meus filhos, Gabriel. Eu odiaria ter que lutar com você . Eu acredito que você não iria querer fazer isso, especialmente na frente de Bella, estou certo? Então você pode por favor colocar sua mesquinhez de lado e me dar sua palavra? "

Meu silêncio impassível o fez suspirar com cansaço genuíno, "Esta promessa é tanto para o seu interesse, como para o meu, eu poderia dizer."

"Eu não vejo como isto iria me beneficiar", eu zombei ironicamente, "Com toda a devida ofensa Carlisle, eu não me importaria de puxar alguns fios do cabelo do seu garoto, especialmente se ele continuar a cutucar a minha mente. Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas agora não tenho nada que eu possa chamar de meu. Para aquele idiota vir e se espreitar na única coisa que eu pensei que ninguém nunca iria ter, como se fosse um direito dele dado por Deus, me deixa um pouco irritado, você me entende ? "

Carlisle olhou-me por um tempo e eu estava começando a pensar que ele iria me deixar esperando apenas para me irritar, mas ele finalmente falou, "Se você ferir Edward eu não acho que ela iria perdoa-lo."

Desta vez ele deixou o silêncio se prolongar, cabia a mim quebra-lo. Durante a conversa toda eu tinha me segurado principalmente por causa da minha teimosia duramente enraizada. Parte de mim detestava dar a ele qualquer coisa que ele quisesse,ou que qualquer um quisesse de mim afinal. Será que ele tinha percebido que ao admitir a mudança eu tinha exposto muito mais de mim? Se esse não fosse o caso, como foi que ele tinha formulado um argumento que ele sabia que eu não poderia negar?

Não havia razão para questionar mais, eu era um autêntico idiota despreocupado amante de humanos, e ele ia levar vantagem completa disto.

"Eu prometo".

* * *

Não havia nada melhor do que acordar com o cheiro de bacon pela manhã, ou assim me disseram. Se você fosse um imortal você preferiria o porco vivo e correndo. Caso contrário, ele era apenas mais um aroma irresistível.

Quando Bella respirou suavemente atrás de mim eu me perguntei quanto tempo levaria até que eles viessem buscá-la. Tinha sido uma noite estressante depois de ter voltado do meu encontro especial com Carlisle. A casa tinha ficado desconfortavelmente quieta por esse tempo.

Eu tinha ficado em torno dos mortais tanto tempo, que me acostumei a ouvir cada som de cada pequeno movimento que eles faziam. A simples presença deles criava uma sinfonia de sons com o bater do coração, jorrar das artérias e ocasionalmente o ranger dos dentes. A vida passada tranquila que eu tive por tanto tempo foi lavada fora do meu sistema.

Fechei os olhos e lutei para me concentrar no som da respiração de Bella, enquanto eu tentava isolar a cacofonia de panelas vinda do andar de baixo. Quem estava cozinhando? Carlisle? Não era difícil imaginar um avental de babados sobre ele, mas não. Era provavelmente Esme. Ela era do tipo maternal, que provavelmente assava cookies para as crianças humanas do bairro em vez de realmente comer e sugar as crianças. Isso não era uma má idéia ... usar os cookies como iscas. Tenho certeza de que funcionaria extremamente bem. Eu poderia assar brownies e passa-los ao redor do parque do bairro. As crianças viriam para mim como viciados por cocaína ... excelente.

_Você é um imbecil delirant_e.

Eu pisquei e imediatamente os sons em torno da cozinha e de Bella encheram meus ouvidos. Minha mente tinha fugido aleatoriamente por um tempo. Ocasionalmente fazia isso hoje em dia. Eu suspeitava fortemente que era uma manifestação da deterioração mental por estar em torno de Bella muito tempo,como eu estava.

"Rosalie, você poderia ir acordar Bella? Estou quase terminando com o café da manhã dela ", a voz profunda soou em meus ouvidos como se tivesse sido falada ao meu lado. Bem, quem poderia pensar? O rapaz gigante e musculoso, sabia cozinhar. Ele não parece o tipo que sabe a finalidade da faca de manteiga.

"Está tudo bem, eu vou busca-la."

"Eu não acho adequado Edward , ela pode não se sentir muito confortável com você no momento. Deixe Esme ir em seu lugar", Carlisle interveio imediatamente. Gostaria de saber se ele temia que eu não iria honrar a minha promessa. Edward à parte, eu percebi que não seria a melhor idéia permanecer com Bella. Não era como se eu fosse um predador sexual de algum tipo, mas ela ainda era uma garota afinal de contas.

O beijo que eu lhe dera na noite passada brilhou em minha mente como luz estroboscópica, até fazendo a minha cabeça leve em pensar nisso. Minhas entranhas tremularam de uma forma estranha e eu estremeci. Se eu tivesse sangue correndo através de mim, meu rosto estaria vermelho de vergonha. A grande diferença de idade entre nós tornava isto pior. Eu me sentia como um velho lascivo .

Só um pervertido depravado poderia beijar uma garota enquanto ela dormia. Não tinha sido justo com ela também. Ela não teve a escolha de atirar objetos pesados ou me estapear.

Eu percebi que era ruim para o meu bem-estar em geral ficar perto de Bella. Não só ela estava me transformando em um imbecil estúpido, mas num pervertido também. Levantei me perguntando para onde eu iria. Talvez se eu fosse para o quarto dela eles simplesmente se confundiriam e pensariam que tínhamos trocado nossos quartos.

"Está tudo bem, dormimos incontáveis vezes juntos, Bella não vai se importar se eu vê-la na cama," Edward respondeu, parecendo mais perto da escada. O mau-estar no meu interior parou abruptamente e o som de ranger de dentes no quarto não veio de Bella. Ele certamente era um idiota presunçoso. Eu estava acostumado a vê-la na cama também. Ela tendia a atirar travesseiros ou livros em mim, se eu a visse antes que ela se penteasse , mas eu a tinha visto. Por que ele supunha que após todo esse tempo ele ainda possuía o direito de ver o cabelo dela parecendo um ninho de pombo? Tinha sido eu que ela tinha tido em sua vida nestes últimos meses. Eu tinha mais direito do que ninguém de vê-la parecendo horrível nas manhãs, ou beija-la a noite ... bem, talvez não isso.

Bella tinha realmente o querido em sua cama com ela, mas e quanto a mim? Onde é o meu lugar? Tinha sido importante apenas da minha parte?

No nanossegundo que o ouvi correndo rapidamente para cima eu me sentei novamente. Ao lado dela era o meu lugar. Todos poderiam contestar isso, mas eu tinha ganho o direito de permanecer aqui .

O quarto vazio fez Edward ter um ataque.

"Ela não está aqui! Gabriel!"

Uau, não tinha levado muito tempo para ele apontar o dedo, tinha? Os outros vieram correndo escada a cima imediatamente como se uma emergência nacional estivesse acontecendo.

"Onde ela está ?", Edward gritou com eles no corredor. Apenas quão burro que você tem que ser para não notar seu coração batendo? Ela era a única humana em todo casa.

"Edward, por favor, acalme-se!"

"Ela não está lá !", Eu não pude deixar de rir um pouco. Bella começou a farfalhar nos lençois atrás de mim e sentou-se murmurando incoerentemente. Senti a cama tremer quando a porta bateu se abrindo, enviando pequenos pedaços de lascas de madeira voando de onde a porta estava para colidir na parede. Eu tive que admitir que ele tinha uma aparência impressionante quando ele atravessou a porta parecendo assassino. Se a situação tivesse merecido a sua reação exagerada, eu não teria me impressionado com a capacidade de sua raiva.

A situação estava ficando ridícula. Era verdade que eu estava me divertindo, mas não podíamos continuar vivendo uma vida de sitcoms.

"Só porque você não dorme, não significa que você tem que acorda-la tão cedo", eu disse-lhe brandamente, na esperança de que iriam embora, mas claro que era apenas uma doce ilusão.

"Bella, eu pensei que tinha dado a você o quarto do outro lado do corredor," Esme interveio ficando entre a cama e Edward, como se ele fosse me atacar sem aviso. Infelizmente Bella tornou a situação piorar, abrindo sua boca enorme e disse a todos no quarto que ela estava acostumada a me ter no quarto enquanto ela dormia. Agora, eu não me lembro de minha querida mãe , mas eu imaginava que a expressão horrorizada no rosto de Esme quando ela olhou para mim poderia ter sido a dela. Isso fez o meu interior se contorcer. Eu não era um velho pervertido... Eu não era ... apenas aconteceu que eu gostava de dormir em um armário. E sim, então eu poderia ter inalado seus casacos pendurados e sweaters mais do que era considerado saudável, mesmo para um vampiro morrendo de fome, mas não foi como ficar com ela durante a noite olhando para ela, enquanto ela dormia.

A noite passada não contava.

"Armário, ele costumava ficar no armário", ela tentou se salvar, atirando-me um olhar preocupado.

Carlisle me lançou um olhar de olhos arregalados que não mascarou seu espanto e disse lentamente: "No ... armário."

Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu olhar espantado que lentamente se transformou no estranho olhar que ele tinha me dado na clínica. Era um olhar examinador, com um breve júbilo. O que ele estava pensando, e por que isso me irritava tanto? Era como se ele estivesse vendo algo muito além da minha compreensão, e o divertia não compartilha-lo,Seja lá o que fosse, de alguma forma deu-lhe uma vantagem sobre mim.

"Ele ficava com você,no seu armário?", Edward estava dizendo, sua voz ficando menor na entonação. Os cantos da boca de Carlisle viraram-se e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. Instantaneamente eu sabia que ele estava pensando o quanto não-Gabriel eu estava me comportado. Isso me fez estremecer por dentro. Eu tinha zombado dele sem parar pelo seu afeto para os humanos. Agora eu tinha me juntado ao seu time, um pouco de má vontade, mas lá estava eu no entanto.

"Eu suponho que vocês vão alimenta-la, ela não teve nada por um tempo," eu disse tentando mudar de assunto, mas as minhas palavras só o fizeram me encarar mais espantado.

"Eu não estou com fome", Bella murmurou ao nosso lado, mas todos nós a ignoramos. A mulher Esme segurou suas mãos ao rosto, olhando ansiosamente de mim para Edward, como se pudéssemos saltar na garganta um do outro a qualquer segundo. Infelizmente para Edward, Carlisle interveio agarrando-o delicadamente pelo cotovelo e o puxando lentamente para trás. Ele deve ter dito algo telepaticamente a ele, porque eles trocaram olhares rápidos. O que quer que se passou entre eles, Edward fez um aceno quase imperceptível e caminhou rapidamente para fora do quarto.

"Bella, eu vou te trazer algumas das minhas roupas. Você pode tomar um banho rápido antes de descer", Esme disse, sorrindo gentilmente para ela, mas o tom de sua voz saiu um pouco tenso pelo confronto passado.

Bella piscou para nos do meio dos cobertores e travesseiros com seu cabelo despenteado. Eu me perguntei se ela achava se tudo isso era apenas um sonho. Ela se virou para mim, como se esperasse obter instruções sobre o que fazer.

"Você deve fazer como lhe foi dito Bella", eu murmurei e agarrei um dos seus pés o colando para fora. Eu a puxei com esforça através da cama, até que ela estava quase caindo para fora, não tendo opção a não ser se levantar. Como sempre, sua graça abundante ganhou e ela tropeçou em um lençol. Eu a peguei e a endireitei facilmente. Ela era maleável em minhas mãos, como um manequim. "Bella,você pode por favor acordar. A menos que você queira que eu a lave eu mesmo."

Ela piscou mais uma vez e sorriu preguiçosamente, " Gabe, seu pervertido." Esme e ela tinham saído batendo a porta que se fechou atrás delas, antes que eu conseguisse fechar a minha boca também. Foi a minha vez de piscar como um idiota. Pervertido? Eu?

Oh querido deuses, ela sabia? Talvez ela estivesse acordada ... _ela sabia_ .

Eu nunca tinha ficado tão mortificado na minha vida ... e isso tinha sido a muito, muito tempo a trás. Que tipo de pessoa deixaria outra beijá-la e não diria nada? Virei-me rapidamente para longe da cama, envergonhado com a lembrança gerada. O lençol que Bella tinha tropeçado se enroscou em mim e acabei rasgando-o ao cair graciosamente.

Era incrível como uma perspectiva clara poderia ser alcançada a partir do chão. Em primeiro lugar, eu percebi que tinha chego a um nível mais baixo, literalmente e figurativamente.

Ok, pelo que vi Bella estava acordada e percebeu que eu a tinha beijado. Depois ela fingiu estar dormindo e então me chamou de pervertido mais tarde. Conclusão?

Eu beijo mal.

* * *

Esme e uma Bella de cabelo pingando voltaram vinte minutos depois para me encontrar sentado serenamente na cama.

"Gabe", Bella disse parando imediatamente que percebeu algo estranho no quarto.

"O quê ?"

"Você fez a cama?"

Olhei para a cama feita ao meu redor e abri boca por um segundo, antes de perceber que não adiantava mentir, "Eu fiz, é um crime?" ,Bella estava prestes a responder, mas eu continuei inutilmente, "Somos hóspedes aqui, é errado da minha parte mostrar o meu agradecimento por fazer a cama?"

Minha resposta inocente e aparentemente racional fez Esme sorrir para mim, mas Bella me conhecia melhor. Ela me olhou com os olhos apertados que claramente diziam:_" Eu sei que você não iria tocar em uma cama com uma vara de dez metros, seu mentiroso. "_

Claro que eu tinha um motivo para fazer a cama. Fazê-la impediria os outros de arruma-la, portanto, impedindo que outras pessoas notassem os lençóis rasgados. Escondendo minha vergonha com o benevolente ato era o caminho dos sábios.

Esme nos levou mais tarde escada à baixo para a sala de jantar, onde haviam preparado a mesa para o café da manhã de Bella. O garoto bonito estava lá perto da cadeira e a puxou para ela. Ele me deu um olhar vencedor, como se fosse ousadia eu avançar para a sala. Tomando isto como um convite óbvio eu caminhei logo atrás de Bella e ocupei o assento ao lado dela. Foi engraçado como eu esqueci a promessa que eu tinha feito não há muito tempo, mas deixa-lo com raiva era tão divertido! Como escolher ovos de Páscoa, você cutucava e cutucava até que achava uma feliz surpresa.

"Gostaria de alguns ovos mexidos também, _Gabe_ ? " Emmett, a dona de casa, perguntou sarcasticamente, carregando um prato cheio de alimentos fumegantes.

"Você tem algumas crianças ao redor da casa? Eu prefiro as de cinco a dez anos de idade, o gosto é mais fresco", eu disse alegremente, "O positivo seria perfeito, mas se você tiver negativo tudo bem, eu não sou exigente . "

Edward e Emmett rosnaram para mim com os dentes expostos. Haviam grandes janelas que tinham sido deixadas abertas para que o sol da manhã entrasse. Todos nós, com exceção de Bella, brilhávamos como estátuas cintilantes que se moviam.

"Ele está sendo bobo," Bella explicou placidamente ao arrumar o guardanapo cuidadosamente no colo. Esta era a primeira refeição adequada que ela estava tendo há muito tempo. Eu tinha certeza de que ela estava determinada a se divertir. "Gabe é como vocês, ele não bebe sangue humano. Se ele bebesse, teria me matado há meses.".

A declaração foi seguida por um silêncio seco. Os Cullens me olharam com cautela, claramente duvidando de suas palavras. Edward especialmente não escondeu seus dentes completamente, mas ele se afastou da mesa.

"Você não quer se juntar a nós?", Perguntei dando-lhe meu sorriso mais cativante, que veio a mostrar um pouco uma ou duas presa também.

Algo pequeno e frio bateu no meu rosto. Olhei para baixo a tempo de ver uma uva grande rolando na mesa depois que ela quicou em mim. Bella deu-me um olhar sério que me dizia claramente para me comportar.

"Por favor, coma e fique a vontade Bella", Esme disse finalmente, vindo para Edward e começou a guia-lo fora da sala. "Quando você terminar, estaremos esperando por vocês dois no escritório, está bem?"

Todo mundo saia da sala e Bella finalmente pegou o garfo. Notei seus ombros relaxados depois que todos partiram. A presença deles a deixava nervosa por alguma razão, ou talvez fosse apenas Edward . Deixei-a comer em silêncio depois disso. Minha mente estava cambaleando com a noite passada. Ela não estava falando comigo, porque ela estava me ignorando, ou porque ela estava apenas apreciando seu bacon? Eu não poderia dizer, mas talvez depois que ela terminasse, ela começaria a gritar e atiraria o prato vazio na minha cabeça.

"Gabe você quer um pouco do meu beijo?", Bella finalmente se virou para mim e sorriu inocentemente.

"O quê ?", Engasguei, chocado que ela iria mencionar isso de uma maneira tão indiferente, "Não, por que eu, V-você é nojenta", gaguejei indo para longe dela na beirada da minha cadeira. Bella franziu a testa e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O que tem de errado com o meu quiche?" o grande musculoso perguntou ofendido, entrando na sala em um flash. Ele estava vestindo um avental e tinha uma concha na mão. Sério.

"Nada, está delicioso Emmett, eu não tinha idéia de que você era um bom cozinheiro ," Bella disse dando outra mordida na torta de ovo. Uma vez mais eu senti minha boca aberta sem razão. Quiche, não beijo. Eu era um idiota.

"Sim, delicioso, excelente,incríveis proteínas. Todo mundo tem que comer", eu balbuciava distraidamente enquanto Emmett me lançou um olhar venenoso e voltou para a cozinha.

Bella se virou para mim com um olhar preocupado, " Gabe, você está bem? Você está agindo de forma engraçada a manhã toda."

"Engraçado? Engraçado como?". Eu rosnei olhando para todo o resto na sala, exceto para ela.

"Eu não sei", disse ela lentamente entre mordidas, "Um pouco agitado, eu acho."

"Anciões não ficam agitados Bella", eu rosnei enquanto brincava com sua faca de manteiga. Bella esticou o braço e gentilmente tocou minha mão. Eu pulei com um pé no ar, deixando a faca voar . Ela ricocheteou do chão para o azulejo, fazendo o cabeça de músculos olhar para sala novamente fazendo cara feia para mim por um segundo.

"Gabe?" ,Bella disse gentilmente quando eu puxei minha mão bruscamente, como se ela tivesse me dado um choque. Eu não respondi e me levantei rapidamente, quase derrubando a cadeira atrás de mim. A ouvi colocar o garfo para baixo levantando-se. Eu comecei a andar, mas eu a senti pegar a minha camisa me segurando no lugar. "Você está bem? Você está nervoso porque temos de nos explicar agora? Você não precisa se preocupar com isto Gabe. Eu sei que Edward e Emmett parecem que estão em busca de sangue, mas Carlisle é um homem justo. Ele vai nos ouvir, e eu vou ter certeza que eles saibam o quanto eu confio em você . Vai ficar tudo bem. "

_Eu confio em você_ ... Eu sabia que essas palavras iriam me assombrar mais tarde, mas eu só poderia lidar com um elefante rosa na sala de cada vez.

"Você estava acordada?", Eu falei sem pensar me voltando para ela. Ela me olhou fixamente e disse lentamente, "Sim, eu estou acordada agora."

"Não, ontem noite. Você estava acordada ... então ",eu engasguei me sentindo como um idiota. Se ela sabia eu tinha que pedir desculpas, se ela não sabia,eu apenas tinha que esquecer. Não tinha sido nada. Não significava nada. Os pais beijam seus filhos o tempo todo, não era incomum. Eu só não queria que ela achasse que eu pensava nela dessa maneira ... e sim, eu pensava, mas ela não tem que saber sobre isso.

Bella olhou para mim e de repente sorriu, "Uau, você realmente precisa se alimentar não é? Você está falando coisas sem sentido." Ela se virou e sentou-se novamente para terminar a sua comida.

Lentamente, eu me sentei para baixo e a assisti comer. Não havia sinal de que ela estava mentindo. Ela não sabia de nada afinal ... por alguma razão não me fez sentir qualquer tipo de alívio. Um lado masoquista meu queria que ela soubesse. Eu olhei enquanto ela continuou comendo placidamente e senti pela primeira vez que eu tinha feito a coisa certa ao trazê-la aqui. Antes tinham sido apenas palavras vazias sobre o quanto os Cullens eram melhores e como eles iriam protegê-la. A coisa era que eles eram melhor. Apesar de quer despreza-los por serem inconstantes e cheios de arco-ris, eles eram pessoas boas. Eu? Eu teria sugado Bella até seca-la se eu tivesse a oportunidade. Mesmo agora eu duvidava de mim mesmo. Se o Ban fosse retirado, quem poderia dizer que eu não me perderia e a mataria automaticamente? Eu temia que era mais provável que eu a matasse do que a beijasse, dada a chance.

"Quase acabando", Bella murmurou dando-me um olhar cauteloso.

"Sim, eu sei", suspirei e me afundei na minha cadeira, "Levou algum tempo, mas vai acabar em breve."

Eu brinquei com seu guardanapo sobre a mesa, me levou algum tempo para perceber que não havia mais nenhum barulho de utensílios contra a mesa. Olhando para cima eu encontrei os olhos castanhos amplos de Bella . Poucos meses atrás o olhar que ela estava me dando teria me confundiu, mas agora eu poderia dizer claramente o que era: tristeza e raiva.

"Eu quis dizer que eu estou quase acabando com a minha comida", ela esclareceu em tom apertado, "Mas eu acho que sua mente está em outras coisas."

Ela empurrou o prato para longe e levantou-se bruscamente, "Mas se você está com tanta pressa, vamos acabar logo com isto. Você quer partir imediatamente, certo?"

Eu a encarei quando ela empurrou a cadeira com cuidado e simplesmente ficou parada, olhando para longe de mim. Eu sabia que ela estava esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo, mas minhas cuidadosamente afinadas habilidades sociais me diziam que ela não era um campista feliz. Tinha acontecido de novo; eu tinha metido meus pés pelas mãos novamente e não era intencional desta vez. Não pelo tempo que nos restava, mas eu sabia que desta vez foi um pouco pior do que as outras. Seus sentimentos foram feridos, porque ela pensou que eu queria me livrar dela rapidamente, o que era verdade em um sentido, mas ela não tem que saber isso. Embora ela estivesse esperando por mim, eu poderia dizer que ela estava evitando olhar-me diretamente e que suas narinas queimavam com a raiva reprimida. O cabelo da minha nuca se levantou. Perigo estava próximo.

"Gabe", disse ela num tom que quase produziu gelo visível no ar, "devemos ir, agora . "

"Eu não tenho pressa",eu disse, mas me levantei apressadamente. Se eu fosse humano as palmas das minhas mãos começariam a suar.*** William Congreve** deve ter encontrado uma Bella em algum momento de sua vida porque era certamente verdade que o inferno realmente não tinha fúria como de uma mulher desprezada. Coisa assustadora.

**_*** poeta e dramaturgo neoclássico inglês.**_

Ela começou a andar, mas eu a imitei e agarrei sua camisa para puxa-la de volta ," Bella, você costuma ignorar tudo o que eu digo a você. Por que isto não pode ser diferente? Esqueça, só desta vez, ok?"

"Eu estou aqui, sã e salva. Por que você não vai embora agora?", ela respondeu com raiva, tentando puxar sua camisa.

"Se eu dissesse que não quero partir logo eu estaria mentindo", disse irritado e ela finalmente parou de lutar, mas eu ganhei um forte tapa na minha mão que a estava agarrando de qualquer jeito, " mas isso vai além do ponto. E não estará acontecendo por enquanto, então apenas dê um tempo Bella. Esqueça e me ame já , você sabe o quão sensível eu posso ser. Você está me machucando com suas palavras precipitadas. "

Bella ficou boquiaberta para mim por um segundo, até que ela se lembrou que quase tudo o que saia da minha boca era sarcasmo, "Gabe, espero que você enrugue com a idade."

"Você não está falando sério."

"Eu estou, e eu também espero que você pegue escorbuto e uma vaca louca."

"Por que eu iria querer uma vaca louca? Será que elas mordem?

"Você é um idiota."

"É por isso que nos damos tão bem, existe um denominador em comum."

Eu cobri a boca dela com uma mão e acariciei sua cabeça com a outra, "Vamos apenas passar por isso,e em seguida, você pode me matar com suas palavras venenosas, tudo bem?"

Bella fez uma pausa por um momento e me olhou de má vontade, mas finalmente concordou com firmeza dando um abafado, "euu teee oddeeio".

"Eu odeio você também querida."

"Estamos prontos para vocês ,vocês terminaram?", Edward apareceu de repente no hall de entrada e me deu um olhar fulminante que mostrou que ele tinha visto e ouvido tudo.

* * *

A real explicação dos acontecimentos não demorou muito, mas senti como se tivesse durado uma vida inteira com nós dois sentados no meio dos Cullens e da garota de cabeça vermelha. Eles olhavam para nós como se fôssemos peças gigantes de um quebra-cabeça: que se olhassem bastante firme, então tudo iria para o lugar. Bella fez uma tentativa meia-boca para explicar a situação, mas ela começou a vacilar no meio do caminho. Tentei lidar com a situação de forma adequada, mas a minha graça nata não me deixou. Em uma ocasião ou duas eu iria acabar piorando as coisas, quem sabe?

Foi então que o garoto bonito,que não era tão estúpido como ele parecia e soava,levantou o problema do cheiro de Bella.

"Seu cheiro!", ele exclamou com raiva, como se estivesse experimentando um surto de ***síndrome de Tourette**. Bella olhou assustada na direção dele, e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que esse novo rumo da conversa não fez minhas entranhas se apertarem, especialmente quando os olhos de Carlisle descansaram pesadamente sobre mim antes de se voltarem para ela.

_*****é uma desordem neurológica ou neuroquímica caracterizada por tiques, reações rápidas, movimentos repentinos (espasmos) ou vocalizações que ocorre repetidamente da mesma maneira com considerável frequência**_

"Por que você não cheira como você mesma Bella?", ele perguntou delicadamente, que contrastava com o tom impetuoso de Edward ," Emmett me disse que foi essa a razão pela qual eles não sabiamos que você tinha chego na cidade, e eu nem sequer reconheci o seu cheiro quando a levaram para a clínica**.**. "

Eu menti. Aparentemente foi uma mentira muito boa e credível, porque Carlisle e os outros apenas piscaram duas ou três vezes antes de acreditar em mim. Foi muito fácil. Eles eram muito ingénuos. Mesmo quando Bella interrompeu e começou a dar informações extras a respeito de porque estávamos sendo perseguidos por causa da nossa fusão"acidental" dos aromas, minhas mãos estavam apertadas nervosamente sem que ninguém tivesse percebido. A contagem regressiva como uma bomba estava acontecendo na minha cabeça, esperando o momento em que Edward ou qualquer um dos outros se levantaria num acesso de raiva apontando o dedo dramáticamente para mim, me declarando mentiroso. Foi quando a garota com o cabelo louco vermelho interveio e afirmou conhecer outros que eram capazes de fazer o que tinha acontecido, que eu finalmente pensei que minha cabeça ia explodir.

Segundos mais tarde descobri que eu não precisa me preocupar tanto, porque os Cullens estavam se transformando naquele tipo de pessoas bonitas que não tinham muito a cima da cabeça: eles não entenderam. A menina chamada Sable claramente disse que alguns vampiros da Noruega poderiam fazê-lo, isso implicava que poderia ser feito à vontade. Apenas este pedaço de informação racional passou direto pelas suas cabeças produzidas. Eles não entenderam.

Eu segui e sustentei a minha mentira em desenvolvimento até que ficou impecável, até que ela me transformou em uma espécie de mártir, como um santo que tinha cuidado de Bella como um irmão mais velho. Eu era um vampiro tão formidável que só me preocupei com a segurança dela em primeiro lugar. Eu era o super-homem e ela era minha Lois Lane ... só tive dignidade suficiente para nunca usar minha cueca fora da calça.

Meu status alcançou um nível definitivamente hipócrita quando a angelical Esme se aproximou e sorriu; "Obrigado Gabriel, você manteve viva a nossa Bella, lhe devemos mais do que as palavras podem expressar.**"**

" Nossa Bella? " Perguntei divertido, "Eu não tinha percebido que ela era "sua", caso contrário eu a teria envolvido com um laço bonito para vocês . "

O que se seguiu após o meu comentário habitualmente espirituoso, que eu gostava muito de oferecer , foi uma daquelas coisas que Carlisle tinha me avisado para não fazer. Quais tinham sido suas palavras exatas para as consequências? _começar uma briga por motivos banais, como você está acostumado a fazer, só vai machucar as pessoas._

A vampira loira que tinha um rosto bonito, mas que o manteve arruinado com um sorriso constante disse, "Ela não era nossa, era Edwards."

Imediatamente eu senti antes de ver quando a postura de Bella enrijeceu. O pescoço de Carlisle se apertou e Edward teve a decência de parecer assustado e com remorso quando ele se virou rapidamente para Bella, mas ambos em seguida deram um olhar intenso para a garota. Graças a todos os meus séculos de aparecer entediado,principalmente porque eu estava para começar, eu consegui controlar a minha compostura. Carlisle estava certo, minha idiotice tendia a ferir os outros. Inesperadamente, desta vez eu tinha sido uma das vítimas.

Aconteceu como esperado como quando Carlisle declarou que Bella e Edward se amavam, mas foi diferente tendo outro alguém , como a vampira de cara azedo, afirmando isto de forma tão clara. Bella tinha sido dele. De boa vontade também.

Todos os sorrisos, as mãos dadas, beijos roubados ... não tinham nenhum significado verdadeiro se a fundação do núcleo consistia apenas de uma parte, não duas.

Não sendo possível parar o acidente de trem que eu tinha começado Bella finalmente reagiu, "Eu não era de ninguém! eu me pertenço, não algum objeto que alguém pode reivindicar e descartar!"

Uma vez que sua voz atingiu o nível mais elevado que podia antes de falhar Bella saiu da sala, deixando todos nós num silêncio de morte até que Esme, de todas as pessoas, o quebrou.

"Rosalie, eu lhe disse para não mencionar nada disso", ela retrucou estranhamente.

"Está tudo bem", Edward murmurou distraidamente, com os olhos grudados na cadeira vazia de Bella por um segundo, mas começou a segui-la, "Eu vou falar com ela."

"Não está tudo bem, e se você for incomodá-la, eu vou estripar você e colocar a sua cabeça em uma lança."

Isso não acontecia há algum tempo, mas senti o assassino em mim tomar posse novamente. Antes que eu percebesse eu já tinha colocado meus pés em movimento em direção a ele. Minha mão segurou sua garganta, apertado o suficiente para mante-lo no lugar. Tudo isso tinha acontecido antes mesmo que Bella tivesse alcançado a porta para sair da casa. Nós todos a ouvimos fecha-la atrás dela e eu finalmente o soltei. Surpreendentemente ele recuou olhando-me cautelosamente e até Carlisle manteve distância e não correu para me acalmar ou defendê-lo, provavelmente porque ele estava chocado.

Em momentos como este eu me perguntava quão ruim o meu temperamento realmente era. Eu não tinha chego a perguntar sobre isso a Bella : ela era uma especialista, agora. O resto da sala estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de ... bem, monstro. Por alguma razão a reação deles me perturbou. Eu tomei um passo para trás e vi meu reflexo no espelho em formato de sol trás da forma pálida, mais do que de costume, de Esme.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar a última vez que havia me alimentado, mas meus olhos deixavam isto claro. Eles estavam negros carvão, não havia como definir a pupila da iris. A escuridão tinha começado a consumir o branco ao redor. Na minha raiva eu tinha exposto minhas presas a um ponto alarmante. Eu realmente estava monstruoso. Me permitir estar perto de Bella assim me assustou.

Fechei meus olhos para este velho Gabriel, pelo qual eu tinha sido tão apaixonado. Agora ele era apenas uma lembrança ruim que fazia toda a minha miséria possível. Dei um passo para trás, longe de Edward e me forcei a respirar. Em menos de um minuto eu já havia me composto totalmente . Meus olhos voltaram a um estado mais ou menos normal, embora ainda pretos, e minhas presas se tornaram dentes caninos normais.

"Eu vou falar com Bella agora", eu disse para a sala em geral, mas me virei para Carlisle que ainda estava me olhando a distância, "Você poderia me levar para um lugar para me alimentar quando eu voltar? "

Carlisle me deu um único aceno de cabeça e passou por mim, para impedir Edward de me parar.

Uma vez fora da linha de visão deles, corri para onde Bella estava. Eu segui os nossos cheiros misturados que realmente complementavam um ao outro. Era como se eles fossem feitos para se misturar. Meus sentidos estavam todos afiados depois de ter visto a minha transformação, mas depois que a parte de trás da cabeça de Bella se tornou visível, tudo fez sentido.

Suponho que é um tanto enigmático coloca-lo dessa maneira, mas de alguma forma tudo se encaixou e fez sentido. Por que eu tinha corrido para Carlisle por ajuda mesmo que a ideia tinha me indignado, por que Bella tinha sido a única a me encontrar e de uma maneira me tratado como um ser normal. Fazia sentido porque nossas vidas tinham se cruzado como elas tinham. Eu a tinha observado, eu tinha visto a miséria em seus olhos por causa do que lhe faltava: Edward.

De uma maneira ambos tínhamos sido colocados na vida um do outro para corrigir um ao outro e ocupar as peças que faltam. Ela me fez capaz de sobreviver nesse mundo e eu a trouxe para o que ela realmente queria. Tudo fazia sentido.

Mesmo assim, quando eu a vi curvada no frio me senti são mais uma vez, tudo parecia um castigo mais do que qualquer coisa.

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu nunca pensei que você fosse um objeto," eu disse sem jeito, esperando contra toda a esperança de que ela não estivesse chorando.

Felizmente ela se virou para mim com seus olhos arregalados mais assustado do que com lágrimas, "Faz, um pouco."

"Você fala demais para ser um objeto," eu murmurei virando meu olhar para a velha bacia de pedra, pelo qual ela estava fascinada . Eu cutuquei a folha congelada e me senti miserável. Não porque tirar a folha morta da água congelada não possuia qualquer qualidade de entretenimento, mas porque eu odiava epifanias mais do que eu odiava produtos para cabelo, e eu me senti me aproximando de uma a um ritmo alarmante- uma epifania, não de um laquê.

"Eu pensei que você estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor", a voz suave de Bella tentou soar no seu tom antigo brincalhão, mas ela não conseguiu. Continuei brincando com a folha, mas só ajudou o nosso silêncio constrangedor se prolongar. Minha horrível reflexão me impediu de tentar fazê-la se sentir melhor. Eu estava a um passo de regredir dessa forma. Caçadores de recompensas não eram os únicos que poderiam quebrar o pescoço de Bella em um ataque de raiva.

"Carlisle está me levando para algum lugar para me alimentar", foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Eu estava agindo covardemente, especialmente desde que eu tinha prometido a ela, horas atrás, que eu iria dizer adeus. Eu sabia que era hora de partir agora, e eu sabia que ela também sabia, pelo menos eu esperava que sim.

"Você está me deixando sozinha com eles? Não Posso ir também?" , perguntou ela com olhos arregalados e de repente desesperados.

"Eu perguntei Carlisle a mesma coisa, mas o idiota leitor de mente reclamou, assim não, você não pode vir", eu respondi prontamente, nem mesmo surpreso com a rapidez e validade da minha mentira. Eu estava me desapegando, e rápido. Como devo dizer meu adeus final? Com um sorriso, um aceno, ou devo tentar o impossível e ir para um abraço? Talvez um aperto de mão. Era uma escolha difícil de se fazer, especialmente quando eu estava me sentindo mais hesitante e devastado do que eu já estive na minha vida. Eu supus que acordar depois que Michael tinha me transformou não tinha sido um dia de fogos de artifício e confetes, mas eu não vejo como eu poderia superar essa separação inevitável.

"Edward e eu ficamos juntos por algum tempo, terminou em setembro ... um pouco depois do meu aniversário," Bella disse de repente, como se falando que tipo de creme dental que ela usava e explicando as suas muitas maneiras de usos. Isso me deixou atordoado, que ela mesma abordaria isso para começar, mas não era desonesto dela. Ela não me conhecia, ela não sabia o que tinha aqui dentro. Principalmente porque eu teria morrido ao invés de deixá-la. Edward era um imbecil.

"Temos que ir agora", eu consegui dizer, apesar do meu cérebro não estar funcionando. Eu queria dizer adeus, eu realmente queria, mas ela só tinha tornado mais difícil com a sua explicação exaustiva que eu não queria ouvir, especialmente não dela, "Os outros cinco vão ficar aqui com você, eles parecem bastante uteis. De modo que eles serão capazes de lidar se os caçadores de recompensas vierem sozinhos ou em pares. "

"Você vai voltar?" , ela perguntou, e porque eu era um covarde mais do que qualquer coisa eu me permiti mentir.

"Sim, eu acho que vou."

Na minha mente isto estava perfeitamente racionalizado como eu tinha racionalizado o nosso encontro fatídico: apesar da boa influência dela sobre mim, eu ainda era uma criatura sem alma. Mentindo na cara dura. Quebrar promessas fazia parte do meu código de ética distorcido. Eu comecei a andar e eu queria que ela me parasse. Por algum motivo fútil eu queria que ela instintivamente soubesse que eu estava indo embora e nunca mais voltaria. Assim como eu secretamente desejava que ela soubesse daquele beijo em segredo que eu lhe dera. Ela era realmente essa densa? Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas ela não podia olhar nos meus olhos e ver o quão semelhantes eles eram agora? Eu queria ficar com ela e eu a queria segura. Eu queria que ela soubesse das minhas emoções impossíveis e eu teria morrido ao invés de tê-la as rejeitando. Por que ela não podia ver tudo isso? Por que ela não podia simplesmente virar e imediatamente perceber que eu queria que ela me parasse ?

"Bella, eu estou decepcionado com você ," eu soltei com raiva. Ela se virou para mim e um pouco surpresa perguntou, "Decepcionado, por quê ?"

No final eu só poderia entregar um insulto puro e frágil que nos levava de volta aos nossos velhos eus. Esse era o meu presente para ela.

"Mesmo sendo uma frágil garota humana, eu pensei que você tinha um gosto melhor, mas eu acho que estava errado."

Circundando o lado da casa vi Carlisle e Edward em pé na frente dela. Mesmo antes de eu chegar até eles Edward começou a caminhar. Nós passamos um pelo outro sem qualquer tipo de interação. Não havia insulto que eu poderia fazer, ou olhar ameaçador para dar que me faria me sentir melhor. Ela não estava vindo para agarrar a minha camisa e me segurar, não mais.

"Vamos ," eu consegui balbuciar. O que quer que Carlisle conseguiu ver no meu rosto ou nos olhos o impediu de dizer qualquer coisa. Ele apenas começou a correr e eu o segui, decepcionado que a última vez que vi Bella, ela nem estava pensando ou me vendo.

* * *

O céu estava coberto de pontinhos de luz que levaram milhões de anos para chegar a Terra. Olhar para cima era como olhar para o passado. Enquanto eu estava esparramado no orvalho úmido, eu me perguntava se todos os meus erros do passado poderiam ser vistos lá de cima também. Talvez eles eram como as estrelas realmente apagadas ou as mais brilhantes, mostrado quão grande era a minha idiotice sem fim. Quem disse que a sabedoria vinha com o tempo era um idiota. Tantos anos tinham-se ido e embora eu tivesse passado por tantas coisas diferentes vivendo a minha vida, eu ainda era imaturo e infantil.

Haviam muitas promessas que eu tinha quebrado deixando os cacos atrás de mim, como pedaços quebrados de espelho, que refletiam meu rosto envergonhado para mim e tornavam a minha vida infeliz.

A mascara tinha caído, e me encontrei de volta de onde comecei: sozinho e na lama.

"Me espanta como você não revidou", Carlisle estava dizendo baixinho em algum lugar acima de mim, "Eu acho que você percebeu a extensão de suas ações. Eu pensei que você tinha mudado. "

Sentei-me e olhei para ele em pé não mais a poucos metros de distância, olhando para mim.

"Você vai partir por sua própria vontade?" , ele perguntou chegando próximo a mim. Seus pálidos olhos dourados brilhavam com a desilusão, "O que você vai fazer agora? Você já a machucou o suficiente ..."

Sim, eu a tinha machucado. Ela nunca havia questionado as mentiras nojentas que jorravam descaradamente da minha boca, e agora eu estava quebrando a promessa que ela tinha arrancado de mim. Carlisle estava espantado como eu não estava me levantando e revidando, mas eu simplesmente não poderia fazer isto agora. Havia essa vergonha interior comendo minhas entranhas, fazendo-me pesado. Eu pensei que dizendo a Carlisle a verdade sobre minhas ações me faria me sentir melhor, mas seus golpes raivosos em mim doeram em todos os sentidos. Ele tinha altas expectativas sobre mim, eu sabia disso agora, e eu o decepcionei.

O lembrete dos olhos arregalados de Bella me olhando com confiança e as suas mãos segurando as minhas, porque ela me queria com ela ... era torturante e apertou dolorosamente meu interior. Levou todo o meu auto-controle para me impedir de mostrar no meu rosto.

"Não diga a ela, ok?",Pedi-lhe suavemente depois de um tempo. Ele se moveu para trás, talvez pensando que eu estava prestes a revidar, mas ao invés eu me coloquei de volta ao chão novamente, "Eu não vou segui-lo de volta, então não diga a ela o que eu fiz."

Carlisle parou por um instante, considerando por um momento, mas ele acabou tendo piedade de mim, "Não haverá qualquer necessidade se você ficar longe. Não volte Gabriel, não há espaço para um monstro como você . "

Com isso uma rajada suave de ar agitou meu cabelo e ele se foi.

Eu olhei para as estrelas distantes; os milhões de erros cintilantes. Cobrindo o meu rosto com o meu braço. Não havia necessidade de ser lembrado dos meus erros, quando eu estava vivendo um agora.

_" Não diga a ela, não diga a ela Carlisle, não diga a ela ",_Eu me mantive pensando como um mantra que eu estava rezando para mim mesmo,_ ' não diga a ela ... por favor não diga a ela ... "_

_Não diga a ela que eu sou um covarde._


	13. Fracassando na determinação

**_Fracassando na determinação_**

Não havia nenhum som, nenhum cheiro ...

Eu não sabia o quão longe eu tinha ido da casa dos Cullen, mas eu não tinha qualquer sensação da proximidade de Bella. O bater de seu coração havia desaparecido completamente, e por um breve momento eu realmente acreditei que ela tinha ido em todos os sentidos da palavra. Criando um mini ataque de pânico que levou toda a minha determinação para me controlar e dominar completamente. O lado irracional da minha mente gritava para mim que cada batida perdida do coração de Bella significava que ele tinha parado. Foi um raciocínio imbecil da minha parte, mas eu não pude evitar. O único consolo que eu ainda tinha era o fraco aroma do Merge. Era um movimento estúpido da minha parte, mas eu me recusei a tira-lo de mim mesmo. Eu queria uma proximidade com ela não importando o quão restrito fosse. Não haveria mais ocasiões para se sentar em seu armário ou beijá-la no escuro, então eu tinha que compensar. O cheiro fraco persistente nos meus arredores ajudava a manter-me saudável e disposto a cumprir a resolução final: deixa-la.

Então eu fiz a única coisa sensata possível nesta situação: Tirei férias. Não me pareceu até o terceiro dia depois que saí de Praga, mas eu realmente tinha. Com o dinheiro que eu roubei de dezenas de estranhos eu consegui me manter em albergues de terceira categoria para jovens. Eu sei que o conceito de jovem foi perdido quando se trava de mim, mas era isso ou encontrar uma bela capa, ou um buraco de rato para me manter durante as horas ensolaradas do dia. Graças a grande quantidade de caça na área que Carlisle havia me deixado, eu tinha caçado até me satisfazer. Pensando bem, eu tinha exagerado um pouquinho. Em algumas ocasiões eu me encontrava estrangulando raposas, só porque elas tinham pelo cobre ou parecido com vermelho e redondos olhos convencidos. Elas me faziam recordar alguém, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de quem .

Lentamente, mas decididamente estava no meu caminho longe de Praga. Meus pés se arrastavam como se estivessem preenchidos com cimento. A pequena voz irritante na minha cabeça continuou a cantar, "Olhe para o Gabe indo embora, ele é um verdadeiro idiota agora" Eu não tinha certeza do que me irritou mais, o fato de que era verdade ou que rimou. Minha mente girava e eu estava acabando com as atividades para manter-me distraído. Eu tinha ido tão longe ao ponto de roubar um pequeno carro e dirigi ao invés de correr, só para poupar os meus pontos fortes. Eu também disse a mim mesmo que iria servir como um meio de entretenimento, especialmente desde que eu nunca tinha dirigido na minha vida. Parecia muito fácil: mover o volante para onde se queria ir, acelerar e frear. Moleza.

Ou assim eu pensei. Eu bati e abandonei uns cinco carros até que eu percebesse que dirigir era muito demorado, e eu estava cansado do cheiro do fluido de freio cada vez que eu batia. Essa diversão foi descartada com rapidez suficiente. Serve para provar como eu estava desesperado por distração depois que eu pensei que poderia aprender a andar de moto. Aproximei-me quando o piloto saiu e se afastou, mas a ideia de monta-la foi o que finalmente quebrou o gelo em que eu mesmo tinha me colocado . Dias haviam se passado desde que eu deixei Bella, e eu ainda estava me comportando como se fosse um eternidade.

Este lapso imaginário de tempo tinha me feito ter um colapso mental. Eu tinha desistido das características físicas mundanas que me faziam quem eu era. Eu não dormia ao relento, não corria e não olhava para os humanos como carnificina. Eu olhava para eles como o que eram: vida, respiração, idiotas materialistas. Aplausos para as perspectivas da misantropia!

Em algum momento eu cansei dessa nova fachada que eu estava construindo para mim mesmo. Parecia patético e deixava um sabor ruim da miséria. No quarto dia eu estava espumando pela boca através da minha loucura. Nas ruas cada menina ou mulher com cabelo escuro era Bella. Elas iriam: sorrir, franzir a testa, até mesmo tossir como ela. Grandes olhos escuros me perseguiam por todos os cantos. Mesmo as crianças pequenas com grandes olhos castanhos faziam minha cabeça girar. Deuses me ajude; esta doença estava me tornando em um pedófilo também.

Em comparação com a época em que eu tinha deixado Michael por um exílio em um buraco no chão, este era o inferno na terra. Meu peito doía principalmente porque eu estava em pânico que Carlisle iria quebrar sua palavra. Como eu poderia encará-la novamente se ela soubesse? Sua óbvia confiança em mim ralava minhas entranhas como uma úlcera teimosa. Desde que eu não conseguia dormir ou desmaiar eu passava vinte e quatro horas seguidas sentindo esse atormento.

Eu era para ser uma máquina de matar cruel, mas eu só me encontrava batendo paredes para baixo de raiva, porque eu estava aos poucos esquecendo o som de sua voz. Nem uma semana se passou, mas pequenos detalhes estavam desaparecendo. Eu podia imaginá-la perfeitamente em minha cabeça, mas a sensação de sua pele quente e o ritmo de seu coração estavam escorregando gradualmente da minha memória ,como a água nas mãos em concha. Não havia botão de parada para pressionar. Quanto mais eu tentava segurar mais rápido iria me deixar.

Isso me fez pensar quanto tempo levaria para me esquecer de seu rosto também. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de esquecer "Bella", ou todo o conceito dela, mas chegaria o momento em que eu não seria capaz de lembrar detalhes sobre ela. Ela seria como um pensamento passageiro que se assemelhava a sensação paradoxal de um bom devaneio: agradável em suas possibilidades, mas amargamente decepcionante em sua falsidade.

Noites haviam se transformado em dias depois de eu ter me forçado a correr de Praga. Antes de admitir o meu pequeno segredo sujo a Carlisle,ele me informou que eles iriam tirar Bella de Praga para um lugar mais distante e mais seguro. Sua ideia completa era levar Bella e a mim, para proteger a nós dois. Minha consciência me obrigou a abrir a minha boca,antes que ele pudesse me dizer o novo local. Eu não poderia saber para onde eles iriam leva-la, era melhor. Em vez de fazer a coisa racional e indiferente aceitando sua mão amiga, eu tinha feito uma curva de 180 graus e lhe dado um tapa no rosto. Não literalmente, claro. Tapa era para fracotes que se encolhiam com barulhos e gritavam em tons agudos - como Edward. O que eu quis dizer foi que: pra quem esperava mais de mim,Carlisle tinha recebido o maior golpe com a verdade. Eu não tinha certeza por que ele tinha tantas esperanças sobre mim. Era mais lógico se ele me odiasse, especialmente depois do ótimo tratamento que eu sempre tinha lhe dado.

Depois que passei por Helsinki, optei por me estabelecer em Turku. Ter água por perto era tranquilizador; uma rota de fuga extra nunca fez mal a ninguém. A única falha a este novo movimento foi a presença hostil de outros imortais que já estavam lá . O que não era uma surpresa. Sempre havia um grande grupo nômade de indivíduos que viajavam nestas terras, ás vezes em pequenos grupos ou solitários. A falta de sol durante longos períodos era ideal para um intervalo livre de caça. Eu senti a surpresa deles quando entrei nos limites da cidade, o sentimento de grande movimentação. O cheiro de um ancião era tão revelador como uma grande placa luminosa . Muitos fugiam e outros paravam em seus lugares como cervos nos faróis, ou talvez eles pensassem que se não fizessem nenhum movimento brusco eu não iria notar a presença deles. Eu hesitei e quis saber se a coisa inteligente a se fazer seria dar meia volta e encontrar uma nova rota, mas seria covardia. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ir embora depois de ser notado. Eu posso ter perdido a minha sanidade mental, mas eu ainda tinha minha dignidade.

Caminhando para as profundezas da vida da cidade a escuridão parecia um manto espesso e o frio realmente parecia cortante. Eu não sabia se era por causa do meu estado enfraquecido ou porque a minha mentalidade estava frágil, mas senti um calafrio ou dois . Eu juro que senti .

Não demorou muito para que uma alma corajosa se aproximasse de mim. Ela era pequena, com feições asiáticas e tão magra que por um segundo eu me perguntei se ela era um recém-nascido morrendo de fome. Seu cabelo era liso e comprido até as panturrilhas. A expressão calma e pensativa em seu rosto e os olhos carmesim perversos foi o que me deixou saber que ela não era nova para a imortalidade. Havia certa ousadia em sua posição que não era mantida por arrogância juvenil: ela era forte.

Esta pessoa pequena de aparência frágil me fez sentir como a farsa que eu era. Como um ancião eu possuía o status de intimidar, mas como um entusiasta bebedor de sangue animal que estava com fixação por um amor perdido;como uma heroína em um romance de Jane Austen, eu estava muito vulnerável. Ela poderia me pegar em suas pequenas mãos ossudas e me apertar como argila molhada, eu sabia disso. Vergonha dessa realidade e um medo súbito pela a minha vida, que eu não tinha experimentado em muito tempo, tomou conta de mim.

"Você é muito alto", foram as primeiras palavras da sua boca. Só que as quatro palavras simples demoraram pelo menos cinco vezes mais do que o normal. Na realidade saiu: "Vocêêêêê ... ééééé ... muuuuuittto ... altooooooo", com pausas e extensões. Eu senti como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão de câmera lenta em algum lugar nela.

Eu nem sequer me preocupei em responder e permaneci em silêncio, porque sério! Qual a resposta a uma afirmação óbvia?, "Sim, e você é muito magrela"? Eu senti que, embora não teria sido muito longe da verdade, teria sido muito infantil da minha parte destacar.

"Vocêêê ... éééé ... um ...AAnciiiããão ...".

Frustrantemente encontrei-me pendurado em cada palavra sua e esperando em vão por qualquer tipo de informação que poderia ser considerada nova. Principalmente porque eu estava me perguntando se ela estava ali para lutar comigo, mas ela não parecia com pressa para atacar ou me dizer.

"Meeeeeeeuuuuuu ... nooomeee ... éeeeee ... Anaassstaaaasiiia," Eu poderia jurar que esta declaração levou um minuto por vogal. Eu podia sentir meus olhos largos de espanto. Isso realmente está acontecendo? Talvez o meu metabolismo tenha abrandado tanto que havia prejudicado a minha impressão do mundo em geral. E por que os pais dela não escolherem algo mais curto, como Ana?

Eu estava tão perdido que realmente respondi sem expressão: "Eu sou Gabriel, prazer em te conhecer ... eu acho."

"Euuuuuuuuu ... seeeeiiii," sempre que ela falava seus olhos permaneciam afiados, mas sua expressão facial era tão monótona como o tom de sua voz.

"Ah- certo, o que você quer?" ,Eu perguntei isso rapidamente, desejando que ela entenderia a dica.

"Suuuua ... preeseeennçaa ... chooocoouu ... meeeuu ... meeeestreee", ela continuou no mesmo ritmo e senti meus ombros caírem em decepção, esta ia ser uma conversa muito longa. Infelizmente o seu comportamento igual-lesma estava tirando a sutileza para fora de mim. Achei que eu não podia falar mordazmente ou sarcasticamente com ela, principalmente porque não ia ter qualquer diversão. O ritmo me deixou completamente seco e fez minha mente ficar em branco. "Eleeee ... cooomaandaaa ... eeesteee ... terrriiitoooriooo."

"Ok, e daí ? O que tenho haver com isso?", Perguntei desesperado, querendo saber onde minha vida estava me levando. Eu poderia ter fugido para a China e voltado se quisesse ,e ela provavelmente ainda estaria ali pronunciando a consoante seguinte.

"Casssstiiigggóne ...nãaaaaooo...queeerrr ...proobleeemaaasss... inuuteiisss...ooouuu...hoooostiiiliidaaadee."

"Então por que essa pessoa Castigóne lhe enviou?", Eu perguntei honestamente curioso, mas ela me ignorou e continuou, o que só cutucou a minha frustração.

"Voooocêeee ... esssstaaa ..."

"Estou? O quê ?", Eu finalmente perdi a paciência ," na Finlândia? Com problemas? Apaixonado? Quê ? Por favor apenas diga!"

"Cooonvidaaadooo."

"Isso é bom, eu sempre gostei de uma recepção educada." Eu falei, e antes que ela pudesse tomar mais fôlego para qualquer outra coisa a cortei, "Estou convidado para me encontrar com ele, certo? Ok, não diga mais nada, estou honrado. Apenas leve-me, devemos ir - não há tempo a perder. Leve-me. agora. "

Anastásia estreitou os olhos amargamente para mim, como se afrontada pela minha atitude apressada. Eu não estava nada arrependido;até mesmo sua expressão carrancuda levou um minuto para se formar. Era como assistir a grama crescer. Felizmente ela finalmente concordou e deu um vago movimento com a mão, em um gesto para segui-la. Eu balancei a cabeça febrilmente e dei um suspiro de alívio, quando ela começou a correr. Felizmente ela não era prejudicada nessa parte também.

Normalmente eu nunca teria ido de bom grado para o covil do lobo, mas esta situação era especial. Um minuto a mais largado com Annnaassstaaaasiiia, e eu teria arrancado os cabelos da minha cabeça. Talvez esse era o plano do mestre dela o tempo todo. Esse tal Castigóne provavelmente enviava esta tartaruga magrela para mentalmente enfraquecer o inimigo,o suficiente para ele sucumbir a qualquer coisa. Tinha certamente funcionou comigo. Ele era um inimigo brilhante, eu fiz uma nota mental para não subestima-lo. O poder da frustração era uma coisa assustadora.

* * *

"Aaaaqui cheee-"

"Sim, sim, estamos aqui, não há necessidade de anunciar, poupe o seu fôlego", eu murmurei quando finalmente paramos diante de um galpão caindo aos pedaços, fora dos limites da cidade. Era para chegarmos aqui mais cedo, se não fosse pela senhorita Lesma ser uma rigorosa cumpridora da lei. Se a luz vermelha de um semáforo ou uma placa de parada surgiam, ela realmente parava e esperava o tempo necessário, mesmo quando não haviam carros ou pedestres em qualquer lugar a vista. Tal como acontecia com a sua fala estranha, eu sabia que seria inútil apressa-la,então eu mantive minha boca fechada e contei até dez. Ela poderia ter realmente respondido o que só levaria mais tempo. Assim que chegamos ao local designado eu estava exausto como um humano.

Sem ser convidado ou dizer o que fazer, decidi entrar rapidamente abrindo as grandes portas do galpão com tanta pressa que quase as arranquei. O jeito lento dela me deixou impaciente para provar que o mundo ao redor dela era lento, não eu. Infelizmente a minha entrada apressada foi recepcionada por vários pares de olhos frios e hostis. Isso teria me desconcertado, mas meus pobres olhos foram vítimas de um ataque de cores,eu não pude evitar de branquear, em contraste com esta nova visão. Não era frescura minha: uma pessoa normal poderia entrar no galpão em ruínas e ficar igualmente, se não cem vezes mais, horrorizada e enojada como eu estava naquele exato momento. O espaço cavernoso se assemelhava a um cruzamento híbrido entre um circo e uma tenda cigana. Havia muitos padrões e cores brilhantes cobrindo as paredes e as grandes janelas. Lâmpadas grandes e pequenas de todas as cores estavam espalhadas por toda o comodo, incluindo um candelabro quebrado colocado no meio do chão como se tivesse caído em algum momento e as pessoas tinham apenas escolhido andar desviando dele, em vez de pega-lo. Curiosamente ainda emitia luz para o comodo. Não havia sujeira ou feno para ser visto, apenas tapetes luxuosos e sofás dispersos para oferecer conforto . Uma dúzia de vampiros estava descansando preguiçosamente sobre eles e olharam para mim com desgosto, como se eu tivesse interrompido a soneca da meia-noite deles. Um longo momento se passou em que todos me encaravam e eu me recusei a andar além disso. Eles pareciam tão preguiçosos e cansados que eu temi que todos eles fossem como Anastásia. A ideia deixou minha boca seca e mãos tremulas de terror. Vogais pronunciadas em mais de um segundo ... o meu novo inferno na terra.

"Ancião seja bem-vindo!", o vozeirão me fez pular, mas a fala normal parecia libertadora para os meus ouvidos. Um homem alto imortal com longos cabelos negros ,quase tão longos como de Anastásia, e vestindo um traje extravagante que o fazia em casa neste lugar demente; veio com os braços estendidos e um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto pálido.

O que aconteceu depois eu coloco toda a culpa nos meus nervos destruídos ,por causa da excentricidade de Anastásia e as cores indutoras de convulsão do celeiro psicodélico. Meu cérebro deixou a função por volta do quinto semáforo vermelho que havíamos parado, então, quando o esquisito com a voz vibrante (sorrindo para mim como se eu fosse um rei reluzente) pegou meu rosto nas mãos e me beijou de leve ,eu não reagi .

Eu gostaria de dizer que eu estava totalmente confiante na minha masculinidade e que um rápido beijo de outro homem não me chateava, mas eu estava realmente apenas em estado de choque. Mesmo quando ele começou a beijar minhas duas bochechas, tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar com os olhos arregalados, que gritavam por misericórdia.

"O-Okay", eu gaguejei empurrando-o suavemente para longe e dando um passo para atrás, "Vocês só... não, você não - Vou fingir que você não fez. Eu vou - se você tentar alguma coisa ..." Eu olhei para a escuridão do lado de fora, que parecia tão reconfortante em comparação as cores malucas diante de mim, "... para lá ."

Como se tivesse recebido uma dica silenciosa ,Anastásia se moveu despreocupadamente e puxou a porta do galpão firmemente a fechando, prendendo-me.

"Ah, isso é uma honra!", o demônio beijoqueiro continuou alegremente (sem intenção de trocadilhos) e me agarrou pelo cotovelo para conduzir-me pelo comodo "Quando eu senti a sua presença eu soube imediatamente que este era um momento de grandes mudanças e oportunidades! Um ancião de grande poder vir para o nosso grande Turku! Sou Castigóne, e você ?"

"Eleeee éeeee Gaaaabbbrrrieeeell," Anastasia respondeu após um prolongado momento de silêncio, em que Castigóne esperava uma resposta e eu olhava para ele com horror congelado.

"Ah Gabriel! Que angelical", ele riu da própria piada, mas eu não fui o único que lhe deu um olhar vazio. Os imortais preguiçosos pareciam sem nenhum interesse, mesmo quando ele virou e dirigiu-se a eles, "Olhem todos! Um ancião está entre nós, vamos mostrar nossa hospitalidade?"

Ninguém respondeu ,na verdade vários apoiaram a cabeça nos encostos em uma expressão humana de tédio . Essa carência de recepção não me deu uma grande decepção, especialmente quando tudo que eu podia sentir era náusea pura. Eu nunca tinha sido o tipo religioso, mas eu tinha certeza que tudo isso era Karma. Todos os horrores que eu tinha causado a terceiros, especialmente Bella, e por todos os beijos aleatórios que eu tinha dado sem o consentimento, bem ,apenas de Bella realmente - eu tinha sido violado também. Me senti marcado pela vida.

"Me desculpe, por enviar Annie para ir busca -lo", acrescentou em voz baixa enquanto me puxava para o meio da sala, onde um sofá em forma de lua crescente ocupava o espaço. Andamos ao redor do lustre patético como se ele não estivesse lá, assim como as peças de cristais jogadas que rangiam sob nossos pés. "Ela foi a única que se ofereceu para o trabalho. Muitos pareciam muito intimidados com a perspectiva de encontrar você sozinhos."

Eu duvidava muito disso. Eu estava disposto a apostar que nenhum dos outros tinha piscado um olho depois que ele solicitou.

Depois que ele me empurrou com força no sofá e caiu ao meu lado, minha mente começou a funcionar o suficiente para agarrar o seu rosto sorridente, que estava muito perto do meu, e empurra-lo com minha mão, "não sei quantas vezes sua mãe deixou você cair de cabeça quando criança, mas se me beijar de novo e eu vou arrancar seus lábios como band-aid ".

Castigóne piscou com seu sorriso congelado no lugar, mas se afastou no sofá me dando espaço para respirar. Ele esperou por um segundo, mas em nenhum momento voltou as suas maneiras alegres. Ele apoiou seu braço perto de mim a uma distância segura e riu, "Briguento! Eu gosto disso."

"Por favor, não", eu disse sentindo pânico de novo, mas ele me ignorou e continuou.

"Você não tem ideia de como é chato passar dia após dia na companhia destes imbecis. Eles nem longe são divertidos. Eu acho que um grupo de humanos lobotomizados babando seria mais interessante do que este lote. Annie de longe é a melhor , o que diz muito não ? eu tenho que reservar uma boa parte do meu dia apenas para ter uma conversa de dez sentenças com ela. "

Anastásia sentou-se recatadamente a seu lado não reagindo aos seus comentários. O resto da sala parecia fazer ouvidos de mercador, assim, deixando claro que não era a primeira vez que tinham ouvido isso. Ela começou a cantarolar baixinho e rodar o seu longo cabelo em seus dedos em um ritmo rápido. Castigóne e eu olhamos para o movimento até que ela, de alguma forma ,conseguiu amarrar dois dedos juntos com um grande nó . Ela olhou para ele vagamente e tentou desfazer-lo, mas viu que era muito difícil,assim ela desistiu e conformada ficou sentada olhando para nós.

"Ela é a melhor?", Eu perguntei secamente.

"É como raspar o fundo de um barril muito profundo, hein?", Castigóne disse encolhendo os ombros.

"O que você quer de mim?", Eu suspirei apoiando minhas costas o mais longe dele e de seu braço apoiado. "Eu não estou aqui para alegrar a sua vida com a minha presença cintilante, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer com meu tempo. Não que eu não simpatize pela sua falta de ... uma boa conversa."

Castigóne riu ruidosamente como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais engraçada que ele já tinha ouvido , e por tudo que eu sabia, eu provavelmente tinha.

"Sim, bem sei que você não está aqui para ficar. Você é um Ancião afinal, você é parte da Priam?", sua pergunta soou bastante inocente, mas um brilho estranho apareceu em seus olhos, de cobiça quase malévolo. Eu fui pego de surpresa, especialmente porque eu não usava coleira de nenhum tipo alegando o nome dos meus donos. Meu silêncio imediatamente confirmou sua suspeita, ele acenou com a cabeça conscientemente e se inclinou para me dar um tapinha amigável no joelho.

"Hey! Não delicado! Eu vou arrancar a sua mão fora!", Rosnei friamente, mas na realidade havia um tumulto dentro de mim, onde eu estava lutando contra o impulso de correr em pânico. Se eu partisse abruptamente agora iria mostrar grande fraqueza da minha parte. Essa era a última coisa que eu precisava, então mordi a língua e olhei para ele, pedindo aos meus antepassados falecidos para proteger a minha sanidade, bem-estar e inocência completamente.

"EEEleeee ... gooostaaaa... deeee ... diiiiizeeer...cooooisaaas..boooniitaaas ", disse Anastasia dando-me um sorriso preguiçoso, obviamente consciente do meu desconforto.

Castigóne deu-lhe um sorriso indulgente e se virou para olhar para mim, como um obcecado lêmure de olhos arregalados, "Quanto tempo você acha que vai ficar aqui? Eu acho que nós poderíamos nos divertir um pouco. Eu sei que você tem que ir para Praga em breve, mas há uma grande igreja que tem uma creche vinte e quatro horas. As crianças são requintadas e as freira não tão ruins quando você as leva longe de seus colares e velas. "

¨Eeeelaaaas... nãaaaoo.. goostaaamm...quaaanndoo...voooccêee... cooolooocaaa...foogooo...nooo...haabitt...¨,Anastasia acrescentou pensativamente, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. O comentário passageiro ocasional de Castigóne tinha me feito parar de respirar e congelou o meu interior.

"Como que você sabe sobre Praga?", Perguntei sério, levantando-me e puxando-o pelo pescoço. Ele gritou como a garota que eu secretamente sabia que ele era e tentou me empurrar para longe, mas o meu aperto era de ferro. Anastásia permaneceu sentada, mas lentamente tentou chegar até ele com a mão enrolada. Meu movimento súbito e o sofrimento óbvio de Castigóne somente fez o grupo preguiçoso abrir os olhos e levantar a cabeça, mas só por um momento.

"Sei o que? O que você quer dizer Gabriel?" ,ele perguntou tentando sair do meu alcance, "Você está me machucando!"

"Como você sabe sobre Praga? Quem te disse?", meu punho estava tremulo com a raiva e medo. Esta era a última coisa que eu esperava, a distância era suposto ser a chave para manter Bella a salvo, mas lá estava eu em uma cidade na Finlândia com um vampiro maluco que sabia.

"Houve muita movimentação de rastreadores", Castigóne começou, os olhos ainda largos olhando para mim,"Claro que eles ficavam falando. Eles diziam que a Priam está indo para Praga para matar um clã de traidores. Todo mundo está falando sobre isso, não só eu, por favor, me largue ... "

Eu o ignorei e permiti que a minha mente vacilasse uma quantidade suficiente,antes que ela entrasse em uma inexpressiva histeria absoluta. Tudo foi por nada: minha partida, a declaração de traição ... tudo. Tudo havia sido feito para mante-la segura ,mas agora a situação era pior do que antes,. Eu não iria me preocupar se fossem simples rastreadores, eu esperava por isso, mas agora era diferente . A Priam poderia ser composta por idiotas aos meus olhos, mas eles eram corrosivos em tudo o que tocavam. Os Cullen não iriam sobreviver a eles. Carlisle disse que iria leva-la embora o que me fez sentir melhor, mas quem poderia dizer que uma vez que toda a família estivesse ameaçada,os protetores de Bella não cederiam e desistiriam dela? Apenas o quão comprometidos eles estavam com sua proteção?

"Hey -Ancião, largue-me!", Castigóne continuava a dizer, mas eu continuei a ignora-lo. Aparentemente, essa não foi a mais inteligente ação de minha parte, porque antes que eu percebesse ele tinha dobrado o joelho e me deu um ponta pé direto na barriga. A força do golpe, não só obrigou-me a solta-lo,mas eu fui bater na parede do galpão atrás de mim. Surpreendentemente, a estrutura era mais forte do que parecia, porque eu bati sem criar um buraco nela.

Levou tudo de mim para me levantar imediatamente e corrigir minha expressão a algo que se assemelhava a raiva, ao invés de uma dor furiosa. O golpe foi tão forte que uma das minhas costelas tinha quebrado e perfurado o meu pulmão. Eu era grato que meus pulmões não eram mais úteis, caso contrário toda a situação teria sido um pouco constrangedora . Assim quando minúsculas rajadas de luz encheram minha visão, eu cerrei os dentes contra a dor e andei de volta para Castigóne, não querendo deixa-los ver o quão fraco eu estava. Se eu fosse um ancião normal a pancada não teria nem mesmo me chateado ou deixado sem fôlego. Não era o caso agora: Eu tinha uma costela quebrada.

"Sinto muito", Castigóne disse acenando com as mãos como moinhos de vento. Embora o seu rosto estivesse firme em uma expressão de remorso, seus olhos brilhavam com o riso, "Eu sou muito impaciente, peço que me perdoe Ancião, foi um reflexo."

"Diga-me tudo o que sabe sobre a Priam, e eu vou tentar o meu melhor para não arrancar a sua caixa torácica com minhas mãos", eu disse tentando não respirar forte como eu queria, para que minha ameaça vazia fosse mais credível para o lunático.

Eu não sei como ou porque eu tinha acabado onde eu tinha, tudo o que eu sabia era que esta era uma situação grave. Não importa o quão demente este lugar realmente fosse. A verdade era que eu era mais fraco do que o pior deles. Eles poderiam ter rolado em cima de mim como um bando de porcos espinhos e teria sido o meu fim

"Por que eu preciso te dizer o que está acontecendo com a Priam?", Castigóne perguntou de repente desconfiado, "Você não é parte deles também? Você deveria saber disso, certo?"

"Nós nos separamos, eu tenho que ir encontra-los," a mentira fraca queimava meus ouvidos e me parecia pesada ao sair da minha boca.

"Eleeeeeee ... paaareeceee ... ummm... poouucooo ... peerdiiidooo," Anastasia acrescentou. O comentário me deu tempo suficiente para me recompor e encontrar uma posição neutra, em que eu poderia ficar sem que meus olhos se umedecessem. Depois que ela terminou, Castigóne se voltou para mim com um olhar crítico e finalmente assentiu energicamente se sentando novamente, gesticulando placidamente para me juntar a ele, como se o golpe nunca tivesse acontecido. Só que tinha ... meu Gabriel interior estava soluçando incontrolavelmente em algum canto profundo da minha mente, então eu sabia que tinha.

"Por favor junte-se a mim Gabriel, não vamos mais ter desavenças. Você é meu convidado, vou dizer tudo o que você quiser saber, mas da próxima vez que você quiser jogar duro me avise", acrescentou com uma piscadela maliciosa ao último comentário, que sugeriu que ele não achava isso desfavorável . Agarrei-me a dor, a fim de me impedir de engasgar completamente. Porque que toda vez que ele olhava para mim eu sentia uma súbita vontade de tomar um banho? Com água escaldante ... e me esfregar com palha de aço?

Contra o meu melhor julgamento voltei a me sentar, mas a uma distância segura, ¨De quem a Priam está atrás exatamente?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, alguns insignificantes bebedores de animais," disse Castigóne se encolhendo novamente. Ele se virou para Anastásia e agarrou o cabelo dela para iniciar o processo de desenrolar o emaranhamento. A maneira como ele estava rapidamente puxando o cabelo na direção certa com a força adequada ,tornou óbvio que ele tinha muita prática. "Tudo o que sei com certeza é que este clã foi rotulado como traidor . A Priam anunciou formalmente que eles seriam devidamente estigmatizados."

"Você sabe o que eles fizeram para serem ...estigmatizados?", Obriguei-me a perguntar.

"Eles se aliaram com um inimigo da Priam, por isso se transformaram em um assunto pessoal para os anciões... e agora para você também, tenho certeza", Castigóne virou de seu trabalho e me deu uma olhada rápida e penetrante. Eu balancei a cabeça e levantei-me. O movimento foi rápido demais para o meu gosto. Produziu uma explosão de dor no meu abdômen que me deixou tonto.

"Eu tenho que ir me juntar a eles, agora que sei a localização", eu murmurei e comecei minha lenta retirada. "Obrigado pela hospitalidade," eu adicionei depois, mas não consegui impedir a ironia da minha voz.

"Não! Por que tão cedo? Isso não é justo", reclamou Castigóne levantando-se rápido, parecendo desanimado. Ele estava segurando o cabelo de Anastasia firme e nisso a arrastou vigorosamente com ele em sua explosão, fazendo ela soltar um seco e prolongado, "ow".

"Bem, você sabe, a vida não é justa," Eu balbuciei andando para trás, longe deles ," eu teria gostado de viver toda minha eternidade imortal sem conhecer o toque dos lábios de um homem, mas parece que eu tenho um Karma muito ruim."

"Você vai voltar para nós visitar?", ele perguntou esperançosamente e Anastásia acenou com a cabeça ao lado dele ," Siiiiiimmmmm ... vissssssitttar ..."

"O meu visto de turista está prestes a expirar, mas certamente vou tentar ", eu disse , Fazendo-os franzir a testa .Aparentemente estranhos bipolares esquisitos não podiam apreciar minhas respostas espirituosas. Isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, era a minha deixa para fazer a minha saída. Quando eu parti nem um único vampiro se preocupou em olhar para cima. Fale-me sobre ser anti-social.

* * *

Não há dor maior do que correr enquanto se está empalado. Eu aprendi isso da pior maneira, enquanto corria de volta para Amsterdam. Mesmo assim, me sentia como um cão raivoso de mente vazia e fúria em seu sangue. Eu era o alvo aos olhos sórdidos da Priam. Todas as minhas ações desde a minha chegada ao exterior explodiram no meu rosto. De certa forma eu ainda estava estranhamente calmo, apesar da minha vontade cega de voltar para Praga, o mais rápido possível. Carlisle disse que iria tirar Bella de lá. Em todo caso ela provavelmente estava bem longe da casa dos Cullen . Ela ficaria bem, e de modo geral era tudo que importava. Por que eu estava correndo de volta como um louco, então? Bem, a Priam era um grupo poderoso de anciões e os Cullen não eram. ... Era exagero pensar que eu seria capaz de ajudar . Eu estava muito fraco e machucado, mas me sentia mal em deixa-los assumir a culpa por mim. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer nesta situação, era morrer com eles também.

Eu tinha me transformado em um modelo virtuoso de vampiro, eu sei. Fiquei impressionado com o meu desprendimento e maturidade também.

No momento em que cheguei a Praga a cidade estava num silêncio mortal. Um brilho fino de névoa cobria a maior parte, mas eu não consegui desfrutar a sensação de frescor que criou na minha pele, porque eu estava muito ocupado hiperventilando . O osso estava profundamente enterrado e quando me forcei a parar, cai de quatro no chão tossindo uma substância negra que só poderia ser sangue coagulado do meu pulmão. Eu precisava descansar por um minuto. Logo que eu tinha atingido os limites da cidade, soube que hoje não era o meu dia. Não só Carlisle foi incompetente o suficiente para manter Bella na cidade, mas agora haviam também rastreadores vagando por toda parte, como uma praga de baratas furiosas. Por que era que as coisas sempre desmoronavam sem mim? Eles não poderiam fazer o trabalho deles corretamente de vez em quando?

Caminhei em torno dos perímetros urbanos sem avançar,e percebi que a razão para tantas presenças rastejando ao redor da cidade era porque os Cullen estavam lá também. Foi um alívio, especialmente porque nenhum dos inimigos era tão forte quanto eu. A Priam estava obviamente sem pressa, que me servia muito bem. O que não ajudava era a gordura preta que eu estava tossindo de vez em quando. Sentia-me como um humano morrendo sempre que eu tentava correr, tendo que me apoiar pateticamente contra uma árvore. Não era o melhor dos cenários, mas Bella sempre dizia muitas que eu era um idiota furioso, e eu acreditava e que se as pessoas diziam algo muitas vezes, era porque provavelmente havia alguma verdade por trás disso. Então parti para encontrar os rastreadores um por um.

Havia esta ideia estúpida flutuando na minha cabeça, provavelmente criada pela minha santa consciente sem imaginação. Eu não queria que os Cullens fossem machucados, não especialmente por alguém que estava atrás de mim. Se eu pensasse nisso da minha forma habitualmente egoísta a razão pela qual eu estava tão preocupado no momento,era porque se eles viessem a ser prejudicados eu me sentiria em débito com eles. Ficar em débito com essas pessoas era... Deixa pra lá. Justificar-me hoje em dia estava começando a ser tão insuportável como falar com Anastásia sobre política seria.

Foi um processo lento, mas eu consegui achar o primeiro rastreador . Ele parecia um bibliotecário perdido, dos óculos de aro fio até os sapatos de couro macio. A única razão porque consegui apanhá-lo ao lado de uma fazenda escura, foi porque ele estava muito absorto em um pequeno mapa enquanto falava com si mesmo. Por que um vampiro precisava de um mapa, especialmente quando ele poderia simplesmente localizar o seu destino pelo cheiro, estava além de mim. Então eu o derrubei, literalmente. Eu vim por trás como um daqueles jogadores de futebol enormes sem pescoço, jogando-o no chão congelado. Não era um dos meus trabalhos mais dignos, mas eu tinha feito isso rapidamente. Até o momento que ele tinha parado de se debater permanentemente eu estava ofegante no chão, como um gato com uma bola de pelo. Ah, se minha mãe pudesse ver seu filho agora ...

No momento em que o terceiro rastreador foi derrotado,eu estava á beira de gritar pelos Cullen por algum apoio, mesmo que apenas para o tipo moral. Eu não poderia fazer isso sozinho, como eu tinha consegui por tanto tempo? O pensamento ainda ecoava em minha mente, quando o quarto rastreador bateu a cabeça em uma cabine telefônica de emergência na beira de uma rodovia principal. Ele deu alguns bons golpes antes de eu consegui quebrar seu joelho direito e pescoço. Eu caí ao lado dele no chão e vi uma dúzia de carros passarem sem prestar atenção aos dois homens caídos na cabine quebrada. Os humanos poderiam ser tão insensíveis.

Eu consegui me arrastar para cima e cambaleei como um zumbi longe da cena do crime. Ser preso nesta condição com a Priam a caminho teria sido o tipo de jogada estúpida que só um idiota faria. Eu deveria ter feito Edward vir comigo, foi uma oportunidade desperdiçada. Quando o sol começou a subir eu me forcei a caçar. O sangue fez o suficiente para remover as feridas externa e fadiga, mas a costela quebrada estava presa. Eu poderia soprar ou segurar minha respiração, mas o osso não saia. A dor era como um segundo coração batendo, como se pulsasse a cada latejar de dor. Não havia solução imediata para isso. Nesta condição eu fui em direção da casa dos Cullen. Não me parecia, até então, que minha presença iria considerar a promessa de Carlisle para mim nula e sem efeito. Ele poderia dizer a Bella o que eu tinha feito ... não, estava tudo bem. Minha razão era válida o suficiente para voltar, e se isso não era bom o suficiente eu poderia arrancar seus lábios fora, como eu queria fazer com Castigóne.

Havia um comité de recepção no gramado na frente da casa quando cheguei. Isso me deu uma sensação pegajosa e quente por dentro. Eles se importavam,eles realmente se importavam ...

"Os rastreadores apenas partiram um por um. Quando chegamos o rastreador de Carlisle já tinha desaparecido também.".

¨Você conseguiu vê-los? Você os combateu?"

"Nós sempre estivemos a uma boa distância deles, então não houve nenhum contato real."

"Como eles poderiam ter desaparecido assim?"

Ok, talvez eles eram apenas idiotas sem noção que não me apreciavam o suficiente. Eu tinha lutado espetado com dor por eles. Espetado! Como um kebab shish!

"Bem nem todos, ou vocês são muito lentos ou eu sou muito bom", eu disse presunçosamente, lutando contra o desejo de estremecer com cada passo que eu dava ", eu pessoalmente acredito que sejam os dois. Nenhum de vocês conseguiu sentir o meu cheiro . Foi bastante decepcionante. "

Eles olharam para mim muito estranhamente, provavelmente como eu tinha olhado para Anastásia cada vez que ela abria a boca: chocado e irritado.

Bella foi a primeira a vir na minha direção com o Incrível Hulk ao lado dela. Sua expressão vazia me lembrou que eu tinha ido embora há mais de uma semana. Eu tinha quebrado a minha promessa a ela; ela não poderia ter perdido esse pequeno detalhe. Gostaria de saber por quanto tempo ela iria guardar esse rancor, mas o seu olhar duro não estava deixando transparecer nada, especialmente não como o êxtase que ela sentia ao me ver.

Quando o golpe veio, tudo o que notei foi a mudança repentina nos olhos de Bella. Quando a força do soco de Emmett me fez voar para trás, houve apenas um segundo onde uma combinação contraditória de mágoa e afeto superou seu olhar vazio, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Minha visão ficou turva e a dor tomou conta, fazendo-me engasgar. Em minha mente eu lutava pelo controle para ir até ela. Eu queria mover o meu corpo, mas nada estava respondendo.

Sua voz soou muito longe quando ela disse, "Bem-vindo de volta."

Era como um pesadelo da pior espécie: a voz de Bella sumindo e as trevas me levando para longe.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo se passou, enquanto permaneci no chão e esperei que a dor passasse. Finalmente, eu senti uma presença em cima de mim, e uma mão suave removendo o aperto de morte que eu tinha do meu lado. Houve um puxão e uma picada que me fez gritar como um amputado, e um toque fresco na minha testa que me fez abrir os olhos.

Em vez de Bella era Carlisle ajoelhado em uma perna perto de mim, com uma expressão clinicamente destacada em seu rosto, que não inteiramente chegava a censurar com seus olhos. Bella tinha desaparecido.

"O que aconteceu?", Eu consegui perguntar com voz rouca. Minha garganta doía por causa do grito que dei. Esme veio e até mesmo o gigante musculoso estava de pé em cima de mim parecendo curioso e um tanto surpreso.

"Não foi nem tão forte, eu juro", ele murmurou amargamente, mas Esme apenas franziu a testa e o enxotou.

"Eu não entendo", Carlisle disse finalmente, quando me puxou para uma posição sentada que produziu um outro ataque de tosse. Felizmente Esme e Emmett tinha partido bem a tempo de ver a minha linda exibição de fluidos corporais desagradáveis.

"O golpe não foi tão forte Gabriel, como foi produzir tal dano? Você já estava ferido ?"

Eu balancei a cabeça brevemente, mas parei porque tornou tudo pior.

"Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer por você , exceto ajuda-lo a levantar-se", Carlisle disse depois de uma pausa. Eu finalmente virei-me para olhar na cara dele, pronto para explicar e implorar por seu silêncio, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mim com um olhar pesaroso, "Ela já sabe de tudo."

Se tivesse me sido dada uma escolha entre beijar Castigóne de bom grado e enfrentar Bella agora, eu teria perguntado onde ficava a farmácia mais próxima: eu precisaria de algum protetor labial... sabor cereja. Eu me senti pior do que nunca, não incluindo a dor aguda, especialmente quando eu olhei loucamente ao redor e percebi que ela realmente não estava em lugar nenhum.

"Você prometeu", eu finalmente disse, minha voz oca ", você prometeu que não iria dizer a ela."

"Eu tive que dizer a ela", Carlisle suspirou e sentou-se na grama molhada perto de mim, "Edward sentia que isso era... injusto para que ela continuasse fixada com sua ausência. Apenas escapou. "

Eu balancei a cabeça vagamente e olhei de volta para casa, me perguntando se ela estava olhando para mim através de um dos vidros escurecidos, "Ela está brava?"

"A razão pela qual Emmett o bateu foi porque ela lhe pediu para fazer isso", disse friamente, dando-me um olhar duro, "Não que você não merecesse. Eu não quero você por aqui Gabriel, você deve partir assim que conseguir se levantar. "

"Então ela me odeia agora", eu murmurei, ignorando o seu comentário. Como eu poderia reagir a isso? A parte extremamente sensível de mim queria derramar lágrimas viris, enquanto o meu lado mais racional estava pensando em maneiras de corrigi-lo. "Ela sabe ... ela conhece agora o meu verdadeiro eu."

Eu olhei para ele com olhos horrorizados, a pequena quantidade de sanidade que eu tinha estava ameaçando desmoronar ,"Ela me conhece Carlisle, o que eu faço agora? Ninguém me conhece, mas agora ela conhece."

"Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido", disse ele tentando me levantar, mas eu continuava no chão.

Sentido? Qual era o sentido de qualquer maneira? Fazia "sentido" se apaixonar pela neve quando você era o sol? Ou será que tinha "sentido" ter que fazer alguma coisa com o sentimento de uma dor mais forte do que a dor física, quando você sabia que tinha machucado algo precioso? Eu era um covarde que merecia os golpes orientados por ela e desprezo completo, mas o breve olhar em seus olhos severos dizia tudo: eu tinha quebrado alguma coisa. Algo que eu nunca soube que eu poderia ter o poder de afetar.

Como Bella me via? Para a maior parte eu tinha concentrado meu ponto de vista nela, mas e sobre a sua perspectiva de mim? Eu era uma figura dominante paternal? O irmão mais velho super protetor ? Ou algo mais?

O que os seus olhos viam?

Algo mais ... você é algo mais ... talvez. Não mais.

* * *

**_ Este é o último capitulo, tendo em vista que a autora não atualiza a um tempã sentir muita saudades do Gabe... Qualquer novidade eu coloco pra vocês :)_**


End file.
